The Treasure of Power
by ChibiChibi
Summary: At the time when pirates terrorized the world, one of them searches for the “Treasure of Power” in the name of an evil tyrant. A young sailor, working for the government, however tries to stop him. AU BV GCC
1. Prologue

The Treasure of Power

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                I don't own Dragonball Z and I don't make any money with it!

**A/N_:_**                           In case you ask yourself now, how I could write this story and not continue TLW-TNG, I want to explain it to you. I'm feeling a bit better again and wanted to continue TLW-TNG, but as I sat there and just wanted to start to write, the beginning of this story came into my mind, and I had to write it down, before I forget it again. But I promise you one thing; I will first finish my The Lost Warrior Trilogy, before I will start to write the next chapter of this fic.

                                   Here's a small summary:  
First of all, this is an alternate universe B/V, G/CC fic. It takes place in the 17th or 18th century, as pirates terrorized the seven seas. You have to know a few things for this story. Everything takes place on earth. There are no aliens. I'm not sure yet, if I Super Saiyajins will exist in my story, maybe you can tell me what you think about it. Whatever… Everyone is looking for the so-called "Treasure of Power" (the Dragonballs, if you haven't guessed yet). You can somehow say it is some kind of rewritten Saiyajin and Namek Saga. Well, not really… ARGH! I don't know how to explain it to you, so just read and find out! Have fun!

Prologue  
************************************************************************************

He ran as fast as he could through the thicket of the jungle, his spiky black hair waving in the wind. Sweat ran down in his face, letting the fresh scar on his left cheek burn like hell.

In his right hand he held a machete, cutting through the leaves and bushes while he was running, and in his left arm he held a bundle, pressed tightly against his chest. 

He had to keep going. It wasn't that far anymore. Just a few more meters. 

Suddenly he heard a shot. He looked back and saw some lights not that far behind him in the jungle. 

Not looking where he was running, he stumbled over the root of a tree. And fell. Startled, he immediately looked at the tiny bundle in his arm and held his breath. He expected a loud wail, and he grew immediately worried, when it didn't come.

He carefully removed a bit of the blanket and revealed a newborn baby with black and spiky hair. It was sleeping, his small tail lazily hanging down. 

He sighed with relief. He would never forgive himself, if something happened to this baby. He promised to the baby's mother that it would grow up in freedom, that it would be safe, right before her death. No, he would never let something happen to the baby. To his son.

Groaning, he got up and began to run again. He could already hear his pursuers coming nearer. No, he wouldn't let them get the boy. His son would have another fate than the rest. His son would live!

Not even a minute later he finally reached the beach and through the thick fog he could see a lamp at the water. When he got there, he saw an old woman standing there and a boat lying in the water. "Kyna…" he greeted the woman, as he slowly approached her. 

Kyna greeted him with a nod. "Is that the boy?" she asked him. 

"Yes, that's Kakarotto," the man told her. He gave her the baby and took an envelope out of his pocket. "In this letter I explained who he is and what is happening. You know that I trusted you with my and now with his life. Please bring him to the people I told you about. They will understand and let him grow up in safety."

She took it with a light smile. "Bardock…" she said softly. "Of course can you trust me. I raised you and now I will make sure that your son will grow up as you wish."

Bardock smiled, but got serious again, when he heard another shot. He looked to the jungle. "Kyna, you have to go now. They're coming."

The old woman nodded sadly. She knew that this would be the last time she would see him again. "Farewell, Bardock. And good luck."

"Farewell Kyna," he said, taking one last look at the still sleeping child in the old woman's arms. He would never see his son again, but he knew it was for the better. He didn't want his son to die, or even worse to grow up under the tyrant. The monster already got his other son and he wouldn't let him get this one, too. "Go," he told her sternly, as she still didn't move. 

Kyna nodded and retreated to the small boat. 

Bardock watched as the boat disappeared in the thick fog on the water until he couldn't see it anymore. At that moment, he heard voices behind him and turned around. "Zarbon," he said with a smirk on his face. "Oh, and Dodoria. Wow, you even brought some of your henchman. What a surprise."

"Bardock," Zarbon said. "You shouldn't have tried to flee. You know that it is impossible. You had your chance. The Lord wanted you to work for him, but now…"

"You know as well as I do that I would never work for the beast," he answered coolly. "I just obey one person. And that is the King."

"Really? Too bad that he's dead. Lord Frieza killed him. As well as almost everyone else of your pathetic race. Are you ready to follow them?"

Bardock smirked. "Do you really think that I'm that easy to kill? You won't get me without a fight."

Zarbon shook his head. "Are all Saiyajins that stubborn? You know exactly that you can't win."

"We'll see." Even though he said that, Bardock knew exactly that he couldn't win. Zarbon was simply too strong. And with Dodoria at his side it was impossible to beat him. But he knew from the very beginning that he would die. He just wanted his son to be in safety. He always knew that he would go down fighting. True to his race he would die the death of a warrior, of a Saiyajin. And today, his day had come. He had made peace with himself. His son wouldn't live under the terror of the beast and he would again be with his mate. "Farewell Kakarotto. May you grow up in peace," Bardock mumbled and charged at his enemy.

~*~

about 25 years later…

He cried out in pain, when a foot connected with his jaw, sending him backwards into the rail of the wooden ship. Luckily, he could catch himself, before he fell into the water. But his opponent didn't wait and began to use him as punching bag. The young man with the spiky black hair waited for the right moment and caught the fists of his opponent. They clasped their hands and pushed the other with brute strength, none of them wanting to give in. None of them moved an inch. No one on the ship dared to say something. You could just hear the rush of the water and the screams of the seagulls, which were flying under the burning sun. It seemed like hours that they stood there like this. 

"Do you give up?" the young bald man with the three eyes asked. He was wearing green pants with a red belt and had a scar square over his chest.

"You should know me better than that," the other answered, feeling blood running down his chin. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt, his black hair refusing earth's gravity and standing to all directions. Suddenly, he let go of the hands and before his opponent could react, he did a somersault over his head. He wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked at his opponent. "You'll pay for that." He lunged forward and hit him first with his fist in the stomach and then landed a roundhouse kick in his side, letting him crash against a mast.

"That wasn't nice," the young bald man with three eyes groaned, when he got up. He wiped some sweat from his forehead. 

"But what you did before wasn't nice either," his black haired opponent countered. "Can we continue this please, or are you already tired?" he asked, his black eyes sparkling with anticipation for a good fight. He still seemed to be totally fresh, despite the strains of the fight or the hot sun.

"Me? And tired? Never!" With that, they lunged again at each other.

At the same moment a small figure appeared on the deck of the ship. He looked a lot like a small child, or a clown. "Are they still fighting?" he asked the young man sitting on a trunk, watching the fight. He had long black hair and a scar running over his left eye. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Yamcha? What do you think? Who will win this time?" the small one asked.

"Don't ask me, Chao-Zu. It looks like they're about equal. But I guess that Goku will win again," Yamcha answered.

"But Tenshinhan has gotten better."

"You wanna bet? I'll give you ten golden coins, when Tenshinhan wins this match."

Chao-Zu looked at him confused. "Do you even have so much?"

Yamcha grinned. "Euh… No… Okay, no bet. But I'm still sure that Goku will win. He's the strongest of us, after all."

Both of them already knew that when those two were fighting, no one would give in. They would fight until either one of them would collapse or until they had to eat.

"By the way, what are you doing here? Is lunch ready?" Chao-Zu nodded. "Well then… Goku! Come on! Finish him off! Lunch is ready!"

"Tenshinhan! Show him what you can do!" Chao-Zu rooted for his friend.

"Lunch?" Goku asked curiously, never taking his eyes from his opponent. "Well then… I'm sorry Tenshinhan, but I'm hungry."

"What?" Tenshinhan asked surprised as Goku hit him with his foot and sent him flying over the rail into the water.

Goku leaned over the rail, waiting for his friend to come again to the surface. "Tenshinhan? Are you okay?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. He threw down a rope and Tenshinhan climbed again on the ship.

"The next fight, I will win," he said laughing, as he climbed over the rail.

"Yeah, whatever… and now, let's go eat something." 

They just wanted to go inside, when they heard a voice calling out for them. "Hey! Guys!"

Goku looked up to their lookout. "Hey Krillin! What is it?"

The young and small bald man climbed down the mast to his friends. "Land! I can see land!"

"Really?" Chao-Zu asked disbelieving and they all rushed to the bow. "Is this….?"

Hesitating Goku took the telescope out of Krillin's hand and looked through it. And indeed, he could see the coast. An all too familiar coast. Suddenly not hungry anymore, he felt a knot twisting in his stomach. His happy face was replaced by a frown. "It's home…"

************************************************************************************

So, what do you think of it? Do you like it so far? If you ask yourself, why Goku isn't happy to be home again, I recommend you to read the next chapters. Everything will be explained later in the story.

But please review, okay?

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	2. Home

The Treasure of Power

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                See Prologue

**A/N_:_**                           Oh, I see in the reviews (by the way thanks for them) that you have many questions. I'll answer a few of them now and some others will be explained in the coming chapters. First of all, they didn't go back to the island, where Goku comes from. He doesn't even know who he is.   
Bulma is one of the main characters, so the story involves her a lot.

Chapter 1: "Home"  
************************************************************************************

A few weeks earlier… 

It was night and the full moon shone through the gaps between the leaves of the high trees. It was completely silent, except of the sounds of the nature, like crickets and other animals of the jungle. Suddenly voices and the stomping of feet through the mud, scaring birds and other small animals away, broke the silence. A snake hissed, when three shadows passed by. 

"Is it still far?" one of the owners of the shadows asked with a whining voice.

"I don't know…" his companion, who was walking next to him, answered. "And stop asking that. It's annoying."

Suddenly the smaller person, which has been walking in front of them, stopped in front of a stonewall covered by moss and other plants, causing the other two to almost run into the person in front of them.

"Are we there?" the first one wanted to know.

The smaller person, obviously the leader of the group, looked at something in his hands that looked like a map and then back at the wall. He then folded it and put it into his pocket. He tore some of the moss off of the wall and revealed something that looked like a button. He laid his hand on it and suddenly a door was opened in front of them, revealing a pitch-black tunnel. "Shut up and follow me," he demanded and entered the tunnel. 

His two companions gulped, but followed him nonetheless. They both had to duck, as they entered the cave, because they were both much larger than their leader. 

They didn't know how long they were walking and they had no idea where they were. They couldn't see anything and the first one just wanted to complain again, as they saw a small light flicker at the end. 

The smaller man smirked and fastened his pace and soon stood in a large cave. There were torches at the walls, lightening it and showing off all the things in there. 

The face of the leader was expressionless, but the faces of his companions lightened up at the sight that was in front of them. There was gold. Everywhere. Coins, statues, precious weapons, jewels. Just everything. They immediately went to the mountains of gold and stowed away as much as possible in their bags. 

Just the leader didn't seem to be interested in that stuff. His gaze was on a point in front of him. He walked down the aisle between the gold and came to a stop in front of some kind of altar. There was a pillar and on the pillar was a small golden box. He took it and opened it. His lip curled up to a smirk, when the saw the content of the box. The legend was true. They did really exist. From now on it won't take long anymore. As soon as he got all of them, he would finally show the beast, who he was. He already imagined it lying to his feet, begging for its life. Then he would be the most powerful man in the world.

Curious about why their leader wasn't as excited about the gold in the cave as they were, his two companions walked up to him and saw him holding the small box in his hand. "What is that?" the first one, a large and bulky bald man, wanted to know. 

The leader grabbed into the box and took out a small orange sphere with seven stars in it. "This is a part of the legendary Treasure of Power."

~*~

Present… 

Goku watched around nervously, as he and his friends left his ship, the Kintoun. They had arrived in the harbor of the western capitol just a few moments ago and after they got all of their personal stuff, they were now ready to leave the ship. He could tell that his friends were excited to finally be home again. Home. He couldn't blame them for that. It had been five years since they last set foot on this land. They had been on sea the whole time, fulfilling mission after mission. And even before they left for those five years, they had just been back from another mission. They had been home for exactly one day, before Goku got a new assignment. But he had asked for it. He couldn't bear being there any longer, not after what had happened that day.

The General had been really surprised, as Goku had asked him for a new mission. He had asked him, why he wanted to leave again, but Goku couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell him that his heart was broken directly after he came back from a one-year long travel. 

Goku sighed. Five years and still his heart hurt, when he thought of that day. He still remembered that moment as if it had been yesterday…

Five years ago… 

Goku was truly happy. It had been one year since he had been home. He couldn't wait to leave his ship. As finally everything was ready, he went directly to the mansion of the General, in whose stabling his horse was standing. Without saying hi to the General, he saddled his white mare Chikyuu, who greeted him with a friendly snort, and left. 

As soon as they had left the city, Goku's grin became bigger. "Come on, my girl… I guess someone's waiting for us… So show me what you can do!" As if the mare had understood him, she snorted and fastened her pace. "Yahoo!" Goku yelled, as they shot through the landscape, over green meadows, towards a beautiful house.

As they finally arrived there, Goku nearly jumped from his horse and went to the door. He took a moment to catch his breath and then knocked. His heartbeat fastened, when he heard steps from the inside and then the door was opened. It was a maid.

"Excuse me…" she said politely, but slightly surprised by the appearance of this young, handsome man at the house. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm sure you can…" Goku answered smiling. "I want to see Lady ChiChi. Is she at home?"

The maid was confused. "Lady ChiChi? She doesn't live here."

Now it was time for Goku to be confused. "What do you mean with 'She doesn't live here?' This is the house of her father, right?" The maid nodded. "Well, and then, why doesn't she live here anymore?"

"Don't you know? She moved away about one year ago. Right after her marriage." The maid saw, how the young man's face became visibly paler from one second to another and how the happy look on his face was replaced by something she couldn't explain. It looked like hurt. Betrayal. And at the same time anger. "Are you okay, sir?" she asked worried. The man didn't answer, but just turned around and mounted his horse. "Sir? Do you maybe…?" she said, but it was too late. He had already stormed off. And she just wanted to ask him, if he wanted to know where she was living now.

While he was riding back, it started to rain. But Goku didn't care. He just wanted to get away and during the long ride home, the rain mixed with his tears, which he had tried so hard to hold back. But the feeling of hurt and betrayal in his heart was just too much. He was dripping wet, when he finally arrived at the mansion of the General. He left his mare to one of the grooms and went into the house and directly to his room. Everything was ready. His large four-poster was made and the room was aired. The General must have heard that he was back and ordered that his room should be prepared. 

He let himself fall down his back. He felt like crying some more. But he was a man. One of the General's best men and the youngest captain of a ship with being just 20 years old. He had his own ship and his own crew. And he couldn't lower himself to cry where someone else could see him. 

But what should he do now? It hurt so much. The love of his life had married another man and was probably living somewhere where she was happy. He knew he couldn't take being in that city. It just hurt too much. He needed to do something to get his mind off her. He had to get away. He had to go back to sea again.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. "Yes?" Goku asked annoyed. 

"Sir?" he heard a male voice saying. "I'm here to inform you that General Kaiou wants to have dinner with you in about half an hour."

Goku sighed and got up. He still had to take a bath and find something decent to wear. He'd rather like to stay in bed for the rest of the evening, but it was some kind of tradition that, whenever he came home from a mission, he would have dinner with the General. 

The General has always been like a second father to him. Goku was an orphan and General Kaiou had raised him since the death of his grandfather, the great Son Gohan. Goku didn't remember that much of his grandfather, since he was pretty young, when he died, but he knew that he had been a great man. People said that he had won more battles on the seven seas than anyone else. Even at living times he was a legend. But he could also remember his grandfather's kind side and the love he gave him. Goku admitted he had never been an easy child. He always had his temper, but living with his grandfather and later with the General, and during his education, which was one of the best a boy could get, he had become a lot calmer and reasonable. He has always been a great fighter and going to sea was in his blood. He always did his best, so that his grandfather would be proud of him.

Goku got up and walked up to his closet to find some clothes. But something in the corner of it caught his eye. It was a small box his grandfather gave him at his deathbed. The content of it was an orange sphere, not bigger than his fist, with four stars in it. His grandfather often told him about a legend of this sphere, but Goku never believed in it. For him it was just a part of his grandfather, something to remember him.

He put it back and instead took out some clothes. Yeah, he decided, he would make his grandfather proud. He would work hard, and now harder than ever before, so that he could forget the pain in his chest.

As Goku came into the dining hall, General Kaiou had noticed at once that something wasn't right with the young man. He seemed unusual quiet and serious. That worried him, because normally he was always cheerful and liked to talk a lot. While they were eating, Goku told the General how the mission went and what had happened on his travel. After dinner, they went into the salon to talk a bit more and as Gregory, the butler, brought them something to drink, Goku finally said what he had on his mind the whole evening. "Sir, there is something I have to ask you…" Goku remarked seriously. 

"What is it Goku?" General Kaiou wanted to know. 

"I wanted to ask you, if you have a new mission for me."

"What?" he asked surprised. "But you just got home. Don't you want to take a few weeks off to rest, before you leave again?"

"I don't need rest. What I need is to go."

"Well then, there is something," the General said hesitating. "I wanted to ask one of my other men tomorrow, but when you want to go. But it might take a little longer and you'll have to leave within the next few days."

"I don't care," Goku told him seriously. "The sooner the better."

"And what about your crew? They might need some weeks off."

"I will talk to them tonight. When they agree, everything's okay and when they want to stay, I understand. Then I just take another crew. Whatever happens, I want to leave tomorrow," he said, put his glass on a table and was about to leave the room, when the General stopped him.

"But Goku," he said, surprised by the young man's behavior, "how will you talk with them today? It's already late."

"Don't worry. I know where to find them." Goku nodded at him politely and left the salon. 

It had stopped raining, as Goku arrived at the bar. And he was right. His friends were there. He walked over to them and sat down next them. "Hey Goku!" Krillin said lightly slurring. He obviously had already had a few beers. "What are ya doing here? Shouldn't you have dinner with the General and tell him about the last year?" Suddenly he saw the serious look on Goku's face. "Hey man! What's up with ya?"

He took a deep breath. "I have to talk to you. To all of you. General Kaiou gave me a new assignment."

"What? Why?" Tenshinhan asked surprised. 

"I have asked him for it. I want, no, need to go to sea again. I can't stand being here for too long." His eyes darkened at the memory of why he wanted to leave. "And there's the problem. I can't expect you to come with me again. All of you have earned some rest and I want to leave tomorrow morning. That means I need your decision now, so that, when you decide to stay here, I can choose a new crew for this mission."

His friends first looked at Goku and then at each other. They were all slightly confused. They had all seen how eager Goku had been to get home again and leave the ship after this one year on sea, so they wondered, why he suddenly would want to leave again. He was also not his cheerful self that night. Something must have happened that afternoon. They were sure about that. Just what? But one thing was clear. They wouldn't abandon their friend. 

Krillin decided to say aloud what they all were thinking. "Do you really think that some other crew could replace us? Of course we're coming with you!" 

The others nodded eagerly and Goku sighed with relief. "Thank you guys."

Present… 

A small smile passed his lips, as he walked through the streets towards the General's mansion. Yes, they were truly friends. They helped him to get through his phase of misery, even though they didn't know what it was about. And then, as time passed by, he had almost been able to forget the pain in his heart. But as soon as he saw the coast of his home, the pain and all the memories of that day were back, back to torture his every thought. 

That evening the traditional dinner of Goku and General Kaiou went by in total silence. Goku had nothing to tell him about his mission, because he already wrote him everything in his letters. General Kaiou noticed again that the young man was again unusually silent and thoughtful, so he made a suggestion after dinner. "Goku, why don't you go to the bar? I'm sure your friends will be there. Go out! Have some fun!"

Goku nodded. "Yes sir, I think I will do that."

A few moments later he arrived at the bar and saw his friends sitting at the same table, where they were already sitting five years ago. Looks of shock passed their faces, when Goku sat down at the table. He looked at them and a small grin appeared on his face. "Don't worry guys, General Kaiou told me to meet you and have some fun." He chuckled, as sighs of relief came from his friends. "Hey! One beer for me and my friends!" he yelled to a servant. 

A few hours and beer mugs later Goku was really having fun. For the first time since he got home that day, he didn't feel the pain. "Hey Goku!" Yamcha said laughing. "Do you remember that old woman we met about a half year ago? You know the crazy one, who called you some strange names?"

"I remember her!" Krillin told them proudly. "What did she call you? I guess first it was… what was it? Something with B… Bardock!" 

"Yeah, Bardock it was!" Yamcha agreed. "And the other one? Carrot? No, Kakarotto! As she first saw you, you could think that a ghost was standing in front of her. She really believed that she knew you!"

Goku nodded laughing, but then stretched and yawned. "Okay guys… I don't know about you, but I'm beat! Besides, I promised another lady to take care of her tomorrow…" he said with a goofy grin on his face, as he got up, swaying lightly. 

"Really?" Tenshinhan asked surprised. "What's her name?"

"Chikyuu."

The others looked at him dumbfounded, but as they realized whom he was talking about, they burst out laughing. "Really Goku… Here in the city are so many beautiful girls and you have a date with your horse…" Krillin said, as he walked past his friend, also swaying. 

"But she's not just any horse! No matter how long I'm away, she always recognizes me when I'm back! She's more than just a horse!" Goku tried to convince them, following them outside, but to no avail. They made fun of him and his 'girlfriend' until they reached a corner, where they had to part and each of them went home.

************************************************************************************

Okay, what do you think of the first real chapter of my new story? Is it good? Or not so good? 

I know it is still a bit confusing, but I promise that everything will be explained later in the story!

Oh, and before I forget: Please review!!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	3. The new Assignment

The Treasure of Power

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                Everything belongs to Akira and I'm just a poor girl who tries to get her mind off her final examinations by writing stories.

**A/N:                           I just have to say one thing: Thank you for the reviews!  
Oh, and did I already say that there will also be a bit K/18?**

****

Chapter 2: "The new Assignment"

************************************************************************************

It was again a beautiful day at the western capitol. The sun was shining and it was warm outside. It was a normal working day, so men and women were already on the streets, going to the market or working otherwise. Children were running happily through the streets, playing and the clacking sounds of hooves on cobblestone could be heard everywhere in the city. Almost everyone was awake and busy.

Almost…

One young man was still lying in his bed, fast asleep, even though it was already nearing lunchtime. And even that was the reason for this young man to wake up, as the sound of his grumbling stomach tore him out of his sleep. 

Son Goku sat up groggily in his bed. Was it just a dream or was he really hungry? At that moment the sound of his stomach was heard again. "Okay, not a dream…" he mumbled, as he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and shuffled over to the chair, where his clothes were lying on. He grabbed into the pocket of his vest and pulled out a fob watch, another thing his grandfather left for him. "WHAT? It's almost twelve! No wonder that I'm starving!" he almost yelled. Groaning he then went to his private bathroom, where he looked into the mirror over the sink. He still looked like he was half asleep. "Oh god, how drunk was I last night?" Goku asked himself, as he looked at his mirror image. He tried to remember the previous night, but everything was just a blur. He and his friends must have been really drunk. But at least he forgot _her_ for a while. 

Goku frowned. No, he didn't want to think about _her_ right now. There were now more important things. For example the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. No, it wasn't hunger. It was more like a feeling that something would happen soon. 

Goku shook his head and splashed some ice-cold water in his face, trying to wash away the last remainders of sleep in his face. Maybe this bad feeling was just some kind of hangover. He tried to convince himself with that, but this feeling remained. 

When he arrived downstairs for lunch, Goku saw that the General was having his meal on the terrace. He walked over to him and sat down in the chair across of him. "Good morning General," Goku greeted him. 

General Kaiou chuckled. "Good morning? Shouldn't you rather say something else, like 'good afternoon'?"

"I know that I've slept in, but it could've been longer, if my stomach hadn't woken me up." Goku sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I guess you're hungry then, right?" His pupil nodded. "Okay. Gregory, please bring Goku his lunch," he told his butler, who immediately went off and came back with a huge plate for Goku.

"Thanks Gregory! That really looks good!" Goku said excited and started to eat. 

General Kaiou just shook his head. He had never seen anyone eat as much and as fast like him. It almost seemed like Goku was always hungry, but at least they had managed to teach him table manners. 

Just a few minutes later, after Goku had finished his fourth and last plate, General Kaiou used the chance to talk to him a bit. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Well, yeah… I guess." Goku scratched his head again. "You see, I don't remember that much. I don't even remember how I managed to get home," he added grinning. 

"At least you didn't wake up with a surprise like Krillin did this morning," they suddenly heard a familiar voice saying. 

"Muten Roshi!" Goku said surprised, as he jumped from his chair and went to his old mentor, shaking his hand. "It's been a long time! How are you doing?"

"Hello Goku!" Muten Roshi answered. "I'm fine and how are you?"

"Well, except for the memory thing, I'm also fine. And now tell me, what was the surprise?"

The old man grinned. "As Krillin woke up this morning there was a girl in his bed… And I must say, she was really hot…" he drifted off. 

Both Goku and General Kaiou stared dumbfounded at him. Some things never change. "Master… You're drooling…" Goku pointed out.

"What? Oh… Whatever…" he said, being lightly embarrassed. "But that's not the reason why I'm here. Kaiou, I need to talk to you, alone. It's really important."

"Yes, what is it?" Kaiou asked, but noticed that Goku was still there. "Uhm Goku, would you…?"

"Sure, General," Goku said smiling. "I wanted to go anyway. Chikyuu is waiting for me. Muten Roshi, it was an honor to meet you again. I'll see you later!" He waved to them and then ran to the stabling. 

The General watched, as Goku left and finally turned to his friend. "So, Roshi, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

The hermit sat down in the chair where Goku had been sitting just a few minutes ago and began to talk. "An informant told me that something is going to happen. The situation is deadly serious…"

~*~

Goku smiled, as he was riding through the landscape with an incredible speed. He just loved how the wind went past his face. He felt as if he was flying. Chikyuu never ceased to amaze him. She was the most loyal 'person', if he could call her that, he had ever met. No matter how long he was gone, she would always recognize him. 

She was born as Goku was twelve, but her mother died during the birth. This birth was the most terrible and at the same time wonderful thing Goku had ever seen. It was a wonder to see how the filly tried to do her first steps. But then suddenly he was torn out of this wonderland, as a loud howl emitted from the filly's mother. He didn't exactly see what had happened, because he was pushed back, but he could make out the cries of pain of the mare. There had been complications at the birth and the mare had lost too much blood. Chikyuu's mother had died that night. No one had thought that the filly had a chance to survive, but Goku didn't want to give her up. Her mother Gaya had been his grandfather's horse and he didn't want to lose another part of him, so he took care of her. He fed her and gave her what she needed, and much to everyone's surprise, she grew up to be a strong and healthy mare and the fasted horse in the stabling of the General.

Goku stopped on a hill. He could look over the whole countryside in front of him and not far away he could see a small house. The Kame House. He clicked his tongue and Chikyuu stormed off. 

Just a few minutes later, he arrived at the house, just to see his childhood friend lying outside in the grass. "Hey Krillin! What's up?" he asked, as he jumped down from his horse.

Krillin opened his eyes and looked at the young man. "Hey Goku! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to take a ride with Chikyuu and wanted to ask you, if you wanted to come with me," he said grinning, "And I want to know about your visitor last night."

Krillin groaned. "You talked to Muten Roshi, right?"

"Yep. So what is it? Do you want to tell me, or not?"

Krillin stretched his arms and legs and then got up. "What about this? We're taking a ride to the lake and there I'll tell you, okay?"

„Okay..."

It didn't take long for them to reach that lake. They had already been there, as they were still training under Muten Roshi as kids. They let their horses graze on the green and fresh meadow and laid down in the grass, eyes closed, letting the sun shining down on them.

"Goku? Have you ever been in love?" Krillin asked after a few minutes of silence. 

Goku suddenly sat up. This was a question he hadn't expected at all. "I- I… Why do you ask?" he tried to avoid this question. 

Krillin opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "This girl, Marron is her name, you know the one Muten Roshi told you about; I just met her last night on my way home from the bar and maybe it was just the alcohol, but as I first saw her, I thought she was perfect. She was so beautiful with her long blue hair and the deep red dress she was wearing. I remember that I talked to her and that she was so nice and cheerful. Together we went to another bar and had a few more drinks, but from that moment on, everything is just a blur. I don't even know how we ended up here. All I remember is the last kiss she gave me this morning, as she left and alone the thought of it gives me a funny feeling in my stomach. Could it be that this is love?" While he was talking, he had narrowed his eyes to the floor, but did now look back at his friends, expecting an answer. But Goku was somehow zoned out, a thoughtful and sad look on his face. "Goku?"

Hearing his name tore him out of his thoughts. "Huh? Sorry Krillin, what did you say?"

"Goku, are you sure you're okay?" Krillin asked worried. "Since we're back, you're so… I don't know… distant and kind of depressed."

Goku put on a smile. "Sure, everything's fine," he lied.

Krillin sighed. "Okay, then, I asked you if my feelings for Marron could be love."

"I don't know Krillin," Goku answered honestly. "I think that you'll know when you're in love. Being with her must just feel right. Believe me, you'll just know when you're in love with someone…"

"Fine, then I guess I just have to wait until I know for sure."

~*~

"Are you really sure?" General Kaiou asked worried, as he paced in his office, where he and Muten Roshi had gone to have more privacy. 

"Yes I am," Muten Roshi said seriously. "My informant had never been wrong."

"Do you have any idea what we should do now?"

"I suggest you to send your best man to the palace to watch over it."

General Kaiou sighed. "There's just one problem. My best man is Goku and the others, who are almost as good as him, are not available at the moment."

"I know what you mean, but I think that you have no other choice. You can't leave it and the palace unprotected. And Goku is the only one who is able to protect them. You know that as well as I do."

"I guess you're right," Kaiou said defeated. "I just hope that he doesn't recognize him."

"How should he? His father was a third class among them. I don't think that the Prince would recognize him as one of them."

General Kaiou turned to the window. It had just started raining and the water was beginning to lash against the windows. He didn't like the situation; he didn't like it at all. "I hope you're right…" he muttered under his breath.

~*~

Goku had gotten home just before it had started to rain. He had cleaned Chikyuu and was now lying in her box, his head resting against her stomach. He thought back to his conversation with Krillin that afternoon. Yes, he has been in love and he still is. But unfortunately this love wasn't meant to be. Goku sighed, remembering the wonderful night he had spent with her. He had to sneak out of her room before dawn, so that they wouldn't be caught. It would have brought shame over her family, if they found out that she had lost her virginity before the marriage. Just as he arrived back at the General's mansion, he got a mission, which forced him to leave within a few hours. He didn't even have the time to say goodbye to her. 

Did she leave him and marry another man because of that? Of course. He had abandoned her, but didn't someone tell her that he had to leave for another mission? He was so sure that she had waited for him, just like he would have waited for her. But maybe this was just his ignorance. He should have known that she wouldn't wait for him to come back, after he left so sudden. 

He snuggled deeper into the warm fur of his mare. "Chikyuu, promise me that you'll never leave me, okay?" The mare snorted contently and nudged him with her head. A sigh of relief escaped Goku's mouth. "Thank you…"

Suddenly his head jerked up, when he heard footsteps in front of the box. It was the General. "Here you are, Goku. A servant told me that you're back. Can you please clean up and then come into my office? There's something I have to tell you," he told the young man seriously. 

Goku got up and dusted himself off. "Sure…" He looked back at his horse and smiled. "See ya tomorrow, Chikyuu. Sleep well." She snorted again and Goku left the stabling.

He did as he was told and stood about half an hour later in front of the General's desk. General Kaiou himself stood with his back to Goku and looked out of the window. "Okay, General, what's up?"

He turned around and faced him. "Goku, I'm sorry to tell you, but I have a new mission for you." Goku wanted to say something, but Kaiou stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Please, don't interrupt me. See, for this new mission, you don't need to go to sea. You'll have to go to the palace to protect the Lord, his wife and their daughter. And there's another thing. Have you ever heard of the so-called Treasure of Power?"

Goku nodded. "My grandfather told me about the legend, but I never believed it really does exist."

"Well, it does. And a part of it is at the castle. It's an orange sphere with a special number of stars in it. There are exactly seven of them…"

"And when one person got all seven of them, he'll have an unbelievable power," Goku continued. "That's exactly the legend my grandfather told me."

"Just that this legend is true and that someone is after those seven spheres. His name is Vegeta, Prince of the almost exterminated race called Saiyajins. I'm sure you've heard of him. He's a ruthless pirate, working for Lord Frieza," General Kaiou told him. 

"Yes, I've heard of him during my missions. Everyone fears him."

"They have their reasons. He's extremely dangerous and that's the reason why I wanted my best man to be the one at the palace. Will you go?"

"Of course," Goku answered seriously. "And besides, I haven't seen Lady Bulma for years. It would be nice to meet her again. Shall I tell the others?"

"No, you will go there alone," Kaiou said. "Let them get a bit rest. I'm really sorry to send you, Goku, but I have no other choice. I already sent a letter to the palace, so that they will expect you tomorrow."

"Nah, I understand. You know that I don't need much rest. A bit action wouldn't be that bad," he told the General grinning. "Is there something else, or can I go now?"

"You're dismissed Goku," the General said. 

After Goku had left the room, Kaiou sighed and sat down in his chair. He was extremely worried about the young man. He hoped that the information Muten Roshi gave him was wrong, that the Prince wasn't on his way to the palace. He knew that Goku wouldn't back down from a fight. Saiyajins were known to have the fighting spirit in their blood and they were also known for their incredible strength. So Goku would probably be the only one, who might have a chance to win a fight against Vegeta. 

But at what price? 

************************************************************************************

So, Goku got a new assignment to protect one of the seven spheres and the family of the Lord from the evil Prince Vegeta. (I guess you already found out that it was him at the beginning of chapter #1). 

In the next chapter ("Surprise") Goku will move in the palace and there's waiting a huge surprise for him! To find out, what it is, you just have to wait until I post the next chapter. But I don't know yet, when I'll have time to write, because of my final examination next Thursday, Friday and Monday.

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	4. Surprise Part One

The Treasure of Power

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                Nothing's mine…

**A/N:                           First of all, thank you for your reviews!!! Keep them coming! *g*  
As you maybe see, I decided to split this chapter into two parts, otherwise it would've taken me too long to update this story! I hope you don't mind! **

****

Chapter 3: "Surprise - Part One"

************************************************************************************

The same evening in the palace Bulma was on her way to her father's office. One of the servants had told her that he wanted to see her and that it was important. She had a bad feeling about this, especially after he hadn't shown up for dinner. As she arrived at the office, she knocked at the door and entered it, just to see her father sitting at his desk with two other men.

"You called for me, father?" she asked politely, like it was right for a woman of her class.

"Oh, Bulma, here you are…" Lord Briefs nodded to the two men, who left the office after that. "Please sit down. There's something I have to talk to you about."

Bulma sat down in a chair and as the door was closed behind the two men, she looked at his father. "Okay, what's up, daddy?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, but in the next few days, or maybe weeks, you are not allowed to leave the palace."

"WHAT?" she yelled. "WHY?"

"Bulma, dear, please calm down…" he tried to soothe her. "See, it's just for your own safety. I've received a letter this afternoon from General Kaiou. Something's going to happen." He pushed a piece of paper to his daughter. "It's better when you read it for yourself."

Bulma took the letter and began to read. When she had finished the later, she put it back on the table and looked at her father with a resolved expression on her face. He was right. From what the letter told her, the situation was really serious. "And what are you planning to do, dad?"

"Well, first I thought that I could send you away, but it could be too late to do that. This pirate could be anywhere out there and it would now be too dangerous for you to go anywhere. He could try to use you to get the sphere. So I think that the safest place for you is right now the palace, with all the security guards. Right now I'm really glad that your mother is visiting her friend. She's away far enough to be out of danger," Lord Briefs said with relief in his voice. 

"Do you have any idea who the 'best man' is, General Kaiou is writing about?"

Her father shook his head. "I don't know. But we will see tomorrow. Apropos tomorrow. I want you to welcome this man, because I'll be in a conference."

Bulma sighed, not really liking the idea of those matters being again laid into her hands. With her being the only child of her parents, she would eventually have to take the place of her father someday, so it happened more often that she had to take care of his matters. "Okay, daddy…"

~*~

The following morning Goku woke up quite early. His new mission should start today and he wanted to be at the palace as soon as possible. When the General had told him the previous night what was probably going to happen, he sounded really urgent and serious and Goku still had this strange feeling in his stomach. He knew that something was going to happen. Soon. And he didn't want to abandon Lord Briefs and his family. He was pretty good friends with his daughter, Bulma, whom he knew since they were still kids, because of the friendship between her father and the General. 

Goku smiled at the memories. Bulma was never like other high-classed girls. Together with her and Krillin he had experienced some adventures, well nothing compared to the adventures he had when he was on sea, but for kids they had been adventures. They had even sometimes managed to talk ChiChi, the daughter of the so-called Ox-King, Gyuu Mao, into coming with them, but she had always been a bit scared and when she was really furious it was better to stay out of her way. 

Some people always thought that he would get together with Bulma, even though she was older. But Goku was well educated and people respected him, even at young age. He was the grandson of the legendary Son Gohan and the best man of General Kaiou. Well, Goku had to admit, she was really beautiful, with her long aqua colored hair and her blue eyes, but he never saw more in her than just a friend. He knew that Bulma just wanted to meet the perfect man, but when someone tried to set her up with someone, she often scared him away with her temper. 

Goku chuckled lightly, letting his mind wander for a few seconds, wondering if she had finally found the right man. Whatever, as Goku had turned sixteen, General Kaiou had sent him and Krillin on their first mission, of course under the commando of an experienced captain. To make sure that they would not just be educated in the art of sailing, there was even a private tutor for both of them on the ship. And Goku learned fast, so that he got his own ship two years later, which he christened "Kintoun". On this first mission he met his other friends, who were now his crew: the bandit Yamcha and the swindlers Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu. At first they all had been enemies, but after they helped Goku and Krillin in a ticklish situation, they became friends. 

They returned three years later, just in time for General Kaiou to send them to a formal dance at the palace. It seemed like he wanted to try again to get Goku and Bulma together. But it seemed like Yamcha fell for her and Goku could tell that she liked him a lot. Yamcha had told him later that the guards had thrown him out of the palace, because they caught him kissing Bulma, what was a big surprise all of them, because they all knew of Yamcha's fear for girls and women. 

But at that evening Goku also saw _her_ again, beautiful as never before…

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about _her_ now. There were too many painful memories and he had to keep a clear head for his new assignment. If this Prince Vegeta was really as dangerous as everyone said, he would need his mind focused on his mission. Every distraction could be fatal. 

~*~

Goku arrived at the palace about two hours later. After he left Chikyuu to one of the grooms, he went to the entrance, where a servant was already waiting for him. "Good morning, Captain Goku," the man greeted him smiling, "So you're the one the General sent. I'm sure the Lady will be happy to have a familiar face around in this situation. I will show you to your room now and after that the Lord told me that you should go to his daughter. He's in a conference right now and doesn't have time to welcome you."

"Okay, thank you… I can't wait to see Bulma. It's been a long time," Goku said, as he followed him to his room.

After he had unpacked his few clothes, Goku decided that he would now go and look for his childhood friend. He scratched his head. The servant had forgotten to tell him, where he should meet her. Well, he was sure that he would find her somehow.

As he was walking through a hallway and just wanted to round a corner, he suddenly heard a noise and in the next moment he felt something colliding with him and sending him to the floor. Startled, he sat up and saw a small boy sitting in front of him, who was rubbing his head. The boy had longer unruly black hair, which was tied back and black eyes. Goku guessed that he must be about five years old. The boy looked up at him, shock written all over his face, causing Goku to smile. "Hey, little boy… Why in such a hurry?"

"I'm sorry…" the boy mumbled. "I didn't see you. I'm really sorry."

"Nah, it isn't that bad." Goku got up again and help the boy to his feet. He crouched down, so that he was about eyelevel with him, and ruffled through his hair. "I must say I'm impressed. You're pretty strong. It's really hard to knock me off my feet. How old are you, boy and what's your name?"

"I'm five years old and my name is Gohan! I'm named after the legendary Son Gohan!" the boy announced proudly.

"Really?" Goku asked stunned. Well, that was a surprise.

Gohan nodded eagerly. "And I want to become as strong and famous as him. That's why I'm training with Piccolo. You probably don't know him since I haven't seen you here before. He's one of the Lord's bodyguards. He's really strong! But my mother doesn't like it when I'm fighting. She rather wants me to study all day." Gohan sighed. "But that doesn't stop me. Who are you anyway? Are you a new guard?"

Goku smiled. He already liked this boy. He could see the fire in him and for his age he was already pretty strong. He could become a great fighter. "Well, Gohan… I was sent here by General Kaiou to protect the Lord and his family from an evil pirate. My name is Son Goku and, believe it or not, I'm the grandson of the legendary Son Gohan."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Really? You're THE Son Goku? I've heard so much about you! You're almost as famous as your grandfather!"

Goku scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Is that so?" Gohan nodded excitedly. "Okay, when you say it, it must be right. Hey, I have an idea. What do you think of training with me now and then while I'm here?"

The boy's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. "You really want to train with me? Wow… Of course I would like to train with you!"

Suddenly they heard a deafening scream. "GOOOOOOHHHHHAAAAAAAN!"

Both, Gohan and Goku winced by this scream. "It seems like someone is looking for you…" Goku said, smiling at him sympathetically. He already felt sorry for the boy.

"That's my mom. You must know I kind of tried to sneak away from studying." 

Just at that moment, a woman with black hair, tied back into a bun, came around the corner. "Gohan! Here you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! You should be in your room studying!"

"I'm sorry mom, but I already studied so much yesterday and I wanted to train…"

"Train?! All you ever think about is training! And what about your education?…"

Goku had immediately gotten up and watched how the boy's mother continued her ranting. All of sudden it hit him and he felt a new twinge of pain in his heart. No, it couldn't be true… Gohan's mother… It was ChiChi. ChiChi is a mother? What was she doing here? From what the boy told him, he thought that he was living here. Was ChiChi's husband someone who lived and worked at the palace?

Goku was torn out of his thoughts, when Gohan tried to get his mother's attention. "Mom, please… we have company." ChiChi stopped her scolding and looked at the young man. Goku thought he could see her face becoming paler. "Mom, this is…"

"Goku?" ChiChi asked surprised. She looked at him. He had grown a bit and was also more muscular than the last time she had seen him. He had become even more handsome than before.

"You know him?" Gohan asked confused.

"Hello ChiChi…"

"When… I mean, how long have you been back? I didn't know that you were home already. And what are you doing here?"

"I've come home two days ago. I'm sure you've already heard about what's probably going to happen, right?" ChiChi nodded. "And that's why I'm here."

ChiChi didn't know what she should do. She hadn't seen the man in front of her for six years. Six long years! The memories of that night came back into her mind. The night when… She looked from Goku down to a confused Gohan and back to Goku. "Gohan, please go and play somewhere, okay? I have to talk to Goku," she said, sounding urgent.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry ChiChi, but I don't have time now. I need to go to Bulma first. Maybe we can talk later?" Goku asked, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay… Later…" ChiChi agreed reluctantly. She really needed to talk to him, but she understood that talking to Bulma was right now more important.

Goku had just been going a few meters, as he suddenly turned around again. "Uhm, do you know where she is right now?"

ChiChi almost let a small smile pass her lips. He still seemed to be the same Goku, who had left all those years ago. "She's in her room. I'm sure you still know where it is."

"Okay, thank you ChiChi. See you later Gohan!" He waved at them and then made his way to Bulma's room.

~*~

Bulma was already pacing impatiently in her room, waiting for the General's 'best man' to come to her. She already knew that he had arrived, but the servant hadn't told her who it was. She was just cursing about how her father could just leave her with this 'job', as she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said and sat down on her couch, watching the door. And she was surprised to see the one who entered. "Goku!" She jumped up again and hugged him.

"Hello Bulma! Long time no see!" Goku greeted her smiling, returning the hug.

"Yeah, really a long time! Six years, right? Let me take a look at you." She let go of him and took a step back, so that the distance between them was about an arm length. "Wow, you've grown a lot and I guess you're also stronger, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you look also good. And you still haven't found the right one?"

Bulma shook her head sadly. "No. Mom and dad still try to set me up with some rich men, but they're all too snobbish." She turned up her nose. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Say," she began carefully, "do you know that ChiChi's living here?"

Goku nodded. "I already met her and her son in the hallway. I didn't know that she had a child."

"You don't know a lot of things…" Bulma muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"What? No… I guess you haven't talked to her much…"

"No, I first wanted to talk to you. Make sure that you are okay," Goku told her. 

"Don't worry Goku, I am okay. I'm feeling safer now, knowing that you are here. You've never let me down." She paused. "You should go to ChiChi now. I'm sure there's something she wants to talk to you about."

"Really?" Goku asked surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry Goku, but I have no right to tell you. You really should talk to her. Her room's just this hallway down and then the last door on the right side."

"Okay, then I'll go now…" he said hesitating and left her room. 

Bulma sighed, as she looked after her childhood friend. She could see that he still loved ChiChi and that he was hurt inside. He might be the physically strongest person she knew, but she could see the pain in he held in his heart though his eyes. Those deep black orbs never held back any emotions and after knowing Goku for so long, she knew how to read him. ChiChi had told her, what had happened at her father's house about five years ago, shortly after Gohan's birth and ChiChi had moved into the palace. That a young man had been at her father's house, asking for her. The description the maid, who had answered the door then, had given her fit perfectly to Goku and Bulma had seen ChiChi breaking down. She knew she must've hurt him and she didn't have the chance to tell him what had happened in the time he had been on sea, something that would probably change his life forever. 

************************************************************************************

Okay, Part 2 of this chapter is in work and will probably be posted on Tuesday, I hope. But please tell me what you think of the first part! 

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	5. Surprise Part Two

The Treasure of Power

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                     Dragonball's not mine.

**A/N:**                                 So, here's the second part of Surprise! I hope you'll like it! I've now corrected some mistakes!

Chapter 4: "Surprise - Part Two"

************************************************************************************

With each step that brought Goku nearer to _her room, he felt the growing urge to just turn around and run away. He wasn't ready to face __her. Everything came too sudden. He had never expected to see __her at the palace. And he had never expected that __she had become a mother. All the pain from the day he found out that __she was married and the memories of that night were still too fresh. _

Six years earlier… 

Goku and his friends had been back from their first real mission for about a week, when they got an invitation for a ball at the palace. That itself was nothing unusual, because everyone knew that Lord Briefs' wife really enjoyed having parties every couple of weeks. But Goku had the strange feeling that something was going on. He had heard a rumor that it was again one of these party, at which the Lord and his wife tried to find a suitable husband for their daughter and Goku didn't like how the servants at General Kaiou's mansion and the General self tried to make sure that he really looked good. They forced him to wear his best uniform and they were all unusually excited. That could just mean one thing!

When he, Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu were sitting in the carriage and on their way to the palace, Yamcha spoke out what everyone was thinking. "Okay, guys… What do you think? Who will be the lucky one?" he asked jokingly. 

Goku sighed. "I guess that would be me."

His friends stared at him. "Uhm, Goku," Krillin said hesitating. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, everyone was acting strange around me lately, especially today. And you know how the General always said that Bulma and I would fit perfectly together, since I know her since we were kids, even though she's a few years older. I'm Son Gohan's grandson. I got one of the best educations I could get, I am strong, I know how to fight, I am one of the General's best men and I have my own ship and crew with nineteen years. That's something no one has ever done before," Goku told them, while he was looking out of the window, watching the landscape passing by.

"And do you want that?" Tenshinhan now wanted to know.

Goku shook his head and looked at his friends. "Hell no! First of all, Bulma and I are just friends, not more. And secondly I don't think that I'm ready to make such a commitment. I'm still young and I want to enjoy my life as much as possible. I'm not planning to fall in love anytime soon."

At the palace the five friends were standing at the buffet, watching the other people dance. Lord Briefs and his wife were joining the other guests on the dance floor, but until now, none of them had spotted Bulma anywhere. The longer he was there, the more Goku got the feeling that his suspicions were right. Everyone was looking at him strangely, as if they knew something he didn't and Lord Briefs had already talked to him about what he had done in the last three years, since he'd last seen him. The Lord even told him how proud he was that Goku had so much success in his young years.  

Goku wondered if Bulma knew about this, but made a mental note to talk to her as soon as she arrived. And he didn't need to wait long. Just a few minutes later the music was stopped and everyone was looking at the entrance of the ballroom, when two young women entered. He recognized the first one as Bulma. She was still a beautiful woman and hadn't changed much since he last saw her. 

But who was the other woman? She was gorgeous. She was wearing a deep purple dress and her long black hair was tied up with some flowers, letting just her bangs frame her beautiful face.

He felt his throat go dry, when her black eyes rested on him. He saw her nudging Bulma slightly and whispering something to her behind her gloved hand. The women laughed and then came walking towards them.

"Hey Goku," he heard Krillin say, "do you have any idea who this woman is?"

"No… I have no idea…"

"Hello Goku! Krillin!" Bulma greeted them. "It's been a long time!"

"Hello Bulma! How are you doing?" Krillin asked her.

"Well, I'm fine! And what about you guys? Goku, I've heard that you've got your own ship?"

"Yeah…" he said, momentarily being able to look away from ChiChi. "Her name's Kintoun. Oh, and this is my crew." Goku pointed to the other young men. "Those are Chao-Zu, Tenshinhan and Yamcha. Guys, this is Bulma and…"

The black haired woman began to scowl at him, when he looked at her questioning. "Don't tell me you don't remember me. I haven't hung around you guys often, but I thought that you would still know me. I'm ChiChi, Gyuu Mao's daughter."

"ChiChi?!" Goku and Krillin asked disbelieving. 

"You're ChiChi? The little daughter of Gyuu Mao?" Goku asked and then smiled. "Wow, you've changed a lot."

ChiChi just wanted to say something, as Bulma's mother came up to them. "Oh, Goku! I see you've already met Bulma!" She took their hands and pulled them away from the buffet. "Why don't you two dance?" She winked at them and then waved to the orchestra. The music started again and the two friends didn't have another choice than to dance. 

Bulma growled. "I really hate her sometimes…"

Goku looked at her startled. He had been thinking of ChiChi. "What?"

"I mean I knew that something was up again. Especially after mom didn't want to tell me the reason for this party. I had this strange feeling that she and dad wanted to try again and set me up with someone. I almost accepted that, but that they had to get you involved in this makes me want to kill them. I thought they knew that we are just friends!"

Goku smiled, trying to cheer her up. "You weren't the only one who thought that something was up. I already guessed that they wanted to try it with me this time. But hey! At least you don't have to dance with someone you barely know." 

Bulma smiled. "Yeah right… By the way… Your friend Yamcha, is he still single?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You threw a look at Yamcha? Well, yeah, he is still single. And he's really okay, but I don't think that your father would approve of him. You must know, he was a bandit before he came on my ship."

Bulma laughed. "You're still the same Goku who left three years ago. Always willing to give other people a chance. Well, at least he isn't some evil pirate who breaks into the palace, steals something and then decides to kidnap me…" 

As they continued dancing, Bulma noticed that Goku was really often looking at her friend, who was still standing at the buffet. "And I see that you're starting to fall for ChiChi," she teased him. Goku looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "It's so obvious Goku… Come on, go to her and ask her to dance. You don't have to dance with me just because my mom dragged us here."

"But the orchestra is still playing…" he said, taking a worried glance at the people around them.

"I don't care what the others are thinking of me. Since when do you? And now go!"

Goku had to admit, he had never been so nervous before. He felt his throat going dry again, as he approached the dark haired beauty. "Uhm, ChiChi?" he said, trying to get her attention. She looked up and he almost sighed with relief, as he saw her expecting eyes. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Smiling, she took his hand. "Of course."

They danced for what seemed like an eternity for them. None of them being able to take the eyes off the other. They first stopped, when the orchestra took a pause. Goku bowed to her and led her away from the dance floor. 

"ChiChi? What do you think of going somewhere, so that we can do some catching up? And to be honest, I don't like being in the middle of so many people… They always make me a bit edgy."

"Okay. We could go the guestroom that was prepared for me. No one would disturb us there," ChiChi agreed shyly. 

ChiChi led him to her room and they went to her balcony, to get some air. The night sky was starlit and the air was pleasantly fresh. For the next few minutes, they stood there next to each other in silence. "They are beautiful, aren't they?" ChiChi suddenly said.

Goku nodded. "Yes, they are… But they are even more beautiful when you look at them at sea. First then you realize how big everything around you is. There's just your ship, the endless sea and the endless sky. I could lie on deck and watch them for hours." He turned to her and looked into her eyes. "ChiChi, I'm really sorry that I didn't recognize you, but you've changed so much. You've become the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

ChiChi blushed and wanted to turn away from him, but she was lost in his dark eyes. "Really?"

"Did I ever lie to you?" he asked her smiling. ChiChi blushed even more, as Goku lifted his right hand and began to stroke her cheek. "The guys will never believe me, when I tell them this," he whispered, as he leaned forward. 

"Tell them what?" ChiChi asked breathlessly. 

"That I've fallen in love," he told her and caught her lips in a soft and tender kiss. 

"Let's go inside…" She took his hand and led him to her bed, lying down on it. 

Goku crawled on top of her and placed butterfly kisses along her neck. "Are you sure you want this?"

As answer she pulled his head down and kissed him. This time with more passion. "More than you could imagine."

Present… 

Goku had arrived at the door to her room. The only thing he had to do now was knocking at it. He raised his hand, but hesitated. Come on, Goku, he scolded himself, you're one of the strongest men in this city, maybe even in this country. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly at the door. Shortly after he heard a faint 'Come in' and opened the door. And there she was. Sitting at the table in the middle of the room. The door to the terraces was open and you had a perfect view over the garden of the palace. "Hello ChiChi…" he said uneasily.

"Goku…" She got up and motioned to the other chair at the table. "Please, sit down."

"No, thank you. I'd rather like to stand." ChiChi nodded and sat back down, while Goku walked over to the open door, looking outside. Far off he could see the boy, Gohan, playing, or was that training? For the next few minutes, none of them said anything. "He's good. He has a lot of talent…" Goku said, trying to break the tension, but still standing with his back to her.

ChiChi allowed a small smile to pass her lips. "He got it from his father…"

"So his father is a fighter," he stated. "Is he good?"

"Many people consider him as the best," ChiChi told him. 

"Really? Is your husband at the palace? I really would like to meet him."

"My husband is dead," she said quietly. "He had caught a heart disease while I was pregnant and died shortly after Gohan's birth."

"What?" Goku asked confused, turning around to face her. "But didn't you just say that his father…"

ChiChi took a deep breath. That what she wanted to say now was really hard for her. "You're his father, Goku," she said, trying to keep a steady voice.

Goku just stared at her, slowly digesting the information he just got. What did she just say? He should be the father of the boy? The father of ChiChi's son? Now that he thought of it, there was some resemblance between him and Gohan.

ChiChi got up and walked up to Goku. "You've heard right. You're Gohan's father," she told him. "Shortly after you had to leave so sudden, I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know what I should do then, so I talked to Bulma, but she also couldn't help me. I was devastated. Me, daughter of Gyuu Mao, had slept with a man before her marriage and got pregnant. And the father of the child was on sea not knowing anything. I knew that this would destroy the honor of my family and I would have killed the baby, before someone else found out, if my father hadn't presented me this man shortly after I found out about the pregnancy. He was young, rich and decent, so I did what probably every young woman would have done at my place – I agreed to marry him. Just two weeks after his proposal we got married. I was about one month along at that time. I waited for another month before I told him that I was pregnant, letting him think that he was the father. Everything went smooth, until he suddenly got ill. The doctor said that it was a heart disease, unable to cure. That was his death sentence. He became steadily weaker as the months of my pregnancy passed by and in my ninth month, he could just lie in his bed. The doctor gave him morphine against the pain and I think that just one thing kept him alive: He wanted to see the baby before he died. And just two days after Gohan was born, he passed away."

When ChiChi stopped talking, the room was again filled with silence for the following minutes. "Did you love him?" Goku suddenly wanted to know. 

ChiChi shook her head sadly. "No, I've never loved him. He was a real gentleman and I could tell that he loved me. But my heart belonged and still belongs to you, Goku. You were the first love of my life and I couldn't stop loving you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much. I really wanted to wait for you. I wanted to start a family with you after your mission, but as I found out about Gohan, I just had no other choice. I still want to start a family with you, but just when you still feel something for me. I want Gohan to grow up with his father." She took a step closer to Goku. "Goku, I've never stopped loving you. But my question is: Do you still love me?"

Goku looked down at her. Down at the most beautiful woman on this world. The mother of _his son_. It was true, she had hurt him, but now he could understand her motives. She really had no other choice and she did what was best for Gohan. A smile crept on his face. "I still love you ChiChi, and I'd really like to start a family with you and Gohan."

A tear ran down ChiChi's cheek. "Is that true?"

"Did I ever lie to you?"

The tears became more and ChiChi collapsed crying against his chest. Goku gently put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, stroking her back all the time. As she had calmed down, he let go of her and lifted her chin. He carefully leaned forward and kissed her softly.

When they broke apart, a huge grin appeared on his face. "I still can't believe it. I'm a daddy…"

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from the garden. ChiChi looked outside and saw what was going on. "Gohan!"

************************************************************************************

Please review! Thank you guys!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	6. Danger

The Treasure of Power

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                I don't own Dragonball Z/GT and you know it!

**A/N:                           So, the translation is finished and I was able to write this chapter today! I hope you'll like it and please keep on reviewing! I love you all!                   **

Chapter 5: "Danger"

************************************************************************************

Goku followed ChiChi's gaze, as she yelled her son's name. His stomach twisted, when he saw what was going on. Three men were standing in the garden and one of them was having Gohan in a headlock, holding a knife at his throat. One thought entered his mind: The Saiyajins. They were here and having his son. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. How could he be so careless?

"Gohan!" he heard ChiChi screaming again and he had to grab her arm to stop her from running outside to them. 

"Stay back," he told her and walked through the door to the garden. ChiChi carefully followed him. 

The men also came walking towards them, still having the boy in their hands. As they got nearer, Goku could finally make out their features. And he was right. They were indeed Saiyajins. There was one pretty large and bulky man with a baldhead, another large man, who wasn't as large as the first one and had long wild black hair. The last one was the one who was holding the struggling Gohan. He was the smallest of the three and had black hair that spiked up like fire. But what gave all of them away, were the brown furry 'belts' they were having around their waists – their tails.

Goku got in a fighting stance. "ChiChi, go and get help," he hissed, not taking his eyes off of the three men in front of him. Even though he was the General's best man, he knew that he couldn't take three Saiyajins. They were known to be incredible strong and that they were three and he just one made the whole situation even worse. Besides, they had Gohan. 

"Okay," ChiChi said quietly and ran back into the house, leaving Goku alone with the three strangers. 

"This won't help you…" the smallest one of the three said, as they stopped just a few meters in front of Goku. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Goku asked, hoping that he was wrong with his suspicions and those three men weren't the Saiyajins. 

"How rude of me. My name is Vegeta – I'm the Prince of the Saiyajins. And those are my partners Nappa," he motioned to the bald one, "and Radditz," he told him, motioning to the other. "And I'm sure you already know why we're here. We want the part of the Treasure of Power that is here at the palace. If you're not willing to give it to us, I'll just kill this kid." Vegeta tightened his hold around Gohan's neck, who was still struggling and brought the knife closer. 

"Let him go," Goku demanded with a scowl on his face. "He's just a child."

Suddenly, as Radditz saw the look on the man's face, he went pale. Could this be? He looked so much like him. But he thought that he was dead, that he died at his birth. And yet he was standing right in front of him. "Kakarotto?" he asked disbelieving. 

"What? Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked confused, still not loosing his grip on the boy. "What are you talking about Radditz? I thought your brother died at his birth, along with your mother. Your father Bardock reported it to Lord Freezer before he was killed."

"I know," Radditz replied. "But the resemblance to my father is stunning."

Goku stiffened as he listened to the two of them talking. Those names… Kakarotto and Bardock… Those were exactly the names this old woman called him. It couldn't just be a coincidence that he was looking like those persons. What did that mean?

Vegeta eyed the young man, of whom Radditz thought he was his brother, and smirked. It seemed like this third class wasn't wrong. There was not just a resemblance between this man and Bardock, no, they looked exactly alike. "Well, Radditz, it seems like your father somehow found a way to save your brother from this tyrant." He turned to Goku. "Kakarotto…"

"His name… is… not… Kakarotto…" Gohan managed to choke out. "He is _the Son Goku."_

"Shut up brat!" Vegeta yelled and threw Gohan to the ground, kicking him hard. 

"Gohan!" Goku screamed and wanted to run to him, but Vegeta was faster and picked the boy up again.

"So, you're _the Son Goku," the Prince said smirking, "I've always hoped that we would meet someday. But I've never expected to get a surprise like this."_

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked exasperated.

"Tell me, _Son Goku, who are your parents? Do you even have any?"_

"I have no idea what you're planning, but no, my parents are dead. I've never known them. I have been raised by my grandfather, Son Gohan."

"So you have no idea about your heritage…" he stated.

"My heritage…? What's about my heritage?" 

"Piccolo!" Gohan suddenly yelled, not giving any of the Saiyajins the possibility to answer Goku his question.

Goku turned around and saw that his help had arrived. ChiChi was back, together with Bulma and the one Gohan called Piccolo. Goku's eyes rested on him. So, this Piccolo was a Namek. Goku had once met some Nameks during one of his missions, but he just knew them as peaceful people and not as fighters. 

"Gohan!" Piccolo clenched his fists, when he saw the boy in the control of the Saiyajins. 

"Oh, I see, the cavalry's here," Vegeta said mockingly. "I just want to warn you. When you get one step closer, the boy will die."

Gohan stopped the struggling, when he felt the cold blade of the knife at his neck. He trembled with fear and felt tears in his eyes, which he quickly blinked away. He wanted to be a warrior and warriors don't cry. He wanted to be like the legendary Son Gohan, like Piccolo and like Son Goku.

The two warriors fought the urge to just attack the Saiyajins. They knew that this man would make his threat come true and didn't want to risk the young boy's life. 

"Let him go and tell me what you want," Bulma suddenly said and stepped in front of the two warriors. "Maybe we can make a compromise on this."

Suddenly Vegeta began to laugh. "Do you think I, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyajin, am stupid, woman? When I let the boy go, your two watchdogs will attack me and my men. No, no. I will keep the boy until I get what I want. Your part of the Treasure of Power. Maybe, maybe I'll let the boy go then. But maybe I'll keep him and raise him in my ways. He's incredible strong for his age, as strong as a Saiyajin. Are you his father, Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked the young man smirking.

Before Goku could say anything, Bulma talked again. She took a deep breath. "I will give you the sphere, but just under the condition that you let Gohan go."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He was somehow impressed by this woman. No woman had ever before stood up to him, trying to make a trade with him. "Fine with me. You give me the sphere and you get the boy."

"Okay," Bulma said a bit relieved. "Wait for me and don't hurt anyone or you won't get the sphere." She turned around and walked back to the house, putting a reassuring hand on ChiChi's shoulder, as she passed by.

The tension was unbelievable thick between the two sides. No one said anything. Goku couldn't believe it. Bulma was trading this precious sphere against the life and freedom of his son. Many other people would just let the boy die and keep the sphere. But he always knew that Bulma was different. She had her heart at the right place and always knew to make the right decisions. 

Just a couple of minutes later Bulma was back, holding a small golden decorated box in her hands. She walked past them and stopped directly in front Vegeta. She opened the box to show its content and from the smirk that formed on his face, she could tell that this was really what he wanted. "Here it is," she said, her voice not wavering a bit, "and now release Gohan."

He looked at her and his smirk grew wider. Bulma could almost see a new idea forming in his head. Her mind told her to go back, but she stayed where she was, the Prince still looking at her. "Fine, woman." He let go of Gohan and tossed him towards Goku. Everyone let out a breath – Gohan was safe. But suddenly Goku's eyes went wide, as he saw what was happening next. Vegeta grabbed the box, threw it to his companion, Nappa, and then with lightning fast movements, he also grabbed Bulma and threw her over his shoulders. The woman began to scream and yell obscenities at the Prince, which a woman of her rank shouldn't even know, the whole time hitting with her tiny fists on his back. But it seemed like Vegeta didn't even notice this. "I recommend you to let me and my partners get away with the sphere. Otherwise you won't see the woman again."

Goku, Piccolo, ChiChi and Gohan watched petrified as the three Saiyajins walked away, a still screaming and struggling Bulma hanging over Vegeta's shoulder. They felt absolutely helpless and Goku let himself fall down on his knees, when they had completely disappeared. He had let his best friend down. He couldn't save her. The tears, which were flowing down his cheeks, mangled with the rain that started to fall. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, as the sky lightened up with a lightning and a thunder could be heard all over the country.

************************************************************************************

Again a short chapter, but I hope you like it though. I first thought of making it longer, but then I thought that I could make an extra chapter of what will happen next! Please stay tuned!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	7. Goku's Heritage

The Treasure of Power

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                Dragonball Z = Akira Toryama

**A/N:                           So, not much to say except thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: "Goku's Heritage"

************************************************************************************

Goku didn't know how much time had passed while he was almost lying on the wet and in the meantime muddy ground. All of his clothes were drenched wet from the rain, but his tears had stopped falling. Goku was angry, beyond angry with himself. _He_ had failed Bulma. _He_ had promised her to protect her and it was _his_ fault that she was now in the hands of this… this… cold-blooded killer. _He_ had been careless, giving the Saiyajins a possibility to get to the castle. _He_ would never be able to forgive himself, if something happened to Bulma. _Never. _He_ had been blinded by _his_ feelings for the son he just got to know to think rational._

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. _He's incredible strong for his age, as strong as a Saiyajin. Are you his father, Kakarotto?_ How did Vegeta know that? How…? _So you have no idea about your heritage…_ His heritage. Now some things made sense. Why General Kaiou and his grandfather never wanted to tell him something about his parents, why this woman called him this strange name, his incredible strength, his son's strength and most importantly, the scar at the end of his spine.

The shock of realization just began to sink in, when Goku felt a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head, just to look directly in ChiChi's eyes. "Goku… please come inside. There's nothing we could do right now," she said worriedly. 

He stood up abruptly, causing ChiChi to fall into the mud. He looked down at her and felt immediately twinges of remorse, when he saw her wet form sitting in the soaked earth. But she was his last worry at that moment. "I'm sorry, ChiChi," he said and then began to run towards the stabling. Yes, there was something he could do right now. It was time to ask some questions.

"Goku?" ChiChi whispered and got up again. Then she turned to Piccolo. "Piccolo, please, look after Gohan and tell the Lord what has happened. I'll go after Goku." Piccolo just nodded and so ChiChi ran the way Goku has disappeared. 

ChiChi arrived just in time before Goku could mount his horse and ride away. "Goku! Where are you going?" she asked him. 

Goku looked up and saw the love of his life standing in front of him. "I need answers and I know a person who can give me what I need. I'll explain everything later. I have to go now!" 

He turned around, mounted his horse and stormed off, while ChiChi was staring after him. "Goku…"

As she came back to her room, she found Gohan waiting for her. "Hey mommy, are you okay?" he asked, when he saw the tears on his mother's face.

She knelt down in front of him and messed with his hair. "Yes, I'm okay. It's just with Bulma being in the hands of those cruel Saiyajins…"

"Shh, mommy, it's okay." Gohan pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure that Son Goku and Piccolo will find a way to bring her back to us."

"I hope you're right," she said with a half-smile.

"By the way, mommy, why did this Vegeta ask Son Goku if he's my father? I thought my father was dead."

ChiChi sighed and pulled herself out of the embrace. "Gohan, why don't you first change your clothes? They're all wet. And then we'll talk a bit more about Goku, okay?"

"Okay!" Gohan grinned and went to his own room. 

~*~

In the meantime Goku had arrived at the General's mansion. His blood boiled with anger. He hoped for the General that he had some answers for him, otherwise Goku didn't know what he would do. After he gave Chikyuu to one of the boys at the stabling, he stormed to his room, past staring servants, who had never seen him so enraged before. Never. Inside of his room, Goku threw the door of his closet open and picked up the small box lying in one corner of it. He opened it and almost sighed with relief. The sphere was still there. Did Vegeta even know that there was one more of them in their country? Probably not, otherwise he would've taken it for sure. But the sphere wasn't really what he was looking for. He took the sphere out and placed her on the drawer. Then he looked inside the box again and fiddled around with the ground of it, until he could take it out. And there was what he was looking for. Grabbing what was there and the sphere, he rushed out of the door to the General's office.

General Kaiou had no idea what was going on, when Goku threw the door of his office open and stomped to his desk with a look on his face that could kill. "Hey Goku…" he said hesitating. "What are you doing here? Oh god, look at you. You're totally drenched. Has something happened?"

"The Saiyajins. They have Bulma and the sphere," Goku said shortly. 

"What?" Kaiou asked upset. "How could that happen?"

Goku began pacing in front of the General's desk. "Vegeta and his men suddenly appeared in the garden of the palace and took a boy as hostage. We couldn't do anything, so Bulma made a deal with him. She gave him the sphere and he let the boy go. But then the unexpected happened. He not just took the sphere, but also Bulma and left, threatening to kill her, when we would follow." Suddenly he stopped pacing and turned his head away from the General. "Why did you never tell me?" he asked in a toneless voice.

"What are you talking about, Goku?" Kaiou began to get nervous. If what he was thinking was right, he knew why Goku would be angry. But still, his behavior was anything but normal. When he had asked the question, there was no trace that Goku was angry. Oh no, he had already passed that point. As voice this cold did just use someone who was talking to a person he truly loathed. To be blunt: The General was afraid of his best man. 

"Why did you never tell me that I'm one of them?" Goku yelled, turning around and slamming his fist onto the General's desk, breaking it into two halves. "Since I've heard of the Saiyajins and their cruelty I despised this race, just to let one of them tell me that I also am one. I don't think that I could ever forgive you for that," he added in a lower tone and turned his back to the man he once looked up to.

"Goku… I'm sorry… How…?" he stuttered.

"One of them, I think his name was Radditz, recognized me as his presumed dead brother. He said that I looked exactly like his father. He called me Kakarotto. I was confused at first, because about a half year ago, an old woman called me the same name. But then Vegeta stated something that I hadn't seen before. Gohan's strength. For a five year old he's unbelievable strong. The only reasonable answer of how that could be was that his father is a Saiyajin."

"Gohan? Isn't that the name of ChiChi's son? But his father wasn't a Saiyajin. He was not even a fighter," Kaiou asked, now even more confused.

"That's because this man wasn't Gohan's father. ChiChi told me today that it's me." Goku turned around and let a small smile appear on his face at the memories. "Remember that party at the palace six years ago, where you wanted to set me up with Bulma? Gohan was conceived that night. I had a son and just found out about it today." Suddenly Goku's face got serious again. "General Kaiou, who am I? Who are my parents?"

Kaiou sighed. He knew that he had to tell him some time, but he didn't want him to find out about his true heritage that way. He could clearly see the hurt in the young man's eyes and he wished that he could have spared him the truth. "This Saiyajin was right. Your name is Kakarotto. I just know that your father's name was Bardock. I don't know the one of your mother. She died at your birth. One night, 25 years ago, Son Gohan and I had met here for dinner, there was suddenly a knock at the door. Gregory opened, but the only thing he found was a basket, covered by a blanket and a letter. You were lying inside of this basket and Gregory brought you to us. To be frank with you, we were surprised to find a baby on my doorsteps, but after we read the letter, we understood. You must know, at exactly that time, Lord Frieza decided to take over the island of the Saiyajins and killed almost everyone. Your father wanted to spare you this fate and gave you to an old friend of his family, a woman, who wanted to be unnamed in the letter, before he was most likely killed by Frieza and his men. He had told her to bring you to me, so that I could raise you. But at that time I wasn't a General yet and my promotion was drawing near, so I didn't have time for a child. But Gohan, who had just retired, happily agreed to raise you, so that he would have again something to live for, after he was too old to go to sea."

"And you decided to keep it a secret, who and what I really am and removed my tail," Goku stated.

"Exactly." Kaiou nodded. "We knew how people were thinking about Saiyajins, so we thought it was better to keep your true identity hidden. I'm really sorry, Goku. I know I should have told you before, but… I don't know… I guess I was afraid of what would happen to you, how you would react. I'm really sorry."

For the next few minutes they both just stayed silent. None of them knowing exactly what to say to the other. "Goku," Kaiou began, "what will you do now?"

"Hunt them down, free Bulma and kill them. They don't deserve another treatment," Goku answered with a voice that let run shivers down Kaiou's spine.

"Goku! That's the anger talking in you! You won't have a chance against them. You don't even know where he is!" he said exasperated. 

"You're wrong. I know exactly where he is." With that, he tossed a piece of parchment to the General.

Kaiou's eyes went wide, as he unfolded it. "But that is…"

"A map, showing the exact positions of the seven spheres. No matter where they are, they will always appear on this map," Goku finished the General's sentence. 

"But how? This is impossible. I mean, as far as I know, there are just three of them. Where did you get it from?" Kaiou asked confused. 

"Grandpa left it to me. Together with this thing." Goku now held up the orange sphere with the four stars.

"Gohan possessed a part of the legendary Treasure of Power? And one of the three magic maps? He never told me…" he muttered. "But even with this map. How do you want to find Vegeta?"

Goku smirked. "You see? There are two spheres at one place, not that far away from us. That must be Vegeta. And there are another two spheres together, just across the oceans. Maybe someone else is also collecting them. One is right here and another one in the north and the last one in the south." He showed it to him on the map. "And even if I don't find Vegeta. As long as I still have this one sphere, he'll always find me."

"Are you sure you really want to do this? It's dangerous!" the General told him concerned. 

"Don't worry. I'll bring Bulma back. I promised to protect her and even if Vegeta hurt, or worse, killed her, I won't rest until I killed each one of them. And believe me. That won't be pretty for them."

Kaiou gave in. "Okay. When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. Tell my crew to be at the ship by then. For this mission, I need them." With that, Goku grabbed the map and the sphere, turned around and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"There's still someone else I have to talk to," he answered, not turning around and left the office.

General Kaiou sighed and surveyed his damaged desk. Goku didn't know what he was getting himself into. What he wanted to do was more dangerous than anything he had ever faced before. The Saiyajins weren't the worst problem on this mission. But Vegeta was working for someone, who was much stronger than him or any other Saiyajin. He hoped that Goku would stay away from this one being that was feared all over the world: Lord Frieza. 

************************************************************************************

Okay, that was it. Chapter number 6. Goku found out about his heritage and didn't react too well on it. Well, who wouldn't?

Whatever, please tell me what you think of it, okay?

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	8. Departure

The Treasure of Power

**__**

**Disclaimer:**                I don't own Dragonball Z!

**A/N:                           There's not much to say, besides thank you for your reviews!**

Chapter 7: "Departure"

************************************************************************************

ChiChi was sitting in her room, deep in thoughts. She had sent Gohan to bed after this exhausting day. He had taken the news that Goku was his real father surprisingly well. For a boy of his age he is incredible understanding. She could even say that her son was happy that Goku was his father. She couldn't blame him for that. A man like Goku didn't exist so often and she could tell that Goku and Gohan got along really well.

But it was not just exhausting for him. For all occupants of the palace it was really hard to digest that Bulma had been kidnapped. Bulma's mother was still at a friend of hers, but a messenger was already on the way to tell her those bad news. Her father had called in his most important guards, including Piccolo. And ChiChi had even seen that General Kaiou had arrived just a few minutes ago.    

Thinking of the General led her thoughts back to Goku. The General looked quite flustered as he arrived, so she guessed that Goku had already talked to him. She somehow felt bad for Goku being so miserable. He didn't need to find out about his true heritage like this. She could have told him. ChiChi knew about him being a Saiyajin since Gohan's birth. She could say that she was more than a bit surprised that her new born infant had a tail and had it immediately cut off to keep everyone else from finding out. Just two more persons knew about it – Bulma, who was present at the birth, and a midwife. But both promised to keep it a secret. 

ChiChi felt tears dwelling up in her eyes, as she stared out of the window. The storm still hadn't calmed down and the rain was hitting hard against the windows. She thought that she should have told Goku about it, but what should she have said? Goku, this is your son, Gohan, and by the way, did you know that you are a Saiyajin? No, that wouldn't have worked. But she wished she had told him. It had hurt her so much to see the confusion and the anger on his face, when Vegeta had given him those hints. 

Suddenly a lightning flashed by, followed by a loud thunder. ChiChi winced startled, as the lightning showed a shadow at the door. Trembling she got out of her armchair and went to the door to the garden. She was afraid that they had come back. But when there was another lightning, she recognized the one who was standing there and quickly opened the door, letting the person inside. "Oh my god, Goku!" she cried, as she threw herself in his arms. 

"ChiChi…" Goku mumbled into her hair. He pulled her closer and didn't want to let her go. Everything that had happened in the last few hours had really gotten to him. First the somehow shocking but good news that he was the father of a five year old boy, the arrival of the Saiyajins, Bulma's 'sacrifice' and then the news that he belonged to a race he despised more than anything else. It felt just good to be back in the arms of the person he loved, even though he had stood about one hour in front of her window, watching her. First as he saw her tears he found the courage to actually go to the door. "Hush… It's okay… Why are you crying?"

"Goku… I'm so sorry… I knew about it, but I didn't know how to tell you… I knew about your heritage since Gohan was born…" she sobbed. 

"Oh ChiChi… I'm not angry with you…" he tried to soothe her and pulled her away at arm length to look into her eyes. "Believe me, I could never be angry with you. I'm just mad at the General for not telling me. He was the man I trusted my whole life and he betrayed me. I don't know if I can ever trust him again."

ChiChi looked at him and a small smile passed over her face, as she noticed how he looked like. "Goku… Just look at you… You're dripping wet! Come on, I give you a towel, so that you can dry up a bit."

A few minutes later Goku was almost dry again, even though his clothes were still damp, and they were sitting in front of the chimney in ChiChi's room, arm in arm. Suddenly a small head with wild black hair stuck through the split of the door to the room next to hers, looking to the couple in front of the fire. "Mommy?"

ChiChi turned around and smiled at the boy. "Hey Gohan, what are you doing out of bed?"

The boy came into the room and closed the door behind him. "I couldn't sleep and I heard you talking to someone…"

"Come here, Gohan. We've got a visitor," ChiChi told him and padded to the empty space next to her. 

"Really?" He got nearer and his smile broadened, as he recognized the man next to his mother. "Son Goku!" He ran up to him and jumped into his lap. 

"Hey Gohan!" Goku greeted him grinning. 

"Is it true that you are my dad?" the boy asked excitedly, as he made himself comfortable. 

Goku threw ChiChi a 'you told him?'-look and she nodded at him. He smiled at the boy. "Yep, strange, huh?"

Gohan shrugged. "I dunno. But I think it's great to have you as my father. Can I call you daddy now?"

Goku laughed whole-heartedly. "Of course!"

"Okay," the boy said, grinning the grin that was typical for Son Goku. "Daddy, will you go to sea again and hunt those bad Saiyajins?"

Suddenly Goku became serious again. "Yes, I will leave tomorrow morning. We can't wait any longer. And I promise to bring Bulma back. I would never be able to forgive myself, if I don't." As he saw the worried look on ChiChi's face, he kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, Chi, I'll come back and then we will start a family."

"Gohan," ChiChi suddenly said, "why don't you go back to bed? When you want to say goodbye to your father tomorrow morning, you have to get up early."

"Okay mom!" Gohan got up and ran to the door, but before he left, he turned around again. "Oh, and don't worry about Bulma! She's not like other women. She will be okay!"

~*~

In the meantime a small rowing boat was on its way over the larger waves and through the rain to a large ship, not that far away anymore. In this small boat Bulma and the three Saiyajins were sitting. Those called Nappa and Radditz were rowing over to the ship, while Vegeta and Bulma just sat there in silence. Well, Bulma had a lot to say, but because of her constant screaming, kicking and even biting they were forced to gag and tie her up. Vegeta was sure of one thing: He had never met a woman like her before. Especially no one of her rank was that annoying and had a mouth like her. She had called him things that even he had never heard before. But he had to admit – he was impressed by her courage. No woman had stood up to him before with the knowledge that he could kill her with one swift movement of his hand. 

When they arrived at the ship, Vegeta threw the now again fighting woman over his shoulder and began to climb up the rope ladder to his ship, but the struggling Bulma made things more difficult for him. "Woman! Stop your senseless struggling or do you want me to drop you?" he told her harshly. She stopped fighting at once, not wanting to fall the whole way into the cold water and drown. If she was afraid of one thing than of high heights.  "That's better."

Everyone who was already on the ship, stared at Vegeta and his hostage, when he climbed over the railing, followed by his two companions. "What are you staring at?" Vegeta bellowed. "Get the ship ready! I want to leave as fast as possible!" He dropped Bulma none too gently on the ground. "Untie her, Nappa."

"Yes, Vegeta," the large man said and loosened the ties around Bulma's wrists. 

As soon as her wrists were free, Bulma pulled the piece of cloth out of her mouth and stomped towards the smaller Saiyajin, who had just opened a trapdoor in the ship's deck. "What were you thinking, you jerk?! No one just kidnaps me and gets away with it! And especially does no one just tie me up and gag me!"

Vegeta remained indifferent, with his arms crossed over his chest and motioned with his head to the open trapdoor. "Jump!" he demanded. 

"What?!"

"I said: Jump. In other words, get your lazy ass down there."

"No." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest as almost an exact mirror image of Vegeta. 

"Get down or I'll kill you," the Prince threatened. 

"You wouldn't dare," she stood her ground and if looks could kill, both of them would be dead in an instant. "You still need me and you know it. With me being dead, Goku would have no scruple to attack you. And I won't go down there. I'm all wet and it's cold. I could catch a pneumonia and die, when I go down there."

Vegeta seemed to ponder that argument for a second until he snorted something that sounded like 'fine'. "Nappa, you'll share one cabin with Radditz and the woman gets yours."

Nappa's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "What? But Vegeta!"

"Do what I say!" he snapped, annoyed by the fact that this woman was right. "Gather your belongings and move into Radditz's cabin. NOW!"

"Yes sir…" the large Saiyajin muttered and went inside. 

Vegeta turned his attention back to Bulma. "Follow me, woman!" he ordered and followed Nappa inside. 

Nappa had just gathered his most important stuff, as Vegeta and Bulma arrived at his cabin. He sent a death glare at the woman and proceeded his way to the other Saiyajin's cabin. Bulma smirked triumphantly at the Saiyajin's retreat, as she followed the so-called Prince into her new cabin. She was a hostage and yet got what she wanted. Plus, it was the feared pirate Vegeta whom she was able to blackmail. She had a trump in her hand and she knew how to use it. 

But when she got to look around the room, she wrinkled her nose. It was a mess. There was dirt and dust everywhere, dirty clothes of the Saiyajin, empty bottles and so on. "You want me to live here?" Bulma asked exasperated. 

Vegeta just smirked at her. "Either here, or the cargo hold. What would you like more?"

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Fine! I guess I won't die in here."

Vegeta didn't say anything and just walked over to a trunk standing in one corner. He opened it and nodded contently, as he saw its contents. "Woman, here are some clothes that might fit you. They are from some of Nappa's whores." He turned around and walked to the door, but looked back, before he left. "I'll lock the door. It's for your own safety. I don't want any of my man do something to you, because, as you said, we still need you. My room is next to yours, so, in case you need something, just knock at the wall," he told her, sounding indifferent. Even though Vegeta was known as the most ruthless pirate on the seven seas, he was still from royalty and knew how to treat a woman, even if she had an attitude like her and was just a hostage, but she was a woman nonetheless. 

After Vegeta had left the room, Bulma looked around again. Suddenly the realization began to sink in. She was alone. All alone on a ship together with pirates, who were feared throughout the world. Bulma shook her head. No, she wouldn't let herself go down. Goku would come and safe her – she was sure of that. And besides, Vegeta sounded like he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Well, as long as he needed her. The only thing she could do now, was making her stay on this ship as pleasant as possible and to do that, she had to clean that room. But first, she needed to get out of those wet clothes, when she didn't want to get ill. Let's see, what clothes those women left…

Radditz was already waiting for his companion in his cabin. "So, what do you think of Vegeta's decision to take this woman as hostage?" Radditz wanted to know. 

Nappa growled and threw his stuff on the floor. "I don't know why he took her to the ship in the first place. We should have killed her immediately after we were far enough away from the palace. This woman means just trouble. But the Prince is blinded by this fairy tale of those spheres. He thinks that he can beat Frieza with them, but Frieza is invincible. Vegeta can't think straight anymore. We have to do something."

"Good that you think the same way I do," Radditz said. "I've even thought of something that will help us."

"Really?"

Radditz smirked. "Oh yes, but it will be hard. For all of us."

~*~

About at the same time in Lord Briefs' office, General Kaiou, Piccolo, a few other soldiers and the Lord were talking about the situation. 

"Lord Briefs," a man in uniform, a captain, said, "why do you want to send him to search for your daughter. My ship is ready. We could leave within a few hours."

"Because I trust him," the Lord told him. "He is the best man of the General and a friend of Bulma. He would never let her down."

"Is that so? As far as I know he was there, when Lady Bulma had been kidnapped. Why hadn't he done anything?"

"Shut up," Piccolo now said, "You don't understand a thing. I was there, too, and we couldn't do anything to save the Lady. The Saiyajins were just too strong."

"Maybe for you, Namek. But not for a real soldier! And by the way… Where is this infamous Son Goku? Shouldn't he be here in this conference? General, I really believe that you should think about the choice of your best man in this situation. Lord Briefs, what do you think?"

The Lord looked thoughtfully and Kaiou saw that. "Lord Briefs, the reason that Son Goku isn't here is… how should I say… a bit more complicated. He had been through a lot today and I believe that he just needs some time to think. He self told me that he would leave at dawn with his ship to look for your daughter."

Lord Briefs sighed. "General Kaiou, please explain it to me. I would like to know the reasons of Son Goku's absence. Captain, take your men and leave. Piccolo, you are also dismissed."

"Yes sir," the captain said and bowed lightly, before he left the office. "Let me know when you've decided what you want to do."

"I will stay," Piccolo told them. "I think I know what the General is talking about and I think that I can also tell what exactly has happened this afternoon. I also wanted to ask you, if I could go with Son Goku tomorrow. I'm sure he might need my help."

"Okay, Piccolo. You are allowed to stay. As to your request to go with Son Goku, you have to ask him tomorrow. I can't decide over his choice of crew."

After the General and Piccolo told the Lord everything they knew, Lord Briefs nodded understanding. "Fine, I think I can understand Son Goku's situation. And with him also being a Saiyajin, he really might be our only hope to bring my daughter back. It's decided. Son Goku is allowed to leave tomorrow at dawn with the mission to save Bulma and the sphere."

~*~

The next morning, well, it wasn't really morning, since the sun wasn't up yet, Goku and ChiChi were lying in her bed, holding each other tightly. The storm was completely gone by now and the night was starlit. Both were fully awake and were just looking at each other. "It's almost morning…" ChiChi whispered. 

"I know…"

"The sun will rise soon."

"I know…"

"That means you'll have to go."

"I know…"

"Please Goku," she said, having tears in her eyes. "Promise me to come back… With Bulma."

He kissed her softly. "I promise." He looked out of the window and sighed. "I have to go now…"

"Okay…" ChiChi watched him getting out of the bed and dressing. 

He climbed back to her and kissed her again. "I'll see you later, at the docks?"

"Of course." She smiled at him and as she watched him climbing out of the window, she suddenly made up her mind. As soon as Goku was gone, she also got out of the bed and walked to her son's room. "Gohan!"

About one and a half hour later, Goku and his crew were all gathered at his ship, the Kintoun, ready to go to sea. Now and then he glanced back to the quay. He wanted to leave soon, but not before he said goodbye to ChiChi and his son. He was slowly getting impatient. They should already be here! "Hey guys…" he said to his crew. "I'm really sorry that you didn't have a real holiday. But this mission is more important than anything else and I need you."

Yamcha put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, it's okay. You know that we would do everything for Bulma. You can count on us."

"Goku!" they suddenly heard someone yelling. 

Goku turned around and smiled. ChiChi had finally arrived, together with Gohan and her father. His face darkened a bit, as he also saw the General arriving. He was with Lord Briefs. And Piccolo? Whatever. Goku quickly left the ship and ran over to his loved ones. "ChiChi! Finally!" he said and kissed her. After he let go of her, he crouched down to get on eye level with his son. "Hey, everything okay, partner?"

"Yep!" Gohan said grinning. 

Suddenly Goku spotted a bag in ChiChi's hands. "Uhm, Chi, what's that?" he asked confused. 

"My clothes. This morning I've decided to go with you," she told him. 

"What?!" he yelled. "Uhm, ChiChi, you know that it could be dangerous…"

"I know and because of that I want to come with you. I don't want you to leave, letting me alone for I don't know how long, without knowing if you will ever come back again. And besides, Bulma is my best friend. I want to help you saving her."

"And what about Gohan?" 

"I will take care of him as long as you are away," Gyuu Mao now said. 

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well then, I don't think that I have another choice…"

"Damn right, mister!" ChiChi told him and then got down on one knee hugging Gohan. "Gohan, I'll miss you. Don't annoy your grandfather too much, okay?"

Gohan still grinned. "Okay mom."

"Well then… ChiChi, why don't you go on board already? I will talk with the General and the Lord." Goku led his wife to the plank, where Yamcha helped her going on the ship and then went to the Lord and the General. 

"Son Goku, you know that I trust you with the life of my daughter. Please bring her back," Lord Briefs said. 

"Of course…" Goku smiled reassuringly, but his face became immediately serious, when he turned to Kaiou. "General, I just want to let you know. When this is over, I'll quit. No more missions, no more going to sea. I'll look for another job on land and start a family with ChiChi and Gohan. As I already told you, I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again and because of that I couldn't stand living with and working for you."

Goku just wanted to go to the ship, as another voice stopped him. "Son Goku. I would like to come with you. You might need my help."

He smiled at the Namek. "Of course Piccolo. I need as much as help as I can get. Those Saiyajins could mean trouble."

Slowly, one by one, everyone was going on board. Krillin and Tenshinhan were getting the last things and provisions on the ship and were now carrying a barrel. "Oh boy, this thing is heavy…" Krillin said. 

"Yeah, I wonder what's inside…" Tenshinhan agreed. "Let's get this baby on board and then we can look later…"

"Okay."

As everyone was on the ship they loosened the ropes, everyone on the quay waved goodbye to them, until the ship disappeared at the horizon. Little did anyone notice in all this time that one of them was missing. "So, Gohan, let's go," Gyuu Mao said and wanted to take the boy's hand. When there was no answer, he looked around frantically, but there was no sign of the boy. "Gohan…?" 

************************************************************************************

Okay, this is the longest chapter until now, I think… But I hope you like it though! Please review!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	9. Blind Passenger

The Treasure of Power 

**Disclaimer:                I don't own Dragonball Z.**

**A/N:                           Okay, first of all, thank you for your reviews! And as I promised, I will keep this story going, even though "Until we meet again" will have a higher priority than this fic. But I won't forget you!**

Chapter 8: "Blind Passenger"

************************************************************************************

"I can't believe that little Gohan is really on the ship…" Gyuu Mao groaned. After discovering that Gohan had been gone and most likely found a way to get on the ship unnoticed, the General invited him over to his mansion for a second breakfast. They were right now sitting on one of the terraces and eating. 

"Yeah… Well, at that point he's just like his father," Kaiou said. "Goku would've done just the same thing."

Gyuu Mao almost spit the food he was chewing on over the table. "Goku?" But then he began to laugh. "I've always thought that Gohan didn't look at all like the man my daughter married."

"So ChiChi didn't tell you?" the General asked.

"No, but now that you say it, the resemblance between Goku and Gohan is uncanny. Why haven't I noticed that before? Even the way of acting… You're right. Like father like son."

"So you're not disappointed by this revelation?" Kaiou wanted to know, the surprise evident in his voice. 

"No, not at all! Why should I? Goku's a great man and I can tell that she loves him. I just want her to be happy and I could see that this wasn't the case with her former husband, may he rest in peace," the so-called Ox-King told his friend. "I just don't want to be on the ship when she finds out that Gohan's with them."

~*~

The Kintoun has now already been on sea for several hours and it was nearing lunchtime. ChiChi had insisted on helping Chao-Zu in the galley, since 'men were not good at cooking'. Tenshinhan was at the rudder, while talking to Yamcha, Piccolo was sitting in a corner meditating and Goku and Krillin were just standing at the bow of the ship and talking. 

"So, Goku, you and ChiChi, huh?" Krillin asked him grinning. "Why did you never tell us?"

"I don't know… It all started at this party six years ago, you know, the one where they wanted to set me up with Bulma. Anyways, we spent a wonderful night together and then we had to leave so sudden that I didn't have time to talk to her, so I guessed I wanted to keep it a secret until we came back and our relationship became official. Just that I found out that she had married another man, one year later. After that I wanted to forget that I've ever met her. I just found out yesterday the true reasons for the marriage, that she still loved me and that her husband was dead and that she had a son."

"That was the small boy with her, right?" Krillin wanted to know.

"Yes, that was Gohan," Goku answered dreamily. 

"Named after your grandfather… Cool."

"Yeah, but that was not everything… You must know that Gohan is…" Goku started to say, but was interrupted by noises from behind him. He and Krillin turned around, just to see a barrel moving, without help from outside. They watched it swaying from one side to another until it fell over and a small body stumbled out of it. "… my son…"

Slowly getting up, Gohan grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Uhm… hi daddy…"

"Gohan!" Goku said surprised, "What are you doing here? Oh my god, your mother will kill me…"

"I-I just wanted to be like you, dad… I also wanted to go to sea and fight the bad guys…" Gohan said, putting an innocent expression on his face.

"Uhm, Goku…" Krillin said confused, "Did you just say that this boy is your son?"

"That's a long story Krillin. I'll tell you later," he said absently, not taking his eyes from his son. "Can you please get ChiChi?"

"Sure thing…" Krillin took one confused look at them and then went under deck. 

Shaking his head, Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Okay Gohan, ready to face your mother's wrath?" 

Gohan gulped and followed his father to the deck on the middle of ship. And they didn't need to wait long for ChiChi to appear. "What did I hear? My little Gohan is here?" she screamed, as she ran outside, just to see father and son standing in front of her. "Gohan!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here? I can't believe it, you know your father for not more than one day and you're already acting like him! Goku, why don't you say anything? He's your son after all!"

The screeching voice tore Piccolo out of his meditation and after digesting the surprise that Gohan was on board he could just shake his head at the scene in front of him. After what he had heard did almost all pirates fear Son Goku over the world and one simple woman was having this kind of power over him. They also got the attention of Tenshinhan and Yamcha, who could just stare at the couple and the kid.

"Well, Chi, I don't think that there's much to say… He's here and we don't have time to go back. So I guess we just have to live with it…" Goku said, backing a bit away from her.

"Okay, and what do you think we should do now?" ChiChi asked exasperated. 

"Uhm, mommy…" Gohan asked shyly. "Can I have something to eat? I'm hungry…" 

At that moment Gohan's stomach began to grumble, shortly followed by Goku's. Both began to grin sheepishly and to scratch the backs of their heads. ChiChi sighed and went back to the galley. "Like father like son…"

Goku sighed with relief and turned to his son. "Well, now that you're already here, what do you think about training after lunch?"

"Really?" Gohan asked smiling.

"Sure, I promised you this and I always keep my promises," his father told him smiling.

As if on clue ChiChi came on deck again. "Oh, and Gohan… Don't think that you can stop studying while you're here," she said and disappeared again.

"Yes mom…" Gohan hung his head. This was not going to be as much fun as he hoped it would be.

************************************************************************************

I know that this is a short chapter, but I didn't know what else I could put into this chapter besides Gohan's discovery.

The next chapter will most likely be about Bulma! 

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	10. Another small Triumph

The Treasure of Power 

**Disclaimer:                I don't own Dragonball Z.**

**A/N:                           Well, there's nothing to say… I just want to thank you for your reviews!**

Chapter 9: "Another small Triumph"

************************************************************************************

Bulma paced angrily through the small cabin on the pirate's ship. She had now already been one whole night on this ship, locked in this small room with nothing to do. Well, at first she had plenty of things to do. This place had really been a mess, but now it looked rather decent. Okay, it looked nothing like the rooms Bulma was used to, but as long as she had to stay here, she could live with it.  

But after she took care of the mess, she started to become pretty bored… and hungry. She also noticed that she was pretty exhausted. Well, it didn't happen every day to her that she was kidnapped. But after she had looked through the small porthole in her cabin and had noticed that it must already be night, she gave in to her exhaustion and went to bed. She fell asleep at once, just to be woken up by the merciless rumble of her stomach the next morning. 

And there she was now, again dressed in the dress she arrived in, because those other clothes Vegeta had shown her were really something for whores. She had never seen something more revealing than those dresses and it would have made her sick, when someone saw her wearing one of those. For the night they were fine, but otherwise…

Whatever, the whole morning she had done nothing else than knocking at the wall, trying to get the attention of the ruthless pirate who had the nerves to kidnap her. _In case you need something, just knock at the wall. Yeah, right. Been there, done that. Nothing had happened. She had even yelled at the tops of her lungs, trying to get __anyone's attention, but in vain. _

She was Lady Bulma, daughter of Lord Briefs and no one dared to ignore her like that and get away with it. "Okay, one more try before I starve to death…" she murmured and stopped pacing. "VEEEGEEETAAA!"

"Stop screaming woman. I'm not deaf," she suddenly heard a voice coming from the door. 

She turned around and saw her kidnapper leaning in the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. "What?… How long have you been standing there?" Bulma asked confused. She had been so engaged in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that he had opened the door. 

"Long enough, woman. I take it, according to your annoying screeching, that you want something?"

"Oh yes, mister… But first of all, my name is Bulma! It should even be Lady Bulma for you! And for your information, I'm starving! I don't know how they treat guests where you come from, but where I'm coming from the hosts actually react when their guest needs something!" she yelled at him.

The next thing she knew was Vegeta grabbing her by her upper arms and pushing her against a wall. "Listen woman, when there's someone who should be addressed by his title, then it's me," he said in a dangerous low voice. 

"Yeah, right…" Bulma rolled her eyes, not impressed by him at all. She still thought that she had her trump.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and tightened his grip around her arms, causing Bulma to let out a small shriek of pain. "Be careful what you say, woman. Remember, you're not a guest on this ship. You're a hostage and I think that you have no idea what you're dealing with. You may be right that I can't kill you, but I can very well hurt you. Believe me, I know many ways of making your life a living hell."

Bulma whimpered, feeling tears in her eyes, when Vegeta let go of her arms. She rubbed the places that hurt and suddenly the realization hit her. This man was right. Her trump was that he couldn't kill her, but she never thought of the possibility that he could hurt her none-the-less. She shuddered at the thought what he could do to her. Her thoughts wandered from hitting, torturing to even raping. He didn't even need to do that on his own. She was sure that his men would be more than happy to have again a woman in bed. But didn't he make clear last night that he was trying to prevent even that from happening? But he was a ruthless pirate, a monster that was feared all over the world, so why should he give a shit about if something was happening to her as long as it didn't kill her?

Vegeta watched as the look of superiority on the woman's face was replaced by the look of fear. He noticed that her defenses were crumbling. The fire in her eyes was fading, as he saw that the truth in what he had said hit her. He had crushed the last hope in this woman that she could get away with whatever she was doing. This was exactly what he wanted, wasn't it? He wanted the people to fear him. Everyone, including this woman, should cower in fear for him. He was born to rule, to terrorize those, who were beneath him. That was what he was supposed to do, wasn't it?

He shook his head, not allowing any doubts to come to surface and turned his attention back to the woman. "Are you coming now? I thought you were hungry!" Bulma looked up at him and nodded lightly. "Okay, then follow me."

Vegeta led her along the short hallway to a door at the end of it. He opened it and they stepped inside. Bulma's eyes widened with surprise. That must be his room! It was larger than her cabin and she could look outside through a larger window in the back of the cabin. A curtain separated his bed from the rest of the room. There was also a table about in the middle with some chairs and some kind of office desk at the window side. The whole place was clean and Bulma had to admit that for a pirate, it was rather luxurious. "Sit down," Vegeta demanded, pointing to a chair at the table. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay…" Bulma mumbled and sat down on the chair, watching as Vegeta left the room.

Just a moment later he came back, followed by some of his men who carried a few plates. One placed a plate directly in front of her, while the others were placed in front of Vegeta, who had in the meantime sat down across of her. The food on his plates, that meant some bread, something that looked like bacon and eggs, looked really appetizing, but when she looked at her plate, she wrinkled her nose. Instead of getting something decent, it was just some kind of brown-greenish mush with a piece of bread. She poked with her fork in it and then stared at Vegeta. "You want me to eat this?"

Vegeta looked up from his plate, just to see that some of the fire had returned in her eyes. That made him smirk. "Of course. Do you have a problem with it? My men don't complain about the food."

"Just for your information! I'm not one of your men! I wonder why they've not already died of food poisoning. And let me guess, just because you are the almighty Prince you get better food than them."

"Of course. And in contrast to you, my men are strong. They aren't as pathetic as you and your spoiled people. And now eat!" 

Hesitating Bulma looked at her plate and then pushed it away, crossing her arms after that. "No. I won't eat this shit. Just god knows what's in there and even if your men don't get poisoned, I don't want to risk that. Then I'd rather starve to death."

Vegeta just shrugged indifferently and continued eating. The whole time he noticed the woman's gaze on him, what somehow made him kind of uncomfortable. "What is it?" he asked annoyed. 

"Nothing," Bulma answered smirking. "I just wonder if it's in the Saiyajinblood to eat so much… You must know, Goku and Gohan also have bottomless stomachs. You're the third person I know, who could eat that much."

"We Saiyajins eat so much to keep our strength," he explained to her and turned his attention back to his breakfast.

"And what about this strange hair? As Goku was younger he had often tried to cut his hair, but it always grew back to the same way it was before. Is that also a Saiyajin thing?" she asked with an innocent and sweet voice. 

Vegeta growled, really annoyed by this game she was obviously playing. "Will you stop your rambling when you get something to eat from my plate?"

"I don't know, maybe…" She smirked at him.

"Fine," Vegeta grumbled and pushed one of his plates over to her. 

"Thank you, Veggie… I knew you weren't as bad you pretend to be." She ignored another growl coming from the annoyed Saiyajinprince and started eating. That was just another small triumph she had over him. Maybe he had really just bluffed in her room earlier. And maybe her stay on this ship would be more fun than she thought.

Later that day, Bulma was again locked in her cabin, Vegeta paced restlessly through his room. What was this woman thinking? Not as bad as he pretended to be! Ha! This woman had no idea whom she was dealing with. He was the Prince of the Saiyajins and he had killed more persons for less. But this was even that what was so strange about this woman. Excluding the incident that morning, she didn't seem to fear him. It seemed like she was longing for a verbal sparring match with him and he could find himself reacting to it, wanting the same. This was unknown territory for him and he had to be careful. A smirk crept on his face. Maybe this woman would be much more entertainment for him than he first thought.

************************************************************************************

Okay, that was another chapter!

Please tell me what you think of it!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	11. Destination: Namek

The Treasure of Power 

**Disclaimer:                I don't own Dragonball Z.**

**A/N:                           Thank you guys for the reviews and not giving up on this story… I promise, at least once a week there'll be an update… I think I'll write two or three chapters of Until we meet again, then one of this story, then again two or three of the other, one of this and so on… This way I won't forget you!**

Chapter 10: "Destination: Namek"

************************************************************************************

One week has passed since Bulma had been kidnapped. One afternoon Son Goku sat alone in his cabin of his ship, staring down at his desk, or rather, what was lying on his desk. It was the map of the Treasure of Power, one of three magic maps that showed the whereabouts of those seven spheres. But it wasn't the map his mind was focused on. His thoughts were somewhere else. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on this map, they always wandered back to his family. 

His family.

The thought was still strange. ChiChi and Gohan. His soon-to-be-wife and son. Just a few days ago, he would've never thought that his life would make those turns. One day he was Son Goku, best man of the General, whose life it was to go on one mission after another and the next day he was Son Goku, father of a five years old son, who planned to quit his work for the General as soon as this last mission was over. 

No matter what the others said, he couldn't and didn't want to work anymore for the man who had lied to him in all those years. The man, who kept his heritage from him. In the last twenty-five years he had thought that he was the grandson of the legendary Son Gohan. All his life he had worked to become like him. But just through one simple coincidence that he was at the right place at the right time (or was it at the wrong place at the wrong time?) he got to know that he was one of _them_. Kakarotto. That was the name he got as he was born, as a Saiyajin. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but maybe it was fate that he had to find out about his true heritage like this. The anger towards the General, the anger and hatred towards Vegeta and the other Saiyajins that he felt flowing through his body could maybe help to rescue Bulma from the cruel Prince. _His Prince!_

No, he didn't see this monster as his Prince. He might be born as a Saiyajin, but he was raised as a human. But the strength of the Saiyajin brought him to where he was now. And the anger always made him stronger. Older soldiers looked up to him because of his success and the place he had under the General. But Goku asked himself if he would have been able to become what he was now, when he was just a human. Probably not. He had to admit that the Saiyajin was a part of him, a part that he didn't want to miss, no matter how much he despised this race. 

It had been a hard decision to turn his back to the General. He was the man who had raised him after all. He had given him chances and the education most of his friends could just dream of. But the knowledge that he had a family waiting for him made it easier. He had sworn to himself that he would do everything for them. He knew that ChiChi let their son study much and he really appreciated it. He knew how important a good education was and Gohan was smart. For his age he had already learned a lot. Goku didn't know as much as the boy as he was at his age. 

Of course he'd rather been somewhere else, playing with some other kids, mostly kids from the streets, like Krillin. First as he got older he saw the importance of studying, but he didn't want to do it alone. So he somehow convinced the General and Son Gohan, who had still been alive at that time, that Krillin could have the same education he had. That's how his friend came to live with the old turtle hermit. 

An important part of his education had been the art of fighting. And that was one thing he wanted his son to learn as well, even though he's already pretty good, as he could tell after the few spars he had with his son in the last days. Gohan was really promising. He's already much stronger than Goku had been at his age. Piccolo had really been a good trainer and when they kept up this training, he was sure that the boy would become even stronger than his father. 

Goku knew that ChiChi wanted Gohan to become a scholar, but he also knew that they couldn't stop Gohan, when he wanted to go to sea. How often had Gohan told him in the last few days that he wanted to become exactly like him? That must be the Saiyajinblood in him that was itching for some adventures. He just wondered if it was a good or a bad thing that Gohan and ChiChi were on his ship.

Suddenly he looked up startled, as he felt two arms wrapping around his neck, but he relaxed, as he saw who it was. "Hey ChiChi," he greeted softly. 

"Hey," she answered smiling, "what were you thinking of?"

"I don't know… My life… The last few days… Us… Everything is still so confusing…" Goku said. "I guess I'm still searching for the answer to where I belong…"

ChiChi let go of his neck and sat down on a chair next to his. She laid her hand over his and squeezed it lightly. "I know where you belong. You belong to Gohan and to me. And to your friends. For us it's not important who you are. It doesn't matter if you're a Saiyajin or a Human as long as you're still you. Stop worrying about those unimportant things. You have to concentrate on how to get Bulma and the sphere back."

"You're right ChiChi," Goku sighed, even though he still wasn't completely convinced and turned his attention back to the map.

"Do you have any idea where this Vegeta is going?" ChiChi asked, also looking at his map.

Goku nodded. "I guess that he's on his way to steal the next sphere. Look here, those two spheres that are slowly moving are his and up there in the north, just across the oceans, are two other spheres. Not that far away, also in the north, is another sphere, but it doesn't look like that this one will be his next target. I think that the next one will be there," he said and pointed to a small x a bit more in the south. "We are right now here and I think that tomorrow we'll reach this ravine." He showed her a small line on the map. "As you see Vegeta is already there. When we got through this ravine you'll arrive at an island."

"And what island is it?" ChiChi wanted to know. 

"It's Namek," Goku told her. 

"Namek?" they suddenly heard a voice asking. They turned around and saw Gohan standing there. "Isn't that the island where Piccolo comes from?"

"Hey Gohan," Goku said cheerfully and motioned for the boy to come and sit on his lap. Gohan grinned and took the invitation. "You're right. That's the reason why I have to talk to Piccolo. I've heard that this ravine should be a bit dangerous, because at some places the water is too low for a ship to pass through and there should also be reefs."

ChiChi swallowed hard. "Isn't there another way to go to Namek?"

Gohan carefully studied the map that was lying in front of him and began scribbling something down on a piece of paper, while Goku answered ChiChi's question. "Yes, there is another way to Namek. It would lead us around the ravine and we would arrive on the other side of the island. But that would take too long and time is something we don't have."

"Dad, may I say something?" Gohan asked thoughtfully. 

"Sure Gohan, what is it?"

"You said that Vegeta will reach the ravine today, but according to this map and my calculations he won't be able to get through it until the sun sets. Because of the reefs I think that he won't sail during the night, so shouldn't it be possible for us to catch a bit up to him, when we sail all night and reach the ravines tomorrow morning?" the young boy wanted to know. 

Goku scratched his head and looked at the map. "You're right Gohan. I don't think that Vegeta would be so stupid and continue his way through the ravine when he doesn't see anything. That could really work for our advantage," he said, smiling down proudly at his son. "But now, let's go outside. I still have to talk to Piccolo and maybe we can spar later." 

Gohan nodded eagerly and jumped down from his father's lap. Goku also got up and padded his son on the head before he left his cabin together with him. ChiChi just shook her head and followed them, muttering under her breath, "Like father like son."

~*~

At the same time on another ship Bulma sat on 'her' bed and stared out of the small porthole. The only things that she could see was the blue sea, the blue sky, some white clouds and white seagulls flying over the sea. She groaned and flopped down on her bed. She knew that if she didn't get out of this cabin soon, she would get crazy and she had just been on this ship for one week. 

The only chances to leave this room were to the meals, that means in the morning, to lunch and to dinner and when she had to go to the bathroom. Much to her surprise Vegeta always got her when he wanted to eat and they had the meals together. But then they either ignored each other or provoked the other until they were engaged in a fight. That was the funny part of being on this ship. For some reason she didn't want to miss those fights with him. Those fights were the only highlights in her gloomy life on this ship and she always looked forward to the meals to get some entertainment. 

But the time between those meals was just too long and she was quickly growing bored. She wanted to get out of this small and stinky cabin. She needed to get some fresh air, see the sun and feel it on her skin. Well, she just had to ask him, if she could go outside for a while. She sat up again and knocked at the wall, hoping that Vegeta would be in his cabin and hear her. 

And it didn't take long until she could hear some shuffling on the other side of the wall and then on the corridor. She heard how a key was turned in the lock of a door and then saw how it opened. "What do you want, woman?" Vegeta asked with his typical scowl on his face. Bulma silently wondered, if the guy even knew how to smile. "Don't tell me you're hungry again, because dinner will be served in two hours."

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry," Bulma told him, biting on her tongue to keep herself from telling him that her name was Bulma. That could just set him off and destroy her chance to leave the cabin. "I just wanted to ask you, if I can go on deck a bit. This small cabin is starting to drive me crazy."

Vegeta grunted. "You could be lucky that I just wanted to go on deck, so I allow you to come with me."

"Really?" Bulma clapped her hand in excitement and then went over to Vegeta, hugging him, not feeling his body stiffen in her good mood. "Thank you so much!"

"Whatever woman." He roughly shoved her away from him. "Come."

Without saying anything Bulma followed him through the corridor to the deck. She had to shield her eyes from the glaring sun, but as soon as her eyes had adjusted to the surroundings a huge smile spread on her face. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh and salty air of the sea, ignoring all the stares she received from Vegeta's crew. She looked around and suddenly spotted something not that far away from the ship and getting closer any minute that let her hold her breath. "Vegeta, what's that?" she asked astonished. There was a ravine directly in front of them. The gray walls on the left and right side were rising steeply and were at least one hundred meters high, if not higher. 

"This is the ravine that leads to the island Namek," Vegeta told her. "Our next destination."

************************************************************************************

So, sorry that it took a bit longer with this chapter, but I had to write another one of Uwma before I could continue with this. 

I hope you like it! Please review!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	12. Arrival

The Treasure of Power 

**Disclaimer:                I don't own Dragonball Z.**

**A/N:                           Thank you for the reviews! And again I'll reassure you that I won't stop writing this story! Whatever I begin I'll finish!!! You just have to understand that Until we meet again is now more important for me, okay?**

Chapter 11: "Arrival"

************************************************************************************

Bulma stood at the rail of the ship, watching in awe the high rock faces on the left and right side of the ravine. Always being at the palace and never traveling that far it was just natural, since she had never seen something like that before. It was just beautiful. The water was almost as clear as glass, letting her see the ground and the play of the rare sun in the ravine and the water, when it splashed against the rocks, caused small rainbows. 

She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh and salty air. The light breeze was playing with her hair, letting it fly over her face. She let out a relaxed sigh, for that moment completely forgetting that she wasn't on a holiday, but a hostage of some ruthless pirates. Being out here, able to breath this fresh air was way better than sitting in this locked cabin all day. Just one thing was missing – a deckchair. 

Right now Bulma could fully understand, why her friends always liked to go to sea. This feeling of freedom was really incredible. Looking to the bow of the ship, she suddenly got an idea. She looked around, seeing that the Prince was leaning against a mast with his eyes closed and the rest of his crew didn't pay attention to her, and then walked over to the bow. She climbed over some tows, having some problems with her long dress, but finally succeeded to reach it. She carefully leaned over the small rail, and watched how the water ran past the ship. The ship didn't go that fast, but Bulma was sure that whenever someone would go over board here, he would die for sure. Though knowing that, she stood up and stretched the arms away from her body, feeling the light breeze in her face and her dress flying. (A/N: I know, I stole that scene… But who cares? *g*)

As soon as Vegeta heard that the woman was moving, he cracked one eye open, looking what she was planning. Without moving a bit, he followed her with his eye, watching what she was doing. It really seemed like this female had completely forgotten, why she was on the ship in the first place, according to the way she was behaving. Not just now, but also since she had arrived on this ship. She was the only one on this ship who stood up to him. _Him! But even that made her company interesting, and as hard as it was to admit… He kind of liked having her around. But even though he would never admit that to someone, he had often heard his men whispering about him. They thought that he was becoming soft. He? The Prince of all Saiyajins? Soft? Never! Her stay on his ship was just making his life a bit more interesting. _

Suddenly he was torn out of his thoughts by a scream. Instinctively his head turned to the bow. She was gone! Within a matter of seconds he was where he had last seen her standing. He looked down and luckily saw her hanging with one hand at the rail. He quickly leaned over the rail and grabbed her hand, right at the moment at which she let go.

Bulma didn't know what has happened. One second she was standing there, enjoying the cool breeze and the next second she somehow slipped and was now hanging with one hand at the rail, struggling to not to fall. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look down to those now dangerous roaring waves. She felt her grip loosing and had almost accepted that her life would end at that very moment, as she felt a strong hand grabbing her hand. Startled she looked up and saw her rescuer. "Vegeta…" she said weakly. "Please, don't let go."

He just 'hmphed' and easily pulled her back over the railing into safety, tearing her dress while doing this and revealing quite much of her leg. As soon as she had again solid ground under her feet, she let herself fall against him, crying against his hard chest, now that the shock sank in. 

Vegeta didn't know what to do. It was the first time in his life that someone, who wasn't a whore, was that close to him, so he just stood there motionless. He could feel her heart beating quickly against her chest, and how the sobs erupted in her body. Awkwardly he noticed that all eyes of his men were resting on him and that woman. He growled at them, causing them quickly to return to their work and acting as if nothing had happened. Growing rather irritated with this closeness, he then grabbed the woman by her shoulders, a bit too gently for his liking, and pulled her away from him, staring into her eyes and noticing for the first time since she has arrived on the ship how blue they were. Shaking his head to get rid of this sudden unwelcome thought he turned his attention back to her. "Don't do something like that ever again!" he told her. It should sound like a threat, but somehow it didn't. 

Bulma looked at him, staring into those black bottomless orbs. She could've gotten lost in them, if his voice didn't bring her back into reality. She nodded slightly, sniffing the last tears away and looked to the ground. 

"Fine, now sit down on that pillar and don't move! Otherwise you have to go back into your cabin," he demanded and went back to the mast, leaning again against it. 

Bulma followed him and sat down on the pillar across of him, wondering, if she had heard right. Had that really been some kind of gentleness she could make out in his voice? For a small moment it seemed like he cared for her. Just the look in his eyes, as he had grabbed her hand. She could bet that this had been worry. Thinking of this, a small smile appeared on her face.

Later that day, it was already evening, Vegeta brought Bulma down into his cabin, where they would've dinner together. All the time none of them had said something. First halfway through dinner, Bulma felt the need to say something. "Vegeta?" The Saiyajin gave her a short growl and looked up. "I just wanted to say… thank you. For saving me today. I know, you could've just let me fall, but you didn't. I'm really grateful for that."

"Whatever…" Vegeta mumbled and turned his attention back to his food, not quite knowing what to say. This woman was right. He could've just let her fall into the water. He could've just let her die. His crew was right: He was becoming soft! Without really noticing he started to care for this weak human, not that he would admit that to himself of course. He just told himself that he just let her live because of Kakarotto.

They continued eating, until the silence was once again broken. This time by the abrupt halt of the ship. "What was that?" Bulma asked confused. 

Vegeta looked out of his window and nodded in approval. The sun had started to set. "We'll stay here over night. It's too dangerous to sail in this ravine when it's dark. The water is too low at some places and there are also reefs, as you may have noticed during your stay on deck. At dawn we'll set out again." Bulma stared at him, realizing what that could mean. Vegeta noticed that she was thinking and decided to say something. "Don't get any false hopes up, woman. Even if Kakarotto were following us, what I'm not even sure of, he would just be able to catch up a bit. But even then we'll have a head start of a few hours. Enough time to drop anchor at a safe place, get the sphere, go back to the ship and maybe even enough time to get you something new to wear, before we leave this island again," he told her, looking at her still torn dress.

Bulma's face fell, as she listened to what the pirate told her. "Why do you think that they don't follow us?" 

Vegeta got up smirking and went to his desk, taking something out of a drawer and put it down in front of her. It was the map. "See, we are here," he motioned to two small xs on the map. "Here's the sphere on Namek, there's another one and there are the two Frieza has. One sphere is following us. It could be Kakarotto, but I'm not sure, because the only ones, who know where another sphere is, are those who are in possession of said sphere or have one of those maps. There are exactly three of them. I have one and one has Frieza. I don't know where the third one is. Fact is that there was another sphere in the country you were living, but I never got the chance to steal it, since you got in my way." He chuckled, as he saw Bulma starting to pout. "And this sphere is now coming after us. Maybe it's Kakarotto, who knows? And even if it's him and he catches us, as long as I have you, he will do everything I want him to do…"

"Oh no!" Bulma yelled. "Goku will come to safe me! He's not afraid of you!"

Vegeta just shrugged. "Whatever. Do you still eat that?" he asked, as he again sat down in his chair.

Bulma scowled at him and continued eating, trying to ignore him for the rest of the dinner.

~*~

"Yes! Gohan, you were right!" Goku told the others cheerfully. Everyone was sitting on deck, sailing into the sunset. "Vegeta has stopped!"

"I was right? Great!" Gohan said proudly. 

Goku grinned down at his son and then walked up to Tenshinhan, who was standing at the rudder. "You know what you have to do. When you're tired, change with Yamcha, okay?" Tenshinhan nodded. Goku smiled confidently. Maybe it won't take long until they got Bulma back.

~*~

The next morning Bulma was woken up by a sudden jolt of the ship. She groggily opened her eyes and saw that it was starting to get light outside. Closing her eyes again, she decided that it was still too early to get up and quickly fell asleep again. A few hours later her door was thrown open and Vegeta stepped in. Bulma slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What do you want, Vegeta? It's still early."

"Get up, woman! We'll arrive at Namek in about one hour and I want to have breakfast before," he told her firmly. "I come back in a few minutes."

Groaning, Bulma got up and dressed herself again in her torn dress and was just finished, as Vegeta got her for breakfast. 

About one hour later the whole crew was gathered on deck, as they dropped anchor a few kilometers away from the harbor. "Okay, Nappa, Radditz, you and the woman come with me to get the sphere," Vegeta commanded. 

"Wait a minute! You want me to come with you?" Bulma asked confused.

"Yes, or do you want to stay on the ship with the rest of my crew?" Vegeta asked her smugly, as he climbed down the rope ladder into the small boat.

Bulma turned around and saw the other men staring at her. "Perverts…" she mumbled under her breath and followed the other three Saiyajins.

************************************************************************************

I know, another short chapter, but I hope you like it though!

Please review!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	13. Of Dragonballs and Brothers

The Treasure of Power 

**Disclaimer:                You know what I want to say, don't you?**

**A/N:                           Well, again thanks for the reviews… And I promise again, I won't abandon this story! I've started it and I will end it! **

                                   Oh, and in case you wonder: In this fic will also be female Nameks. 

Chapter 12: "Of Dragonballs and Brothers"

************************************************************************************

It was already noon, as the Kintoun finally anchored in the main harbor of the island Namek and Goku, Piccolo, ChiChi and Gohan left the ship. Goku wanted the rest of the crew to stay on the ship and restore their provisions. He even thought that it would be best for ChiChi and Gohan to stay on the ship, but both insisted on coming with him. Piccolo had assured him that most of the Nameks were peaceful people, who lived mostly of fishing, farming and trading their goods, but unfortunately Goku wasn't worried about the Nameks. He was more worried about the fact that they might meet Vegeta and his men. He didn't want the woman he loved and his son to get into trouble, in case their ways crossed, what most likely could happen, since both Goku and Vegeta had the same target. But everyone who knew ChiChi, did also know that you couldn't argue with her, so Goku reluctantly agreed.

"Wow, so many Piccolos!" Goku said excitedly, as they were walking through the streets of the small town, where the harbor was lying. [A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't help myself… *giggles*]

Piccolo ignored that – stupid – remark of Goku and just continued his lead. As brilliant Son Goku might be as fighter and as sailor, there were still times, when Piccolo didn't understand him and his behavior at all. "The sphere is most likely in the hands of the eldest, who is living in this town," Piccolo informed them.

They continued walking, admiring the many different stores and booths on the market, where Nameks praised their goods from fish over clothes to different kinds of fruits. They had to stop quite often, when ChiChi had to take a look at the different things. She had thought that the ravine was impressive, but she had never seen a market like this before. It wasn't often that she was allowed to go to the market at home, but from what she could remember, they were somehow the same and yet different. Maybe the fact that there was a complete different culture on this island made the whole appearance more interesting. Wherever she looked she could see green people, men and women haggling about prizes and also small children playing and running in the streets. And whenever she was stopping at a store or at a booth, the Nameks were really friendly to her, an obvious stranger. But she also noticed another thing - the strange glances Piccolo received from a few of the other Nameks.

After about half an hour of just walking, the small group stopped in front of an old house.

"This is where the eldest is living?" ChiChi asked surprised. "But I thought that he is something like a king here… I've expected to see a big mansion with lots of servants running around."

"Mom," Gohan said. "Nameks don't live like we are used to. Their life is much easier than ours. Rich and poor doesn't exist among them. Every one of them is equal. There are no real ranks or stands, right Piccolo?" he asked his teacher and friend.

"You're right," Piccolo said, ruffling through the boy's black mane. Then he turned to the boy's father, who was studying the map. "Are you ready, Goku?"

Goku nodded and put the map back into his pocket. "The sphere is inside of this house, so Vegeta wasn't here yet. But I have bad news. According to the map, he's already in town."

"Then we have to hurry." The Namek knocked lightly at the door and took a few steps back, waiting for it to be opened.

And they didn't need to wait long until a young boy, a bit older than Gohan, appeared in the doorway. "Can I help you?" he asked politely, when he saw the three strangers, obviously Humans, standing in front of the door.

"I hope you can. Hello Dende," Piccolo greeted the boy, when he stepped into the boy's field of vision.

The boy, Dende, almost couldn't believe his eyes and a huge smile spread across his face. "Piccolo? Is that you?" the boy wanted to know. As the Piccolo nodded, the smile of the boy became even larger. "What a surprise. Oh, please come inside. I'm sure the eldest would be glad to see you. And so would Nail!"

"Nail is here?" Piccolo asked, his voice suddenly becoming colder.

"Yes, he's here. He has become the guard of the eldest," Dende said. "Tell me, what brings you back to Namek? It has been three years since you have left."

"My friends and me are here to talk to the eldest. It's really important."

"Of course. I'll bring you to him. Please follow me." 

They walked up some stairs until they arrived on the highest floor, where the eldest was sitting on some kind of throne. The three non-Nameks could just stare at him. Compared to the small boy and Piccolo he was huge! They just wanted to come nearer, as another Namek stepped halfway out of the shadows, so that his face was still hidden. "Dende, who is that?"

"Nail, those three strangers and Piccolo want to talk to the eldest," Dende informed him.

"Piccolo," the other Namek said, his voice as cold as Piccolo's had been just a few minutes before and stepped now completely into the light, causing Goku, ChiChi and Gohan to gasp. This other Namek looked almost exactly like Piccolo! "Dende, you know that the eldest is ill."

"But the reason why we're here is important," Piccolo told him. "We need to talk to the eldest."

After throwing a look from Piccolo to Dende and back to Piccolo, Nail sighed almost inaudible. "Okay, but not for long. And not all of you."

Piccolo nodded. "Dende, please bring the woman and the boy downstairs, while my friend and I talk to the eldest."

"Yes!" Dende said excitedly and then led ChiChi and Gohan downstairs.

"Okay Piccolo, what do you and your friend want to talk about to the eldest?" Nail demanded to know.

"Nail," they heard now the deep and tired voice of the eldest saying. "Don't be so unfriendly. I'm sure Piccolo has good reasons for coming back and bringing a friend with him. Come here, Piccolo, and tell me why you're here."

Hesitating Piccolo stepped forwards, until he just stood a few meters away from the eldest and bowed down, showing his respect. "Saichourou, my friend, the brave warrior Son Goku, is in search for the seven magic spheres. He got already one, as well as one of the three magic maps. We know that one of the spheres is in your possession, so we wanted to ask you to give it to us," he said.

"You're here because of what?" Nail almost yelled at him.

He wanted to say more, but Saichourou silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Please Nail, let the young man explain what exactly he needs the sphere for. Piccolo said that you're the great Son Goku. Tell me, son, why are you looking for the spheres…"

Now Goku also stepped forward and bowed lightly. "You see, I need them, because…"

~*~

While Goku was telling the Namek eldest everything that had happened in the last few days, Dende had brought ChiChi and Gohan into a room that in some way resembled a kitchen. Dende had told them to sit down at the table and that he would make them something to drink.

"It's really comfortable here," ChiChi said, as she looked around the room. "But we haven't been properly introduced… My name is ChiChi and that is Goku's and my son, Gohan. And your name was Dende, wasn't it?"

"That's right," Dende said, as he put three cups of tea in front of them. "I'm the great-great-great-grandchild of Saichourou, the eldest."

"What?" Gohan asked surprised. "But how old is the eldest, when you're his great-great-great-grandchild?"

"Very old. No one knows exactly his age, but he's the oldest, wisest and most respected Namek alive," the boy told him. "Unlike you Humans and some other races, we Nameks can become far more than hundred years old."

"Wow," the half-Saiyajin just said, as he took a sip of the tea. "Dende, I have another question. Why did Piccolo and Nail look so much alike and why did it seem to me, as if they hated each other?"

"The first question is easy to answer. Piccolo and Nail are brothers. And to answer your second question: As Piccolo left three years ago, he and his brother, as well as many other Nameks, had not parted under good terms. You must know, Piccolo had not always been the Namek he's now. I don't remember that much, since I was still smaller then, but there had been a time, when Piccolo was torn between the two sides of good and evil. He should've done many terrible things in that time, but in the end decided to go back to the good side. He then left the island to seek redemption and no one of us has seen him since then."

"Oh…" Gohan was speechless. He knew, the first time he had seen Piccolo, as the Namek asked the Lord for a job as guard two years ago, he had been scared of him. First of all, he was green and then there was the fact that Piccolo was unfriendly to everyone and didn't have any friends at the castle. That was where Gohan came in. One day, as he had seen Piccolo again training alone, he just gathered all of his courage and walked up to him, asking him, if he could train him. Piccolo had just stared at him, but reluctantly agreed to train the at this time three years old boy. And Gohan could say that they were more than just teacher and student. They have become friends.

"And how did you get to know Piccolo?" Dende wanted to know, so that Gohan started to tell his story.

~*~

"I see…" the eldest said thoughtfully, after Goku and Piccolo had told him everything. He seemed to ponder it for a moment, until he spoke up again. "Son Goku, please come here, son." Goku obeyed and got closer, so that he now stood directly in front of the Namek. Saichourou then raised his hand and put in on Goku's head. "You're in a conflict with yourself. You have doubts. Doubts about who you are, where you belong. But deep inside you've already decided - you just don't know it yet. You love your family and you care about your friends. You've a good and pure heart…. I will give it to you…"

"What?" Nail asked again exasperated. "Saichourou, with all due respect, but they are strangers. You can't just give them what belongs to our people!"

"Nail, please, get the Dragonball and give it to Son Goku… Please, do also get Dende and the young man's wife and son."

"Dragonball?" Goku asked confused, as Nail descended the stairs. "Is it that what you call the sphere?"

"Son Goku, there are many things that you don't know about the spheres. You also have no idea about the power they possess. You may call it the Treasure of Power, as all the other races, but the real name of this treasure is Dragonballs. They were made by one of my ancestors, as well as the three maps. The Dragonballs were the cause of many wars of Lords, who wanted power, so my ancestors decided to spread them and the maps all over the world, so that there wouldn't be any more wars fought over them. Over the years the people seemed to forget about the Dragonballs and they only remained in the memories of the people as a legend. As the legend of the Treasure of Power," Saichourou told him.

"I see…" Goku said, "Will you tell me about the true power of the Dragonballs?"

The eldest shook his head ever so lightly. "No, you're not ready yet to know the truth." At that moment Nail returned with the sphere, Dende, Gohan and ChiChi. "That's the reason why I would like Dende to go with you. Even though he's still young, he has studied the history of the Dragonballs for years and he will tell you everything when the time is right. He's a worth member of the Dragon Clan."

"Saichourou, are you sure?" Dende asked surprised. "You really want me to go with them?"

"Do you think you can do it?" the eldest wanted to know.

Dende thought for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, I think I can do it."

"Then it's decided. When Son Goku and his crew leaves tomorrow morning after a good night's sleep, you'll go with them," Saichourou decided. 

"Excuse me please," Piccolo, who had been silent the whole time, said, "Tomorrow morning? You seem to forget that Vegeta is on his way here. It's better for us to leave as soon as possible, as in now!"

"You worry too much, Piccolo. Vegeta wouldn't dare attacking us, when there are so many other people around. Even though we Nameks are mostly peaceful people, we are still known for our strength. And even a Saiyajin doesn't stand a chance against tens or hundreds of Nameks," the eldest told him. "Son Goku, I ask you to spend the night at my house, together with your wife and your son. And you, too, Piccolo."

"Well, I think you're right. Vegeta is smart; he wouldn't do that. Okay, we will stay. I just have to tell my crew, so that they won't be worried…" the Saiyajin said.

"Fine… Dende, please show Son Goku the door and our other guests their rooms."

"Yes Saichourou," the boy said and left the room, followed by the others, except for Nail.

"Saichourou, do you really think it's a good idea to let them stay overnight?" he asked worried. "They are strangers and Piccolo is with them."

"Nail, you are exactly like your brother. Just trust me. They aren't a danger for us. And Piccolo has changed in the last three years. He has decided to walk on the path of light and he hadn't left it once in that time. He's doing everything for his redemption and he had even learned how to care again, even if he doesn't show it. I know, your childhood hasn't been easy, but give him a chance. This young boy, Son Goku's son, has been a good influence on him. Piccolo cares for him as if he was his own son. And deep down in his heart he also cares for you, Nail. Believe me…"

************************************************************************************

So… A small glimpse of Piccolo's life and the true legend of The Treasure of Power…

I hope as always that you liked it! Next chapter in about a week! There'll also again be more about Bulma and Vegeta in the next chappie!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	14. Almost

The Treasure of Power 

**Disclaimer:                Thousands thanks to Akira for all those wonderful characters!**

**A/N:**                           Well, there's again just one thing to say… Thank your for your reviews… Oh, and by the way, I have no idea when I'll update again. Those of you, who read "Until we meet again" know that I try to get this story finished by May 12 and that could mean that I have no time to write a new chapter for this story. And then I'll be gone for a few days, in which I'll have no time to write…

Chapter 13: "Almost…"

************************************************************************************

What was it with women and clothes? Vegeta silently mused, waiting for this damn blue haired female to try yet another dress. He just wanted to replace the torn dress and now they were already looking for something for more than a half hour! What were his men thinking of him? He, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyajin, feared on the whole world, goes shopping with a weak Human female! He clenched his fists. What if Frieza ever heard of this? That would just give him another chance to mock him! 

Vegeta felt the sudden urge to destroy something, but he had to behave. He knew that the Nameks were peaceful and neutral people. Though knowing and maybe even fearing him, they tolerated him and his men on their island as long as he didn't do anything wrong, like destroying something. But he also knew of their strength and he knew that he didn't stand a chance when they suddenly decided to attack him. That was also the reason why he was willing to pay for what he was buying, instead of stealing it. He impatiently tapped with his foot. "Woman! Hurry! We don't have all day!"

"No need to yell," she said, looking annoyed as she came out of the small cabin, carrying a few dresses in her arms. "I'm taking these…"

Vegeta just snorted and took them. "Go outside to Nappa. I'll pay for the dresses."

"As you wish," she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaving the shop. 

Outside she looked around, trying to find Nappa and eventually saw him standing a few meters away from her, flirting with one of the Namek-women. She raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even noticed her. Wait a minute! That was her chance! Nappa preoccupied with this woman, Radditz somewhere else buying provisions and Vegeta in the shop? Looking around one last time to make sure that really no Saiyajin was in sight, she started to make her way through the crowd, away from the shop, away from Nappa, away from Vegeta. 

First slowly and then the more she got away from them the faster she started to run. She first stopped, as she had rounded a few corners, feeling that she was now in safety. Besides her lung burned like hell and she was totally out of breath. Ignoring the few stares she received from some of the natives, she leaned against a wall with closed eyes, trying to catch her breath. She rubbed her arms, where some bruises of the few times she ran into one of the city's inhabitants started to form. She hadn't even noticed that at that time. The only thought that was on her mind was that she could run away. 

After the heavy flush on her face started to disappear and her breathing slowed down, she decided that it was time to move again. She was sure, as soon as Vegeta found out that she was gone, he would start looking for her. He still needed her, so that was the most-likely thing for him to do. But where could she go? She had to find a place where she could hide or find some people who might be willing to help her. And there was still the chance that Goku was also here, since the sphere was in this city. So, looking around warily for any signs of a Saiyajin or one of her friends, she started to walk again. Direction? Not important, as long as she wouldn't run into Vegeta or his men…

~*~

A few minutes earlier Vegeta left the store, after he had paid for the clothes the woman had chosen. Luckily they were rather cheap - otherwise the Prince would have picked one or two of them and given the rest back. He frowned. As hard as it was to admit, even if it was just to himself, this woman was making him soft. He hoped that they would soon have gathered all seven spheres so that he could finally get rid of her. He had a reputation to loose after all!

He took out the map and took a quick look at it. The sphere he was looking for was still at the same place. That was good. But another sphere seemed to move away from the first one. That was not good. That could mean that the one who was carrying the second sphere already knew were the first one was. But then, why didn't he take it. He got a thoughtful look in his face. He didn't know why, but he had the strange feeling that it wouldn't be easy to get this sphere.

Putting the map away, Vegeta looked around, searching for any sign of Nappa and the woman. He found Nappa just a few meters away from him, heavily flirting with a Namek-woman. But where was the woman? He couldn't see her anywhere. Fearing the worst he quickly walked up to Nappa and punched him square across the jaw. "Where is she?" he demanded to know.

Rubbing his jaw, Nappa got up again. "Huh? What are you talking about?" the large Saiyajin asked, sounding completely clueless. 

"What I'm talking about? I'm talking about the woman! I've sent her outside to you, but you seemed to be so preoccupied with this whore that she probably used the chance to flee!" He clutched his head, feeling a headache coming. "Why do I even bother to tell you that? Listen, you go and meet up with Radditz on the market place and then you start looking for her. She couldn't have gotten so far, so we'll meet there again in one hour, understand?" Nappa just nodded mutely and took off. 

Vegeta turned around and started walking into the other direction, taking the same way, Bulma had done a few minutes before. He fumed silently. How dare this woman to run off! As soon as he found her it was over with playing _nice! From now on no one would accuse him of becoming soft!__ No one! He would show her that she wasn't on a holiday! She would find out what it meant to be a hostage!_

Where would he go, when he wanted to get away? Vegeta asked himself. To the harbor of course. There would be many ships that could get her off of this island. Vegeta knew that this woman was smart. Maybe too smart for her own good. She would find a way to manipulate people to get away. 

With this in the back on his mind, the Prince fastened his pace. He had to get to the harbor before she could find a ship!

~*~

Bulma knew she was getting closer. She had to get off of this island. And that as fast as possible! Vegeta had most likely already found out that she was gone and was looking for her right now. And first had just walked aimlessly through the town, until she finally got the courage to ask one of its inhabitants how she got to the harbor. Those Nameks were really nice, even though not all could speak her language, but the ones she had asked tried hard to help her. 

Suddenly Bulma blinked. Did she really see what she just thought she saw? There was something black and spiky walking through the crowd of people in front of her. She held her breath. Black and spiky could just mean one thing - Saiyajin. But Vegeta was smaller than this person, Radditz's hair was longer and Nappa was bald! 

She began to walk faster. She just had to confirm her suspicion. And really, as she got nearer and for one time no large body of a Namek was blocking her view, she could see him. A huge smile spread across her face. She was safe! "Goku!" she yelled waving frantically with her arms, but suddenly she felt a hand clasping over her mouth, pulling her backwards into a dark alley. 

Goku stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. He could swear that he heard someone calling out his name, but he didn't see anybody he knew and also no one seemed to try to gain his attention. He shrugged and continued his way to his ship. This whole situation was just making him paranoid. 

Bulma tried to free herself, as she saw Goku stopping until she felt something cold and sharp at her throat. "One word and Kakarotto will just find your dead body," a cold voice whispered into her ear. 

Bulma's eyes went wide, but she held completely still. Just one thought ran through her mind. _Vegeta! How did her find her so fast? She had a head start, so how… He must've known where she was heading. That was the only explanation she could find. She felt tears in her eyes, as she saw how Goku shrugged and walked on. How much did she want to cry out again, but first of all she couldn't do that because of Vegeta's hand, which was firmly clasped over her mouth and then the fact that he was obviously holding a knife at her throat, showing her that he was throughout able to kill her then and there._

"I see you understand me," he snickered cruelly and turned her around to face him, letting go of her mouth, as he was completely sure that Kakarotto was gone. "You're smart woman. You finally understand that I have no scruple to kill you. And I hope you understand now that there's no point in running away." He raised one hand and wiped a tear away that was running down her cheek. "Wherever you go, I'll find you." Then he brutally grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him. "Let's go! We've lost enough time because of you! I'll bring you back to the ship so that you won't make any more trouble than you already have! And then I'll take care of Kakarotto!"

Bulma didn't dare to say something. She was still shell-shocked by Vegeta's sudden change of behavior. All gentleness she had thought she had found in him was gone. She shuddered. His eyes were so cold and as he was now dragging her behind him, he was hurting her. Hell, he even threatened to kill her! And unlike the other times, it really sounded serious! And she had thought that he was starting warming up to her since she came to the ship. It had just been a few days, but she thought that she had found out that he had a heart. But she obviously had been wrong. 

She pushed new tears back. No, she wouldn't lower herself to cry in front of him! She still had her pride! She was Lady Bulma, daughter of Lord Briefs! She wouldn't allow bringing disgrace over her and her family!

A few minutes later they arrived at the market place, where Nappa and Radditz were already waiting. Both, and especially Nappa's, faces lightened up, when they saw the Prince coming towards them, accompanied by the blue-haired woman. "I see you found her…" Nappa said nervously, as they stopped in front of him. 

Vegeta snorted. "Luckily for you morons, yes, I found her. And now I'll bring her back to the ship. You two wait here for me to come back, but be careful and I warn you, don't do anything stupid! We almost had a small run-in with Kakarotto. I'll probably be back at nightfall and then we get the sphere." Without saying more to them he just mounted a horse that was standing there, pulling Bulma after him. 

"Hey!" the owner of the horse yelled. "You can't just take it!"

Scowling Vegeta reached into his pocket and took out a golden coin, throwing it to the Namek. "Keep the rest…" he just said and rode off. He so didn't want to deal with this right now.

~*~

It was already late afternoon as Goku was on his way back to the house of the eldest. He had explained the current situation to the others on his ship and even though a bit reluctantly, since Vegeta was also on this island, they agreed to stay one more night, before they went back to sea. Their captain had told them to take the evening off and have some fun, but also to be careful

.

He absently took a bite from an apple he had just bought. He still couldn't get his mind off what happened just a few hours ago. He could still swear that someone had called out for him. He had asked his friends on the ship, but it wasn't them. Something was nagging him the whole time. He knew that the answer to this question was lying directly in front of him - he just couldn't grab it. There must've been something he had missed. 

Something important. 

But what?

It didn't take long for him to reach the old house and his family was already waiting for them. ChiChi showed him their room for the night and Gohan was playing with the small Namek-boy, Dende. Goku was glad that this boy would come with him, even though he knew that it could be dangerous for him, but with Dende on board, Gohan would have someone to play with. Someone near his own age. 

Goku excused himself from ChiChi, as he saw through a door Piccolo sitting under a tree in the backyard, obviously meditating, and walked up to him. There was still something he didn't understand. He and Nail looked so much alike and yet they acted so cold towards each other. Goku knew that Piccolo wasn't a bad guy and Gohan adored him, so there must've something happened in the past. "Hey Piccolo," he greeted him friendly. 

"What do you want, Son Goku?" the Namek answered in a gruff voice. 

"I'm here to talk to you," the other warrior said. "You seem to know everyone here in this house and I've just wondered why you left three years ago… And besides, I've noticed a strong resemblance between you and Nail… Are you brothers or something like that? I mean, you certainly don't behave like you were brothers. Has something happened in the past?"

Abruptly Piccolo got up. Without facing him, he said, "This is really nothing of your concern, Goku. Just leave me alone and don't bother me with this matter."

"Geez, Piccolo, no need to get all cranky…" Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just worried about you, like I worry about all of my friends and I thought that you might need my help."

"I don't need your help," Piccolo said coldly and walked past Goku back into the house. "And I don't need friends…"

Even though the last part was barely more than a whisper, the Saiyajin heard it. He just shook his head, smiling to himself. Why do some people always have to be so stubborn, he thought, And Piccolo, if you know it or not, you still have a friend. When it isn't me, it's Gohan.

~*~

About the same time Vegeta and Bulma finally arrived at the ship. Throwing her over his shoulder, he climbed up the rope ladder from the small boat to the large ship. He nearly let her fall on the floor, when he jumped over the rail. But she kept quiet the whole time, out of fear that the Prince of the Saiyajins might hurt her. The look in his eyes still hadn't changed and she was really worried about what might change from now on. But one thing she was sure of. The holiday was over… 

"Oh Vegeta," one of his men asked, "You're already back? Did you get the sphere and where are Radditz and Nappa?"

"No, I didn't get the sphere, yet, the two morons are still in the city and I just came back, because this woman made trouble," Vegeta answered and pulled Bulma back up. "As soon as I've taken care of her, I'll go back." 

Tightening the hold around her wrist, he dragged her inside and tossed her into her cabin. She stumbled and fell on her bed. She sat up, looking at the form of the Prince standing in the door, absently rubbing her bruised wrist. "Listen woman and listen good. You won't get something to eat tonight and in the following days you'll eat what I bring you. No more leaving this cabin. In the corner is a bucket. Use it or piss on the floor, whatever you like more. I'll let someone get it once per day, understand?" He smirked cruelly as Bulma nodded lightly. "Good. You can be glad that I didn't leave you with my men on deck. I'm sure they would be happy to have some fresh meat… Well, fresher meat…"

As soon as Vegeta had left the cabin Bulma buried her head in the pillow and started to sob. She was almost able to run away! She was almost free! _Almost… But did it do any good to her? No! Everything got worse now…_

Vegeta stopped for a moment, when he heard the heart-wrenching sobs coming through the door. Something in the pit of his stomach told him to go back, but he suppressed this feeling. He was the Prince of all Saiyajins! He wasn't soft! He was a murderer, a killer! He would never give in to some bawling of some weak Human female! From now on, he would show her who he really was!

************************************************************************************

Dun, dun, dun… mean, mean Vegeta! 

Well, the next chapter is already in work, and even if I somehow manage to finish it today, I won't post it until next Saturday or Sunday… *evilsmirk* And in the next chapter will finally be some action… Just imagine what two full-blooded, bored and not really smart (well, at least one of them) Saiyajins would do, when they were left alone and you'll probably get the picture…

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	15. Wreaking Havoc

**Disclaimer:                I don't even know why I still write this damn thing, I mean, you all know that I DON'T own DB Z…**

**A/N:                           Just to warn you… In this chapter there'll be a clear lack of thoughts and feelings… There'll mostly be actions or dialogue…**

@ Kei: Okay, first of all, yes, the Nameks had made the Dragonballs, but they aren't huge. Remember? Kami and Dende are also Nameks and their Dragonballs were small. And no, they don't need the Namek-jin language to activate them. But I can promise you that it will be interesting though. Remember, The Treasure of Power is just a legend, therefore Vegeta, Freezer and even Goku have no idea what they'll do. Why do you think, I'll let Dende go with them? ^-^

Chapter 14: "Wreaking Havoc"

************************************************************************************

It was already dark, the streets were almost clear and Nappa and Radditz were still sitting at the market place, waiting for their Prince to come back. "I'm bored," Nappa complained.

"I know… The whole day sitting and waiting is nothing for a Saiyajin. We are warriors and besides, Vegeta didn't want to attack someone during daytime, because he thought that we couldn't handle a handful of Nameks. But now almost everyone is inside and in his bed. What do you think of wreaking some havoc? I'm sure Vegeta wouldn't mind, since we would've enough time then to steal the sphere…" Radditz suggested. 

Nappa just smirked. "Sounds like fun…"

~*~

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes, when he stopped the horse on a hill just in front of the city. The sky above the city was glowing in a golden and red light. The scent of burning wood reached his nose and he could hear people screaming. He growled. "Those idiots! I told them not to anything stupid. But do they listen to me? Of course not!" Clicking his tongue he rode off into the city. He had told them that the sphere was most likely in the house of the Namek eldest, so he guessed that this was the place, where he had to look for them.

~*~

"Guys… do you hear that?" Krillin asked. He, Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu were sitting in a bar, having a good time.

"Hear what?" Yamcha asked slightly slurring. 

"I don't know… It sounds like screams…" he said thoughtful.

"Krillin… you're drunk… As well as we all are… You're just imagining things…" Yamcha told him, putting his arm around his friend. 

Suddenly there was a loud grating sound, followed by a wooden and burning beam falling directly on their table. The three men were just able to jump away in time before they were crashed. "Do you still think that I'm imagining things?" the small man yelled startled, suddenly completely sober.

"Bloody hell! What is going on? Who did that?" the scarred man asked confused.

"The Saiyajins…" Tenshinhan stated, as another beam fell down. "We have to get out of here!"

He didn't need to say more, because they all thought the same and followed the screaming Nameks outside, just before the rest of the house collapsed. "That was close…" Chao-Zu said, shaking lightly. "What shall we do now?"

The four men looked around shocked. There was fire everywhere. "We have to help the Nameks to get control over the fire!" Krillin yelled over the screams.

They just nodded at each other and got to work.

~*~

Goku jerked up from his sleep. Something was wrong. He could feel it. It was unusually warm in the room. Then the scent arrived at his nose. It smelled like something was burning… Wood. And then he could make out screams form the town… Wait a minute. It was in the middle of the night, so why was this room lightened?! He looked out of the window and saw what was going on. It almost seemed like the whole city was on fire. "The Saiyajins…" he mumbled before he turned around to the woman next to him. He shook her. "ChiChi, wake up!"

ChiChi groggily opened her eyes. "What's up Goku?"

"We have to get out of here! Now!" he yelled and quickly got dressed.

Now ChiChi was fully awake, as she also smelled and heard what woke her husband up. She also got dressed and they quickly made their way to the room, where the boys were sleeping in. Luckily Piccolo just emerged from the room, followed by the kids. "Oh my god, Gohan! Are you okay?" ChiChi asked worried, as she hugged her son.

"Yes mom, I'm okay… But we have to leave!" he told her hurriedly.

She nodded and got up. "Goku, what are you waiting for?"

He shared one look with Piccolo. "Go ahead with the children! Piccolo and I have to help the eldest!"

"But Goku!" At this moment a beam fell down, blocking the way between Goku and ChiChi. 

"Go now! Don't worry about us!" he demanded. 

"O-okay…" ChiChi said, taking the boys each by one hand and started to run. Her way to the front door was blocked, but when she hurried she could still reach the backdoor in time.

Goku watched as ChiChi fled with the boys and then he and Piccolo quickly went up the stairs to where Saichourou and Nail were. They had to cover their mouth and nose. It was incredible hot up there and the thick smoke drove tears into their eyes. "Saichourou? Nail?" Goku called out.

"We're here!" they heard a muffled voice.  

They followed the voice until they could see the eldest still sitting on his 'throne' with Nail standing next to him. "What are you two still doing here? This house could collapse any moment!" Goku told them.

"Saichourou is ill," Nail informed them. "He has problems to move and he's too big for me to carry. And I won't move from his side."

"It's okay, Son Goku," the eldest now said in a calm voice. "I'm already old and I'm ready to die. 

"I'm sorry," Goku walked up to him. "But I don't take no as an answer. We are three strong people and we will get you out of here. I won't let you die after what you did for me and my friends."

Saichourou sighed in defeat. "Nail, please get the Dragonball."

The Namek obeyed and walked to the back of the room, where they stored the sphere since Goku had arrived. The Saiyajin slowly started to get nervous. With every passing minute the temperature in the room got higher. The fire started to eat itself through the roof and Goku was sure that they wouldn't have much time until the house collapsed. And he knew that it wouldn't be easy to get the eldest out, but he refused to leave without him. 

After what seemed like an eternity Nail finally came back, but before he reached them, a small part of the floor gave in, so that he stumbled, letting the small golden box with the sphere fall. He quickly bowed to pick it up, but suddenly a beam from the roof fell down. Nail closed his eyes, waiting for the beam to bury him under it. But it never happened. Confused he looked up, just to see Piccolo standing over him, holding the beam. 

"What are you staring at?" Piccolo said with clenched teeth. "Hurry… I don't think I can hold this thing any longer…"

Sending his brother a thankful smile, he got the sphere and went over to Saichourou.  "Piccolo," Goku said, "What are you doing? Come on!"

"Go, Goku! Bring the eldest out of here. When I let now go of the beam, I think it will crash to the floor, taking the rest of the house with it," he told him.

Hesitating Goku nodded. "Okay Piccolo. Be careful. Try to get out, okay?" As answer Piccolo just smirked at him.

With Goku on one side and Nail on the other, the eldest supported himself on their shoulders and tossed himself out of his 'throne'. With this extra weight, the Saiyajin started to sweat even more than he already did, but together they somehow managed to get down the stairs and as soon as they had left the house and got a few meters away from it, their legs gave out and exhausted Saichourou sat down on the floor. (A/N: Can you imagine 'carrying' the Namek-eldest all the way down? *gg*)

ChiChi and the two boys who were already waiting outside ran up to them. "Goku, are you okay?" ChiChi asked worried. 

"Yes… we're okay…" he answered, panting heavily. 

"Dad? Where is Piccolo?" Gohan wanted to know.

"Piccolo…" Goku said thoughtful, looking back to the burning house. "He's still in there…" At that moment the whole building collapsed. 

"Nooo! Piccolo!" Gohan yelled, tears streaming down his face, and wanted to go to the ruins of the house, but his father held him back.

"You can't go there, it's still too dangerous. There's nothing you can do!" Goku pulled his struggling son into an embrace. "He gave his life for us. Hush…"

"Aww, isn't that a touchy moment…" they suddenly heard a voice saying. 

Turning around, they didn't believe their eyes. Two figures were standing there, both holding burning torches in their hands. "Radditz. Nappa. I knew that you were behind this," Goku spat, his whole body shaking. He didn't know how many lives the fire had and would still cost, but one of the victims was Piccolo. 

"You're smarter than I thought, little brother," Radditz said smirking.

"And where's your oh-so-mighty Prince?"

"I'm here." Everyone turned their head and saw that Vegeta was coming from their left side. 

"Vegeta. I thought you were smarter than this. Wreaking havoc just to get the sphere?" Goku asked, the venom evident in his voice.

"It wasn't me. This is not my style. Those two imbeciles did this," Vegeta answered, scowling at them. 

Vegeta started to walk towards Goku. The other Saiyajin let go of his son and also walked up to the Prince. They circled each other, not taking the eyes of the other Saiyajin. "Where is Bulma?" Goku demanded to know.

"The woman is on my ship. Don't worry, she's not dead, yet. She almost got me to kill her today. By the way, it was her you heard calling your name today, as you were walking to the harbor." Vegeta smirked, as he saw the look on his enemy's face. Now Goku knew what had been nagging him the whole time. The voice he had heard, it was Bulma's! And he didn't recognize her! She must've tried to run away! Damn it! Suddenly he was torn out of his thoughts, as Vegeta continued talking. "Yes, it was her. You would have almost been able to safe her. But you didn't. You were too stupid to recognize her. And now, give me the sphere."

"Just over my dead body," he said determined.

"As you wish." 

With that both Saiyajins got into a fighting stance and after the split of a second they lunged at each other. They exchanged a series of kicks and blows, neither of them letting the other get the upper hand in this fight. Sometimes Goku could land a kick or a punch, becoming the superior in this fight and then again Vegeta managed to do the same. So you could say that the whole time they were about equal, until Goku's fist could connect with Vegeta's jaw, letting him stumble backwards. 

Vegeta wiped some blood away from his mouth and looked at his opponent. "You're incredible strong. It's hard to believe that you're just a third class…"

"Shut up and fight!" Goku yelled.

"Well, well… You can take the boy out of the race, but you can't take the race out of the boy…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I will tell you something, _Goku," Vegeta said, emphasizing the other Saiyajin's Human name, "You can't deny it. You are one of us. You are a Saiyajin, and that with every fiber of your body. _

"That's not true," Goku almost whispered. "I will never be one of you!" he screamed the last part, rushing towards the Prince.

The Prince of all Saiyajin easily dodged the because of the rage uncoordinated attack and smirked at him in a knowingly manner. "Oh yes, you are Kakarotto. The itching feelings in your body when you want to fight, the good feeling when you've won a battle and the incredible feeling of the strength in your body. You embrace those feelings with open arms and you want to tell me that you're not a Saiyajin? Accept those facts."

Goku's body trembled with the anger he felt to the man in front of him. But deep inside he knew that the Saiyajin was right. He _loved those feelings. They were a part of him. Damn it! They __were him! He let his body relax and hung his head in defeat. "You're right Vegeta. I am a Saiyajin. I admit that I have those feelings and that I welcome them. But that doesn't make me one of you. There are still other feelings in my body. I for example care for my friends and love my family. Those are feelings someone as cold as you could never be able to feel. And now go. I won't give you the Dragonball, because you still have Bulma. I first give it to you, when you brought her back to me."_

Vegeta just snorted. "Those feelings will make a warrior weak, Kakarotto. But as you wish, I retreat. You wouldn't be a worth opponent for me right now and I don't want to win the sphere under those circumstances. Nappa, Radditz, let's go." He turned to leave, trusting his men to follow him, but was stopped by an ear piercing scream of the woman, who seemed to be Kakarotto's mate. He turned around and saw Radditz attacking an unsuspecting Kakarotto from behind, shoving the blade of a knife though his left shoulder, which missed the heart just by inches, letting the younger Saiyajin crumble to the ground. The next things happened almost in slow motion. Alarmed by his mother's scream, the brat looked up, realizing what was most likely going to happen. A yell of rage emitted of his throat, calling out for his father. He jumped up and rushed towards a totally unprepared Radditz, kicking him hard in his guts, who was thrown back by the surprise of the incredible strong attack of the small boy. Stunned by this, Radditz didn't react to defend himself against the fury of attacks that followed. He first regained his composure a few seconds later and then expanded his fists, hitting the boy hard in his chest, knocking the winds out of him. 

"You stupid little brat!" Radditz spat, holding Gohan up by his throat, slowly squeezing it. "How could you dare to attack me? You will pay for this." Saying that, he tightened his grip around the boy's neck, letting him choke for air.

"Gohan…" they heard Goku mumbled, and watched how the man tried to get up again, clutching the bleeding wound at his chest. He stumbled a few meters forward and then fell again.

But suddenly, shortly before Gohan lost consciousness, Radditz felt a sharp pain in his right upper arm, causing him to let the boy go. He looked at it and found blood coming out of a deep gash at his arm. "What the…? Who did this?" he yelled.

"Me!" They all turned their heads to the remains of the crumbled house. 

Gohan, who was lying on the floor, forced his eyes open, just to see a blurry vision of something green standing there. He smiled lightly. "Piccolo…"

Vegeta growled. He had thought that the Namek was dead, buried under the ruins of the house. He looked at Kakarotto and his son. They will live. He was almost relieved. The woman wouldn't have liked it, when they were dead. Suddenly he felt a gaze on him. He turned his head and noticed that old Namek looking at him. He quickly looked back to his men. "Nappa, Radditz, let's go! Now! You have made enough trouble for today!" Not daring to say anything, they silently obeyed and followed their Prince. "And remember Kakarotto. Someday you will be thankful that you're one of us."

Watching warily the retreat of the three Saiyajins, the others first dared to make a move, but as soon as they had completely disappeared ChiChi dashed over to where Goku was lying and Gohan slowly got up to crawl over to his father. Carefully turning him around, ChiChi cradled Goku in her arms, soon having blood all over her clothes. "Goku… Please, say something…"

Goku's eyes fluttered open. God, everything hurt so much. "ChiChi?" he managed to choke out. "Where's Gohan?"

"I'm right here, dad…" Gohan answered, his eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to lose his father, not now! "Piccolo saved me…"

"Piccolo?" Goku slowly turned his head and then saw the Namek limping towards him. A small smile tugged at his mouth. "You've gotten out…"

Piccolo smirked at him. "It needs more than a crumbling house to finish me off." He looked over to Dende and nodded at him, who then exchanged a look with the eldest and finally started to walk towards them. "Gohan, Lady ChiChi, please let Dende take a look at Son Goku." At the strange looks he was receiving from mother and child, he explained further, "Dende is one of the few Nameks, who have the gift to heal people."

Understanding that Dende could help Goku, they let the young Namek taking a look at him. He put his hands over the bleeding wound and soon a golden light was emanating from his hands, healing the wound. After not even a minute he removed the hands and Goku sat up startled. The Saiyajin flexed his muscles in his left arm and smiled at the young Namek. "Thanks Dende. But now you should heal Piccolo."

"Okay…" With that Dende went to the other Namek, also healing all the wounds he had received, as the house had collapsed.

In the meantime Goku walked up to the eldest. "I'm sorry Saichourou. It's particularly my fault that this had happened. I really would like to help you, since you were so friendly to us. But we have to leave as soon as possible. We don't have much time. Radditz is hurt, but I don't think that this will stop them to look for the other Dragonballs. And they do still have Bulma. I hope you understand that."

The eldest nodded thoughtfully. "I understand you, Son Goku. Don't worry, my people have the fire already under control. You should go to your men. They are at the harbor, helping my people. Go now and take Dende with you. He will be able to help you in many ways.

While Goku and the eldest were talking, Nail went over to where Dende was healing Piccolo. Dende had just finished as Nail arrived. "I guess you'll leave again now…" Nail said to his brother.

Piccolo nodded shortly. "I think you know why. As Son Goku is telling Saichourou we don't have much time."

"Well, then…" Nail hesitatingly extended his hand. "You've saved my life, Piccolo. I wanted to thank you for this. The eldest is right. You have changed. You have not just helped me, but also your friends. From now on I will be able to call you my brother again."

Piccolo looked at him surprised, but finally took the hand, shaking it. "Thank you Nail. You don't know how much that means to me. Goodbye."

Nail smiled. "Goodbye Piccolo. Be careful." Piccolo allowed himself for a tiny moment to smile back, before he turned to go.

"Thanks again, Saichourou, for everything." After saying that, Goku turned to go, wanting to follow his son, ChiChi, Piccolo and Dende, but was stopped by the eldest.

"Oh, and Son Goku? Don't be so harsh with the Prince. He is not like you think he is. Somewhere deep inside of him something had awoken. He had started to care, even though he doesn't want to admit it to himself. Remember that every person deserves a second chance," the eldest reminded him.

"I will think about it," Goku answered, even though he was quite sure that the eldest must be wrong. He couldn't understand how he could say something like that, after the Saiyajins had burned down this town. If possible his hatred towards the Saiyajins had even grown in the last day. Vegeta was a cold-blooded killer with no heart. After everything he had done, he didn't deserve a second chance. "Farewell…" Turning around Goku followed his friends to the harbor.

************************************************************************************

I know, much dialogue and acting and not much thinking in this chapter… But I hope that you like it though. It was kinda hard to write it, so I have no idea if it was good… But please tell me, okay?

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	16. Lost Trust

**Disclaimer:                Okay, I've decided that this disclaimer will not just stand for this chapter, but also for all those chapters that will come. I'm getting tired of repeating again and again and again that Dragonball Z doesn't belong to me and that I don't own any money with it! So, don't sue me, if you don't find a disclaimer in the following chapters!**

**A/N:                           *gulps* I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I know it took me awfully long to get this chapter out, but I first wanted to finish Until we meet again, so that I can concentrate more on this fic and on History of Takeo. And then there was the fact that I needed a well-earned break (I think) to study for this test I had, plus an awful case of writer's block… The hardest I've ever had in my whole 'career' as author… But I've said this once and I say it again: I won't abandon this fic! Hell, I'm even already having ideas about a sequel!**

                                   Oh, and before I forget to tell you… In this story, well, things won't go _exactly like in the Dragonball timeline… I can't say much, just that things will definitely be different. Some things will happen sooner, some things will happen later, some things will never happen and some things are just different. I'll have to do that or otherwise you'll kill me or the basis of the sequel will be gone… It's an A/U, remember?_

Chapter 15: "Lost Trust"

************************************************************************************

Had everything just been a dream?

This was the first thought that came to her mind, as Bulma slowly started to wake up. It was still dark outside, making her wonder, why she woke up, but soon found out the reason. Who wouldn't wake up, when there's a stomping and cursing Saiyajin Prince in the room next door? Pressing her ear against the wall, she could make out some words. "Damn… imbeciles… Kakarotto… no sphere… just because… woman… killed when… chance…"

When she heard the word _kill she instinctively flinched away from the wall. No, it hadn't been a dream. Something must've gone wrong on Namek, otherwise Vegeta wouldn't be that angry. Plus, the ship was moving again._

She plopped down on the flat pillow, noticing that it was slightly damp. Slowly everything came back to her. She had fled, saw Goku, but before she could really get his attention, Vegeta found her and brought her back to the ship. Tears threatened to fall again, when she realized that it hadn't been a dream. He had hurt her! And not just that… According to _how angry he had been and obviously still was, she could be glad that he hadn't killed her then and there. _

And she had thought that they had been warming up to each other. She had honestly thought that she had found a heart under his rough exterior, that the Prince of the Saiyajins wasn't as bad and evil as everyone thought. She had even thought that there had been something like _trust between them. _

But apparently she had been wrong… _Or the trust had been there and was now, thanks to her actions, gone…_

Whatever had happened, she was sure that the following days, weeks, and maybe even months wouldn't be pleasant ones. And as hard as it was to admit, it was her fault, too. She had a rather… well… enjoyable stay on this ship… Okay, Vegeta had not always been what could be called nice, or to be precise never, but he also had never hurt her and had even allowed her to go on the deck or to eat with him. That was _until she made this stupid mistake and ran away. She should've known that Vegeta would eventually find her… _

But she had been so close… So close to freedom… Goku had just been a few meters away from her… And now, her situation went from not so bad, skipping bad completely, to worse. 

Thinking about that, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing anymore. She curled up into a small ball and started to sob, burying her head into her pillow. She wondered, if she would ever see her family and her friends again… Would she make it off of the ship alive or would the Saiyajins keep her as some kind of toy for their own pleasures… If she could chose between those two options, she'd decide to die, with her head high and not let herself destroy as whore of those pirates!

~*~

As soon as he had jumped over the rail, Vegeta made his way over to his cabin, just giving one small command to make the ship moving again to their next destination. Saying that he was angry would've been an understatement. He was furious! Not only made Nappa and Radditz a really stupid mistake, but this mistake alarmed Kakarotto and made it impossible for him to get this sphere. Now he could just hope that he would arrive sooner at their next destination than Kakarotto and his crew. Okay, he and his men had a small head start, since they were already on the right side of the island, but knowing that the whole trip would take about one month these few hours were nothing. 

He finally arrived at his cabin and threw the door behind him shut. "Damn it!" He ran a hand through his wild hair. "Those stupid imbeciles made everything just worse! And thanks to Kakarotto I didn't get this sphere! Everything just because of this woman! I should've killed her when I had the chance!" 

He sighed and sat down on his bed, resting his head in his hands. Even though he was saying it, he somehow knew that he wouldn't have been able to kill this woman. Of course he told himself that the reasons for letting her live were simple: As long as he held the woman as hostage, Kakarotto wouldn't dare to attack his ship. He didn't want to realize that the source of his reasons was much deeper. But he was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyajins, and he would never allow and show any soft emotions!

He laid down on his bed, eager to get some sleep after this day. His tiredness was most likely clouding his mind, letting him imagine he had any feelings despite anger and hatred for that weak Human female. But as soon as he had closed his eyes, he could hear sobs coming from the cabin next to his. He cursed under his breath. He had thought that she had cried herself to sleep after he had left again several hours ago, taken that she had been so quiet all the time, but he obviously had woken her up. But why was she even crying? It was her own fault that she was now in this situation. Her stay on this ship could've been much better, if she hadn't tried to run away. She should have known that she would have to bear the consequences of her actions and that even those consequences wouldn't be pleasant ones. 

He buried his head in his pillow, trying to shut those heartbreaking sobs out, but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried, they still reached his ears. Growling he sat up and knocked against the wall. "Shut up, woman!" he yelled and much to his surprise, the sobs quieted down. He had expected her to shout at him… Well, maybe he had scared her more than he had thought.

Somehow this thought made him feel strange in the inside, but he quickly shook those emotions off, trying to think about other things, like his fight against Kakarotto. A fight he had to quit, because Kakarotto hadn't been able to fight with all of his power, because he had been blinded by his feelings. Vegeta smirked. But at least he gave him something to think about.

~*~

Son Goku was standing at the bow of his ship, staring out into the night sky. There was no cloud at the sky and everything was quiet. There was just the ship, the endless sea and the endless sky. But at that moment Goku didn't see the beauty of it. His thoughts were somewhere else. On another ship. With his friend. _You've never let me down. She had told him that a few hours before the downwards spiral began. _

And what had he done? He had let her down! _Twice! In a short amount of time. First as Vegeta had kidnapped her and then two days ago, on Namek, where she had called out for him and he hadn't acknowledged it. She could be safe right now! But no! He had to mess things up. Even if she were able to forgive him that, he wasn't sure if he could do that. He had broken a promise to a friend, a friend who had trusted him. _

He was sure, if he hadn't been at the palace at the time the Saiyajins came, everything would have gone different. Another guard would have surely been able to do something against them. He had been helpless… First they had his son and then came the sudden revelation of his true heritage. 

But he had not just let his friend down. Because of him a whole city of peaceful Nameks burned down. He had no idea how many lives this fire had cost, how many people had died just because of _him_, of who he was. 

Suddenly it came to him. As long as his opponents were the Saiyajins, no one around him was safe. Not his crew, not Piccolo, not Dende, not Gohan and not ChiChi. As long as they were with him, they would be in danger. But he needed his crew and Piccolo. They all were strong and knew how to take care of themselves. And he needed Dende. The young Namek knew things about the spheres, the Dragonballs, no one else knew. And he could be a great help in case someone was injured. But he was helpless. He was considerable weak and didn't know how to fight. That would be a problem. 

But still not as big of a problem as the presence of Gohan and ChiChi, his son and soon-to-be-wife. Sure, little Gohan knew how to fight and he was even pretty good, but he was still a child. Even though the way he had attacked Radditz two days ago had been quite impressive, but it had just been a one-time thing. He couldn't count on that Gohan would develop this kind of strength again, when they had to face the Saiyajins again. Something must've triggered this sudden strength and he had yet to find out what. If he hadn't known better, Goku would say that in this small moment his son had even been stronger than him. But the boy was still just… a boy. And ChiChi… Well, for a woman, she was strong, but nowhere near the level of his men or maybe even Gohan. She stood no chance against the Saiyajins. For both, mother and child, it was simply too dangerous. And he couldn't protect them the whole time, not with the Saiyajins being there. 

And last but not least was the fact that he was also a Saiyajin. He belonged to a race of cold-hearted warriors, whose target it was to take over islands, even though mostly smaller ones, and then sell them. They eliminated other races and people without remorse, but with fun. _You can't deny it. You are one of us. You are a Saiyajin, and that with every fiber of your body. Vegeta had been right and Goku had even admitted it outright. _You're right Vegeta. I am a Saiyajin. I admit that I have those feelings and that I welcome them._ What if some day he can't control those feelings, making him one of them? What if some day the instincts were just too strong and he gave in without thinking about those consequences? He could hurt his friends, and even worse, he could hurt ChiChi and Gohan. In more than one way. _

He had to make a decision and he knew it was a hard one.

~*~

ChiChi watched the man she loved worriedly from the door. She had waited for him to come to bed, but he didn't come, just like the two other nights. She didn't know what was going on with Goku. Since they had left Namek he had changed. He barely talked, ate, slept… He just trained or stood at the bow of the ship, staring into nothingness. She had to talk to him, to know what was wrong. 

She silently walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. She smiled lightly and looked at the sky. "You were right," she said softly, trying to start a conversation, "They are much more beautiful when I look at them from here…" She looked at him, but had to notice that he wasn't going to say something. She sighed. "Goku, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry…" he just whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked surprised. 

"For not being able to help Bulma when I had the chance. For exposing you and Gohan to those dangers. And especially for being what I am."

"What are you talking about? This is just nonsense! You don't have to say sorry for any of this!" she said, but not without showing him how ridiculous his words were. "I don't understand this! It's not your fault that those Saiyajins had kidnapped Bulma or that Vegeta had found her on Namek before you could help her. And if I may to remember you, both Gohan and I decided to come on this ship by our free will. We both have known that this trip wouldn't be a holiday. And what do you mean with the last one? Why should you be sorry for who you are? You are Son Goku, grandson of Son Gohan, the man who would do everything just to save a friend, the man I love."

"You're wrong. My name is Kakarotto. I'm a Saiyajin. I belong to one of the cruelest races on this planet. In my veins flows the blood of killers," he told her.

Now ChiChi started to become really angry. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Listen Son Goku! I already said it once and I'll say it again. That's just nonsense! Okay, you may be a Saiyajin, but that doesn't change anything! You were raised as a Human and I know you Goku! You would never hurt anyone! You are not a cruel killer! Being a Saiyajin doesn't mean that you're evil. Hell, there are enough Humans, who could have done the same as the Saiyajins."

Goku sighed sadly. "I knew you wouldn't understand that, ChiChi. But that's the way it is. On my missions I've often tried to avoid killing people, but every time I had to do this, I had this thrilling feeling in my body. For a short moment I felt this blood thirst and I liked it, ChiChi, I liked it. I love the thrill of a fight and in the rage of a battle it could happen that I lose my head, letting this thirst for blood winning over. It all became clear two days ago and I started to understand it. No Human would feel those things with the intensity like I do. It's all related to my heritage, to my blood. I am a Saiyajin, ChiChi, I am one of those killers, just that I didn't want to see it. But now I do."

"But I trust you, Goku. I know that you can control those feelings," ChiChi said, trying everything to calm him, and even herself, down. 

"That's the point. I don't trust myself anymore. And because of that I've made a decision. Until everything is over and I can finally settle down and live in peace, forget everything about fighting, killing and about the Saiyajin in me, I want you and Gohan to stay away from me. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you, and people will just get hurt, when they're around me." He waited for ChiChi to say something, but the woman was just too shocked by what Goku had said. So he just turned around and started to walk to the cabins. "You and Gohan will sleep in my cabin, while I'll bunk with Krillin. You will stay on the ship the whole time, in case we run into the Saiyajins again, when we look for the next sphere. Please understand me, ChiChi. I just don't want to hurt you, or Gohan."

ChiChi watched helplessly as Goku walked through the door, closing it behind him, slowly digesting what he had said. Tears ran down her face, as she wanted to run after him, but a voice stopped her. "ChiChi, don't." She looked up and saw Yamcha at the rudder, looking down at her with a sad look on his face. "Please, understand him. Everything has just been too much for him and he needs some time to sort things out. Give him a few days and maybe he'll come around…"

ChiChi just nodded slightly and looked at the closed door. "Goku…" she mumbled, "Please, don't do that to yourself…"

************************************************************************************

Woah, finally… I thought I would never finish that chapter… But now I'm finally back! Hopefully without new writer's blocks!!!

Until then, please review, okay? Thanks!!!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	17. A new Rival

**A/N:                Grr… I hate fanfiction.net!!! I can't update, I can't review and no new stories to read!!! Arrgh!!! I think I'm going to be insane, when I'm finally able again to do all of those things! At least you know that this time it isn't my fault that I couldn't update in time… **

                        _@ Crystal Lily: 18 will appear soon… Maybe just one or two more chapters… We'll also meet other characters then, but who, I won't tell you… I can just tell you, that the appearance of those characters will be one part of the basis of the Sequel to this story…_

Well, I don't think there's much to say, except have fun reading the next chapter… 

Chapter 16: "A new Rival"

************************************************************************************

A small white lizard-like creature sat on a throne in a big room. He held a wineglass in his hand, swirling the red liquid in it, while his head was resting on his other hand. Next to him, on a pedestal, two oranges spheres were lying under a glass dome. He seemed to be bored, which was indicated by a short yawn, followed by a sigh. He absently stared to the large doors to the throne room and his face lit up ever so lightly, when they were opened and a man stepped in. He was large, his skin bluish and his braided hair of green color. He walked up to the throne and bowed down in front of it. "Lord Frieza."

"What do you want, Zarbon?" Frieza asked him, just keeping a hint of annoyance in his voice so that he wouldn't show his delight in front of his servant. 

"We've got news from Vegeta's ship, sire." The man, Zarbon, noticed how the non-existent brows of his master were set in a scowl, angered by the fact that he had been 'disturbed' with the matters of a merely monkey, so he continued quickly. "But the most surprising thing is that the letter isn't written by Vegeta himself."

"Not?" he asked somewhat surprised. He knew that Vegeta always wrote his records alone. "Give it to me."

"Of course." Zarbon got back up and gave Frieza the letter. "I believe that this is the handwriting of the third class Saiyajin with the name Radditz."

The Lord chuckled lightly, as he opened the letter. "I didn't know that the monkey even knew how to write. But now let's see, what's in this letter…"

The green haired man watched, how Frieza read the letter and instinctively took a step or two back, when the look of slight amusement on the lizard's face was changed into a fierce expression of anger and eventually the glass was crushed in his hands, letting the wine drip onto the red carpet of the room. "Is something wrong, sire?" Immediately after asking this question, Zarbon regretted doing this, because his master's eyes were now directed at him. And to be precise, this look could kill. 

"Zarbon! Get a ship ready and gather your crew! You'll be leaving in not more than two hours to Ginger Island!" he ordered. 

"Yes, sire. But may I ask, what kind of mission that will be, or what's written in the letter?" He tried to remain a calm appearance, what was almost impossible under this gaze. Everyone knew that Frieza was stronger than everyone else and the most feared emperor on the whole world. 

"You will retrieve the sphere from that island. According to the monkey's letter, our prince is searching them not for my benefit, but for his own. He had left Namek about three weeks ago and it will take you about one week to get there, so you have to leave as soon as possible. I can't risk that Vegeta gets the sphere." Frieza thought for a moment, before he raised his voice again. "Oh, and Zarbon. Another thing… It seems like another monkey had somehow survived twenty-five years ago. Radditz says it's his younger brother, Kakarotto and that he was raised by Humans as …Son Goku."

"_The Son Goku?" he wanted to know, being more than a bit surprised._

"Apparently, yes. He, too, is after the sphere and after Vegeta… And now, go!"

"Yes, my Lord." Zarbon bowed again and then left the room, leaving Frieza alone with his thoughts. 

A smirk crept on the lizard's face. Despite those disturbing new, there were also other things written in that letter, which he hadn't told his right hand man. In this letter were also mentioned other things that were slightly amusing _and could work for his advantage. For example the princeling's new developed protectiveness over his new toy, this Human female. Vegeta seemed to be quite fond of her and that meant she was a weakness for him. Frieza was sure, as soon as he got a hold on this woman, he also got a hold of the rebellious prince. And maybe even of this other Saiyajin. But if Vegeta's __loyal men pulled through with their plan first, he just had to worry about this Son Goku, or Kakarotto, or whatever his name was. But when he then finally had all of the spheres, the whole world would tremble under his power._

~*~

Son Goku was lying on the bed in the cabin he was now sharing with Krillin (A/N: just the cabin, not the bed! ^-^), trying to concentrate on the upcoming place they had to go and to shut out the noises from outside. It had been three weeks since he had told ChiChi about the probably hardest decision he had to make in his whole life, to stay away from him. He knew she didn't want to understand his motives, but how could she? She wasn't living through this inner turmoil like he had to. She didn't know, what it was to be him. She had no idea of the responsibility that was weighing on his shoulders. She didn't want to understand that he was just doing it, because she and Gohan were the most important people in his life and he loved them more than anything else. 

But at least she wasn't prying him into anything unlike Gohan. Goku couldn't blame him. He was just a kid, after all. A kid who had just found his father and thinks that he had lost him again in a matter of weeks. What kind of father was he that he pushed his son away like this? Even if it was just for the best of the boy?

At the beginning Gohan had still tried to convince him to change his opinion, tried to get them to do something together. But Goku never said yes to anything. He had to concentrate on other things and most of all he didn't want to hurt Gohan. 

But after the disappointed look on Gohan's face every time he turned him down changed into something else, in a look that told him his own son started to loath, maybe even to hate him, he decided that he had to look for more answers. The answers General Kaiou had given him were unsatisfying, so Goku wanted to look for the one person, who maybe had those answers for him. And he hoped that he would meet that person on Ginger Island, where the next sphere should be. He had only seen this person one time. Maybe this person was still there and could provide him with the answers he needed to continue his life like he used to …or not. 

Just one more week and maybe then he could again be a husband for his soon-to-be wife and a father to his son.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and in the doorframe stood Krillin, panting hard. "Goku! You have to come!"

Startled Goku sat up on the bed. "What is it, Krillin?" 

"It's Gohan! He's flipping!"

"I'm coming." Goku pulled a shirt over his upper body and followed his best friend outside, where he saw his son facing his mother and Piccolo. ChiChi was crying and Piccolo nervously clenched and unclenched his fists. Dende and the rest of the crew stood on the sidelines, all not knowing what to do, since they had never seen Gohan like this in the last weeks. 

"Son Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. "Don't talk like this to your mother or me!"

"But it's true!" the boy screamed at him. It all had started with a serious conversation between ChiChi and the boy about Goku's behavior in their presence. ChiChi had tried to assure him that his father was just doing it, because he loved them and didn't want them to be hurt. But even though ChiChi thought that those words were sounding hollow in her ears, when she was saying them, she had hoped to convince Gohan with them. But the young demi-Saiyajin didn't want to hear any of this and started to throw a tantrum. "He doesn't care for either of us! The only thing he cares about are the Saiyajins! Nothing else. I'm sure we're just a burden for him and I hate him for that! I hate him for pushing us away! A real father wouldn't do that! He isn't my father and I hate him!"

Those words coming out of the boy's, his son's, mouth, almost broke Son Goku's heart. He had suspected that Gohan was angry with him, but hearing the word 'hate' from him in connection with his father was almost too much to bear and Goku thought that he had never felt worse in his life than in this moment. But Gohan was right and had every reason to hate him, so Goku just knew one way to maybe make this hate go away or maybe just lessen it a bit. "Gohan," he said seriously. The boy stiffened for a small moment, when he noticed that his father had probably heard every word he had said, but quickly dismissed this feeling of sudden guilt and turned around to face him, showing him that he meant every word of it. "Fight me."

Those two words sent a gasp through the small group of people standing on the deck of the Kintoun. None of them ever heard Goku saying those words with a calm like at this very moment; at least not when directed at his own son. "Goku? What are you doing?" ChiChi asked still sniffling.

Goku raised his hand in her direction, motioning for her to not say anything, the whole time not turning his gaze from Gohan. "What are you waiting for? When you really hate me as much as you say, then it shouldn't be a problem for you to fight me."

Gohan stared at his father for a few more seconds, before drawing his fist back and lunging at him, screaming, "I hate you!"

Goku, too surprised by the speed of the boy, couldn't react in time, so that the fist connected directly with his jaw, letting him stumble backwards. And it seemed just like Gohan had waited for his father to regain his posture again, until he sent a new assault of attacks at him and even though Goku was now more prepared, he seemed to have no chance to defend himself against his five-year old son. Now and then the warrior was able to land a good hit at the boy, which didn't seem to faze him at all. 

What's going on? Goku thought, struggling to keep his defenses up. How could Gohan be so strong? Stronger than me? He is just a boy, a kid!

His thoughts were interrupted, when Gohan landed a hard kick with his knee in his father's guts, letting the older man double over, followed by a hit with both fists on his back, forcing Goku to hit the ground, hard. He rolled away, just in time, before Gohan's foot could connect with his face, and sat up panting. He wiped at his mouth and saw blood on his finger. But not just his lip was wounded, his left eye was also almost swollen shut and he had more than a few bruises on his body. One thing was sure, the boy's incredible speed and strength made up for the missing height. If Goku just knew what triggered this sudden burst of energy in his son…

But he didn't have time to think about that, because Gohan was already walking up to him again, completely calm, but was brought to a halt by a voice. "Gohan, stop! That's enough!" Piccolo shouted at him and much to everyone's surprise, the boy obeyed. His defenses dropped and he looked almost confused at his surroundings and at his battered father merely meters in front of him. 

"Did I do this?" he asked, before he passed out of exhaustion.

The others finally let out the breaths they were holding, seeing that Gohan had obviously calmed down. ChiChi looked from father to son, irresolute to whom she should go, but a nod from Goku in Gohan's direction let her smile lightly. She walked over to her son, picked him up and disappeared with him inside of the ship.

After ChiChi had disappeared, Krillin walked up to his childhood friend, shaking his head. "Boy, Goku… You scared us there for a moment. But why did you hold back so much and let him beat you to a bloody pulp?"

"But I…" didn't hold back, Goku wanted to say, before his friend interrupted him.

"Come on… Let Dende treat you… Hey Dende! Can you help him?"

"Let him, Krillin…" Goku said loud enough, so that Dende could hear it. "I think I deserved that. Just help me inside, okay?" Krillin nodded and waved at Tenshinhan to help him getting their friend into the cabin.

"But to be honest, Goku," Krillin said, while they were helping him, "I think it was a good idea to let Gohan fight and win against you."

"But I… Ouch!" he said, when he had to stretch his body. 

Later that day, it was already dark outside, Goku was again lying alone in the cabin he and Krillin were sharing, deep in thoughts. When he and Gohan fought, Gohan had been unbelievable strong. Stronger than him and Goku was considered to be one of the strongest men on this planet. And it had been the second time that Gohan had shown this kind of strength – at least in the time he had known him. The first time was on Namek, after Radditz had stabbed Goku with the knife and the second time today. But what was the trigger of it? When Goku knew this, then his son could maybe be an immense help against the Saiyajins. 

Goku groaned, trying to remember the circumstances. Then suddenly it hit him! Of course! Why hadn't he seen it before? Both times Gohan had been furious about something. It's the anger that gave him this burst of strength! But how could he make Gohan angry enough so that he would develop this strength again? It always seemed to be pretty impulsive and depended on the situation they were in. And there was still the fact that, when the anger faded, the strength disappeared as well. Maybe he should talk to Piccolo about it. He knew Gohan longer than Goku himself and maybe he had more experiences with those kinds of outbursts. 

Goku just wanted to get up, as there was a small and faint knock at the door. "Come in," he said through clenched teeth, because of the pain Gohan had inflicted on him earlier that day. Of course Dende could just heal him, but Goku thought that he, too, had to learn a lesson. And what was the better way than through pain? The door slowly opened and a small head was stuck inside. Goku smiled. "Hello son, come in…"

Hesitating and almost shyly, because Gohan never once raised his head to meet his father's eyes, he entered the cabin and closed the door behind him. "I-I wanted to say sorry…" he said barely above a whisper. "Everything I've said this afternoon was wrong. I don't know what had gotten into me, but I didn't mean it, as I said that I hated you. I don't know why I said it, but I was just so disappointed and angry. I was afraid that you didn't like me or mommy anymore, so I guess it had just slipped."

Goku smiled compassionately at his son, as Gohan was fighting so hard with the tears that were trying to flow down his cheeks. He raised his hand with some pain and ruffled through the boy's hair. "Hey, everything is okay… You don't need to cry… Come here…" He winced in pain, when Gohan was suddenly clinging to him like he never wanted to let go anymore, but he endured it, just for his son's sake. "Son Gohan, I know it is hard to understand, but I'm not staying away from you, because I don't like you, but because I do. You and your mom are the most important people in my life and I'm just doing this to protect you. As long as you're close to me, you're targets for the Saiyajins and I can't concentrate on fighting and freeing Bulma, when I'm worrying about you. Do you understand my reasons now?" he asked, not mentioning his self-doubts to his son, thinking that a five-years old wouldn't understand. Yeah, Goku thought to himself, chuckling lightly, a five-years old that kicked your ass.

"I think I do and I love you, daddy," Gohan said, slightly sniffling, when he let go of Goku.

"I love you, too, son. But now I think you should go back to your mom. It's already late and you should go to bed." Gohan wanted to say something in protest, but Goku raised his finger. "No. I know you've slept most of the afternoon after our fight, but you still go to bed, young man. Besides, I still have to talk to Piccolo."

"What about?"

"I can't tell you. At least not yet… And now go…" he ushered him out, while following him into the hallway. "Goodnight Gohan."

"Goodnight, dad," the boy said and then disappeared in the cabin of him and his mother.

Goku had a smile on his face, when he walked outside, where he found Piccolo meditating on the deck. "Piccolo," he said, trying to get his attention.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? When you don't want Dende's help, you should at least rest until your wounds are healed," the Namek said, not looking up once.

"That's one of the advantages of being a Saiyajin. In about two days all my wounds will be healed. But I'm here to talk to you. About Gohan."

"Speak."

"I wanted to ask you, if something like this afternoon or like it happened on Namek, had happened before?"

"Once or twice… Maybe even more. Yes, it had happened before. Every time the boy gets incredible angry, he develops an incredible strength. But today I was as surprised as everyone else. Usually this effect wears off pretty fast, but today was an exception. He must've been really angry with you…"

"So his anger is really the trigger of it… I wonder if there's a way to control it…"

"I'm sure there is. The boy just has to learn how to control his anger, but I think it's too much for a child of his age. I know you wanted to use this strength against the Saiyajins, but I think we should wait with training him to control it."

"I know…" Goku sighed in defeat. "But today he was a multiple times stronger than I am. The other Saiyajins wouldn't have been a problem for him… But I guess you're right. He's still a child and should enjoy it as long as he can, before he has to participate in fights like this… Even though Gohan's strength would've been a great advantage… The Saiyajins are the worst opponents I've ever faced…"

Little did any of them know that now a being far worse than the Saiyajins had decided to appear. A being called Lord Frieza by those who worship him and Beast by the ones who despise him. He had already sent his right hand man to Ginger Island to retrieve the Dragonball there, the same island Goku and his friends, as well as Vegeta and his men were heading to…

************************************************************************************

Mmh… The plot thickens… I think I'm quite proud of this chapter… The appearance of new evil and a development of what would be important in the next chapters, though I'm not telling what. Hehe, I'm evil…

But please review, though, okay? Thanks a lot!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	18. Bulma

**A/N:                Hey! I'm back from my vacation on the Canary Islands and I must say it was great! It was sunny all the time, no cloud could be seen at the sky and we always had about 30°C! I even got a tan and just a small sunburn! **

                        So, anyways, now that I'm back I didn't want to let you wait any longer with the next chapter, so I decided to post what I already had written, as I've left. Because, when I now start again where I left in this chapter, it might take even longer to get this chapter out. This one is awfully short but I hope you don't mind! And now, enjoy!

****

Chapter 17: „Bulma"

************************************************************************************

How much time had passed? Three weeks? One month? Maybe even more? Bulma asked herself, as she was lying on the bed in the cabin, which had been her cell for the last weeks. After about the second week she had stopped counting the daybreaks and nightfalls she could see through the small porthole in the wall. But now she wished that she had never done this. All sense of time was gone. What would she do for knowing the exact date or maybe even just what day they had? Was it Thursday, the day that just belonged to her and ChiChi to do something? Or Sunday, when the mess was being held. Or Monday, when she had to accompany her father to different conferences? Not that she really missed those last two days. Bulma always dreaded them, since they were nothing but boring. But she just wanted to know. She wanted to know what her parents were doing at home. Hell, she even wanted to know what Vegeta was doing right now. 

Bulma buried her head between her hands and let out a suffering groan. Yes, this was the truth. She longed to know what the royal-pain-in-the-ass was doing! During her first few days on that ship, at the time where everything, okay, not really everything, was still all right, she had noticed a certain routine in the Prince's behavior. If it was from getting up in the morning, training on deck, or just eating with her… Knowing what he was doing had somehow comforted her …in a strange way. 

The walls on the ship were pretty thin, so she could also mostly hear, what her captor was doing. She could even hear him snoring lightly at night and she silently wondered, if he was also drooling while sleeping. Then there were the times, where she could hear the scratching of his pen, when he was writing something. But about three or four days after they had left Namek, she had lost it. Either her hearing had become extremely bad over night or Vegeta hadn't been in his cabin since then. At least not as long as she was awake. 

And she was missing it. No more imagining how the sweat was running down the tense muscles of his perfectly built body, how he was lying in his bed, his mouth slightly open and drool trickling out of it, or how he wrote a letter, moving the pen with his strong and yet gentle fingers… Bulma, stop it! she scolded herself. He's your enemy! He has kidnapped you and imprisoned you in this cabin on his ship! You simply can't and are not allowed to feel an attraction of any kind towards him! But who wouldn't feel attracted by him? He was strong, dark, mysterious and extremely handsome… "Oh god," she mumbled, "This solitude is driving me insane." 

She wistfully looked at the door. Oh, how much did she want to go out and see other faces than the one of the old cook that was bringing her something to eat twice a day and brought out the bucket she had to use as replacement for a toilet, even if it just were the ones of the two other Saiyajins. That and she absolutely needed some fresh air, more than that small porthole could provide. She smelled awfully herself, let alone the clothes she wore. 

But she had to learn to live with it. She was a prisoner on that ship and not on some first class vacation. She had already learned to live without to cry in the last weeks, since she'd realized that tears wouldn't help her at all. People had always adored her to be strong, not physically but emotionally. Never had anyone seen her cry, for she really did it rarely. And yet, in the last few weeks she had cried more than in the last years combined. Bulma had already learned at a young age that in her position, especially as a woman, she had to be strong, so she developed certain traits for which she's famous. Her attitude was thoroughly feared in the palace and no one dared to contradict her, sometimes not even her own father. In some ways this attitude resembled a lot the behavior of a certain Saiyajin Prince. Well, Bulma mused, A relationship with him would certainly never be boring.

ARGH! That was the second time within the last few minutes or so that her thoughts had wandered into those sections of her mind. But when she had to think about stuff like that, couldn't she think about _other men? Well, there had never been any men she had thought of like this and she had chased most of them away with her stubbornness. Wait, there was one man she had ever been interested in …next to Vegeta… _

No! She wasn't interesting in him! Her mind was just playing tricks on her because of her situation. 

So, now back to thinking happy thoughts, happy thoughts about Yamcha… Bulma sighed. Right from the moment she had met him she had liked him. He had been extremely shy at the beginning, but with her charm, Bulma had managed to loosen him up and in the end they had shared a kiss. A wonderful one at that. But those stupid guards had caught them and kicked Yamcha out of the palace. Just because he wasn't of her rank. Bulma snorted at that memory. Maybe, when this is over and she was safe home, she could ask her father for permission to get to know Yamcha better. He was then one of those who had rescued her after all and maybe that would change the way her father looked at him.

But as long as she was still on that ship she had to hold her head high. No more crying, no more whining. She would show those Saiyajins that she was strong, in a special way. No matter how bad her situation got, she wouldn't give up, not now that she knew that Goku was on his way to rescue her. He was her only hope and she put all of her trust in him. 

Bulma again threw a look at the door. Goku, please come soon.

************************************************************************************

I told you it was short, but I hope you like it nonetheless! Next time more, I promise! 

Please be so nice and review!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	19. Unwanted Distraction

**A/N:**                Whoow, sorry again… I know it had already been again a long time since I last posted a chapter… Normally I had planned that this chapter should've been a part of how I had actually planned the last chapter.  Well, after we had Bulma in the last chapter, you now get Vegeta… Enjoy!!!

Chapter 18: "Unwanted Distraction"

************************************************************************************  
Blood trickled down his chin, mixing with the salty liquid that was secreted from his body due to the physical strains of the fight he was in at that moment. Cursing under his breath, he wiped the red mixture of blood and sweat away with the back of his hand and glared at his opponent. This had already been the fourth time that day that his adversary could land a lucky hit on him, but just because his thoughts kept on wandering to other regions of his mind, instead of concentrating on the fight he was in. 

But that day hadn't been the first time either that he found himself distracted. It was happening for quite some time now. At first he had been able to shut out the distraction by simply ignoring everything concerning _her. He tried to get out of her way. He left his cabin before she woke up and first returned when he was sure she was asleep. Still, the more time passed, the more he caught himself thinking of __her. Questions of her well-being crossed his mind at regular intervals, which he always quickly disposed in the back of his mind, dismissing them as results of exhaustion and stress. But if that really was the reason, then why did her face pop up in front of his eyes before he fell asleep and first when he awoke? This woman was doing something to him, but what? Could he, the Prince of all Saiyajins, cold-hearted killer of hundreds of more or less innocent people, come to… to – argh, even thinking this word brought him a headache – care about a weak annoying nuisance like her?_

His thoughts were interrupted, when he saw another attack coming from his opponent. He swung his right arm up, barely managing to block the blow directed at his head, but didn't notice the leg flying into his side. Gasping at the sharp pain inflicted on his rips, he crashed into the rail of the ship, letting some of the planks splinter under the brute force of this collision. He slowly got up again, holding his side. That had been hit number five – definitely five hits too many. 

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" his bulky opponent wanted to know. "Tired already?"

"Shut up and let's continue the fight!" Vegeta snarled and got back into a fighting stance, ignoring the pain in his side.

"I think Nappa's right, Vegeta," Radditz, who had been watching the fight with interested, now decided to throw in. It wouldn't take long anymore until they'd arrive on Frieza's island, depending on how long they would stay on Ginger Island about one to two weeks, so it was about time to set their little plan into motion. "You seem so distant lately. Don't tell me that this Human female has gotten to you."

"Hold your tongue, Radditz." Everyone on the ship, who had been present at this argument, held his breath. Their captain's whole posture was tense and he seemed to be ready to attack at any moment. They were sure he would have done that, especially Radditz, who instinctively had gone into a defensive stance, even though Vegeta was standing with the back turned to him, hadn't it been for the call coming from the lookout and one of his men climbing down the mast. 

"Vegeta, sir, I've got news," he said. "We can see Ginger Island in the far distance and I think we will reach it within the next few hours."

"Good," Vegeta said, the tension in his body somewhat lessening. "Nappa, Radditz, this time I will go alone to get the sphere. I can't risk you two doing something as stupid as you did on Namek. You will stay here and watch after the ship." And after the woman, he unconsciously added in an afterthought.

"Don't you want to tell her?" Radditz asked further in a mocking voice. Yes, he had noticed how the Prince had tried to avoid the woman in the last weeks and now wanted to see how far he could go in teasing his captain, to find out how much the woman really meant to him. It could all work for their advantage. 

Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to suppress the anger that was rising in him. How dare he talking to him in a tone like that! The reason of this anger however was still a mystery for him. Whenever someone was talking bad about the woman, he felt that kind of anger in his body, but being as stubborn as usually, he blocked out every thought dealing with the fact that he might actually feel more for her than he admitted. So, like always, he swallowed the anger, grunted something that sound like 'fine' in his ears and then said to Nappa, "Come with me," before he went under deck. Nappa threw one confused look back at Radditz, who just smirked, and then followed Vegeta.

Radditz was satisfied with the outcome of this. Nappa might not understand this yet – he was more the muscles in this plan, while Radditz, not as strong as his two fellow Saiyajins, himself was the brain. He knew what it must mean to be in the resentment of Frieza – namely long hours of tortures, followed by death, if not even first spending years in the dungeons. Maybe the tortures and death by the hand of their Lord wouldn't be that painful, but the dungeons were what everyone under his commando feared. Radditz had never heard that someone got out alive of it. He just knew of rumors that the prisoners, who were _living down there in the damp and cold cells, got just enough food and water to not to die, but also not enough to be alive. The reasons for most of their deaths were sicknesses and he had just heard of one man who survived more than ten years in that hellhole – rumors said that he had been down there for more than twenty years and still didn't seem to want to give up. No one knew his name or what he had done so many years ago, but they were sure that they didn't want to end like him._

This was the fate for those, who had fallen into Frieza's resentment and he knew that with Vegeta's doing, nothing would happen faster than that. But now with their little plan, Radditz was sure that he and Nappa would stand in Frieza's favor. 

Vegeta stopped in front of the door to the room, which inhabitant he had so successfully avoided for the past three and a half weeks. But something in this one sentence Radditz had said was true. He somehow felt the need to tell her that they would reach Ginger Island soon. He unlocked the door and rested his hand on the doorknob, just long enough to hesitate, but not long enough for Nappa to notice it, and opened the door. 

She was sitting on the small bed, her head resting on her arms on her drawn-up knees. She didn't even look up, probably expecting the old cook bringing her a meal or something like that. Vegeta took a few moments to observe her closer. In the last weeks she seemed to have lost weight, her hair wasn't as shiny anymore as it had been, when she'd first _arrived on his ship and the clothes she wore were dirty. Could it be that she had finally given up? Seeing her like this somehow tightened a knot in his stomach, so, before he could watch her longer, he decided to clear his throat. "Woman…"_

Upon hearing his voice for the first time in weeks, her head jerked up. And really, there he was, standing in the doorframe in his typical stance. Being too stunned by this, she reacted on her first instincts, jumped up, walked up to him and poked him with her index finger in the chest. "So the almighty Prince of the Saiyajins decides to show his sorry ass again. Where the hell have you been all those weeks? How many weeks have even passed since you've last decided you could show your ass here?"

"On the ship. Four," he just said, even though he had to suppress a smirk. Not everything about the woman had become dull. There was still the spark in her eyes. No, the woman hadn't given up, yet. And he would be surprised if that would happen anytime soon. 

"What?" Bulma asked confused.

"I've been on the ship all those weeks and four weeks have passed since we've left Namek," he informed her. "And now take your filthy hands of me."

"Oh…" Bulma quickly removed her finger and sat back down on the bed.

"Woman, I'm here to tell you that we'll reach Ginger Island today, the location of the next sphere. I will leave the ship alone – Nappa and Radditz will stay here to watch after the ship and to make sure that none of my other men get wrong ideas," he said, trying to watch her reaction, but she just stared at him indifferently. 

"And you're telling me that because…?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I…" he hesitated. He just noticed that he actually had no idea, why he was telling her this. Instead of answering her question he 'hmphed' and eventually said, "Instead of questioning my reasons you should be honored that I wasted my precious time to inform you of that."

"Precious time my ass…" Bulma mumbled pouting. 

Vegeta simply ignored her, trying to hide his confusion and left the cabin. Nappa stayed behind just long enough to throw Bulma a look that sent a chill down her spine, telling her that he was planning something – something terrible – before he locked the door again and followed Vegeta.

************************************************************************************

So what do you think? I know, it's again short, but if you wanted this chapter to be longer, it would have taken more time for me to write it… 

Remember to review, please… I somehow think that you guys don't like this fic anymore and it's somehow a bit discouraging…

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	20. Ginger Island

**A/N:**                Wow, I would've never expected that it would take so long to get to this one... The original plan I had in my mind for this part of the story should've been that they would have arrived on Ginger Island about two chapters ago. *shrugs* Whatever, you liked the extra chapters and that makes it up for it. Also thank you for your encouraging reviews! I think I've finally overcome this really hard case of writer's block and hope that my job allows me to write as much and as well as possible. 

                        Something else… Oh yeah, like I already told you before, there will be some drastic changes to the 'original' Dragonball timeline, not that I haven't already changed enough, but there will something happen, that most of you probably won't see coming… *grins*

                        _@ Luinthoron: _Wow, you're really reading all my stories, don't you? I don't know what to say… It's just incredible… I don't know how to thank you! I think it has never happened before that someone proclaimed me a god… *blushes* That's really too much… There are many authors out there who write far better than I do. But thank you nonetheless… As to your question: I won't tell anything. Just wait and see how the story develops further!

Okay, it had taken longer than planned, but here it is:

Chapter 19: Ginger Island 

************************************************************************************

They have finally arrived. Ginger Island. Here he would find the next Dragonball and here he would finally get the answers he needed so desperately. This small island was also one of Lord Frieza's colonies – no wonder, since it took just about one week to go there from his island. He took over it, shortly after he conquered the island, which he called now _his_ – the island that had once been called Vegeta, the island that had been inhabited by the Saiyajins until one fateful night about twenty-five years ago. But despite of the fact that Frieza's men ruled this island, it was quite safe to go there, since the lizard used its harbor mostly for trading. So this island was inhabited by all kinds of people, also many Humans. Well, his men were roaming through the streets, but as long as they were just merely henchmen, what they were, they wouldn't pose a threat for Goku and his crew. He was more worried about the few natives left, the _Jinzoningen. _

As far as Goku knew had there once been quite a big number of the Jinzoningen, but during Frieza's takeover most of them were killed. The rest of them, really just a handful of people, had been forced by him personally to leave their cities. That was the reason why they now lived in one small village far out of town in the woods and their hate towards all kinds of people, who were now living there under the Beast's reign. The Jinzoningen were known to be strong, maybe even stronger than the Saiyajins, but due to their small number of people and that they, unlike the Saiyajins, didn't work for Frieza, they posed no threat for anyone who wasn't living on that island. But on the island itself they were feared. Unlike on Namek the harbor on Ginger Island wasn't connected to the city, because of the quite periodically upcoming storms in that region of the sea. So the sailors and traders had to walk about a mile to reach the city, and one small part of the road was leading through the woods, where the Jinzoningen would be lying waiting for them from time to time to steal their goods and wouldn't even hesitate to kill their victim. 

Goku sighed and turned back to his friends that were preparing everything for leaving the Kintoun. He rubbed his temples. He hadn't told them about his plan yet and he didn't know how they would react, but he silently hoped that they would understand, especially after his behavior in the last weeks. He hadn't been exactly the Goku they all knew and loved, with all of his doubts and fears for the people around him. To be the old Goku again, or someone who could come close to him, he needed those answers and this island was the only place for him to get them, so they just had to understand. Well, he had to tell them some time now before they were leaving the ship. He cleared his throat. "Uhm, guys? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what is it?" Krillin asked, getting up from just tying a rope around a mast. 

"Well, I…" He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, I don't know how to say this… But I won't come with you today to get the Dragonball. There's another place I have to be…"

"But what about Bulma?" Yamcha wanted to know. "What about the Saiyajins? You know how strong they are. Without you we most likely wouldn't stand a chance against those killers. And you do also know that Bulma's on this ship now for more than a month and just god knows what they had done and would still do to her, if we don't rescue her soon."

Goku looked at his friend and saw the angry and at the same time worried look on his face. Angry at him and worried about their friend. "We caught up to them in the past weeks and their ship is again lying far away of the city, so it might take them again a bit longer to come here. That should give Piccolo and Tenshinhan enough time to get the Dragonball and then come back," he explained.

"You want me and Piccolo to get the sphere?" Tenshinhan asked surprised. 

Goku nodded. "You two are after me the two strongest on the ship. I'm sorry Krillin, but Tenshinhan is still a slight bit stronger than you," he added quickly, before his childhood friend could protest. "Besides, I need you, Yamcha and Chao-Zu to guard the ship and to watch over my family and Dende." 

"Don't worry, Goku," Krillin said smiling, not taking any offence in what Goku had said. "I'll look after them. I understand your reasons." In more than one way, Krillin added in an afterthought, already guessing what it was that Goku had to do, while most of the others still seemed to be clueless about their friend's intentions. He was a bit stunned that they didn't remember their encounter here on this island more than six months ago, because if they did, they surely would understand Goku. Even though Goku hadn't talked to him much in the last weeks, but being his friend for so many years, Krillin knew what his childhood friend needed. To be precise, he would have been surprised, if Goku _hadn't_ taken this chance. 

"Thanks Krillin…" The Saiyajin smiled back. "Okay, when you don't have any more objections about the plan, we should hurry, so that we could get over with this as soon as..."

Goku didn't get the chance to finish the sentence, because right at that moment a small strange group was walking past the Kintoun. It was lead by a large man with blue skin and green braided hair and shortly behind him was walking another fat pink 'being', along with several smaller men of different races. Goku followed them with his eyes and for unknown reasons felt a shiver running down his spine. His and the leader's eyes met for a brief moment, before the leader smirked at him and broke the contact, leaving the ship and a worried Goku behind.

"Who was that?" Krillin wanted to know.                                 

Goku absently looked back at his friend, deep in thoughts. "I don't know. But we should really hurry… This guy gives me the creeps."

~*~

"Incredible," Zarbon mumbled, after they had walked by the ship with the name Kintoun. He had always known that there was a big resemblance between Saiyajins and their offspring. He had always thought that the resemblance between Vegeta and his father had been big, bigger than between any of the other Saiyajins he got to know, but this was just unbelievable. This Son Goku – or better Kakarotto, as he remembered the young man's Saiyajin name – was a carbon copy of his father. They just looked exactly alike. He smirked. Well, of course he had heard many stories and rumors about _the_ Son Goku, all of them praising him to be a great sailor and warrior, but if the son was anything like his father concerning fighting and battle, this whole thing could become interesting. His father Bardock had put up a brave fight twenty-five years ago, even though he had nowhere been near the strength of him and Dodoria. Bardock had lost the fight – just as expected – and gotten the right punishment. 

"You can say that," Dodoria agreed, though not having the knowledge his partner had. "This man looks exactly like Bardock…"

"This is because he's his son," Zarbon told him. 

Dodoria stopped. Frieza hadn't allowed Zarbon to fill his men in on some things concerning their mission on this island if not necessary, so Dodoria was quite stunned by this revelation. "But his only living son is Radditz; his other son died during his birth along with his wife."

"That's obviously what Bardock wanted us to believe and sent his youngest son away, so that maybe he could grow up in peace, or whatever Bardock was thinking, when he did it. His son, Kakarotto, was taken under the wings of first Son Gohan and later General Kaiou and grew up in the Western Capitol as Son Goku."

The pink 'being' smirked and followed his partner, who had started walking again. "Sounds like loads of fun. I hope we meet him, when we get the sphere…" He cracked his knuckles. "The last good fight had been too long ago…"

~*~

One man of his crew came into Vegeta's cabin, telling him that they had arrived at Ginger Island, before he left again. The Prince snorted. He wondered how, but he couldn't help but think that they had lost more time getting to this island than they usually should have. But that was unimportant right at that moment. He had to leave now and he had to hurry. After all, there were still a few miles to walk and he didn't have any hope of finding a horse in the woods that would bring him faster to his destination. And he also knew about the Jinzoningen. Not that he was scared of them, but he knew that they could become a bother. 

So he quickly buttoned up his dark blue shirt, put his knife, saber and pistol – better be safe than sorry – between his belt and black pants and curled his tail around his waist, before also leaving his cabin. He walked through the corridor past the woman's cabin and hesitated just for the split of a second, listening to any sound that might come through the door. It was completely silent. Vegeta didn't know why, but he somehow had a bad feeling about leaving the woman alone on the ship with his men. But he had no other choice. He needed the sphere and he couldn't risk that any of that what had happened on Namek would happen again. But what could happen to her? Next to him the only person who was in possession of a key to the room was Nappa, so what should happen? No one would dare to try to get past his lifelong bodyguard.

Unconsciously taking one look around to make sure that no one was watching him, he unlocked the door to take a quick look inside with the intention of finding out why the woman was so silent. And after just opening the door a few inches he could see her sleeping form in the bed, having her back turned to him. Somehow disappointed that he couldn't have a small verbal sparring match before leaving and yet glad that the woman seemed to be okay, he closed the door again and locked it. Turning away from the door he made his way upstairs to deck, where he shot a last warning glance at his men, before he left the ship. It was time.

Little did he notice that either Radditz and Nappa exchanged a knowing smirk, showing each other that they would start phase one of their plan in his absence, or that Bulma hadn't been sleeping in her cabin. She had heard steps outside and quickly got into the bed, pulling the blankets tightly over her body and pretended to sleep. She guessed that the person that had stuck his head into her room had been Vegeta, but she wasn't sure. She just hoped that if he had already left the ship, he would be back soon. After that look Nappa had given her a few hours ago she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something would happen in his absence… Something she didn't even want to think of… Something even Vegeta didn't know about…

Something that was concerning her…

************************************************************************************

Hehe, I think I'm slowly getting back to my good old cliffhangers! All those of you who've read Until we meet again know that I had been addicted to them for quite some time… And it seems like this addiction had resurfaced again… insert evil laugh here

Mmh, still something else to say? Oh yeah, please don't forget to review! Reviews are another part of my addiction! ~-^

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	21. Unexpected Occurrences

**A/N: Hello everyone! Oops, has it already been 17 days? Hehe… *bowsdowninfrontofherreadersandbegsforforgivness* Please, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me!! I admit it, I'm completely guilty for the delay! You know how it is… There are always things that get in the way of writing and this time it had been mainly my new story idea for a story and the fact that I had no idea how to start this chapter! Please forgive me!!! This chapter is even again one of the longer ones in this story to make up for the delay and I promise that I will definitely try to get the next chapter out faster than this one!!!**

But thanks to all of you who've reviewed the last chapter and **special thanks to ChunkyMunky241! Chunks is my new beta-reader of this fic and I'm glad to say that it finally works. We already tried this beta-thingy before, but we somehow had some problems with receiving the other's emails. Again, thanks a lot Chunks for your help and I hope I didn't put you through too much trouble with this chapter, but I think I didn't because I compared your proofread one with my original and was quite surprised that the number of mistakes had been quite low… So, thanks a lot and keep up the good work!**

Chapter 20: Unexpected Occurrences 

************************************************************************************

Gohan let out a deep sigh. He was sitting on a barrel that was standing on the deck of the Kintoun, his legs dangling down, watching Krillin and Yamcha spar, but this spar wasn't that interesting since they were mostly fooling around. Both knew that they had to save their strength for the inevitable encounter with the Saiyajins some time soon. His mother was with Chao-Zu under deck, most likely in the galley to show him some recipes for meals that could be easily made while at sea and Dende was in his cabin, getting some rest. To put it simply – Gohan was bored. 

About half an hour had passed since his father had left the ship along with Piccolo and Tenshinhan. He wondered what was so important that his father had to send Piccolo and Tenshinhan to get the Dragonball and couldn't go with them. He hadn't said a word about where exactly he had to go. But even thinking about that didn't hold his interest for that long. He hadn't known his father as long as most of the others on this ship had, but he trusted him and believed him that this thing he had to do was really important to him. 

So, there he was, sitting on that barrel and bored out of his mind. He could, of course, study to please his mother, but he had studied all the other days, so she had given him today off. But just sitting there and watching the others wasn't what he wanted to do. It was itching in his fingers to do something and the fact that he hadn't been able to leave this ship in a month didn't help him much. He needed to get off that ship, to feel again the hard and steady ground under his feet.  

Suddenly an idea crossed his mind and a mischievous grin was plastered on his face. He knew he would get into trouble because of it, especially with his mother, but he had to do it. Besides, he wouldn't go too far, so what could happen to him?

He slowly slid down the barrel, not making any noise, and looked around carefully. His mother, Chao-Zu and Dende were still under the deck and Krillin and Yamcha were still too occupied with their sparring match to notice anything around them. He warily walked over to the plank, looked back one last time and then sneaked off the ship without anyone noticing.

Wow, that was easier than expected, he thought when he was walking down the street at the harbor, which was leading to a small beach he had seen when they'd arrived. While Gohan was strolling down this street he received, of course, many strange glances and glares from the other sailors and people there, wondering what a small kid like him was doing there all alone and unprotected, but he ignored them. He knew from the sparring matches with his father's friends and Piccolo that it wouldn't be so easy to take him down, so he wasn't worried about that. The only thing he wanted was just getting to the beach to have some fun, anyway. Hopefully the others wouldn't find out that he was gone too soon. Hmm, maybe he should've left them a small note telling them where he wanted to go…

~*~

Zarbon and his men stopped in front of a small wooden house in the middle of the small city. He took a look at the map Frieza had given him before he left and let a satisfied smirk appear on his face. "Okay guys, this is the house, and it seems that we're the first ones here." Saying this he knocked at the door and waited until somebody answered. 

When someone opened the door - a smaller, elderly Human man with gray hair - Zarbon grabbed him by the neck and shoved him into the house, followed by his men. The last one closed the door so that nothing that would happen within those four walls would get outside. An elderly white-haired Human woman that had been sitting at a table jumped up and screamed when she saw the intruders and what they were doing with her husband. 

"Shut up!" Zarbon demanded. The woman whimpered, but obeyed. She knew who these men were and she hoped that if she did what they wanted her to do, she and her husband would get off lightly. "Much better," he said turning to the man. "Listen old man, we're looking for a small orange sphere, a part of the legendary Treasure of Power and we know that it's here. Give it to me and nothing will happen to you and the woman."

"I-I don't… know what you're… talking about," the man choked out bravely. Zarbon was still squeezing his neck and cutting of the blood circulation, as well as the air supply for his brain. He started to feel lightheaded, but he didn't want to and wouldn't give up what had been in his family for three generations already. 

"Don't lie to me old man!" Zarbon tightened his grip, letting the man gasp for air. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Where. Is. The. Sphere?"

"Even if I knew…" the man spat out, having to use a huge amount of strength to do that. "I wouldn't tell you."

Zarbon raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Okay, tell me when it hurts." He pulled out a knife and just wanted to stab the man with it, when the woman started to scream again. 

"Stop!" she cried, "Don't hurt him… I'll give you what you want… Just don't hurt my husband…" 

"Smart woman," he said, while he was loosening the grip on the man's neck, but still didn't let him go. "So, where is it?"

"It's upstairs," the woman sniffed. "In the bedroom on the chest of drawers…"

"Dodoria?"

"I'll go," Dodoria said and went to the stairs that led to the upper floor. It didn't take him even a minute until the pink being appeared again, holding the sphere in his hand. "The woman told us the truth."

"Good. As I already said you're a smart woman," Zarbon told her again. "Quite the contrary to your husband. I'll let you live, but him…?" Before he even finished the sentence the blade of the knife embedded itself in the lower abdomen of the man, letting him cry out in pain, before he collapsed. A silent scream erupted from the woman's throat when she saw this and she would have run over to her now dead husband if it weren't for the fact that the body came flying at her, crashing on the table, destroying it. Crying quietly the woman bowed over her husband's body, not once looking up to the murderers, who were right now leaving the house.

~*~

It was just a few minutes later that Piccolo and Tenshinhan arrived at the house and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the crowd of people standing in front of it. Having a bad feeling, Piccolo turned to his companion. "Look at the map, now! Where is the sphere?"

Tenshinhan quickly took out the map and unfolded it. "Shit. We're too late. The sphere is moving away from us."

"I knew it. We have to go after them." Piccolo just wanted to leave, when Tenshinhan grabbed his arm.

"No. We have to see what has happened," the three-eyed man said. 

"Fine," the Namek grunted reluctantly before they fought their way through the crowd into the house together. 

But they weren't prepared for what they saw. An old crying woman was lying over the body of an old man. Shattered pieces of wood were lying everywhere and a pool of blood was spreading from under the body. 

"Who was that?" Piccolo wanted to know. "Has anyone seen what has happened here?"

Much to the two warriors dislike everyone in the crowd shook their heads. 

"Damn," Tenshinhan mumbled and slowly walked over to the woman. "Ma'am? Please, who did this? We need to know so that we can get him," he asked softly. 

"Zarbon," she sobbed without even looking up. "Zarbon killed him…"

"Zarbon? I've heard that name before…" the Namek said thoughtfully. 

"Me too…" Tenshinhan agreed. "Can you tell us, who this Zarbon is?"

This time the woman looked up, her eyes full of anger and sadness. "Zarbon is Frieza's right hand man," she hissed. "He, his partner Dodoria, and some of their henchmen have been here. They wanted the sphere, one part of the Treasure of Power… my husband didn't want to tell them, so they threatened him. I couldn't bear seeing him like this, so I told them, hoping that they would spare our lives, but they killed my husband anyway, after they got the sphere and then left."

"Those bastards." Tenshinhan clenched his fists. "Come on Piccolo, there's still a chance to get them."

"No," the Namek told him. "We won't follow them. They're too many – we wouldn't stand a chance against them. It would be best if we go back to the ship and wait for Son Goku."

Tenshinhan sighed. "Okay, waiting is it then…" He kneeled down to the woman and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we will get them and avenge your husband. I promise…" He smiled at her and then got up again turning to a few people. "Please, someone should get her out of here…" One woman nodded and immediately went up to the old woman, when Tenshinhan and Piccolo left the house again, walking back to the Kintoun.  

Halfway back they saw in the distance again a large gathering of people on the other side of the town, near the forest where the Jinzoningen should live in. Alarmed that Zarbon and his men might have something to do with it, they went there and, when they got nearer, they heard the people shouting something. Throwing each other strange glances, Piccolo and Tenshinhan decided that it wouldn't hurt to see what was going on, but what they saw surprised them once again. 

A muscular man was standing on a pedestal, his arms raised in the air and the crowd was cheering at him. "I promise," he yelled, "that I, Mr. Satan, strongest man on this island and maybe even on the whole world, will take care of the Jinzoningen and their monster that has killed so many people lately."

The crowd cheered again, calling again and again, "Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!"

"Yes, that's me! I will defeat them!" he let out a triumphant laugh, before he jumped off the pedestal and landed more or less gracefully on the ground. But the landing didn't seem to bother the people at all, because they just kept on cheering, making way for their savior. Still laughing, he walked through them and disappeared in the woods. 

"What was that?" Tenshinhan asked confused, when the crowd was still shouting out his name. "Or better, who was that?"

Piccolo shook his head. "Some fool who thinks that he can take on the Jinzoningen and whatever monster they were talking about… I don't think that he will get out of the forest alive, though…"

"But shouldn't we follow him and save him?" Tenshinhan asked thoughtfully.

"No, we have more important things to do… Maybe this fool is lucky enough and they spare his life, otherwise it's just one less idiot on this planet…" Without saying more, Piccolo turned around and walked away. Tenshinhan followed him shortly after taking one last look into the forest, where this Mr. Satan had disappeared in, not really knowing if he should hope that Piccolo was right with him being lucky or the other way around.

~*~

Goku swallowed a huge lump down in his throat when he had finally arrived at his destination. Nothing had changed in the last seven months – the bar looked still the same. He nervously clenched and unclenched his wet fists, fighting with himself as to whether or not he should really go inside. As hard as it was to admit, this was the first time in his life as sailor that he was truly scared. He had faced storms, pirates, but never did he have to face his past like this. He suddenly didn't know anymore if he really wanted to know more about his past, but something deep in his mind told him that he had to do this. He had to do this for his family, for ChiChi and Gohan and also for himself. He needed to know more about the Saiyajins, more about his true self before he could stop hating and maybe even start trusting himself again. And yet it was a huge step he had to take. What if _she_ didn't live here anymore? What if _she_ was dead? Goku shook his head. He should have thought about questions like that earlier when he was standing a few meters away from the answers. _He had to do this!_ Taking one last deep breath, he opened the door and went inside. 

There weren't many people in the bar, understandably so since it was still afternoon, but some were still there, most sailors, relaxing after having just arrived from a long travel on sea. Hesitating, he walked around, carefully eyeing each table in hope of finding _her_.

"Can I help you?"

Startled by this voice Goku jumped around, coming to face with the owner of this bar, a middle-aged man with blond hair and a mustache. "Uhm…" Goku sheepishly scratched the back of his head, just now realizing how weird his behavior must have looked like for the others. "Maybe… See, I'm looking for someone… An old woman to be precise. I've already been…"

"Oh my god, you're Son Goku, aren't you? Now I recognize you! Haven't you and your crew already been here about seven months ago?" the man asked excitedly. 

"Uhm, yeah… you're right… The woman I'm looking for was sitting in that corner over there then…" He pointed to a table in the farthest and darkest corner of the whole bar. "Do you maybe remember her?"

"Of course," the owner said smiling. "That was Kyna. She's been sitting there at exactly that table every night since she moved here about twenty-five years ago until…"

"Until what?" Goku wanted to know, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten. 

"Until she fell ill," he now heard another voice saying. He turned around a saw a young woman with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes coming down the stairs. "Who are you and what do you want from her?"

"My name is Son Goku and I think that she can tell me something about my past…" he told her. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't let any visitors to her. She's extremely weak and…"

"Please," Goku interrupted her. "I need to talk to her…" 

"Listen, _Son Goku_,I'm sure that Kyna has never mentioned your name, so I doubt that she knows you or anything about your past," she said, slowly getting angry at this young man in front of her. "Believe me, she has told me about many people she knew in her life, but you haven't been one of them…"

"Has one of those persons been someone called Kakarotto? Or Bardock?" Goku asked, holding onto his last straw to get to the person, who could tell him what he needed to know. 

The young woman's face suddenly paled considerably. "How do you know those names?"

"She called me those names when I met her about a half year ago. I didn't know why then, but just recently I found out that my true name, my birth name is Kakarotto and that Bardock was my father. And now I'm here because I think she can tell me more about me, my family, my people…" Goku hesitated for a few seconds, before he continued in a whisper. "Please, let me talk to her… It won't be long, I promise…"

The young woman looked at him. Could this be Kakarotto, the Saiyajin child Kyna had saved so many years ago? Should she really believe him? She didn't want to, but the look in his eyes was so sincere and she also knew that Kyna always wanted to meet the man the baby had become. She sighed. "Okay, come with me…"

Letting out the breath he had been holding the whole time, Goku followed her to the upper floor. Now he would finally get his answers…

~*~

Krillin and Yamcha had just finished their sparring match, when Krillin suddenly noticed that something was wrong. "Um, Yamcha… do you have any idea, where Gohan is?" he asked worried.

"No, maybe he's under deck… If you want I'll go and check it out…" Yamcha answered and got up, walking through the door that led to the cabins. Krillin didn't need to wait long until Yamcha came back up, followed by ChiChi, Dende and Chao-Zu. "He isn't here…"

"Krillin! Where is my baby?" ChiChi demanded to know.

"I don't know…" he said honestly, but suddenly his face lit up. "Wait a minute… I think I have an idea where he might be. Yamcha, stay with ChiChi and tell the others what has happened, when they come back. I'll go and look for Gohan. I'm quite sure that he hasn't gone that far." Without waiting for an answer, he ran off the ship, holding onto his only hope that Gohan was really there where he thought him to be. He had noticed how the boy's eyes had lit up, when they had passed this one beach on their way to the harbor. He really hoped that he was there, even though this wasn't the safest place to be, because directly on the beach was bordering the forest of the Jinzoningen and he had no idea what they would do with little boys like Gohan. Otherwise, when Gohan wasn't there, he was in deep shit.

~*~

The boy in question was indeed at the beach. He had been swimming a bit, sunbathed and was now playing with a stick in the sand, when he suddenly heard a small noise behind him. Startled, he turned around but just saw a squirrel sitting in front of him. He smiled broadly. "Hello little one," he greeted it. "My name is Gohan… Do you want to play?" 

The Squirrel just looked at him strangely, cocked its head to one side and then disappeared into the forest. 

"Wait!" Gohan yelled and followed the animal, just to find it seemingly waiting for him a seconds later. 

"So, you really want to play. Wait 'til I get you!" he said, laughing, and started to chase the squirrel through the forest.

Krillin was lucky to arrive at the beach just in time to see how Gohan disappeared in the forest. He sighed. 

"Gohan!" he called out, but the boy didn't react. Shrugging he decided that he had no other choice but to follow him and also disappeared at the same place Gohan did. He followed the boy's laughter, hoping that he wouldn't lose him in those woods. 

Gohan was still chasing after the squirrel when suddenly something caught his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide, when they rested on a small clearing. "Gohan!" he heard a voice calling out for him and turned around. It was Krillin. 

"Shh," Gohan just said and looked back to the clearing, when his father's friend had arrived. "Krillin, look there…"

"What?" he asked, but his eyes went as wide as the ones of the boy, when he spotted what Gohan had seen and swallowed hard. "Shit."

************************************************************************************

Again the end of a chapter and I think I'm really slowly becoming my old self again with all those cliffies… (about three in one chapter, not bad, not bad…) I just hope you don't hate me too much… *smirks evilly*

But anyways, I'm again sorry that it took me almost three weeks to update and I would be glad if you somehow showed me that you're still out there, waiting for me to update *hinthint*…

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	22. Confrontations

A/N:    Well, nothing to say except thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update. 

            This is now also the proofread chapter by ChunkyMunky241!!!

@ Chunks: Thanks again for betaing this fic! I don't know what I would do without you… (Well, most likely posting this fic unbetaed, but I like it better this way…) 

Chapter 21: Confrontations

************************************************************************************

The wood under his feet creaked, as he was walking down the longer just by some candles lit corridor, following girl, who had, if reluctantly, allowed him to meet the woman, who hopefully had the answers to his questions. The woman stopped in front of the last door on the right side of the corridor and put her hand on the doorknob. "I warn you," she said, "Kyna is an old woman and as I've already said, ill. She is getting weaker with each passing day and is suffering under the symptoms of the illness. So if you in any way upset her, I'll personally remove you from this room."

"I understand," Goku answered.

She just began to open the door, when she looked at him once again. "One last thing… She might not recognize you immediately, because she has lost her eyesight, an aftereffect of her illness." Without saying another word or waiting for a reply from her guest, she gently pushed the door open, which was squeaking in its hinges.

The room was lying in complete darkness; just the light of the candle the young women held in her hand illuminated a small part of it. The room was small and simple. A small table, a chair and a bed were all that could be seen in the dim light. The curtains of the window were closed to keep the heat of the sun outside. 

The young woman walked over to the table and lit the oil lamp that was standing on it, now throwing light in the whole room. Goku still stood in the doorframe, his eyes following each and every move of the young woman, not daring to look at the bed until he couldn't keep his eyes from it any longer, when the woman walked up to it and sat down on a chair next to it.  He caught his breath. The old woman lying in the bed looked almost nothing like the old woman he had met a bit more than a half year ago. She was incredibly pale and thin; her long white hair was lying flat on the pillow. He watched how the young woman took the elder's hand and began to speak to her softly. 

"Kyna? There's someone who wants to talk to you."

Goku almost jumped when he heard the old woman, Kyna, answer. He had thought that she was sleeping and not awake. "Ducina, who is it?" She didn't open her eyes, but turned her head to the door, where he was still standing.

"His name is Son Goku and he thinks that you can tell him something about his past. He says you know him."

"Son Goku," Kyna mused. "I know the name, but I do not know the person. Why does he think that I can tell him something about his past?"

"I can understand that you are confused right now," Goku finally decided to say, "but let me tell you a story. About twenty-five years ago a man asked you for a favor. He asked you to take his newborn baby and to bring it to another country, so that it could grow up in safety and wouldn't have the same fate as every other member of his race. You agreed and traveled far across the sea until you reached your destination, where you put the basket with the baby and a letter, which explained everything, on the doorsteps of a wealthy and respected man with the hope that the baby would have a future there. That same evening the young man, who is now known as General Kaiou, had dinner with one of his friends, the famous sailor Son Gohan. Since Kaiou didn't have the time to take care of an infant at this time, the just retired Son Gohan decided to give the baby a home and everything else it needed. The boy, who he had named Son Goku, grew up to become a strong and successful sailor – me." He took a deep breath. "I just recently and mostly through accident found out about this – that my father's name was Bardock and my birth name is–"

"Kakarotto?" Kyna asked in a whisper filled with hope that she was right with her assumption.

"Yes, according to General Kaiou and some other – people – that's the name I've been given at my birth," Goku told her, not quite ready to mention the other Saiyajins yet.

"Oh god…" the old woman breathed, tears now streaming freely down her face. "Please, come nearer. Sit down… Ducina, please offer him a chair."

Hesitatingly Goku stepped forward and sat down on the chair Ducina had now offered him. He threw a grateful smile at her and then gently took the old woman's hand, leading it over his cheeks, his eyes and the rest of his face, so that she could feel what he looked like.  

"Tell me, tell me everything what had happened in your life…" she asked, when her hand was again resting in his on her bed.

"I'm sorry, I really would like to tell you, but I don't have enough time. Honestly I'm just here, because I need some answers concerning my past, or rather the past of my family and the Saiyajins," he said now being completely serious.

"Why do you need to know?" 

"Actually, I don't know if you know, but next to me other Saiyajins have survived Frieza's attack. To be precise, three of them. One of them is my older brother, Radditz, then there's Nappa and Vegeta."

"The Prince is alive?" Kyna asked surprised. 

"You didn't know _that?" Goku remarked with equally surprise in his voice. "I mean, he's the most feared pirate all over the world under Frieza's command."_

"No, I didn't know about that. I've often heard people talking about a cruel pirate working for the Beast, but they never dared to say his name. So, the Prince is really alive as well as his bodyguard Nappa and Radditz. Your brother was believed dead by your parents even before you were born."

"So was I by the other Saiyajins, until we met – I don't know if it was fate or just a simple coincidence. When we met, they threatened to kill my son and demanded one part of the legendary Treasure of Power, which had been in possession of a good friend of mine. My friend exchanged my son for the sphere, but they kidnapped her. The second time we met, they were after the sphere of the Nameks and destroyed one whole village in the course of that. Because of that and all the other things known about the Saiyajins I've come to despise them and, with me also being one, myself. And now I'm looking for some answers that will hopefully help me to accept myself again, so that I can be again the man I used to be, or rather someone close to that. And you are the only person I know who could give me those answers," Goku concluded his small speech. 

"I see…" Kyna replied thoughtfully. "I can feel the turmoil you're going through, I can hear it in your voice and I'll try everything to help you answer your questions and maybe even help you see the Saiyajins in another light."

~*~

After this strange encounter with the crowd and their so-called hero Mr. Satan it didn't take long for Piccolo and Tenshinhan to get back to the ship, but the sight that was greeting them there was anything but pleasant. The four remaining people were sitting on deck, all with worried and thoughtful looks on their faces – ChiChi seemed to have been crying just a few minutes before. 

"What's going on? Has something happened?" Tenshinhan immediately demanded to know as soon as he set foot on the wooden planks of the Kintoun, closely followed by Piccolo. 

Piccolo threw a quick glance around. "Is it Gohan?"

Yamcha nodded ever so lightly. He tried to say something, but it was hard. "Gohan sneaked off the ship when Krillin and I had been sparring," he informed them with a guilt-stricken voice. "We didn't notice that he was gone until it was too late."

"Where is he?" Piccolo said through gritted teeth. 

The ex-bandit shook his head. "I have no idea. But Krillin thought he knew where Gohan could've gone and followed him when we noticed his absence. I'm pretty sure he'll find him…. But tell us," he said, wanting desperately to change the subject, "did you get the sphere?"

"Unfortunately, no," Tenshinhan informed them. 

"The Saiyajins?" Chao-Zu wanted to know.

"Worse. Frieza decided to call in his right hand men, Zarbon and Dodoria, to do the task of finding the spheres for him. They killed an old man in town without showing any scruple," the Namek told them. 

"My little Gohan is still out there! What if they get him?" ChiChi almost screamed, starting to sniff again. "I should've never set a foot on this ship, then Gohan wouldn't have followed me and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"ChiChi, calm down," Yamcha said soothingly. "You know that this wouldn't have stopped Gohan from coming on this ship. He's too much like his father and as I already said earlier, I'm sure Krillin has found him by now and they're already on their way back to the ship. Besides, you know that Gohan can defend himself if he really wants to. You've seen what he did to Goku last week."

~*~

Flames shot high into the sky. The fire was almost directly in the middle of a small clearing in the middle of the forest. The forest of the Jinzoningen. No birds could be heard – everything was silent except for the mumbling of an elderly man sitting directly in front of the fire. His long white hair was flying in the breeze and sparks were rushing past his face. His brows were furrowed in deep concentration, sweat from both the incredible heat of the fire and from the strain dripping down his chin. 

Close to the old man a strange green creature with a long pointed tail was standing, regarding the man closely. The only thing that looked remotely Human about it was the fact that it was standing straight on two long legs and had two arms crossed over his chest. The rest looked absolutely non-Human. His whole body seemed to be covered in green armor. It had wing-like outgrowths on its back and something that resembled horns on his head. Its eyes were reptile-like, in contrast to his mouth and nose, which were merged in a bill. 

Krillin couldn't remove his eyes from the picture in front of them. It was terrifying, but he finally gained control over his body when the creature's tail hit the ground with a thud. He grabbed Gohan's arm. "Let's get out of here, Gohan," he hissed.

The young boy looked at him and shook the hand off. "No, we have to do something. Look what's on the other side of the fire."

Krillin looked again at the scene and eventually saw what Gohan was talking about. On the other side, almost hidden behind the flames, two limp figures were tied at two poles, while a third, larger one was lying on the ground.

"Krillin, what are they doing there?" Gohan asked almost scared. 

The young sailor swallowed hard. "It looks like a ritual, maybe a sacrifice for some god or something like that." He took a step backwards. "We really should go."

"But, when they really want to sacrifice those three people over there, we have to do something."

Krillin shook his head vehemently. "We _can't do anything Gohan. As much as I want to help those people, we can't. This creature seems to be incredibly strong and if I'm not wrong I think we're in the forest of the Jinzoningen. Please Gohan, come… Gohan!" _

Completely ignoring his father's friend, Gohan left their hiding place and stepped into the clearing, putting his hands on his hips. "Whatever you're doing, stop it!" He demanded, trying to keep his voice steady, which proved to be quite difficult under the given circumstances. Krillin just slapped his hand over his face, now knowing that he also had to go out there and face this monster.

The old man stopped to chant and said monster turned around to look who had dared to interrupt their ritual. It sneered, when he spotted the boy. "Well, well, who do we have here?" he asked amused, as he stepped closer to the boy. 

Now standing almost directly in front of this green thing the boy saw how large it really was and started to feel how his legs wanted to give in. His heart was beating hard against his chest and he could feel sweat starting to run down his face, but he remained standing. "My name is Son Gohan," he stated firmly. "And I'm here to stop you from killing those innocent people."

A loud and mocking laugh erupted from the creature's throat. "Well, nice to meet you, Son Gohan. I am Cell."

Krillin, who had been on his way to join Gohan, stopped dead in his tracks, when he heard the name. A memory from his early childhood suddenly reemerged in his mind, a memory from the time when he had still been living on the street. Older kids had often tried to scare the younger ones with stories of monsters and demons and one of those stories had been about a monster with the name Cell. A being created by one of the Jinzoningen, a shaman with the name Gero, roaming the woods at night, searching for victims that could make it stronger. But first when he found two beings, bonded to each other by blood, and drained them after having performed a ritual, he would reach his final and strongest from. It then should even be able to rival the Beast Frieza in strength. 

A shudder ran through his body when he thought about the possibility – no, not the possibility, the fact – that this old story was true. But he couldn't stand here like rooted to the spot – he had to help Gohan. "Leave the boy alone," he yelled, when he ran up to them. 

Cell raised a not-existent eyebrow at him. "Why should I? He challenged me and I love to be challenged."

Krillin clenched his fists and threw a look from Gohan over Cell to the two people tied to the poles and the one lying on the ground. The man on the ground was compared to him huge and seemed to be built extremely well. His clothes bore the colors black and yellow and his orange hair was cut in a Mohawk. One of the two people at the poles was a young man, almost still a boy, with long dark brown hair, wearing clothes completely held in black and next to him hung a beautiful girl with shoulder length blond hair, dressed in a pure white dress. His heart missed a beat, when he saw her. He had never seen a girl like this before. She was gorgeous and looked like an angel in this dress.

"Tsk, tsk, don't trust what you see," Cell scolded him smirking. "This girl is nothing like you think she is. She's a Jinzoningen, absolutely deadly for common people. I'm sure she's already killed plenty of them." 

"Stop this talking, Cell," the man at the fire told him without turning around. "We don't have all day."

"Don't worry, Master Gero. You finish your ritual and I'll take care of those nuisances," the monster said, cracking its knuckles. 

"Gohan, go back to the ship," Krillin said with a resolved look on his face. He knew what he had to do now, even if it cost his life. "I will stay here and try to save them."

"No," Gohan insisted. "I won't go. I'll help you." 

"Why don't you listen to the boy? It won't be fun for me to fight just against one," Cell remarked.

"You're wrong!" a voice bellowed from somewhere between the trees. "I assure you that I'll be more than enough for you to handle." With a roaring laughter a large and quite muscular figure emerged from the shadows. "Don't worry," it said, when it stepped into the light, revealing a man dressed in white pants and a brown shirt, "you are safe. Mr. Satan is here to defeat this monster."

************************************************************************************

Ah, how I love my cliffies… I know, they aren't that evil, when you know that the next update will come soon, but you know that I can't promise you that and I still hope that you understand my reasons for not being able to update that fast. I won't repeat them again, because you'll find them in my profile.

Whatever, I hope you won't kill me yet, because when you do, you'll never find out how this story or any other story of mine ends. 

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	23. The Legendary

**A/N:    **I see, you're all already waiting for this fight… Well, to be on your good side, I'll start this chapter directly, where I left of the last time! Enjoy! (Oh, and thanks a lot for the reviews!)

Now also many thanks at ChunkyMunky241 for proofreading this chapter!!!

Chapter 22: The Legendary

************************************************************************************

Mr. Satan walked up to Gohan and Krillin, who still had no idea what to think about this sudden appearance – should they be thankful that they had help? Or should they be worried about how confident this Mr. Satan seemed to be? – not once even thinking about looking at his opponent, who was eyeing him with pure curiosity. Flashing them a toothy smile and a peace sign, he stopped directly between them and put a hand on each shoulder. "You kids should better hurry home now to mommy and make room for the true champ. I am the only one who can defeat this monster."

"Um, not to sound disrespectful or something like that," Krillin, contrary to the _true_ champ not once taking his eyes of the monster in front of them, said uneasily. "But do you have any idea who we're facing here?"

Again the roaring and mocking laughter of Mr. Satan was heard throughout the forest. He removed his hand from Krillin's shoulder and instead started to pat him on the head. The young sailor flinched and rather ungently removed the hand from his head, by what the older man didn't seem to be bothered at all. 

"Listen boy. I know you're just scared of this monster, but I can assure you that nothing will happen to you and your little friend here. I, Mr. Satan, have won the biggest fighting competition that was held in the last year and am therefore proclaimed to be the strongest person on this planet. All this mojo that you see here is nothing but a lie. This old legend of him is nothing; just a story that was made up to scare little kids." He straightened his body, put one hand on his hips and pointed with the other one at the monster in front of him. "But I don't believe you Cell! You will suffer the same fate as all my opponents – defeat!" he yelled self-confidently, took a step forward and started to do some warm-ups, at which both Krillin and Gohan, as well as Cell just raised their eyebrows. 

"I highly doubt that," Krillin muttered and got into a fighting stance – better be safe than sorry – which movement was quickly mimicked by the young boy next to him. 

"He isn't going to be a big help, is he?" Gohan whispered to his friends, once he had analyzed the fighting stance of Mr. Satan.

"That's the reason, why we have to rely on you," he whispered back, careful that neither the monster nor the supposed hero could hear him. "Either this guy is unbelievably strong or unbelievably stupid. I opt for the latter one."

"Rely on…" Gohan started to say, but was interrupted by their savior. 

"Shut up there! I can't concentrate with your constant babbling! Or don't you want me to save you?"

"Sorry," the boy said out of reflex, the politeness his mother had taught him quickly resurfacing for a moment, before he turned back to Krillin and said even quieter, "Rely on me? Why me?"

"Listen, Gohan. I didn't want to believe it at first by myself, but after you managed to beat up your father-"

"He let me beat him up. I know I would've never been able to hurt him otherwise…"

"That's where you're wrong," Krillin contradicted. "You're stronger than you think you are. Much stronger. I saw you train, saw you beat up your father and heard about how you were able to tackle Radditz on Namek. This and I listened to a conversation between your father and Piccolo the night after your fight and what they said just confirmed my own thoughts. Haven't you noticed that every time you get angry – really angry – your strength rises to incredible heights?"

"Well… I…" Gohan stuttered. He knew, now that Krillin said it, that there was a true point in this story. He always would get this strange feeling in his body, whenever he got as angry as his father's friend described, a rush of power. He always felt like he would explode and lose control over his body. But this always happened just for a few seconds, minutes at the most, before he calmed down and lost this feeling again.

"See? Listen Gohan, I know this is a lot to ask of a small boy like you, but I don't think that I'll stand a chance against Cell and neither does this Mr. Satan. Get angry Gohan – you're our only hope in this fight."

While his master was still performing the ritual without being disturbed, Cell watched the exchange between this Krillin and the boy – Gohan. He didn't even bother to cast a look at the man, who was still doing his ridiculous warm-ups almost directly in front of him. He, too, had made the observation that this man wouldn't pose a threat for him. He was going to be the ultimate, the perfect being after all as soon as Gero had completed his ritual and he could start to drain the two Jinzoningen to absorb their strength into his body. Then no one would be able to stop him.

But still this strange pair held his interest. Especially Gohan. He already had a strange feeling about him since he first set foot into this clearing. And now he knew what – it was power. The boy had the potential to possess a power far greater than any normal human should have access to. A power that should be able to beat him. And according to what this friend of him was saying the source of this power was lying in the anger of the boy. This knowledge made him curious towards the boy and if this story was really true.

He cracked his knuckles and his mouth curled up into a smirk. Just to find out if this was really the truth he wanted to piss him off. 

He would do whatever it took to make Gohan angry.  

~*~                                              

"Kyna!" Ducina exclaimed worriedly, when the older woman was having yet another coughing fit. Like the other times, Goku backed away a bit from the bed to make place for the young woman. She gently helped Kyna into a sitting position and as soon as the coughing had subsided lifted a glass of water to her lips to ease the pain in the old woman's throat. Ducina then gave the glass to Goku, who put it back on the table, and carefully laid the other woman down. "Kyna," she now said gently. "I think you should rest. The whole situation has been too exhausting for you." While saying the last sentence, she threw a sharp look at Goku.

"I think she's right, Kyna," Goku agreed thoughtfully after a few seconds of silence that had just been disturbed by the ill woman's ragged and loud breathing. He got up from his chair and instead sat down on her bed, folding his hands tightly over hers. "I also should go now – see how my crew is doing. I have this strange feeling in my gut since I left the ship this morning. But I'll be back once I've gathered all spheres and freed my friend and then I'll tell you about my childhood, my life, everything you want to know about me."

"Do you promise this?" Kyna's question was barely audible, just above a whisper, due to the extreme strains put on her with Goku's sudden appearance and answering all of his questions. 

"I promise." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the woman's forehead. "Thank you, Kyna. Thank you for everything."                                                                                                           

Ducina silently closed the door behind her after she had extinguished the small flame in the oil lamp, leaving the room in complete darkness and she and Goku left the room to let Kyna sleep.

Goku just wanted to leave, when Ducina called him back. "You know she might be dead once your mission is finished."

"So may I," he answered without turning around to face her.

"She knows that."

"I know." He took a few more steps towards the stairs, which would bring him down into the bar, but the voice, this time not sounding as cold as all the times before anymore when directed at him, stopped him once again. "So you're really going to face the Beast?"

Goku wasn't too sure if this had been a question or a statement, but he answered nonetheless. "I have no other choice. As long as he and the Saiyajins are still alive, my family will never be able to live in peace."

"You do remember what she said about the prince?" she queried. 

"I do. But that doesn't change anything concerning my feelings towards him. He and his men have kidnapped my friend and done just god knows what to her in the last few weeks, in which she has been prisoner on his ship. I don't even know if she's still alive. So the only thing I can feel for him is hatred until he proves to me that there's a part of him that is good. Goodbye." Without saying another word, he finally reached the stairs and left the bar, not hearing Ducina's soft goodbye. 

Oh yes, he still remembered what Kyna had told him about the prince, as well as every other thing she had said to him…

According to her Vegeta was just a victim of his father's cowardice. King Vegeta had given his son, his own flesh and blood, into Frieza's care – the care of a monster – in exchange for the safety of his island – in vain. He had sacrificed his son for nothing, because the Beast broke their treaty and conquered the island Vegeta anyway to make it his own island. In the course of doing that, he and his men killed almost all Saiyajins with the exception of four – a small baby boy with the name Kakarotto, the baby's older brother Radditz, Prince Vegeta and the prince's personal bodyguard Nappa.

Before Frieza the world of the Saiyajins was – if not completely – different from the present. Still, Saiyajins were warriors, brutal and most of them ruthless. They loved the thrill of a fight and the bloodshed caused by this. They fought, but didn't necessarily kill, for the fun of it. They even lived in what could be called peace with the surrounding islands and countries. But that was the past, many many years ago and mostly forgotten, covered by the fear they started to cause once Frieza had appeared in their life. He gave them everything they wanted, made their kingdom a part of his spreading empire and made them to what they are now feared for. Pirates, killers, ruthless and murderous. With exceptions. Some of them still held onto their honor – "Just like your father," as Kyna had told Goku with a proud smile on her face. But with the years, Frieza took away privileges he had given them and started to break treaties made with the government, his tyranny becoming more evident with every single action of him. And then the prince was born – and with the prince the hope of the oppressed and used Saiyajins of a life without the Beast. But when the prince had been ten years old the unexpected happened. Frieza sealed a treaty with the King, which would give the young Vegeta into his care in exchange for safety of the kingdom. But in the end everyone knew what had happened.

Kyna was sure that Vegeta's childhood had been worse than they could imagine. She said Frieza would make the prince's life hell on earth, because if he hated one thing, then the Saiyajins – more than anything else on this planet. But not because he couldn't stand them – this was just a small factor. The biggest factor was that he was afraid of them, because one Saiyajin should be able to defeat him. 

That was another quite interesting part in what she had told him. A tale older than herself, older than every living thing on the planet, about one warrior, one Saiyajin with incredible and unimaginable strength, born just every thousand years. This warrior, The Legendary, and only he would be able to defeat the Beast. Frieza had heard about it and had tried to find out everything about this legend. And his information said that thousand years, plus or minus a few years, were up since the last Legendary had lived. His fear of this warrior was the true reason for the massacre on Vegeta about twenty-five years ago. Only three Saiyajins he let live, because two of them were still young and easy to control and the oldest of the three was the best one to get to the prince – his bodyguard.

Goku was quite fascinated by this tale, because he knew now that stories – rumors – could be true. The best example was the legend of the Dragonballs. But now, a warrior, a legendary fighter with this much power caught his interest – especially now that he knew that he belonged to the race this fighter was born into. Too bad the chances that this fighter would be or was born were slim to none with the almost complete extermination of the Saiyajin race. Goku really would've liked to meet him and maybe even have a spar against him – even with the knowledge that he wouldn't stand a chance against The Legendary. 

~*~

Cold sweat was running down his face. What should he do now? He knew he had to fight, but he was almost petrified, knowing that he was probably the only one who would have a chance to defeat this monster. He was just five years old, almost six, and six year old children don't have a responsibility like that weighing on their shoulders. He so wished his father would be here. His father would surely be able to defeat Cell. He didn't want to face this monster, at least not with this knowledge. He had no idea how to trigger this strength they should now rely on. Okay, it was triggered by his anger, but how could he get angry enough?

"Gohan," Krillin jerked him out of his thoughts. "We shouldn't waste anymore time."

"I know," Gohan whispered back. So, he didn't know how to get angry enough to develop this power, but he had to try. He wouldn't give up without a fight. Piccolo and now his father had taught him too well to do that.

"Okay, I count till three and then we'll attack at the same time. One, two…."

Before Krillin could finish his countdown, a now straight standing Mr. Satan, who had just finished his warm-ups and seemed now to be ready to fight against Cell, interrupted him. "Okay Cell, be ready to die!" With a loud roar he lunged at Cell, who didn't even look up to face his new opponent.  

"Stop!" Krillin shouted, but too late. Mr. Satan's fist connected with Cell's jaw, but had no effect on the latter. He still stood still like a brick wall, not moving an inch. Satan just wanted to throw a kick at him, trying hard to ignore the throbbing pain in his fist, when he felt something hard hit his jaw and then his back hitting something, before darkness engulfed him. 

Gohan and Krillin just managed to stare at the monster in front of them, who just managed to slap a grown-up man into a tree almost as if hitting a fly. "So, now that this nuisance can't bother us anymore, the fight can begin. Or what do you think, Gohan?" Cell asked the boy smirking. 

In response he just got deeper into his fighting stance, each one of his muscles almost bursting with tension. He had finally made up his mind. "Krillin, go free the Jinzoningen. I'll take care of Cell."

"Are you sure of this?"

"I am."

"Okay…" Saying this, he hurried past Cell to the three people, of which one was still lying on the ground and two were tied to two poles. He knelt down next to the one on the ground, untying him and trying to wake him up, while Gohan was now facing Cell.

"Okay, _Son Gohan_, let the game begin," Cell said, the smirk on his face not once wavering, when he, too, got into a fighting stance on his own.

Gohan swallowed hard, knowing that it would now get serious – extremely serious. Suddenly, without warning, Cell rushed forward and swung his right leg at Gohan's head, which the boy managed to block, by bringing up his left arm. But Cell immediately recovered and tried to hit him with the edge of his hand, but again Gohan parried and got down on his knees. He tried to swipe Cell from his feet, but the monster jumped, dodging this attack. When both were again on their feet, Cell looked at him with a rather satisfied look on his face. "You're an incredible little shrimp! Maybe I should use my full strength on you now."

"Hey," Krillin said, shaking the large man lightly. "Wake up." 

The Jinzoningen stirred and opened his eyes. Once his blurry vision focused on the smaller man in front of him, he sat up with a start. "Cell," was the first thing he said and his eyes searched the clearing for the monster, which he found standing face to face with a small black haired boy. 

"Don't worry. We're here to help you… Well, not directly _here to help you_, but we're here and we'll help you."

"But Cell is strong, too strong for us…"

"Don't worry… My friend Gohan might be strong enough to defeat him. His strength can reach incredible heights. Believe me. By the way, I'm Krillin."

"Juurokugou," the Jinzoningen introduced himself. "And you're sure that this kid is able to defeat him?"

"I hope so." At exactly that moment Cell attacked Gohan again, hitting his head hard against the boys', letting him stumble backwards, but didn't fall, due to the fact that Cell was holding him up at his collar and then started to beat on him mercilessly with his fists. 

Juurokugou frowned. "But at the moment it doesn't look like it."

"He isn't angry enough, yet," Krillin explained. "His anger is the source of his power. Unfortunately he isn't able to control that power, yet - to bring it out willingly and to control his anger once it's strong enough. Maybe this is keeping him back. Maybe he's afraid of that, afraid of loosing control," he mused further.

Right at this moment Cell let go of Gohan and threw him against a tree. The boy bounced off of it and fell flat on the ground with a thud. Gohan lay there motionless, much to Cell's satisfaction and disappointment at the same time. The monster turned around saw that the boy's friend freed one of the Jinzoningen. "Well, that was it, I guess. The boy wasn't as strong as I hoped he would be. Who wants to try his luck next?"

"Dumbass," Krillin said smirking, while Juurokugou, who was standing next to him, was just able to stare at the scene in front of him in mild surprise. "Look behind you!"

"What?" Cell turned back to Gohan and saw that the boy in question was again standing and now walking up to him. He seemed to be fine but for one small scratch on his forehead. "So, you're still not dead. That's surprising. You're not so weak after all." He now also started to walk up to the boy until they met in the middle and stared each other in the eyes. "You should've stayed on the floor playing dead. Getting up was a mistake. Now I'm really getting curious. I want to see how much potential is still in you."

Without warning, Cell swung his fist back and hit Gohan directly into the jaw. Gohan tried to dodge Cell's next attack, but this attack was a feint. Instead of hitting him, Cell threw his arms around him to pull him into a bone breaking bearhug. Gohan screamed out in pain, what let Cell just smirk. "Well, doesn't this hurt? Get angry! You'll die if you don't!"

"Crap!" Krillin cursed. This was so not going according to his plan. Gohan still wasn't angry enough and it really didn't seem like the boy would reach the level he needed soon enough. "I have to help him!" He just wanted to run forward, when a hand grabbed his arm. It was the Jinzoningen.

"Let me do this. Even though I don't stand a chance against Cell, but I'm still stronger than you are. You should free the others and then get out of here. I'll try my best to help your friend over there."

The bald sailor nodded reluctantly, not feeling very comfortable with the thought to give the fate of his friend's only son into the hands of one of the Jinzoningen. But this one seemed to want genuinely to help and he had no other choice. Juurokugou smiled and then lunged at Cell with all of his strength. Krillin watched how he tackled the monster down, forcing him to let go of Gohan, who was now lying on the ground – again. This really didn't look good for them. Shaking his head to clear his mind from those thoughts and to concentrate on the matter at hand, he turned around and walked up to the girl tied to the pole. 

Cell growled, when he got up again and then saw the Jinzoningen – his attacker – in front of him, also getting up again. "You! I should have killed you when I had the chance. What are you doing? Are you telling me that you want to help this boy? Come on, you know you're not strong enough to win against me."

"Probably not," Juurokugou answered smirking. "But it still doesn't hurt to try."

His opponent smirked, his attention now fully on the Jinzoningen. "I think you're wrong there. It will hurt – I'll take care of that." With a loud growl Cell attacked him.

Gohan tried to open his eyes, but it proved to be more difficult than he thought it would be. He groaned. His whole body hurt, but, though Cell should have broken every single bone in his body, it didn't feel like it. Sure, it hurt and he was a bit dazed, but it seemed that he was okay otherwise. Gritting his teeth he got up into a halfway sitting position and looked at the scene playing out in front of him. The large Jinzoningen was now fighting against Cell, but he was loosing ground with every hit Cell could land. He wouldn't hold out much longer, Gohan could see that. 

He could only watch when Cell would kick his opponent in his guts, letting him double over in pain and fall on the ground, where he remained lying on his stomach. Fear started to grip him, when he watched Cell walking up to the Jinzoningen, tail swinging behind him as if planning an attack. The monster grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up again and then Gohan could hear him talking. "Tsk, tsk… You should've ran and not try to fight me." The bill-like mouth curled into a smirk – cold and cruel. "Goodnight." 

Within a split second Cell's tail darted forward and went directly through the Jinzoningen's chest. 

Gohan's mouth fell open and the only thing he could do was scream. "NO!"

Alarmed by the scream of his friend Krillin looked up and saw what was happening. He saw Cell lifting up the seemingly dead body of the Jinzoningen who had tried to help them and throwing him to where Gohan was still almost lying on the ground. The boy barely managed to roll out of the way, before the bulky body could hit him. Krillin gently laid the unconscious girl on the floor and just wanted to help the boy, when he heard an explosion on his right.

A huge flame shot into the air and the elderly Jinzoningen, this Gero, stood up with a satisfied look on the face. "Cell, stop playing. The ritual is almost finished. It's your turn now to drain them."

Casting one last look at his victim and Gohan, Cell turned around and walked without once glancing down past Krillin to the young man, who was still tied to the pole. No one dared to do or to say something. All eyes were glued to the monster, as it lifted its tail almost in slow motion and then suddenly, almost as fast as lightening, shot forward into – not through – the chest of the young man, who jolted back into consciousness when the sharp pain ripped through his body and cried out in agony. 

Strangely enough no blood seeped out of the wound. Instead it almost seemed as if Cell was drinking from him through his tail. The screams of the young man didn't last long, for he soon started to become weaker through the loss of blood and after about one minute, when Cell drew his tail back out, his eyes closed and his body hung once again limp at the pole. Cell flexed his fists and noticed with contentment that he already felt new strength running through his body. He turned his head to the girl lying on the floor, with Krillin standing next to her. 

First as Krillin felt the monster's eyes on him, he broke out of his shock and got into a fighting stance, promising himself to do everything to protect the girl from the same cruel fate the young man already had to suffer. But Cell just laughed, when he walked up to them. "Really, are all Human's that stupid? Don't you understand that you can't defeat me?" To prove his statement he just drew his fist back and uppercut Krillin into his chin, which send the sailor flying backwards.

~*~ 

Not that far away from the fighting scene the Prince of the Saiyajins was on his way back to the ship. He had already almost reached the village, but then he had seen on his map that the sphere was moving away from the village – into his direction. And it had been close. Hiding in some bushes and ready to take out whoever had possessed the sphere, he saw Zarbon, Dodoria and their men passing by, the larger one of them holding the desired sphere in his hand. Vegeta had ducked even more behind the bushes, cursing under his breath. Things were getting more and more difficult for him. First Kakarotto and now Frieza somehow decided to send his right hand man to retrieve the spheres.

First when Zarbon had been out of sight, Vegeta had come out behind the bushes and had decided that it would be better for him to go back to his ship and then head back to Frieza's island. Frieza had also two – no, scratch that – three spheres and he first would be the most powerful man on the world when he possessed all seven of them. He had no doubt that Kakarotto would be following him. So getting his spheres wouldn't be that hard. Especially when he still had the woman.

While walking through the woods of the Jinzoningen, his hand resting on his pistol the whole time, he suddenly heard an agonizing scream. It didn't come from that far away and Vegeta thought it would be better to investigate. He quickly followed the screams, which steadily lost their strength, until he reached a small clearing. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

A boy – not just a boy – Kakarotto's son was kneeling on the ground, beaten up pretty badly and with a troubled expression on his face, next to an enormous man who seemed to be dead. Then close to a fire an elderly man was standing, watching an exchange of attacks between a large green being and a small bald man with Baldy being on the verge to lose, since he too was wounded in several places and had a hard time remaining standing.

He knew, he shouldn't care about what was going on and go back to his ship, especially due to the fact that this being seemed to be incredible strong, but he couldn't move – couldn't tear his eyes away from the fight. 

Suddenly he heard a voice – it was quiet and obviously coming from the presumed dead man on the ground. He reluctantly took a step forward to make out the words, but he wanted to hear what was going on.

Gohan watched, petrified, how Krillin was slowly but surely beaten to a bloody pulp – if Cell would stop with just doing that. But it looked more like he was going to kill his friend. He's going to kill him, Gohan thought, to kill them all. If I really am hiding some kind of incredible strength I wish I could use it now! I want to use that strength to beat Cell! But how can I do it? How do I get angry and bring out this strength?

"Gohan," the voice mumbled, getting immediately the attention of the small boy kneeling just a few feet away from him. Gohan's head jerked around and stared with wide eyes at the body. Blood was seeping out of the wounds of his back and chest, but the eyes of this Jinzoningen were open and looking at him. "Gohan…" he repeated again.

Shaking lightly, Gohan slowly stood up and walked up to where the Jinzoningen was lying. "What is it?" 

"Your friend… he told me…" Juurokugou coughed up some blood. "About your strength. Get angry, Gohan."

"I already tried to tell him that," they suddenly heard Cell, who had let go of the now almost unconscious Krillin and had walked up to them. "But he didn't want to listen."

Completely ignoring him, the dying warrior continued. "Don't be afraid of loosing control, Gohan. When you fight for righteousness it isn't a sin. You can release your anger. Protect the people on this island and on the world. Once the ritual is finished hell will break loose." A tear was running down his cheek and Gohan noticed that he, too, was crying. "And protect the nature and the animals in this forest that I loved…"

Before he could finish this sentence, Cell once again rammed his tail through the body, this time hitting the heart, killing Juurokugou instantly. "I didn't need his help. He was a nobody."

Suddenly something snapped in Gohan and he let out an ear-piercing scream. He felt something new – and old at the same time. It felt as if pure power was running through his veins. This feeling was incredible – it felt like he would explode!

Vegeta, who was still in his hiding place watching the fight, couldn't believe what was happening. The boy seemed to glow! He had never seen something like this before. Never. 

Then one thought hit him. Could it be? Could _he_ be? But he was just a half-breed! Son of a third class! That wasn't possible! He couldn't be – 

Gohan's scream reached new heights and a golden ball of light engulfed him, which exploded in the end. When the whirled up dust finally settled down, the boy had completely changed. His black hair was now golden-blond and his eyes were of teal color. 

_– The Legendary!_

************************************************************************************

Whoa, long chapter… I hope I made it up to you for letting you wait so long for this… I know, it is again a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to let you wait any longer. 

Please be so nice and tell me what you think of this chapter, when you've read it. You would make me the happiest girl on the world, when you do that!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	24. The Unleashing

**A/N:**                Hey again! Sorry that it took so long, but in the whole last week I had to start working at six o'clock in the morning and therefore have been pretty tired the afternoon and went to bed early each night. I hope you forgive me, but I couldn't concentrate with having to fight my eyes from closing while sitting in front of the screen. And even though now I'm sick (I caught a cold while working in the cold lab of the company I'm working for) I tried my best to write this chapter! I just didn't want to let you wait any longer.

Finally betaed!

Chapter 23: The Unleashing

************************************************************************************

Even before Goku was on board of his ship he felt that something was off. He couldn't dwell this feeling, but he guessed that it had something to do with the Saiyajin blood flowing through his veins, the part of him that he slowly and, thank Kyna, started to accept. It was the same feeling he already had before this whole mission with the Treasure of Power began and he knew that this feeling usually always indicated something bad. 

So he wasn't that unprepared, when, as soon as he set foot on the ship, a crying ChiChi was throwing herself into his arms. At least now he knew _what_ exactly had been causing this feeling – it was Gohan. He frowned. Something must have happened to him while he was gone. 

Holding his love tightly against his chest, Goku listened to his friends, who were filling him in on the events that had been taking place while he was gone. He just took in the news of the Dragonball being now in the hands of another man of Frieza's and the death of the old man. Guilt of not being there, not being able to prevent that, when it had been his job to get the sphere, started to haunt him, but he told himself that he now didn't have any time to brood about that. His son was missing and the others didn't know where he had gone. 

"And Krillin really didn't say anything about Gohan's whereabouts?" he wanted to know, just to be completely sure that he hadn't missed that part in his friends' information.

The others sadly shook their heads. But, before anyone could say something, a low rumble went through the earth, making the water in the port splash higher against the Kintoun, forcing it and the other ships rock more than they usually should have. "An earthquake!" Tenshinhan exclaimed, he and the others trying hard to remain standing. 

Goku looked around frantically, hoping against hope to find the reason for this sudden earthquake. This island and the islands surrounding it weren't known for earthquakes. That was when he suddenly spotted it. In the distance, not that far away, a huge swarm of birds rose up into the sky as if fleeing from something. As soon as the rumble had subsided, he turned to his mates with a serious expression on his face. "Okay, you guys stay here. I'll go and look what's caused this." He gently helped the still sniffling ChiChi sitting down on a chest and stroked her cheek. "I'll be back and maybe I'll even find Gohan and Krillin." He straightened up and after giving a small wave with his hand, left the ship in a run. He still had this bad feeling in his stomach and he truly hoped that this feeling wasn't connected to Gohan and Krillin.

~*~

He has changed, Cell thought, having a kind of shocked and surprised expression on his face. The boy had finally snapped. What Baldy had said seemed to be true. This little shrimp really possessed a power far greater than any average Human did. 

"You're going to pay," Gohan hissed. "For everything." The previously innocent child now had changed into something else. He had become a completely different person – and this not just by his outer appearance. The formerly black – now blue-green eyes – betrayed no emotion but hatred. Pure anger. Ready to kill. 

After having felt the rumble of the earth underneath his body, Krillin forced himself to raise his head. Something was going on and he wanted to know what. Through his eyes squeezed to small slits, he saw two persons facing each other. One was Cell and the other… Gohan?!? The young man couldn't help but be impressed despite the situation at the moment. Wow, so this was what happened to Gohan when he let go of his anger. His father sure would be proud of him. 

"What are you still doing there, Cell? Kill the boy and then continue with the ritual!" the monster's creator ordered, his patient running thin with each passing second. This – everything – slowly went out of his control. Everything should already long be finished. Gero couldn't think further, because he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He touched it with his hand and then stared down at them in complete and utter disbelieve. "You little…" he just managed to stutter out, before he collapsed, dead. 

_That_ was what The Legendary was able to do? Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. Kakarotto's brat had just picked up a stone and thrown it at this Jinzoningen, and it tore directly through his chest. That was unbelievable! Vegeta shook. But it wasn't out of fear. It was out of anger. I don't believe this is happening! How could it be that a boy – _this_ boy – was able to achieve the ancient level? And I, the Prince, wasn't even able to come close to it? That's not fair! _I_ am of royal blood! Only I should possess the ability!

He knew he should just leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know why, but he had this feeling that it would be better, if he just stayed there. And his feelings never betrayed him. Besides, he was far too curious how this fight would progress. And if the boy wasn't able to defeat this monster, then maybe he wasn't The Legendary… 

Cell was fascinated, more surprised than shocked at what Gohan had just done. His mouth curled up into a smirk, turning back from his now dead master to the boy, who had killed him without mercy. His own eyes locked with the now coldness and cruelness displaying ones of Gohan, before he said, "Finally you've shown your true self. Now this is going to get interesting. But don't get too confident, brat… You can't really believe that you can beat me…"

"I'll defeat you," Gohan told him, his voice devoid of any emotion. The anger had pushed him beyond the point of caring. 

"Hmph, you talk big," the monster said, still feeling superior. "Well, at least now I can show you the fearfulness of my power, even though I haven't reached my full potential yet." Still having this confident smirk on his face, he swung his fist back and hit Gohan square across the jaw. The young Saiyajin's head jerked to one side, but it was the only part of the body that moved at all. "So, what do you think now about defeating me?" 

Gohan turned his head back, revealing to Cell that there was no trace on his face that would show any kind of connection with a fist. Not even a scratch or a small trace of blood. "What about it?" Gohan said, his voice not showing any sign of being impressed at all. 

Cell ground his teeth. This boy, this little kid, was mocking him. Him! The ultimate being! How dare he! With a loud roar, he lunged at the boy again, hitting him again in the face, though this time with full force. Gohan's upper body reeled back a bit and a small line of blood flowed out of his mouth, but otherwise he showed no reaction whatsoever on this hit. Getting more enraged with each passing second, Cell lashed out again, his target once again being the young hybrid's head. But this time Gohan didn't even let it come that far to get hit and caught the hand in mid-flight, while he embedded his other fist in the monster's lower abdomen. Cell doubled over and gripped his stomach in pain. Gasping for air, he slowly straightened his body again, just to look up and find Gohan already waiting for him. Growling his right hand shot towards the boy's neck, but Gohan just dodged it, his own fist shooting upwards once Cell had missed him, sending the monster flying backwards with the pure force of the uppercut connecting with his jaw. 

The Jinzoningen barely managed a flip and land on his feet and he was breathing hard, blood flowing out of his mouth and nose and a heavy bruise was forming on his abdomen. I can't believe it, he thought. Why have I received so much damage from just two punches? 

"You bastard!" he muttered, when he saw that Gohan was calmly making his way up to him. As soon as the kid was within reach, Cell swung his leg around, but again Gohan blocked it with his arm. Being completely shocked that his normal attacks didn't seem to have any effect, the monster had no time to react, when suddenly Gohan copied his previous attack. He just felt something incredible hard hit the side of his head, forcing his head to turn, before he hit the ground with a force that would have killed any normal person. 

"Yeah! Gohan!" Krillin cheered on him. "That's it! You're defeating him!" 

Groggily Cell tried to sit up and first now saw how far he had flown. He was now sitting directly next to his dead master, which was a good twenty yards. I don't believe it! Nothing like him should exist in the world! But my power's losing to him completely! he thought, fear of his seemingly inevitable defeat slowly starting to grip him. He frantically looked around, searching for a way so that he could still win this fight, until his eyes rested on a knife lying next to Gero. He looked at the approaching Gohan and then back at the knife, before picking it up with a smirk on his face and throwing it at the boy with an incredible speed. 

Completely unimpressed and much to Cell's alarm the boy just raised his arm as if he had all the time in the world and caught the knife inches in front of his face. He looked at it for mere seconds, before he tossed the knife back with an even greater speed. It stuck in Cell's chest before the monster even noticed what exactly had happened. He groaned in agony, falling down on his knees. The knife had missed the heart, but still, it hurt incredibly to have one sticking in your chest. 

Vegeta couldn't take his eyes of the happenings in front of him. This was just… He couldn't describe it. Three blows and one single knife and the monster was on its knees. He gazed over to the boy. That was his chance. The monster didn't stand a chance against him right now. He should kill him now and end this fight. But he wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there, obviously waiting for the monster to recover. Damn it! If the brat didn't take this chance, he didn't know what the monster would do next! 

The pirate clenched and unclenched his fists. What should he do now? Stay here and watch or intervene? Or just go back to his ship? No, the last thing was out of question and something in the back of his mind told him that the first one was, too. He told the voice to shut up, but it didn't want to listen. It just kept on telling him to go out of his hiding place and do something to help. Why should he care to what was happening to the boy and Baldy? Because the woman wouldn't like it, if something happened to them, the voice told him. Vegeta cursed under his breath in different languages and finally decided what he wanted to do. He didn't want to upset the woman, so he had only one choice. He stepped into the clearing and yelled, "What are you doing, brat! Finish him off! Right now!" 

All heads turned towards him, some with mild surprise on their faces. Only Gohan didn't seem to be surprised at all. "Finish him? It's still too early. He has to suffer more."

"Gohan!" Krillin now shouted. "I hate to say it, but Vegeta's right! You are the only one who can do it! So hurry and stop playing with him! You don't know what you're doing!" 

In the meantime, while the two men were trying to convince Gohan, Cell managed to pull out the knife, panting hard after doing so. His eyes immediately fell onto the newcomer in the fight. What did Baldy say? Vegeta? Wasn't he the ruthless pirate working for Frieza? So, why did he want to help the boy? Whatever, it obviously seemed as if he was working against him and Saiyajins were known to be pretty strong. So he just had one choice of what to do with him. He fastened his grip on the knife, which he had just pulled out of his chest and sent it flying towards the unsuspecting prince. 

Gohan saw this and did the first thing that came into his mind. Saving Vegeta. He jumped in the way of the knife, so that it hit himself instead of the pirate, who had just now noticed what was going on. He first stared at Cell, who seemed a bit surprised and amused that the boy took the knife, and then at the brat, who was slowly getting up again. Once standing he swayed a bit and had a pained expression on his face. The handle of the knife stuck out of his right shoulder. With a small scream, he pulled it out, covering his bleeding shoulder immediately with his good hand. "Damn it," he swore lightly. "Now it's over…" I should have listened to them and finished him of, when I had the chance. Shit! 

He looked up, when a huge shadow was hovering over him. "Well, Gohan… What's up? Don't tell me this small wound hurts," Cell mocked him, punching directly into the open wound. Gohan stumbled backwards and screamed in pain. The monster grabbed him at the collar and threw him into the other direction, away from Vegeta to the dead Jinzoningen. He not once let go of the knife, his hand holding it as if his life depended on it. Carefully, he sat back up, and, seeing that Cell was walking up to him, prepared his body for another blow. "Let's finish this, Gohan. The fight's not over, yet." 

"Oh yes, it is," he suddenly heard a voice behind him saying. There he saw Vegeta standing, his pistol raised. A small click was heard, followed by a shot and the next thing Cell felt was a dull, throbbing pain in his stomach. 

"You…" he wanted to say, but didn't get any further, when he heard another yell, this time coming from Krillin. 

"Gohan now!" This was followed by a scream of the boy, who lunged at Cell with the knife now holding in his good, left hand. Cell just turned around at the yell of Krillin and never saw the knife coming. Another sharp pain ripped through his chest, but this time he knew it was over. Gohan had pierced his heart with the knife. He let out an agonizing last scream, when Gohan twisted the knife once again with all of his strength, before he fell to the ground, almost burying the boy under him. 

And then… Silence. 

Lying on the ground next to the finally defeated Cell and panting hard, Gohan returned to his normal state, his hair and eyes becoming black again. He did it. He had defeated the monster… He turned his head, when he heard slow footsteps coming up to him. It was Krillin. Beaten up pretty badly, but otherwise okay. He fell down on his knees next to Gohan and said, "I'm proud of you. You did it." 

They remained there like this for about a minute, both wanting to relax a bit, when they suddenly heard a voice calling out for them. "Gohan! Krillin! Are you here?" 

They looked at each other. It was Goku's voice and it was coming out of the woods. "Goku? We're here!" Krillin answered and soon they saw their captain running into the clearing, a look of shock crossing his face, when he saw their current states and the bodies lying around. 

"Oh god, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. 

Krillin chuckled lightly. "Do we look like we are okay?" 

"What happened?" 

"I'll tell you what, Goku," Krillin said, when he stood up. "Let's first go back to our ship. I think both Gohan and I could use Dende's help and then we'll tell you what's happened, okay?" 

"Okay," Goku agreed reluctantly and gently picked Gohan up. "Can you walk?" he asked his friend. 

"I'll have to… But wait a second. We forgot someone…" Goku just raised an eyebrow at this and watched how his friend walked up to a girl lying in the grass. The young sailor picked her up, though it caused him a lot of pain, and then walked up to Goku. "We should take her with us. She was a victim and I think she's hurt, too." 

They just turned to go, when Gohan suddenly noticed something. "Hey, where's Vegeta?" 

"Vegeta?" his father asked surprised, his whole body tensing at the mention of this name. "He was here?" 

Gohan nodded weakly. "Yeah, he helped us… I wonder why he disappeared so suddenly…" 

"Don't worry about this now," Goku said soothingly. "Let's just go back to the ship as fast as possible, so that you'll get help." Vegeta? Helping Gohan and Krillin? Why that? I don't get it, he thought confused. Maybe, maybe there was a bit of truth in what Kyna had said. And she wasn't the first one, who said that Vegeta deserved a second chance. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it right now. The most important thing now was that both his son and best friend were going to be okay. 

Minutes later a man everyone seemed to have forgotten about awoke slightly confused, when he heard someone shouting his name. He got up and looked around. The fight seemed to be over and the two kids were gone. What had happened while he had been unconscious? He slowly made his way over to the green body lying on the ground, carefully tapping at it with his foot. It didn't move. Its eyes were wide open without showing a pupil and blood was flowing out of the wounds in his stomach and chest, trickling away into the ground. 

It was dead. 

"Mr. Satan!" The _hero_ turned around and saw a middle-aged man with black hair coming running up to him. He recognized him as one of the villagers. "Mr. Satan! What has happened here?" the man asked, once he had been able to take a good look around. 

"Well, um," he stuttered, now not really knowing what to say. Suddenly he got an idea. "I killed him! I killed Cell and the other Jinzoningen, who were fighting on his side!" 

"Great!" the man proclaimed excitedly. "You're really the strongest person in the world! You saved us all!" 

"Yeah! I did!" he agreed and burst into laughter, trying hard to hide his nervousness about this lie. But who would believe him, if he told someone that two little shrimps took care of a monster like Cell?

************************************************************************************

Well, well… My nose is still running, my head and throat are hurting and I think I'm going to be sick, but at least this chapter is finally finished!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	25. The Woman

**A/N:**    Well, I don't think that there's that much to say for me, except thanks a lot for the reviews! And that I think that maybe some of you have heavily looking forward, well, maybe not really for this chapter, since you still have no idea what it'll be about, but maybe for some events taking place in this chapter…

Okay, I won't tell too much, so have fun with reading it!

Chapter 24: The Woman

************************************************************************************

It was already close to night. Some stars could be seen in the east in the already darkening sky, while in the west the sunset enlightened the sky and the water in a beautiful golden red glow, making it look like the sea was on fire. People who were not used to that kind of sight would be astonished seeing this, but people who had the chance to see it every day would not even notice it anymore, just like the two Saiyajins who were sitting on the deck of their ship, bored out of their minds.

"It's going to be dark soon…" Radditz remarked dryly, just stating the obvious. "I think we should start now or else it'll be too late and Vegeta will be back."

"Finally," Nappa answered. He got up from the trunk he was sitting on and stretched his arms and back. He and his fellow Saiyajin were the only ones on deck. The rest of the crew was below in the common room, probably, though they weren't allowed to do it (at least not at the moment), drinking. A satisfied smirk appeared on the bulky Saiyajin's face. "I thought you'd never say this… Well, you know where you'll find me. Hopefully Vegeta won't come back too soon, so that I at least get some fun. Do you think he'll be angry… if I accidentally break her?"

A small chuckle emerged from Radditz's throat. "You know what we talked about. You can get rough, but at least _try to let her survive. But otherwise, have fun."_

"Okay, okay, I'll try. See ya later!" Nappa said, laughing, and gave one last wave with his hand, before he disappeared through the door that led to the different cabins below deck. 

The long-haired Saiyajin just shook with his head, once his companion was gone. What was it with Nappa and the women? He just couldn't spend a couple of weeks without having one – the proof of that was to be found in the woman's cabin, formerly Nappa's. Radditz also knew that Nappa still wanted to get her back for taking what was his, but this was truly a weird way of doing so. He shrugged out of habit, though no one could see him. At least this was serving their purpose. In a few hours they would know how much their _Prince was really attached to this particular woman. _

Or maybe sooner. His lips curled up into a smirk that displayed a superiority that could just possess someone who knew what he was doing and that it was going to work, when he spotted a small rowboat coming from the island. Vegeta was on his way back and would be at the ship in less than fifteen minutes. 

'Well, Nappa, if you still want to have some fun, I recommend you to hurry up…'

~*~

Above mentioned woman sat in her locked cabin on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest and her back resting at the wall. In her hand she was holding a small silver candlestick, her frail fingers tightly clenched around it, so tight that her knuckles were even whiter than her already extremely pale skin. Except of the golden red light of the sunset coming through the small porthole the room lay in complete darkness. Under normal circumstances she would've enjoyed the last rays of the sun as much as possible, hoping against hope that someday she would get out of this hole and feel the real warmth of the sun on her skin. But as the situation was now, at least after Vegeta had left the ship, she was on her guard all the time. Though the door to her cabin was locked, she didn't feel safe at all, knowing who was in possession of the key while Vegeta was gone. 

An involuntary shudder ran through her body, when she remembered the look Nappa had given her. Since Vegeta had left – and she hadn't heard anything yet that could indicate his return – no one had been in her cabin. So, suppressing her hunger, she sat there on guard, waiting for Vegeta to come back, so that she would be safe again.

But… When did she become so dependant on Vegeta? When did she start to feel safe when he was around? Wasn't he like any other pirate on this ship? Cruel and heartless? No, a small voice in the back of her mind told her. Vegeta wasn't as cruel as everybody supposed. She had seen this in those black, bottomless orbs that were his eyes after she almost fell off the ship that one time and he had saved her. There was something. A small spark. She hadn't been able to place it then, and she still wasn't quite able to now. Still, she had this feeling that she knew what it was, because the same spark was always reflected when she looked into a mirror. A spark that cried out _'Hold me! I'm lonely!'. Loneliness? Could it really be that he was lonely? Yes, it could be, Bulma decided. The members of his crew just saw him as their captain and the other Saiyajins… Well, they were just that. Saiyajins were not too big with feelings and especially not with being friendly, let alone __being friends with someone. Of course he was lonely. Who wouldn't be in his place?_

The sound of someone turning the key in the lock of her door jerked her out of her thoughts. She tightened again the grip on the candlestick, swallowing the lump that had been forming in her throat. "Vegeta?" she asked almost in a whisper, when the first light fell through the gap of the just opened door.

"Not quite." The door swung open completely and Nappa stepped inside, closing the door again behind him and locking it. 

Bulma flinched involuntarily, when she heard his voice and fastened the grip on the candlestick even more, if that was even possible. Taking a deep breath and gathering all of her courage, she finally asked, "What do you want?"

The chuckle that followed sent a shiver down her spine and she pushed herself against the wall, trying to get as far away as possible from this Saiyajin, who was now walking up to her. When he had reached the bed, he leaned over, breathing directly into her face. He raised his hand to brush a strand of aqua hair out of her face, before saying, "You know exactly why I'm here, woman." He grabbed the candlestick and easily removed it from her hands, throwing it square across the room, where it hit something tinny. Bulma wanted to scream, but Nappa quickly reacted and pressed a hand over her mouth. Silent tears of fear started to run down her cheeks when he raised his other hand to caress her cheek. "Oh yes, you are as beautiful as a whore… Now I just have to see… if you're really as good as one."

Bulma struggled under his touch, trying with all of her strength to get him off her, but he was just too strong. He took her blows as if he didn't notice them at all, so Bulma fell back on one of the oldest tricks in a catfight. She bit him, succeeding in a small yelp and the removing of the hand from her mouth. Nappa stood up straight again and she wanted to use the chance to make a go for the door and hopefully outside, but the Saiyajin had already recovered from the momentary shock the moment she had left the bed. "Stupid bitch!" he yelled, pulled back his hand and slapped her. Thrown to the floor by the power of the blow, she remained there, lying on her stomach.

Sobs shook her body, making it hard for her to breathe and the right side of her face burned like fire. She was quite sure that there was already a huge bruise. She raised her head a bit and could see the door. She ground her teeth. 'Come on, girl. You've never given up without a fight. Just try to win some time until Vegeta comes back,' she thought. 'But what if Vegeta had ordered him to come to you?' a small voice taunted her. 'No!' Bulma inwardly shook her head. She didn't believe that. And for the first time since she was on that ship, she did not wish for Goku to come and save her but for Vegeta to do that. 

She had just gathered all of her strength left and wanted to get up again, when she felt rough hands grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around, so that she was now lying on her back. Still not wanting to give up yet, Bulma tried again to hit him, but this time Nappa just easily grabbed her hands, pinning them over her head. He held her wrists with one of his hands, squeezing them so hard that they hurt, while he stroked her jaw line down to her collarbone and in the end to her décolleté with his other hand and eventually just tore the dress on her upper body, revealing it completely. 

Knowing that she was now completely at his mercy, Bulma screamed.

~*~

Vegeta still couldn't believe it. 'That little boy, that _brat is the Legendary, the one fighter that I was promised to become. A third-class – a half breed for God's sake!' Oh yes, the Prince of the Saiyajins was angry, though he did not know if he was angry because of the brat's ability to reach this level or because of __his __inability. _

So long, he had been after this for so long. In each battle he became stronger, faster, better, just to be surpassed by this shrimp. That was just… impossible. 'There must be a way for me to also become one… What is the key? There must be one!' Otherwise Vegeta could not explain the happenings of the last few hours.

Suddenly it dawned to him. The woman. She seemed to know this boy all his life, maybe she knew what made him special. He threw a look over his shoulder and saw that the distance between the small boat and his ship was a merely meters. Vegeta smirked. Just a few more minutes until he would know the secret of the boy. 

The small rowboat connected with the ship with a small thud. Vegeta fastened the rope that came down from the ship at the boat, so that his men could heave it up later, and then climbed up the rope ladder, jumping over the rail, when he had reached the end. He quickly surveyed the deck, just to find out that Radditz was the only person present. "Where are the others?" he demanded to know.

"They're below deck," Radditz told him with a smug look on his face. "Shall I get them?"

His captain just nodded. "We're now bound for Frieza's island. He has the last spheres. Is Nappa also with the rest of the crew?"

"He's also under deck. What happened to the sphere on this island? I see you returned empty handed. Did my dear brother interfere again?" 

Vegeta grunted. "If it were him, I would be happy. But for whatever reason, Frieza had sent Zarbon to get that sphere. And now I have to get the keys from Nappa. Do you know where exactly he is?" At that moment a piercing scream was heard from under deck. Vegeta's eyes went wide and when he saw the all-saying smirk on the other Saiyajin's face, he did not need the answer anymore. Before he stormed downstairs, he mumbled the one word he had not even thought of all those weeks.

"Bulma."

With large steps he strode through the small corridor, passing several men of his crew, leaving them behind, confused, until he arrived in front of the woman's – formerly Nappa's – cabin. He pushed the handle down, only to find it locked. Muttering a string of curses, he took a step backwards and kicked the door in, throwing it open in doing so. The light thrown in from the corridor lit the room just enough to see Nappa hovering over the almost nude form of the woman, who was lying on the floor. 

He met Nappa's eyes, while the woman's were squeezed shut in an attempt to shut out everything that was happening and about to happen. But the dark eyes of the bald Saiyajin widened, when they connected with the ones of his captain. He didn't even have time to react, when suddenly a fist was flying at him, sending him off the woman on the floor next to her. Nappa barely managed to get up, before he was lifted up at his collar and pressed against a wall. "Get. Out." He just nodded and as soon as the grip on his collar was loosened, he fled the room. And at that moment he didn't know what had made the Prince of the Saiyajins scarier – the deadly calm of his voice or the fact that his eyes had flashed blue-green for a second.

After Nappa had left, Vegeta stood there, unmoving, in front of the wall with his back to the woman, doing his best to get rid of this seething anger inside of his body. When he thought that he had enough control of himself, he turned around to face the woman. But what he saw caused some other, strange feelings coming to surface. It felt as if his heart dropped and he felt the anger return. He swallowed once, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he bent down to the woman, who was still lying on the floor, curled up into a fetal position and the shreds of her dress pulled closely to her body in a poor attempt to cover up what had been exposed before. There was a large bruise on the right side of her face and other bruises were starting to form on her upper arms and wrists. Her whole body was shaking and he could see tears streaming out of her closed eyes. 

Vegeta, against his _true nature, carefully reached out for her, but she flinched under his touch. He hesitated for the split of a second, before he touched her again, turning her around slowly. The whole time she didn't react at all – first when he tried to pick her up, she started to hit on him with her small fists, but her eyes were still squeezed shut. She screamed and kicked, fighting with all of her left strength. Vegeta grabbed her wrists, trying hard to restrain himself from using too much strength and maybe hurt her more than she already was. "Woman." No reaction. "Woman!" Still, she kept on. "Bulma…"_

It was barely more than a whisper, but yet Bulma's eyes shot open, when she heard her name, for the first time said by _this voice. And there he was, standing in front of her, his eyes locked with hers. Suddenly knowing, feeling that she was safe, she let her guard down and collapsed in his arms. She hadn't even noticed before that Vegeta was in the room. The only thing she had noticed was that Nappa's weight had been suddenly lifted from her, nothing else. _

Vegeta did not know exactly what to do with the crying woman in his arms, but he knew that she couldn't stay here. The door was completely destroyed and so she was an easy victim for his men. So he gathered her in his arms and brought her into his cabin – fortunately there were none of his men in the corridor – the door of which he locked behind him, and gently laid her down on his bed before pulling the covers over her. After having done this, he turned around and walked up to one of the closets in his cabin, obviously searching for something. A look of relief passed over his face, once he held a small bottle in his hand. He put a few drops into a glass and filled the rest up with water, before returning to the bed, seeing that the woman had followed his each and every move. She had stopped crying, but he could see by the expression of her face that she was in incredible pain. He pulled a chair up to his bed and sat down on it, holding out the glass of water for her. "Drink this," he told her in a gruff voice that told her that he didn't know how to deal with this whole situation. "It will help you sleep."

Bulma gratefully took the glass out of his hand and noticed that hers were still shaking. She slowly raised the glass to her lips and drank its content with a few gulps, before giving it back. Strangely enough, she immediately started to feel drowsy and her eyelids became heavier with each passing second. "Vegeta?" she asked sleepily, getting his attention. He looked down at her with questioning eyes, when she got up into a halfway sitting position. She gently raised her hand and pulled his head down, giving him a soft kiss. Her lips lingered on his for a few seconds, before she sank back into the pillow. When her eyes were closed, she had a small smile on her face and mumbled, "Thank you."

~*~

Goku was once again standing at the bow of the Kintoun, looking at the stars, while the ship launched through the waves on her way to Frieza's island, the most dangerous and hopefully last destination for this ship. There was his last chance to get the spheres and to free Bulma, the latter being his first priority of course. His thoughts were with the events of this day. He was slowly getting tired of thinking about what Kyna had told him and yet he couldn't stop doing exactly that. He did not notice someone walking up behind him until he felt a light squeeze on his shoulder. He turned his head. It was ChiChi.

"He's finally asleep," she told him. 

Goku nodded and looked back at the sea. "That's good. It was a pretty exhausting day for him and Krillin, even though Dende had healed their wounds. We can wait with the explanation until tomorrow."

"But still, there is one thing that is bothering you, isn't there?" ChiChi queried. 

The young sailor sighed. "Vegeta…"

"What about him?"

"I-I don't know what to think of him anymore… I mean, he kidnapped Bulma, threatened Gohan and has killed hundreds of people. But after what both Saichourou and Kyna had told me about him and the fact that he helped Gohan and Krillin this afternoon I wonder if there's a side to Vegeta we don't know. It's really giving me a headache…"

"Then stop thinking about it," ChiChi said smiling. "But there's still another thing I wanted to ask you… Did Kyna tell you anything, I mean, anything that could mean a change for… us?" 

Goku turned around, so that he was now facing her and gently stroked a strand of black hair behind her ear that had fallen out of the bun. "ChiChi… I'm sure that things Kyna told me change something between us, but I just need a bit more time, maybe a few days, to sort everything out. Can you give me a few more days?"

ChiChi lowered her head for a few seconds, but eventually looked back up at the man she loved and who was looking down at her with expectant and hopeful eyes. She blinked the tears that were forming behind her eyes away and said, "A few more days… I can't say I like it, but when you need it this time, I'll give it to you."


	26. The Calm before

**A/N:    Again I can just say sorry for letting you wait that long… There have been some reasons (private ones) that kept me from writing, but in about one week I'll finally have 14 days free of school and work and I hope that I'll be able to update faster then!**

Chapter 25: The Calm before…

************************************************************************************

She woke up with a start when the ship jolted roughly from one side to the other, obviously having been hit by a larger wave. She sat up, eyeing warily the room she was in, clutching the blankets tightly against her chest and holding her breath. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dim light of the room. 

Where was she?

The room was not lit that well, just a few stray strands of light came through a small porthole in one of the walls. It also seemed to be moving, rocking gently from one side to another. Was she on a ship? From what she could see the room resembled pretty much a cabin. It was smaller, completely made of wood, with just two beds, two trunks and a desk. Suddenly her heart stood still and her whole body tensed, as she remembered something.

Where was he?

She jumped out of the bed and, though her legs wobbled a bit in the first few seconds, she managed to stand. When she noticed that her feet were bare, she looked down at herself, noticing for the first time that she was wearing a long violet nightgown. She raised an eyebrow at this, but quickly shook the thoughts of why she could be wearing something like this off, with the knowledge that there were now more important things she had to find out first. She started to rummage through the trunks and the desk, looking for something that might tell her where she was without leaving this room and probably running into _him. _

She had just opened one of the drawers in the desk, when she could hear someone humming on the other side of the wall. She guardedly took a letter opener out of it, holding the blade of it firmly in her right hand, ready to attack, and watched the door, unmoving. Her heart beat hard against her chest and her mouth was set in a firm line, as the handle of the door was pushed down. As soon as the door was opened, the letter opener flew and remained stuck in it, just inches away from the face of a black haired woman, who wasn't able to suppress a small scream. 

She watched how the woman's now deathly pale face slowly turned around and her dark eyes rested on her. The woman's mouth twitched and eventually turned into a small smile – she obviously seemed to have gotten over the shock of almost having been on the sharp end of a letter opener. "Oh, you're awake… I'm sorry if I scared you." She watched her closely, her eyes following each and every move of the strange woman, not really knowing what to make out of her behavior. "I'm ChiChi," the woman told her softly. 

"Juuhachigou," she answered reluctantly. "Where am I?"

"You are on the Kintoun," the woman, ChiChi, said, while rummaging through a trunk, where she pulled out a long dark blue dress, giving it to her. "Here, this should fit you."

"The Kintoun," Juuhachigou said, more to herself than to the other woman. "I've heard that name before… Isn't this the ship of the sailor Son Goku?"

"You're completely right. This is Goku's ship."

"What-what am I doing here? Where is – Cell?" she asked uneasily, nervously fidgeting with the hands, in which she was holding the dress ChiChi had just given her.

"Don't worry about Cell," ChiChi told her soothingly, though her voice betrayed something – something that she couldn't quite place. Was it disbelief, surprise, or maybe even denial? "You should get dressed and then the guys will tell you what's happened, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, still a bit unwillingly, but yet curious about what those _guys, whoever they were, would tell her. _

"Fine. Then you should get dressed and I'll come back to you in a few seconds, after I've told the guys that you're awake." Smiling, the other woman left the cabin, leaving her alone again. 

~*~

She awoke to the scratching sound of a pen on a paper. Groggily opening her eyes, she squinted at the glaring light which fell through the window in the back of the cabin. She felt disoriented, not being used to waking up like this, and her eyes wandered around the room until they rested on a certain pirate. He was sitting with his back to her and didn't seem to have noticed that she was awake. 

But why was she here?

Her hand came up to her head and she winced, when she touched her face. She gently touched it again, carefully feeling the bruise that had formed on the right side of her face. An image of a large hand hitting her flashed in front of her eyes. Nappa… He-he had tried to rape her. Tears, which she quickly blinked away, were forming in her eyes at this painful memory. She slowly sat up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and looked down at herself, noticing that she was still wearing the torn dress. Her head rose again and her eyes settled on the form of the Saiyajin at the desk. Vegeta… he had saved her. He had chased Nappa away. He had brought her into his cabin. He had been so gentle. He had given her something for the pain, something to help her sleep. 

But why?

Her fingers found their way to her lips and a blush crept onto her face, when she remembered another thing. She had kissed him. What had driven her to do that? But the strangest thing was that he had not pulled back. What did that mean? Had he just been caught off guard by her action or did he actually feel something for her? She inwardly shook her head. No, that was impossible. He might not be as evil as everyone thought him to be, but he certainly didn't feel anything for her. But still, she couldn't deny that she felt some kind of attraction towards him. She didn't just depend on him or feel attracted to his physical appearance. This was something else, something different. As she watched him like this, she felt all warm and safe. Just watching him, just the knowledge that he was there helped her almost to forget what had happened the other night. 

"How long do you plan to stare at me like that?" Vegeta's gruff voice pulled her out of her thoughts. The blush on her face returned at full force and she turned her gaze away. She heard a chair move and then steps coming towards her. She had to look up again, when a shadow appeared over her and Vegeta put his hand under her chin, forcing her to face him. He turned her head further to take a look at the right side of her face, seeing the large violet-green bruise that covered about half of it. "The bruise isn't as bad as it looks. It will fade within the next few days." At least he hoped so. The seething anger he had so successfully oppressed the previous night returned upon seeing this and he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from cursing. The bruise really looked bad, though if Nappa had had used all of his strength the woman would have been dead the second his hand had connected with her face. If that had happened, he was sure that not just the woman, but also two other Saiyajins on this ship would be dead. He swore to himself that as soon as he got all spheres and took care of Frieza, he would kill both Nappa and Radditz. 

"What are you thinking about?" Bulma dared to ask, when she saw the thoughtful look on his face and the anger sparkling in his onyx eyes.

"Nothing," he declared, his voice void of any emotion. He turned around and went to the door, opening it.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked with a bit of panic rising in her voice. The last time she had been alone, she had almost been raped. 

"To your old cabin to get some clothes for you. Or do you want to wear those torn ones until our journey is over?"

Bulma instinctively pulled the blanket up to her chin as to cover everything that might be exposed to the Saiyajin. "Um… okay…"

"Don't worry about Nappa. He learned his lesson last night. Neither he nor anyone else on this ship will dare to touch you," he said, before he left the cabin.

Vegeta took a deep breath once he had closed the door behind him. What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't his feelings for this woman be indifferent? Why did just looking at her cause a roller coaster of emotions he wasn't familiar with? He closed his eyes and wished at the same time that he had not done this, because at exactly that moment he saw her again, lying on the floor so broken with Nappa hovering over her. His chest tightened at this image and he had to clench his fist to keep himself from doing something that he might regret later. He still needed both Nappa and Radditz and killing them now could mean his own death once he had to face Frieza. 

"Are you okay, captain?"

His eyes jerked open and he glowered at the member of his crew in front of him. Said member quickly realized that this probably hadn't been the best thing to say to his captain at that moment, after all everyone had heard about what had happened the night before. Knowing better than to disturb him furthermore he quickly retreated to the common room, where most of the other crew members were having lunch right now. Still scowling Vegeta watched him leave into the direction of the common room, a room he had never once entered and also not planned to do so since – as the name already said – it was a room for commoners, a room that was just for the drinking pack he called his crew. This was the privacy he allowed them to have. He guessed that behind those walls his own name fell often enough, but he didn't care what they were saying about him, as long as they did their work and obeyed his orders.

Snorting he turned to the cabin that had been the woman's for the last few weeks and regarded his handiwork. The door, or rather what had once been the door, lay in splintered pieces on the floor and he could make out a small crack in the wooden wall, where he had tossed Nappa against it. He would have smirked, if it hadn't been for the circumstances under which this destruction had taken place.

He dared not to look at the spot on the floor, where he had found the woman, when he walked over to the trunk, in which he suspected he would find the dresses he had bought for the woman on Namek.

~*~

Above mentioned crew member went into the common room and saw that all those who were not needed on deck at that moment were already gathered. 'Just in time,' he thought, as he sat down on a free spot on a bench, his eyes wandering to the front, where Radditz and Nappa were standing. The larger one of the two had a black eye and some bruises around his throat, wearing a deep scowl on his face, while the look on the face of the other one was one of self-satisfaction and superiority. 

Radditz motioned for someone in the back to close the door, before he turned to speak. "Listen! I think you all know why I've called in this meeting." He noticed, satisfied, that now all eyes were on him, waiting for him to go on. "It's about Vegeta. I believe you've all noticed the change in his behavior ever since we started this hunt for the Treasure of Power and especially since this woman has been on board." Murmurs of agreement were exchanged over the table and Radditz growled. "Shut up! With the way our captain is acting right now, he'll be in the resentment of Frieza and if we don't do anything, we'll be, too. Does anyone of you know exactly _why we are searching for the spheres?" All crew members shook their heads. "No? Well, Vegeta plans to rebel against the Lord and thinks that the spheres will help him with this. Do you know what this means?"_

"The Lord will kill us," one of the pirates mumbled. 

"That, or worse," Radditz told them. "That's the reason why I think we should stop Vegeta. He is blinded by his hatred for Frieza and the illusion of being able to defeat him; what we all know is impossible. Therefore I think we should overthrow him."

Everyone was silent as soon as Radditz said this. Looks of mixed emotions were on the pirates' faces. They all had served Vegeta for years and no matter how bad their treatment on the ship had been, they had all gotten a fair share of money and after all those years they held some kind of loyalty towards their captain.

Both Saiyajins noticed the hesitation. Slowly growing agitated by this, Nappa clenched his fist and hit the table, letting the dishes on it rattle. "Do you really need to think about it?" he roared. "What Vegeta is doing is also called treason! He doesn't care what will happen to you! He's betraying you – us!"

"Nappa is right," Radditz decided to take over. "If you still want to follow Vegeta with this knowledge you're fools. I, on the other hand, plan to stay on Frieza's good side. So you should decide now. Do you want to die by Frieza's hands or do you want to follow me and live?"

Radditz watched smirking how the pirates were throwing questioning looks at each other. He was quite positive that he had them where he wanted them to be. Suddenly a large pirate stood up and announced, "We'll follow you, Radditz. We want you to be our new captain." Roars and shouts of agreement followed this statement and Nappa and Radditz looked at each other, both knowing that the fall of their captain was now just a matter of time.

"What about the woman?" someone suddenly asked.

"The bitch will be mine!" the bald Saiyajin told him.

Radditz threw him a somehow disapproving look, though he did understand, before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the other pirates. "The woman will play a major role in my plan. I've already notified Lord Frieza of it and yesterday I got his answer. He's giving us his full support in this matter and promised us a high commission if we bring him the spheres, the woman and Vegeta's body." Again murmurs, this time full of excitement, went through the small crowd of pirates, until Radditz started to speak again. "Shut up and I'll tell you the details of my plan." 

~*~

Vegeta noticed the loud commotion coming from the common room but couldn't make out any words. He shook his head. That didn't concern him anyway and he would never lower himself to show any interested in a conversation or matter that would be discussed amongst this low class scum. He was still a prince and they were clearly beneath him. If it were he who was giving them their payment and not Frieza, he wouldn't even give them half of what they got. But he still needed them. First after the Beast was dead, he would get rid of them all and look for a crew that would show much more competence than this one.

With this thought in mind he returned to his cabin, where the woman was already waiting for him. He saw her jump lightly when he opened the door and immediately felt again the anger dwelling up in him. Usually he would be amused by this action of hers, but he somehow couldn't feel that way now and this made him even angrier. "Get dressed," he told her curtly and threw the few dresses onto the bed. 

Bulma grabbed one of the dresses, her heart slowly starting again to slow down after it had been beating so hard against her chest when the door had been opened out of fear that Nappa or someone else might enter the cabin and try to… No, she didn't want to think about this anymore. She was safe here. Vegeta wouldn't let anyone try to hurt her again. She looked up and saw him staring at her. Instinctively she pulled the covers higher and turned her head away, blushing lightly. "Um, could you please…?"

"What?" he asked her, folding his arms over his chest. 

'Does he have to be so handsome when he's acting like this?' she asked herself and her blush deepened. "Could you – I mean – could you turn around, please? So I can get dressed?"

"Why?"

She sighed, exasperated, her temper slowly returning to her. She looked up and her sparkling eyes met his. "Listen, Vegeta! Have you ever heard of something called manners? If you had you would know that a man turns around or leaves the room when the woman has to get…" 

She was cut short, when she suddenly felt his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes went wide with surprise and at first she didn't do anything. First when he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her head closer with the other hand, she closed her eyes and let herself go in the kiss. She allowed one of her hands to let go of the covers and ran it through his hair – she was surprised of how soft it was – to deepen the kiss even more. 

Both were panting hard, when they finally let go of each other. "…dressed," Bulma ended her formerly started rant breathlessly. She would have blushed, if her already flushed face allowed it, when she met Vegeta's eyes. Never had she experienced a kiss like this before. Not even when she had shared that one kiss with Yamcha. Never had one been that intense, that… indescribable. "Vegeta…" she sighed, when she buried her head in the soft fabric of his shirt. 

Hearing his name said in this whisper pulled him back into reality and he suddenly realized what he had done. Surprised by his own actions, he pulled away from her and walked over to his desk, now standing with his back to her.

"Vegeta?"

He ignored her, trying to shut out the confusion and slight hurt her voice was betraying. 'Damn it!' he cursed inwardly. 'What is wrong with me? What was I thinking?' A deep frown appeared on his face. He had no idea what had come over him. He had just been amused by seeing the spark in her eyes again after what had happened the night before and had somehow … enjoyed seeing her like this. The fire that he had already noticed the first day he had brought her on this ship had been back and at that moment he just could not have resisted – he just had had to feel her lips again on his. His men were right. He had become soft because of that woman. He felt things he had never felt before. Not just the protectiveness, but also this growing attraction towards her. An attraction that did not just seem to be physical. 

He closed his eyes, trying to cool down again, trying to banish the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his, of her body pressed against his, of her hand running through his hair, of feeling her soft hair in his hand… 

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" she almost pleaded.

"You should get dressed now and then I'll get you something to eat," he told her in an indifferent and cool voice. 

"Oh… O-okay…" His heart almost stood still, when he heard her voice – a voice that betrayed hurt and anger and he couldn't help but feel bad about making her feel that way. But there was still his pride and he had a reputation to keep. He couldn't allow himself to fall for a woman. This would be a weakness and having a weakness would mean his death in a fight against Frieza.


	27. the Storm

**A/N:**                Okay, not much to say, except maybe thanks a lot for the reviews you guys left for me! I'm glad that you haven't abandoned this story, yet… Also many thanks at Chunks for proofreading the last and also this chapter again!

                        But now, have fun with this chapter and please don't kill me at the end of it! 

Chapter 26: … the Storm

************************************************************************************

Almost one week had passed since she'd woken up on that ship – the Kintoun. Of all ships she could have woken up on, it had to be the one of the famous sailor Son Goku. Rumors and tales about him had even reached her people in the forest, causing the Jinzoningen to always be careful with their 'errands' when he was on their island and although they knew that stories were mostly just that – stories, they held a certain respect for this man and his crew.

And this was not unfounded as she'd found out in the last days, when she was told about Son Goku's heritage. At least now the secret concerning his unbelievable strength had been revealed. It was just impossible for a normal human being to be that strong and it had always her made her wonder, when she'd heard stories about him, how he, one of this normally pitiful and pathetic race, could achieve this kind of popularity and could cause this kind of fear in the hearts of pirates and other evildoers. Not even his grandfather, the also legendary Son Gohan, had been able to do that during his days as sailor. 

But this should not have been the only surprise for her. Her mind still refused to believe what they'd also told her – Cell was dead. A small boy of not even six years had been able to defeat and slay the very monster that had terrorized her and her brother's life and had taken her brother from her. She had just gotten the short version of how it happened as well as probably every other crew member except of the boy's parents and maybe also the Namek, since it seemed that he was pretty close to the boy. But she was sure that the fight hadn't been pretty.

She had never been a person of many emotions, but she had always been good at observing people and observing was what she now mostly did during her time on that ship. She had noticed something in the boy's eyes, every time someone again started to talk about the battle and about how he 'turned golden', like they called this strange transformation. In those haunted eyes she saw fear, fear of something that she could just guess – she thought she had heard this small bald sailor, Krillin, and Son Goku talk about the boy having lost control during the fight against Cell that had almost cost them their lives – and she missed something in those eyes. It seemed that in the last fight a large part of the boy's innocence had been shattered. He was just a kid after all and even though she had grown up in an environment of desolation and had to learn the hard way what it took to survive, or maybe even exactly because of that she found it easier to sympathize with him. The boy had blood on his hands and though Cell had just gotten what he deserved, the boy had still killed him, him and Gero, the old shaman of their tribe – ruthlessly as she had heard.

Though it had somehow sunk in now _that_ the boy possessed a power great enough to destroy a monster like Cell, it was still a riddle and mystery how, and more importantly, _why_ a transformation like this had taken place and what it meant. Two days ago Son Goku had started to train his son to find out what it took for him to transform and to help him control it – it seemed to her as if the sailor seemed to know more about this transformation than he let on - , after much protest from the boy's mother. It was quite understandable that she didn't want him to train, but it was also understandable that the boy had to learn how to control this power. But until now he hadn't succeeded once to turn golden.

So, on her sixth day on that ship, Juuhachigou sat on a trunk on deck of the Kintoun, enjoying the sun on her face and the pleasant breeze of the salty wind in her hair and watched the happenings around her. ChiChi, who had somehow made it her responsibility to make sure that she did not feel like something was missing and try to engage her in a conversation, was most likely again in the galley with the small one called Chao-Zu to prepare lunch. Most of the men on board were quite relaxed, the smaller Namek just sat on a barrel at the bow of the ship and watched the sea, while the other Namek sat near him and meditated. Son Goku was again training with his son, the ones known as Yamcha and Tenshinhan were standing at the helm, talking and the one known as Krillin was on the lookout. 

Krillin…just another mystery for her. He was the one who took her on this ship. He could have just left her lying in the clearing for her people to find her, but he did not. She had asked him why a few days ago, but he had just shrugged, saying that it was not in his nature to let a girl like her, all defenseless and all, lying in the forest for animals to find her and maybe kill her. A blush had crept on his face while saying this and he had quickly excused himself and left her. She had noticed that he did that a lot — blushing, and this just when he was looking at her or the other way around. Like already said, she was not that big with emotions and this whole situation was alien to her and she did not know how to deal with it. So as only the logical response to this she started to stay out of his way as well as possible, a hard task since she couldn't leave the ship and the next haven was the one of Frieza's island, and tried to oppress the fact that she might start to like him just a bit.

An involuntary shiver ran down her spine, when another cool breeze reached her, letting her blond hair fly and goose bumps appear on her arm. She looked at the sky and a frown was formed on her face. It was still blue and clear but far away at the horizon she was able to see a dark line. Son Goku seemed to have noticed it, too, for he momentarily stopped the small sparring match and turned to look into the same direction. "A storm is coming up," she mumbled, more to herself than to anyone else.

"You think so?"

Juuhachigou's head jerked up and her eyes met with ChiChi's. She had not even noticed that the woman had appeared next to her; she had been that engaged in her thoughts. She nodded lightly and turned her eyes back to the horizon. "I'm never wrong. I've grown up in this region of the seas and storms aren't that unusual at this time of the year. I can't exactly say how strong it will be, but I can promise you one thing: you'll be lucky if you catch some sleep tonight."

Son Goku did not like the looks of this. He had heard what Juuhachigou had said to ChiChi and he feared that the Jinzoningen was right. He and his crew had been in many storms with the Kintoun, but never before in one of this region. Sailors all over the seven seas feared those storms, for they were known to be unpredictable. He would have to start taking the necessary precautions soon, after telling his crew about the upcoming danger, so that they would get out of the storm without too much damage. He frowned thoughtfully. The storm was the last thing he needed right now. The next morning they would have arrived at Frieza's island maybe before sunrise and now he did not know how much delay this storm would bring. He really hoped that luck would be on his side and would see them through unscathed. 

~*~

He muttered a string of curses under his breath, once he had taken a look at what Radditz had called him up for. A black cover of clouds loomed threateningly miles in front of them. A low rumble rolled in the distance and they could already see the flashes of lightning. There was no way they could sail around this storm and turning around was out of the question since Kakarotto was close at their heels and the storm would have caught up with them anyway. 

"Nappa! Get at the helm and try to bring us through the storm!" he commanded. "And the rest of you is going to fast everything that is somehow loose. I don't want to lose any precious freight. Understand?"

The members of his crew muttered 'yes captain's and 'aye sir's, while Vegeta was going again below deck. He knew just how deadly those storms could be and how many ships were lying on the bottom of the sea along with their brave captains. And he did not want to be one of them.

He stopped in front of his door and took out his keys, unlocking it. The woman was already waiting for him, standing next to the table with her arms crossed over her chest. Not for the first time that day he noticed that though the bruise on her face had faded a bit, it was still clearly visible and would be so for another week or so. He threw his pistol and saber, which he always put on when he went on deck, on the table, causing her to flinch. "Well, what did he want?" she eventually demanded to know.

"We're heading right into a storm," he informed her curtly. 

Her arms dropped at her sides and her mouth opened and closed a few times, before she managed to choke out, "A-a storm?"

"Yes a storm – wind, rain, thunder, lightning… The usual. But don't worry, it's probably nothing," he lied. The last thing he needed was a woman that would destroy his eardrums with her wails. He didn't even dare to think about further reasons of why he didn't want her to be worried and scared. For him neither the first nor the second kiss had ever happened and he wanted it to stay that way. No more expressions of any possible attractions to that woman, if avoidable. "My most capable helmsman is seeing us through."

"Are you sure?" she asked, still not completely convinced. She, too, tried to oppress the attraction she felt towards him. She, Lady Bulma, heiress of her father's country, and he, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajin and ruthless pirate? Not likely going to happen. First of all would no one approve of an 'alliance' between them and second she wasn't even sure _if_ Vegeta harbored any feelings for her. It was just a kiss, wasn't it? Okay, two kisses, but nothing that could or would indicate some kind of true attraction, right?

"Nappa's brain might just be as large as a walnut, but he has seen us through worse storms." It was like a pang at his heart, when he saw her wince upon mentioning this name. "I'll get something to eat. You want something?" he asked, quickly trying to change the subject. She nodded numbly and he left the cabin, locking it again behind him. 

Bulma sunk down on a chair, her face being as white as chalk. It was not the mentioning of Nappa that had shocked her, it was the information that they would be getting into a storm that made her feel all queasy. It wasn't that she was afraid of storms; she actually found it nice to look out of her window back at her father's palace, while it was storming outside. But she wasn't at her father's palace in the security of her rooms – she was on a ship in the middle of the sea. But maybe, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, just like Vegeta had said. Maybe this storm would be over before she even noticed that it was there. 

But somewhere, deep down in the pit of her stomach, she knew that it wouldn't be so, that this storm would be one of the worst that she had ever seen, even back at home.

~*~

ChiChi was worried, deeply, truly worried. Shortly after Juuhachigou had informed her about the upcoming storm, Goku had called in a small conference, where he told his crew about it. Then everything went in a hurry. The men went back on deck to prepare. The sails were struck, loose objects were tied at the rail or masts, and the helm was firmly fixed so it would not get out of control. The wind started to get stronger and sky was already covered with dark clouds. Soon the first rain began to fall. 

Goku then had told her, Gohan, Dende and Juuhachigou to go below deck and there she was now, waiting for the storm to pass. They had agreed to go into the common room, since there was a small stove to warm the room. Gohan and Dende were off in one corner of the room playing and she nervously fidgeted with her hands, while Juuhachigou seemed to be completely calm. 

The whole ship was already rocking harder than before, making the dishes in the cupboards rattle and the unused chairs sliding a bit over the floor. "Aren't you scared?" she finally asked her female companion.

"I am," she answered at length, with the same calm she already displayed. "I know those storms. They often leave fields of destruction behind and many sailors have found death at their hands. But I trust your husband's and his crew's abilities to find a safe way to bring us to Frieza's island."

ChiChi smiled at those words that were meant as comfort, but still she couldn't shake off this gnawing feeling that something was about to happen this night. She tried to relax a bit, though she found it quite difficult with the squeaking noise of the planks that held this ship together, the howling of the wind and the thunder rolling over them. Her Goku would be able to master this storm. He would never allow anything to happen to one of them. Never.

~*~

The waves hit high against the ship's bow, making the water run over the deck. The planks were already extremely slippery and he feared that there was also already a good bit of water in the cargo hold. If someone had watched the ship from distance, he could have seen the fight against the raging see, how it lunged through the waves… The storm was already as strong as Vegeta had thought it would become, though they were sailing around the heart of the storm. He, as well as everyone else on deck, was already completely drenched. The rain just kept pouring and this, added to the almost complete darkness the clouds were bringing, made it hard, even for him, to see anything that was further away than about ten feet. The only times when he was able to see further was when a lightning lit up the sky. 

But despite those factors the ship and his crew seemed to fare well. There were just minor damages and Nappa stood at the helm like a stone wall, defying storm, rain and waves. A small smirk crept on his face. Now he was kind of glad that he had not killed him after what he had done to the woman. The smirk disappeared again. The last whole hours he had spent on deck, his mind had kept on wandering to the woman in his cabin. She hadn't said anything when they had lunch and she also had barely touched her food. 

A low growl, which was impossible to be heard by anyone who was standing near him and even himself due to the roaring waves around him, escaped his throat. Why did he care if the woman did not talk nor touch her food anyway? If she wanted to starve herself to death he would not stop her and the lack of talking would just spare his ears. 

Still this small voice in his head would not cease telling him that something obviously was not right. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate hard enough to get rid of this small taunting voice. But he didn't get the desired effect. Instead he saw her again lying on that floor in her cabin and he immediately felt the furious anger that he had so successfully oppressed all those last days return at full force. He took deep breaths (fortunately the members of his crew seemed to be too occupied to notice the inner turmoil their captain was going through at that moment), and pushed those pictures away. 

'Later,' he told himself. Later he would kill Nappa, as soon as everything was over. And as soon as everything was over he would also finally be rid of the woman. Then he would never again have to listen to her incessant rambling, never again have to argue with her, never again see the spark in her eyes, the courage that would let her stand up to a man that could end her life within a matter of seconds, never again see her with that anger-flushed face, never again feel her soft skin under his fingers, never again feel her full and soft lips on his…

A flash of lightning followed by a deafening thunder peal pulled him out of these thoughts and he opened his eyes. He noticed that his breath had quickened and that his heart had started to beat harder against his chest. What was this feeling? In spite of the chilling breeze and cold rain he felt warm, whenever he started to think about the woman. He didn't want to care for her, but still he couldn't keep himself from doing so. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Vegeta? Are you okay?" he suddenly heard Radditz shouting. He almost didn't hear it over the noises of the storm. 

"Mind your own business and help Nappa to bring this ship through the storm!" He snorted and turned around, going again below deck. He wanted to get some sleep, if he could get some with this storm, so that he would be of full strength if the storm took longer than he thought, or once they reached Frieza's island. 

Radditz watched his 'fleeing' captain disappear below deck with a content smirk on his face. 'Yes,' he thought. 'Tonight is the night. The fall of the mighty Vegeta is now just a matter of hours.' He had already informed the crew earlier that afternoon that the storm would give them the perfect opportunity to revolt against their captain. He would be too occupied with the storm and his personal 'problems' that he wouldn't even notice that something was going on. 

Obeying his 'captain's' command, Radditz went up to Nappa, who was holding the helm in his large strong hands. "In two hours," he told him, "I'll be the new captain of this ship."

~*~

When Vegeta came into his cabin he had somehow expected to see the woman again standing in front of him to demand what was going on. Instead he found her huddled in a corner of the bed at the wall with the blanket tightly clutched against her chest, though her face lit up ever so lightly, when she saw him. "What is it, woman? Scared of this small storm?"

Not wanting to admit that she indeed was scared shitless of this 'small storm', she jumped out of the bed and walked up to him with a fierce expression on her face. She stopped inches in front of him, trying to keep her balance as well as she was able to, for the ship was rocking violently from one side to another – it was a wonder that she wasn't seasick yet – and put her hands on her hips. "Me? Scared? Nev…"

Before she could finish her short speech, a glaring lightning lit the cabin through the window and a thunder rolled over them with a threatening growl. With a shriek she did the first thing that came into her mind and threw her arms around Vegeta's neck, burying her face in the wet, but soft fabric of his shirt. Vegeta's whole body stiffened at the contact, not knowing how to react. A huge lump appeared in his throat and his heartbeat fastened upon feeling the woman pressed like this against him. And if this wasn't already enough, he also felt other regions of his body reacting to the touch. "Woman," he growled low in his throat, getting Bulma's attention. 

Just now noticing what exactly she was doing and blushing furiously, she quickly let go of him but didn't think as far as taking one step back to enlarge the space between them. She lowered her head, mumbling a quiet, "Sorry." 

As none of them moved, she carefully raised her head again, just to find his black eyes resting on her, his head being bowed. The distance between their faces was just merely inches and she could feel his hot breath on her face, as she looked up into his eyes. Her own heart started to beat faster. There was an incredible heat radiating from him – she could still feel it though they didn't touch at all. With her eyes locked with his she completely forgot the surroundings, the storm, the rocking of the ship, everything. It was just him and her and no one else. Not consciously being aware of what she was doing, being enthralled by the moment being, she slowly raised her hand up to his chest, letting it linger where his heart was beating. Her eyes rested on this place. It seemed to beat just as quickly as hers. Her hand traveled further over his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. 

Vegeta was barely aware of what was going on. He could just stare at her, into her blue eyes. When she turned her eyes away from him, he was just able to follow her movements with his own eyes. He just let her do whatever she was doing. He could barely restrain a hiss, when her surprisingly cool hand connected with his paradoxically warm body. This sharp intake of breath let her face turn to him again. "Vegeta…" 

With this quiet whisper of his name she broke down every resolve he possessed that was concerning her. He longingly, but still carefully enough so that he wouldn't hurt her, put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Bulma's hand, which had been lying on his bare chest, was now entangled in his wild black mane, pulling him even closer. This kiss was nothing like the first or the second. If the second had been intense, then Bulma knew no words to describe this. It seemed as if a lightning had hit both of them and its energy was now running through their bodies. 

They first broke apart, when they were in desperate need for air, but still did not let go of each other. Bulma's face was completely flushed and even the one of Vegeta was tinted slightly red. For a short moment Bulma was afraid that Vegeta would react like he had reacted the last time, but just a few seconds later he lowered his head again and pressed his lips on hers, but most of the burning passion was now replaced with a gentleness that she hadn't known before of him. His lips slowly wandered down her neck to her collarbone up to her earlobe. "Oh god, I want you… Bulma."

Surprised by hearing her name being said with his voice, she turned her head to look at him. An expression that somehow resembled hurt was now to be seen in his eyes, while the rest of his face remained impassive. He did not do anything, obviously waiting for her to say something. A light smile spread on her face as she put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him again. "I want you, too, my prince."

~*~

Rain and cold wind whipped against his face, while he tried his best to get a look at how things were going. They seemed to be in the middle of the storm and until now nothing really bad had happened. But the rain was still as strong as before and it was hard to hear anything over the noise of the sea and wind. He fought his way up to the helm, where Tenshinhan was standing, to see if everything was okay. 

Suddenly a lightning came down and hit one of the masts, making the upper half of it come crashing down. "Tenshinhan!" he yelled and just managed to push his friend out of the way, before the mast could hit him. He looked up again and saw that this part of the mast was sticking in the ceiling to the common room. "ChiChi…" he mumbled and ran around the mast, down the stairs to the door. He swung the door open and ran to the common room, where the four occupants were lying on the floor, covering their heads with their arms. "You have to get out of here! It's too dangerous for you inside!" Juuhachigou nodded and helped ChiChi out, while he went to the boys, picking them up. He sat them down in the middle of the deck at the main mast, where the two women joined them. "You stay here, okay? It's just a matter of time before the storm is over." They all nodded, though they were already completely drenched. With a comforting grin on his face he got up again and prepared to go to help the others. 

Unfortunately no one took any notice of the fact that the rope that was holding the helm still was damaged until it tore completely. The ship made a rough jolt to one side, causing the rope that was holding one crossbeam of the sails to tear as well. Krillin just managed to duck, before this beam could hit him in the head and looked up in shock, when through another jolt of the ship this beam swung to the other side. 

"Goku!" he screamed, but too late. The moment the sailor turned his head to his friend, the beam struck him. A blood curling scream was to be heard over the other noises all over the ship and the next second Son Goku was gone, swallowed by the wild sea. 

"Goku!" ChiChi cried, stumbling over to the rail, but she couldn't see anything but rain and the black sea. "Goku!"

"Dad!" Gohan yelled, unable to move just an inch.

Krillin ran up to her and pulled her back rather roughly, while Yamcha and Chao-Zu were fastening the beam again and Tenshinhan and Piccolo were fighting to keep the helm under control. He watched with worry how the woman broke down, she and her son hugging tightly. He blinked back one of his own tears and turned to the others. Their eyes met and they nodded at each other in a silent agreement. Son Goku was gone. It was impossible for someone who had gone over the rail to survive in a storm like this, but no matter how hard it would be, there was no time for grieving for their friend as long as they still were in the middle of it. 

But for ChiChi it was as if the world came crashing down on her. She loved this man with all of her heart and she wanted so desperately to start a family with him, but now she would never have it nor know if it were possible from his side – if he would have been able to stay with her though he was a Saiyajin. Whatever his decision might have been, he had taken it with him into his watery grave.

~*~

A loud knock on the door woke Vegeta up. He and Bulma were lying in his bed, wrapped in each others arms. Scowling he sat up. "What is it?"

"Radditz asks for you. He wants you to come on deck," a voice told him.

Muttering some curses he sat up and grudgingly got dressed. He noticed that the sea had become calmer again and that the thunder and lightning were gone, but it was still raining and the waves were still high enough to make one uncomfortable. Sleepily, Bulma also sat up, covering her upper body with the blanket for no apparent reason. It wasn't as if Vegeta hadn't seen all of her already. "Where are you going?"

"Those idiots called my crew are obviously having problems. Don't leave the room. I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her, when he headed out of the door. 

Sighing, Bulma lay again down and she couldn't keep the smile from spreading all over her face. She just had spent a wonderful night, well, about one wonderful hour, with a wonderful man. She thought that for the first time in her life, she really was in love. And though Vegeta hadn't told her, she noticed it in the way he had been looking at her, holding her. It seemed that she finally found her Prince Charming, though he was a pirate, robber, killer… She didn't care. She knew that people could change and she knew that Vegeta was one of them.

It wasn't until shortly after that the door to the cabin was opened again. Smiling, she sat up again. "Hey Vegeta, back alr—" She stopped, when she saw the barrel of a pistol directed at her. "What is going on?" she asked, not being able to hide the fear in her voice.

"Get dressed and don't scream, or you'll regret it," the pirate told her. 

Scared of her life and wondering where Vegeta was, she got out of the bed, the blanket tightly wrapped around her body and went over to Vegeta's desk, where her clothes lay, well aware of the eyes of the pirate roaming her body. "Really," she stated, trying to buy enough time until Vegeta got back. "Is it so hard to turn around, when a woman gets dressed? Don't worry, I won't escape. You're blocking the door after all."

Snorting the man spit on the floor but turned around nonetheless, giving her the privacy that she demanded. With a small smirk on her face, Bulma put on her underwear and then carefully and silently opened the middle drawer of the desk, taking out a small bag. It was one of two bags that he had hidden in his cabin. She didn't know exactly why, but she had a feeling that the content of this small bag could still be of use later, so she tightly fastened it with a long cord around her waist, so that it was still dangling a bit down, but would not get lost, no matter how hard the strains put on it would be. While doing this, she kept on glancing to the pirate to make sure that he wouldn't turn around. After having put on her dress, she noticed with satisfaction that the small bag could not be seen under her skirt.

"We can go now," she told the pirate. 

With a grunt he motioned with his pistol to the door. "You go first."

~*~

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked angrily. "Is there a problem?" Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. Just few of his men were still doing something. The rest were just standing behind Radditz and Nappa, who were standing a few feet in front of him. 

"Oh yes, Vegeta, there is a problem, Radditz told him, smirking. "You are the problem." 

"What are you talking about, Radditz? And you," he said, directed at his other men, "why aren't you doing anything? You're not paid for being lazy!"

"They won't obey you anymore, Vegeta. You won't be the captain of this ship anymore. From now on, the men will only listen to me and my commands."

A short laugh escaped Vegeta's throat. "What's this? A revolt? Radditz, you know as well as I do that those men are too scared to stand up against me. They would never dare to attack me nor would they succeed, if they dared. They have all seen what happened to Nappa, as he disobeyed my orders."

"Well, you might be right with some things, but I still have a plan," Radditz said smugly. "You know, I know someone who is quite keen on meeting the woman and maybe make her his new toy. He doesn't like it that you plan to keep the treasures that you found on this journey. I think you remember well the oath we took so many years ago. Everything that we bring home from our journey is just for him and we'll get paid for it." He watched with a fulfilling contentment how Vegeta's hands clenched into his fists and how his body slowly started to shake with anger. "He wrote me that he doesn't like at all that you keep on doing things behind his back, so he asked me to take care of it." 

Vegeta watched how Radditz nodded to a pirate standing close to the door, who opened it then. The woman was walking through it on deck with her arms crossed over her chest, followed by another one of his men, who was holding a pistol at her back. "What are you planning to do now, kill her?"

The long haired Saiyajin shrugged. "Maybe, Frieza wants her alive, but it depends on your decision. Either you admit defeat and we let the woman live to the Lord's pleasure or you're stubborn and the woman will go overboard." He waved at the pirate who had brought Bulma outside, his sign for leading her to a plank that was going over the rail. "So, Vegeta, will you give up?"

Bulma threw a helpless look at Vegeta, as the pirate forced her to climb up the plank and walk to its end. She refused to look down, for she already knew what she would see. Dark wild water, ready to devour her. Everything seemed so unrealistic. Just minutes ago she had been lying in the arms of the man she loved and now she was standing here in the cold rain, awaiting her final judgment – death or life. Vegeta's eyes met hers and she almost begged him to save her, to surrender for once in his life. 

But all of her hopes came crashing down, when the prince crossed his arms over his chest and stated with a calm voice, "No."

"I somehow expected this answer. You've never been one to give up. Your pride is far too great for your own good, Vegeta. Now watch, as the woman dies." 

Vegeta kept his eyes on his opponent, hearing the sounds of struggling and the woman's ranting, cursing and screaming. And then, after one desperate "Vegeta!" everything was silent, except of the sound of rain and splashing water. 

Radditz turned to face him and suddenly, almost faster than for the eyes to see, Vegeta embedded a fist in the larger Saiyajin's abdomen. Radditz fell down on his knees, choking for air. No one dared to move around him, as Vegeta glowered down at him. Radditz looked up, fury written all over his face. 

"You still lose," Vegeta simply told him, before he dashed to the rail and, without looking back, dove into the high waves, leaving behind what once had been his crew in a state of shock and utter surprise.

************************************************************************************

Wow, I think that is the first time that I actually got close to 6.000 words in this story… Well, better than splitting it into two chapters and letting you wait even longer for the outcome of the revolt on the ship… I hope you liked this chapter, though I left you again with a cliffhanger….

Anyway, it would be nice if you leave a small review for me…

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	28. Wrecked

**A/N:                So, finally here's the next chapter… It's not long this one, but I'll hope you like it though… And thanks a lot for the many reviews for the last chapter!!!**

**                        Chunks, thanks for proofreading again!!**

Chapter 27: Wrecked

************************************************************************************

When her body hit the water it felt like thousands nails pierced her skin. Not only because it was cold, but also because of the hard and painful impact. Her mouth opened in a gasp – a very unwise thing to do concerning the fact that she was still under water. At the feeling of the cold and salty liquid invading her mouth and the desperate need of air, she panicked. She tossed her arms back and made kicking movements with her legs, hoping that she was swimming up to the surface and not further down into the black depth of the sea and to her ultimate demise. 

Just when the air in her lungs started to diminish and she thought that she wouldn't make it anymore, her head, along with a part of her upper body, shot out of the water and her lungs were finally filled with the much needed air. She fell back, but stayed at the surface. With her legs still thrusting underneath the surface and her arms lashing out in a frantic manner she tried to look around and keep herself from drowning. Rain was hitting her face and high waves were blocking her view and constantly washing over her, so that she had to fight to reach the surface again every few seconds. She tried to scream, to call out for anyone to help her, but every time she opened her mouth, she only swallowed water.

She was freezing and her strength was leaving her fast. Normally she was a good swimmer, but the coldness of the sea and the struggling of staying aloft took everything out of her, leaving her limbs tired. So it was just a matter of time – not even minutes – until her body gave in to the strains and she lost the battle against the waves. Her eyes opened again after another large wave overtook her and she saw the surface disappear from her view while she was falling into the darkness of the sea. 

The last thing she saw before unconsciousness overwhelmed her was a low golden glow above her, reaching out for her.

~*~

It was still dark outside, but the rain had stopped and the clouds were making place for the nearly full moon and the stars blinking at the night sky. The storm had almost completely calmed down – left was just a fresh breeze carrying the salty scent of the sea over the islands. Animals were crawling out of their holes and birds started to sing again, announcing the new dawn that made itself already present at the eastern horizon in the far distance with a small silver glow that would soon grow golden and red like fire. 

But right now the land was still bathed in the darkness of night. Waves rushed at the beach, washing away the footprints of one who had just left the water. A faint golden glow was illuminating him that lit up the path directly in front of him. He was carrying something; a frail looking figure that was as soaked as he was. Walking slowly, as if he was using the very last of his strength, he left the beach and trudged through the thicket of the bordering forest over uprooted trees until he couldn't go on anymore. He fell on his knees and carefully laid the figure down in the green moss and grass, before he collapsed next to her, face first in the grass. The golden glow around his body disappeared as soon as he hit the ground. Only when breathing became an issue, he gathered his strength one last time to turn himself on his back, before darkness finally claimed him entirely.

And there they lay now next to each other. A man and a woman who had started off as enemies until their relationship grew into something deeper, even that deep that he had defied his own ship and crew for her and instead of just saving his own life after plunging into the tide, he went back to save hers, too. And this not a second too late.

And though he had been using an incredible amount of strength during the last hours or so he had not once questioned the source of it nor had he questioned the source of his sudden determination to keep on going until he and the woman were out of the water and out of immediate danger. He was still oblivious to exactly what had given him this strength and it would be so until he became consciously aware that he had momentarily and unknowingly undergone the same transformation as a certain six-year-old boy only days before him. 

That he, too, had the ability to become a Legendary.

~*~

He awoke to someone or something poking his side. 

"Do you think he's dead?" he heard an unknown male voice asking. 

It took him a moment to register where he was and what had happened. It came slowly back to him in bits and pieces. The storm. The mast. ChiChi and Gohan. The Jinzoningen and Dende. Krillin's scream. The beam. The pain. His own scream ringing in his ears. Water and then… nothing. 

"He would be the first one to go over board and survive in a storm like this," another male voice, also unknown to him, answered. 

His fingers twitched and he noticed for the first time that he was lying on a sandy ground, a beach most likely. He was wet and he could feel water running up to his torso in steady waves. He tried to pry his eyes open, but the glaring light of the already high standing sun forced him to shut them again. A low moan escaped his lips, when he tried to move. His head was throbbing and the rest of his body didn't feel much better. He truly wondered how he had been able to survive this.

"Hey Zarbon! Look, he's still alive!" the first voice exclaimed, sounding surprised. 

His eyes shot open at the mentioning of that name and he gathered all of his strength to raise his head and, indeed, in front of him Zarbon and one of his henchmen were standing. 'Damn it! I should have just pretended to be dead, but now I've got no chance of getting out of this.'

"Well, well, well… I see that you Saiyajins are tougher than expected, Kakarotto. Or, rather, do you prefer to be called Son Goku?" He smirked down and the struggling form of the Saiyajin, who somehow tried to get up. "Whatever, monkey… I guess someone will be pleased to be finally able to meet you."

Goku had barely managed to get on his knees when he saw Zarbon's fist flying at him and a moment later, everything went dark again. 

"Pick him up, Dodoria, and let's bring him to Frieza," Zarbon told his partner. "I want to leave the honor of killing him for the Lord. Who knows, maybe he'll let him live."

Dodoria grunted when he picked up the Saiyajin and threw him over his shoulder, arms and head dangling down his back. "Do you really think that Frieza will––"

"I honestly don't know what Frieza will do. He may kill him or decide to let him suffer for his personal pleasure. We'll see."

~*~

The crew and passengers of the Kintoun stood around the once proud ship, now being nothing more than a wreck. After the mast had broken and their captain had gone over board the situation went from bad to worse. Another mast had been hit by a lightning and after it was gone it had been close to impossible to keep the ship under control. They had just barely managed to keep it halfway on course and above water. It had been a relief for everyone when Piccolo had been finally able to see land in the close distance – Frieza's island – and from that moment on the crew had done everything in their might to steer the Kintoun towards that island, no matter what the consequences might have been. 

Gohan and ChiChi held each other tightly; Juuhachigou had one arm around the Namek boy and the other around the stump of the second broken mast. All of them prepared for the coming impact and the crew, except of Yamcha and Tenshinhan, who were firmly holding onto the helm, found shelter on other parts of the ship. The landing was just as rough as expected. The ship seemed to groan in protest of its fate, as it run aground. Wood splintered from the planks and everybody had to close or shield his eyes from the pieces. 

And then, from one second to another everything was quiet. Only the soft sound of rain hitting wood and the rushing of the waves could to be heard but otherwise it truly seemed peaceful. Slowly, one after another they left the ship. Yamcha helped ChiChi down while Piccolo took care of Gohan and Dende and Krillin gave Juuhachigou a helping hand. They went to the bordering forest and found shelter under the trees. There they waited for the rain to stop, for the storm to cease, and maybe also for a miracle. No one said a word during those long hours.

And now the storm was no more and the sun was out again, shining down mockingly at the shipwrecked persons as if the previous night had never happened. Now they could see the true damage the storm had inflicted on the Kintoun, the ship of the legendary sailor Son Goku. Large holes were in its hull, sails were torn, two masts broken, of which one was sticking halfway out of what had once been the common room and several other damages were littered all over the ship. 

It was hopeless. The Kintoun had gone down with her captain.

Krillin clenched his fists. He looked around and noticed that all were with deep sorrow. ChiChi was crying again and it looked like Gohan was on the verge of tears as well. They were on Frieza's island now, some miles away from the town he guessed, and yet, now that they were that close, they seemed defeated. He had to do something. 

He stepped into the middle of the semicircle and cleared his throat. "My friends," he said. "Son Goku is gone. He was a great sailor and man. He gave his life to protect his family who he dearly loved. And I'm sure that I might say that all of us loved him too, some more, some less. But he's not gone for all eternity, because we will meet again with him sometime in the distant future and until then he will remain in our hearts as we had the chance to know him. Let us remember him and his deeds for a moment."

They all lowered their heads and closed their eyes in a silent prayer for their lost friend, lover and father. 

"Our path is unclear now and with the Kintoun destroyed I have no other choice but to say that we are stuck on this island," Krillin continued after a short time. "But I do also feel the need to say that there's still something that we have to do. It was Son Goku's mission to follow the Saiyajins to rescue Bulma and bring back the stolen sphere. This mission isn't over yet and though I haven't much hope of being able to achieve anything against the Saiyajins and Frieza I feel the need to bring this mission to an end. Bulma is somewhere out there and she needs our help. We can't just leave her in the hands of those monsters!"

"You're right," Yamcha exclaimed and took a step forward. "I'm coming with you."

"We go, too," Tenshinhan said when he and Chao-Zu joined Yamcha. 

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Son Gohan shouted, him and Dende running up to them.

ChiChi put her hands on her son's shoulders and forced a brave smile on her face. "I'll be with you."

So, one by one they joined Krillin in the middle and when in the end even Juuhachigou decided with a shrug that they might need some more muscles (and that the Jinzoningen were never known to be weak), he smiled. 

Hope was not lost yet.

************************************************************************************

Well, I know, it's really not much. Mostly the aftermath of the storm, but if I had continued here I'm sure it would have taken a lot longer to post this chapter since I wouldn't have been able to find a good place to stop. So, don't be mad at me, please! At least the last chapter was about 6.000 words long…

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	29. Frieza

**A/N:                I swear, I had this chapter finished yesterday and was ready to post it, when ffn.net told me I couldn't… But I'm sorry for the delay anyway… I had really hoped that I would be able to write this chapter sooner, but I wrote all in all four tests this week and my afternoons and evening consisted almost of nothing but studying. But yesterday, after I got home from writing the last test for this week (next week I only have to write a small test in English about irregular verbs – how boring – and one other more important test, for which I will start to study on Sunday or Monday) I immediately started to write this chapter and I didn't want to stop until it was finished, and viola, hours later, it was! I hope you guys know that my arms and finger were hurting the rest of the evening because of you, but hey, I would do anything for you, you know that! *grins***

**                        Chunks, thanks for proofreading again!**

Chapter 28: Frieza

************************************************************************************

Footsteps on the dark blue and golden marble of the floor echoed through the hallway. Light of the warm afternoon sun shone through the large windows on the left and right side that was reflected on the walls that were held in the same colors and made of the same material as the floor, illuminating the whole hallway in a soft golden glow. Paintings of lizard-like beings hung at the walls, seized in golden decorated frames. Each person that went down this hallway had to shudder involuntarily when he passed those paintings. Each of these beings held a look in its eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. 

But since most persons only had a bad feeling when passing these paintings, one person held a complete revulsion for going through this hallway, since it should be _his ancestors being presented at these walls and not those of __the Beast. People had seen him walking through even this hallway with his head held high and his eyes directed at the door in front of him, not casting one glance at the walls at his sides. They were sure and it was whispered behind turned backs that their Lord had just hung up the paintings of his elders to show the Prince who exactly the ruler of this island and of most parts in this region of the seas was to punish him and also going as far as trying to break his seemingly indestructible pride. _

The two men – or at least one of them – weren't an exception to the heavy shiver running down their spines when walking past the paintings and so the smaller one quickened his pace, the first reason being to keep up with his much larger companion, the second being to get to the end of this hallway as soon as possible, though he feared much more what was behind the large wooden doors at the end. But he had no choice but to go there and this time he also had no reason to fear the one behind those doors, because they had something, or rather, someone, who should lighten his mood considerably. 

He adjusted the unconscious body he carried over his shoulder to keep it from slipping out of his grasp, when he and his companion eventually stopped in front of those doors and his friend knocked at it, loudly and forcefully. When the right wing of the door swung open, Dodoria swallowed and couldn't stop himself from perspiring when he saw him inside his throne room sitting on his throne with a glass of wine in his hand and an extremely grim expression on his face - the one and only Frieza. 

Zarbon stepped inside and Dodoria followed him, if reluctantly, but stayed in the background while his partner stepped forward, until he stood directly in front of the throne and got down on one knee, bowing his head. "My Lord," Zarbon said.

"Zarbon," Frieza stated, with a disapproving tone in his voice. "What is of so much importance that you dare to disturb me?"

"Sire, Dodoria and I found something on the shore that might interest you. Dodoria, show him."

Dodoria walked up to his friend, bowed his head while also mumbling a quiet "My Lord" and unceremoniously dropped the body on the floor. 

"Lord Frieza, I bring you the sailor known as Son Goku, or to be more precise, the Saiyajin with the name Kakarotto. We found him on the shore this morning. It seemed like he had either fallen overboard during the storm or that his ship had found its death in the raging sea," Zarbon informed his master.

Frieza's face started to show just the slightest hint of interest when Zarbon mentioned the name of this unconscious man lying in front of him with his face to the floor. The interest went even so far that the Lord descended from his throne to take a better look at the body. "Turn him around."

"Of course, my Lord," Dodoria muttered and kicked Son Goku, so that he was now facing the ceiling.

A sudden intake of breath could be heard in the throne room, followed by an astonished, "Truly fascinating."

"It is, isn't it Sire? I, myself, was quite surprised when I first laid my eyes on him," his right hand man told him. 

"Is he alive?" The lizard-like being could not tear his eyes from the body. He had never seen a Saiyajin that held so much resemblance to his sire than this one. It had always been said that it was only possible in the royal family that a child held that much similarity towards one of its parents. The best examples for this were the young Prince and the King, though there were still some differences between the child and father, for example their height. But this Saiyajin in front of him was an exact copy of his father, including the wild direction of every single hair. 

"Yes, Sire. I wanted to bring him to you so that you would have the chance of killing him."

"That was a very wise thing of you to do," Frieza told him now smirking, as he had already formed a plan in his mind, "considering the fact that I'm not intending to kill him."

"Not, Sire?"                                                                                                                                                     

The Lord shook his head. "Not yet. The dungeons should be appropriate for now. Dodoria! Put him in the cell of the other monkey! You are both dismissed."

"Yes, my Lord," Zarbon and Dodoria answered at the same time, though both had surprised looks on their faces that somehow doubted their Lord's decision. But they were clever enough not to voice their thoughts out loud, otherwise they could be sure that they would also find themselves soon in the same dungeons. They bowed and, after Dodoria had picked up the Saiyajin, left the throne room.

Once Frieza was alone again, he sat down on this throne. He leaned back, took a sip of his wine and a content and amused look settled on his face. "This should prove to become interesting."

~*~

They were walking next to each other in silence the whole time, until they reached the point where Dodoria had to take another hallway to get to the dungeons. They agreed that they would meet again in the canteen to finally get some lunch before each of them went his own way.

Zarbon was walking down the hallway past the rooms of the crews of Frieza's ships, when he saw a very sour looking Saiyajin walking into his direction. "Well, well, well, if that isn't the monkey Radditz," he quipped when Radditz walked by without a word of greeting. "Tell me, how did your little revolt go? Are you now the captain of Vegeta's ship?"

"Shut up," the Saiyajin snapped. He smartly bit back another comment to insult the much stronger sailor, since he was not in the mood for a fight, especially one he would surely lose. He already dreaded his meeting with Frieza to inform him about the happenings on board and the most-likely beating that would come with it.

"Did I say something wrong?" Zarbon asked with obvious fake obliviousness. 

Radditz growled and turned back to his superior. "If you really want to know: The woman is dead, as well as Vegeta. Both were swallowed by the sea. I know that itself isn't that bad, though Frieza wanted the woman alive, but it seems that Vegeta took one of the spheres with him. We searched his whole cabin, hell, even the whole ship, but we only found one."

"Well, if it helps you somehow, though I hope not, Frieza is in a good mood, now that the famous sailor Son Goku is a prisoner in his dungeons," he replied smugly, before he left the stunned Saiyajin behind.

~*~

"Can't we take a break?" came a thoroughly exhausted voice from behind. Krillin sighed and turned around. They were in a wide field and the late afternoon sun was mercilessly burning down on them. But he could see the beginnings of a forest in the close distance, maybe only one or two more miles, where they would finally find the long-desired shadow. They had been walking all day, ever since their decision to end the mission Son Goku had begun. They had packed only the most important things to travel light – food, water, weapons, some money, the map and of course the two spheres. 

Of course, he and the other men (and, as he had also noticed, Juuhachigou) were used to the strains of the sun and hard work, but ChiChi and Dende were not and though Son Gohan was a strong boy, he also showed signs of exhaustion. They needed a break, but he couldn't stop here on this field for everyone to see them. If anyone found their ship, they had a small head start, but he was quite sure that Frieza's men would be looking for them on horses once they saw the name of the wrecked ship. He truly hated to decide, but somehow there had been made a silent agreement between the men to make him their new captain, since he of all of them had known Son Goku the longest. He hated it, but someone had to do the job and he knew that Goku would've wanted him to do his best. 

"Don't worry, ChiChi. We can take a break once we reached the forest over there. It's too dangerous for us to rest now," he told her.

ChiChi frowned, but eventually nodded, understanding the situation they were in. "Fine with me. Dende, do you think you can go on for one or two more miles?"

The boy nodded tiredly. His eyelids had already started to drop about half an hour ago, and he didn't even notice the large Namek next to him, until he crouched down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Dende looked up and saw Piccolo motioning with his head over his shoulder, a sign that he should climb on the older Namek's back. The boy gave him a small thankful smile and accepted the offer. 

ChiChi worriedly looked down at her son, who just smiled bravely. "Don't worry, mom. I'm not feeling that tired. I can make it to the forest."

"I know…" she replied softly and squeezed his hands. "I think we can go on."

Krillin and the others nodded at each other and they continued their journey over the island. Their next destination was the forest, where they would rest and also make their camp for the night. They needed to be well-rested for the next day, especially since they did not have the chance to get much rest the previous night. He looked again on the magical map and noticed that now four spheres were at exactly one place – the one place he presumed to be Frieza's palace, the place they were heading for. He hadn't noticed how far the storm had brought them from their original course. It seemed that they have somehow managed to sail past the haven and to end up in the north of the island. And at the pace they were going right now he estimated that it would take them about two to three more days until they reached the town. Though, one small thing was disturbing him. One single sphere on the other side of the island – in the south of the city, on the other side of the river that was dividing the island into two parts, remained alone. He couldn't fathom why there should be one sphere all alone – he had thought the whole time that Frieza had three spheres and Vegeta two. But now Frieza had four and one sphere was alone – also not moving. 

'What the hell is going on here?'

~*~

Night had fallen over the land and it was slowly getting cold. Bulma stared at the fire in front of her, the shadows it was throwing dancing on her face. She had woken up about one hour ago (it was already dark) to the sound and warmth of the fire. Her whole body was sore, though she was not cold anymore. She had her knees drawn up and her in-the-meantime dried dress covered her legs. She wriggled with her toes, having lost her shoes while she had been busy drowning. But she had been saved…

Her eyes strayed again to the Saiyajin sitting on the other side of the fire. She could see the flames reflecting in his dark eyes, as he intensely and obviously deep in thought stared into the fire. He had not said as much as a few words to her ever since she had woken up. Gone was the look in his eyes, the gentleness he had shown as they had made love. It almost looked like a part of him had died, or at least been partly broken. She had no idea what exactly had happened on deck before the pirate had brought her there, nor did she remember much of what had happened while she had been there. The only thing she remembered was that he had to make a choice – her or his pride. He had chosen his pride; she remembered that he had said 'no' to surrender. She should have known that this would be his choice, though she still had hoped that his feelings for her – if they ever existed – were stronger than his pride. 

And yet here she was, with him and definitely not dead. There truly wasn't much she remembered of what had happened after this pirate had shoved her off this plank, but one thing was clear. She clearly remembered seeing a golden glowing angel reaching out for her. She inwardly shook her head. That must have been her imagination. There were no golden angels that could save her. But could it have been him? Had Vegeta come after her to save her? The fact that she was now sitting here with him seemed to prove this theory, but he certainly wasn't glowing golden now. Should she ask him about it? Hell, no! She would rather die than expose herself to that embarrassment. He would surely think that she had lost it now completely when she started to talk about golden glowing angels, or rather pirates, saving her.

"What are we going to do now?" She surprised herself by asking this question and tearing him out of his thoughts. She was also surprised by how small her voice sounded.

Vegeta raised his eyes and stared at her. She seemed to squirm slightly under his gaze and he sighed almost inaudibly. He did not know how to answer this question. He did not know what do to. His crew and two of his own kind had turned against him. Frieza held now his two spheres in his own hands and soon would also have those of Kakarotto – he was sure of that – and then nothing and no one would be able to stop the Beast. Everything he had done was in vain.  'Maybe I should just go to him and use the object of surprise to attack him – I am, after all, supposed to be dead – and what do I have to lose?' He had already lost everything. 

"Vegeta?"

Or maybe not everything? For the first time in his life a person actually meant something to him, but what life could he offer her? She was better off without him. A plan started to form in his mind. Yes, that's what he had to do. "We will rest here for the night," he answered at length. "Tomorrow we will head north until we reach the great river. There's a small town that should provide us with new clothes, though we have to get those clothes without anyone noticing us, since we actually should be dead. I also need weapons. It's risky, but it's more dangerous for us to run around in those torn clothes and unarmed. We also need something to cover our heads with, because we still have to cross the river with the ferryboat and once we have reached the harbor we have to blend in. There we will find you a ship that will bring you away from here – the ideal situation would be to Ginger Island. There you can either wait for your friends, though it would still be dangerous or you can take a ship to another island or maybe even to your home."

"And what about you?" Bulma asked, not at all liking how Vegeta was talking.

"After you left the island, I will go to Frieza and fight him," he informed her curtly. 

"You're not coming with me? I mean, home with me? My father is a very understanding person and you could start a new life…"

"And run away like a coward?! No! I'm not running away! You have no idea what you're talking about, now have you, woman? Do you really think that your father would approve of me, a ruthless pirate, who had killed more persons than he could count and kidnapped his only daughter? And what about your friends? Do you really think that they would welcome me with open arms instead of killing me on the spot?"

"I-I could explain… I––"

"No! They won't understand! They won't! And don't even think that I would crawl on my knees before them! All my life my goal was to fight Frieza and claim the throne as legitimate King. I. Will. Fight. Frieza."

"But you won't stand a chance against him! He'll kill you!" Bulma screamed. 

"Don't you think I know that?" Vegeta yelled at her and Bulma had to wince at the utter despair in his voice. Both were standing by now, though they hadn't noticed when they had actually gotten up and only a few feet were still between them. Both faces were flushed and both were breathing hard. Bulma had tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't even acknowledge them. Everything was now deathly calm, except of the sound of few insects and the fire. Her mind was running wild, so that she almost didn't hear that he now spoke again in a much calmer voice, though there was still an edge of the previously displayed despair in it. "Frieza is already close to invincible, and as soon as he possesses all seven spheres, he will be the ultimate ruler. The spheres aren't called The Treasure of Power for nothing."

"But Goku… I mean…"

"Kakarotto won't be able to beat him. I fought him, I know that. We're about the same strength and if I am not able to beat Frieza, Kakarotto won't be either. So it's just a matter of time until Frieza finally holds all seven spheres in his hands."

Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again. Should she tell him about it, or not? Should she tell him that she had one of the spheres? What would he do if he knew? But, what if she kept the sphere and took it with her when she was leaving the island? Sure, she would be in danger, but she could buy enough time for Vegeta to fight Frieza, so that he maybe stood a little chance against him. He would never have to know… She would take it with her and then somewhere in the middle of the ocean she would drop it into the water, for no soul to find it. Then no one would be able to gather the seven spheres and get the kind of power that Frieza desired. 

"You should get some sleep now, woman. The next days will become quite stressful and I want to travel at a quick pace."

Bulma only nodded at those words and settled down near the fire, watching Vegeta doing the same on the other side. She lay down and rested her head on her arm for the lack of a better pillow. Her eyes, though, still rested on his still sitting form through the fire and slowly, while listening to only the crackling of the fire, sleep started to claim her. And even while she was falling asleep, she actually thought for the first time in days of home. When everything that Vegeta said was going to work, then she would soon be home again. She would see her parents again, ChiChi, Son Goku and his crew (maybe she should give Yamcha another chance then, of course just if the crew of the Kintoun was going to survive Frieza). But what would she give up? The man she loved? Maybe even her soul mate? The man she wanted to start a family with? There was no denying that the last time she would see him would be when she was going on board of one of the ships that would bring her away – that would bring her… home. But at least she wouldn't go without doing something. She would destroy the only chance that someone would get enough power to spread fear and darkness all over the lands. 

With this thought in mind her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a deep and dreamless slumber. 

************************************************************************************

Okay, I think the title isn't the most original one, but I thought about it and came to the conclusion that somehow everything in this chapter is somehow connected to Frieza, so I named the chapter after him. 

But, as usual, I hope you like this chapter! I truly hope that now that I only have two more tests to write, I'll have again more time to concentrate on my fanfics to update them faster, so stay tuned for the next chapter, which will most likely be named "The Prisoner". Curious? Well then I think you have no other choice but to read it, once it is up. I actually wanted to start with it in this chapter, but then I wouldn't know how long this chapter would have gotten… 

Oh, and please be so nice and leave a small review for me, 'kay? Thanks a lot!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	30. The Prisoner

**A/N:**    I know, it has taken long to finally update this chapter, but if you read my profile you'll find out that I finally found a boyfriend! He's in my class and it seems that we both were already attracted to each other for quite some time and were only too afraid to admit it to each other. In the end it were our other classmates who had to set us up. It seems like it was obvious for everyone but us. *grins* But now we're together and happy.

And now, here it is… The next chapter… Have fun!

By the way, thank you Chunky for proofreading this chapter!

Chapter 29: The Prisoner

************************************************************************************

Radditz held a thoughtful expression on his face when he left the throne room of his Lord. Surprisingly, he had been able to escape the expected punishment for his failure of bringing all of Vegeta's spheres to him because Frieza had been in a good mood, just like Zarbon had said. This and the fact that the lost sphere wasn't lost and had appeared again on the island. So Frieza had given him one more chance to redeem himself and he was more than willing to take it. He had done this whole revolt-thing so as not fall into his Lord's displeasure and he would do whatever it took to keep up his good position. Besides, getting the sphere to Frieza did not seem like it would be that much of a problem. Next to Zarbon and Dodoria (and Frieza of course), there was not a person on this island that could pose a threat for him or Nappa. The only other more serious threat would have been his brother, but now his brother was going to waste away in the dungeons, a danger for neither him nor anyone else anymore. And his brother's crew? A bunch of pitiful weaklings. It would be a child's play to get their spheres and then no one would ever be able to defeat Frieza.

'Tomorrow,' Radditz thought, when he looked through one of the windows at the dark night sky. For now the only thing he really wanted was a warm bath to finally wash away all the traces of long travel and then sleep for a few hours without interruption.

~*~

The sailor known as Son Goku began to stir, his head still throbbing painfully and the rest of his body awfully sore. Though his mind was still a bit fuzzy, he immediately remembered what had happened. He had been lying at the beach and then Zarbon had knocked him out again. 

Zarbon!

His eyes shot open only to notice that it was completely dark around him. He looked around frantically, trying to find a source of light, which could maybe give him a hint of his whereabouts, but in vain. While he was moving, he felt the hard, damp, and cold stone floor on which he was sitting, and he could hear the rattling of chains. Now he took notice of the added pressure on his wrists – shackles. The only thing running through his head at this moment was, 'I have to get out; I have to get to the others!' They were surely thinking that he was dead and he knew them too well to think that they would just turn around and sail home. They were going to do everything in their might to accomplish this task, even if that meant going down. 

In a rush of mild panic Goku tried to free his wrists, struggling and tearing at the chains, which only made the rattling louder. 'I have to get out! I just have to!'

"It's no use."

The calmness of this voice made him stop. Was there someone else? He thought that he was alone. He carefully searched the cell with his eyes and, indeed, now that they were getting used to the darkness surrounding him, he could make out the forms of another person on the other side of the cell. "Who are you?" he asked more out of surprise than of actual interest. 

"I was once a warrior," the man replied mysteriously, though his voice sounded tired and old as if he had long ago lost hope, "but now I'm only a prisoner."

Goku didn't want to pry further since it seemed to him as if this stranger did not want to talk about himself anymore, so he opted for a more general question. "Where are we?" 

"You don't know?" The voice showed a hint of surprise. "Most people only know this place as 'the Dungeons'."

"The place no prisoner ever escaped from," the sailor muttered, the true meaning of this starting to sink in. He had heard about Frieza's dungeons – well, who had not? – and if the rumors were portraying the truth then his chances escaping from this place were slim to nonexistent. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, images of his friends and family flashing in front of them. If he didn't manage to flee then he would never see them again and only God knew what would happen to them.

"Well, boy… Now that it seems that we're going to spend some time together, and don't get me wrong, but I really appreciate you being here, since this is the first time that I'm sharing my cell with someone. Care to tell me your name?"

Goku looked up again and stared into the darkness in front of him. The stranger was right, _if they were going to spend some time together in one cell, he should at least introduce himself. "Son Goku. My name is Son Goku."_

"Son Goku, hn? You're quite famous, it seems. I hear your name rather often down here. You're in any way related to the old sailor Son Gohan?" he wanted to know. 

"He was my grandfather," the young Saiyajin replied. "He died when I was still a child."

"I'm sorry," the prisoner told him and Goku could swear that he heard some sympathy in his voice. "He was a great man."

"You knew him?"

"No, not really." The man shook his head, though Son Goku couldn't see it. "But we had common, I daresay, the best word might be friends."

"Um," Goku hesitated. There were suddenly so many questions he wanted to ask, now that he found out that this stranger seemed to know some things about his deceased grandfather. "May I ask…? How long have you been here?"

"I don't know… It's easy to lose the track of time. I think I stopped counting the years after my fifteenth. I was brought here the night Frieza took over this island," he told him.

Goku looked at him in shock. "But that's… You've been here for twenty-five years? Then you are the prisoner everyone talks about, the one who has survived the longest and just doesn't seem to want to die."

"That would be me, I guess… But dear God, has it really been that long already?" the voice in the dark asked thoughtfully. "I still remember the night like it just happened yesterday."

"What have you done? I mean, there must be a reason for you to be here."

The stranger spat out a short laugh, almost cruel and mocking. "There isn't much you have to do to end up here, but I'll tell you. I defied Frieza. He wanted to recruit an army, but I didn't want to serve him, as well as most of the other Saiyajins."

"You are a Saiyajin?" the young man interrupted him. 

"Yes, but don't be afraid. I fear I'm not even strong enough to walk anymore, let alone fight or kill someone. Besides, the chains would hold me back. You must know, not all Saiyajins are bad. We were once an honorable race."

"I know, I've been told so not so long ago…" Son Goku admitted. "So, what did Frieza do after you defied him?"

Suddenly, from one moment the next the tension in the air thickened and the strange prisoner continued his tale with a grim voice. "First he took my oldest son. I never found out what happened to him, but I'm sure he's dead. The same night he started to take over the island, slaughtering each and every Saiyajin that was standing in his way. I feared already long before that something like this was going to happen, so I organized for my mate, who at this time had been carrying my second child under her heart, and me a boat that would take us away the night everything started." 

Goku could hear his fellow inmate slowly inhale a ragged breath and immediately started to feel sorry for him.

"Due to the stress put upon her, my mate went into childbirth sooner than expected. She bore me a boy, but didn't survive the strains of the birth. At the same moment she closed her eyes my partner and confidant, once a member of my crew, stormed into my house and told me that some of Frieza's men were about to come to get me. I was only able to stare at the small boy, my son, and knew that he just had to survive, so I quickly wrote a letter, gave it to my friend, and told her about the place where we'd be expected that night. He left us at once and I've never heard of him since then. I only wrote another letter and finished it just in time as I heard the loud noise Frieza's men were causing. So I left through a backdoor with my son wrapped up in a blanket and fought my way through the jungle to the meeting place. There I found out that my partner managed to deliver the letter and so the old friend I met up with already knew what was going on. I gave her the boy and told her to leave. I don't know if they made it or if they were attacked by Frieza's men on sea, but that was the one thing I could do to save the only son I had left. And then I waited and it didn't take long for Zarbon to reach me. We fought and I lost. I was fully expecting to die and join my mate, but those bastards let me live to rot away in those cells, with the only hope that my son had a better fate and would grow up in peace."

The young Saiyajin's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. All the things the prisoner said were running through his head, without being able to be put together to a coherent thought. He didn't notice that his hands were starting to shake nor that cold sweat was running down his face. This was impossible. What kind of sick joke was that? This story, it must have been made up! There was no way that this was true. 'Was Frieza trying to play some cruel trick on me? To make me believe that…? Damn it! Why is it so dark in the cell?' He wanted to see the face of the other prisoner! He needed to!

"Are you okay, boy?" the strange, or maybe not so strange, man wanted to know. "You're so quiet. I know, this story doesn't have a happy end, but you wanted to know how I ended up here. Not very Saiyajin-like, hn? I guess this is kind of unexpected for you folks who only know of the cruelties caused by the Saiyajins. But just like I already said, we were once a race of honor until Frieza appeared." He paused a bit, giving the young man some time to muse about the things he had just told him. He didn't know why, but somehow he couldn't help but feel a strange connection to this young sailor who, in a way, was still a boy. He wanted him to understand this, that not all Saiyajins were ruthless killers just for the fun of it, that there were - or better, had been – also other ones. "Well, I told you my story and now I'm eager to hear yours."

Son Goku took a deep breath. If this was really one of Frieza's mind games he needed to remain a cool head. He needed to be prepared to counter a possible attack. He could not let his mind be clouded by those confusing feelings. Not now. He cleared his throat and swallowed the lump in his throat before he began. "During the storm there was an accident on my ship that threw me over board and I was washed ashore, where Zarbon and Dodoria found me."

"So? That was it? There must be more. For example, what were you doing in this region of the sea? I thought that most sane people would stay away from here."

"It's… complicated. Frieza is after the legendary Treasure of Power, seven magical spheres. He had already gathered some of them and sent one of his crews to the Western Capitol to retrieve a sphere an old friend of mine possessed. I tried to protect them, but failed. Vegeta took the sphere and kidnapped my friend and I'm chasing his ship since then."

"Wait a second," the other prisoner suddenly said with a voice that betrayed surprise and disbelieve. "Ve- Vegeta is alive? The Prince is alive?"

The sailor nodded in the darkness and clenched his fists. "Yes. He's working for Frieza."

"And… his crew? Are there more Saiyajins who have survived?" The voice was getting a hint of excitement and also hope. Excitement that the Prince, his Prince was still alive and hope that he there were indeed more Saiyajins that had survived the massacre two and half decades ago.

"There are two more in his crew," Goku told him at length and clearly hesitating. "A large bulky one with the name of Nappa."

"Vegeta's bodyguard," the prisoner mumbled. "And who else?"

"The other's name is… Radditz."

"Oh my…" The voice died after forming those two words and Goku was sure now that the one on the other side of the cell wasn't an imposter. No one could fake this kind of shock, not when you could feel it in the whole cell. 

"You knew him?" He didn't know why he asked this question, because he already knew the answer. But he still needed to hear them, the words that would confirm everything. The lump in his throat returned and he could feel his mouth becoming dry, when the answer didn't come at once. His eyes were fixated on the shadow across of him, not daring to look away. 

"Radditz was- is my son. The one Frieza took away."

Upon hearing those few words Son Goku's world came crashing down. So it was true. But what should he do now? What should he say? Should he tell him or just let it be. But didn't this man have the right to know that his other son was alive as well – and that he was talking to him at the very moment? "Your other son," he said after he finally found his voice again. "His name… you called him Kakarotto, didn't you?"

"What?" Goku could suddenly feel a pair of eyes fixated on him. "Yes… but how…? Do you… do you know him?"

"You sent him to General Kaiou with a letter that explained the whole situation, didn't you? Unfortunately Kaiou, who had been standing shortly before his promotion at this time, didn't have time to raise a child, so he gave him to a close friend. The boy grew up, made friends, was educated well and trained in the art of sailing. He found a woman he loved – he still does – and had a son with her. He grew up happily, in safety and peace, just like you wanted him to." The sailor inhaled deeply, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to say next. The cell was wrapped in complete silence, though Goku could make out the small rattling noise of chains, moved by shaking hands.

"Go on," the other man urged. He had a hard time believing what this Son Goku was telling him, that his youngest son had survived. 

"But no one told him about his heritage. After the man who had raised him died, the General took him in and kept quiet about his birthright. He only found out a short time ago, more through accident when suddenly three Saiyajins had appeared on the doorsteps of the place he had been sent to for protection and one of them, Radditz, recognized him as his presumed dead brother. Due to this incident the General was forced to reveal the truth and told him the name of his father, Bardock, and his own birth name, Kakarotto – and the story behind his father's motives of sending him away."

"Oh dear Lord… how… how is he? How did he take the news?"

"He was furious," Goku told him further, well remembering the feelings that were running through his body that day. "He didn't want to accept this, but soon he learned new things about the Saiyajins, things that changed his view of this race and things about his father, but still he'd never thought that only a few days later he would meet the man that had risked his own life to give him one."

Now that he had finished his small story, Goku looked at the other man in the cell, the man that seemed to be his father, and waited, feeling the man's eyes burning right through him. "Kakarotto?"

"Yes, I've been told that this is the name I've been given at birth… and that you, Bardock, are my father." 

************************************************************************************

I know, I'm evil to stop at this point, but it has already taken too long for me to finish this chapter and I didn't want to let you any longer… But I must say that I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter since my boyfriend is taking up most of the free-time that I usually used for writing. I hope you understand that!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	31. Hide and Seek

**A/N:                First of all thank you all for your reviews and that you are so loyal to me after I've neglected you for so long. First due to the fact that I had a boyfriend and then since September my life seemed to go downwards. First my boyfriend broke up with me, then I had to go back to work, which I absolutely hate, then all of my best friends moved away and some other personal problems. I hope you understand now why I didn't feel like writing, but I think, or at least hope, that I'm now back for good!**

**                        Well, I think the only thing to say now is: Have fun with this chapter!**

Chapter 30: Hide and Seek

************************************************************************************

The beams of the sun in her face, the voices of nature and the shuffling of feet tore her out of her sleep more or less welcomed. It was still early in the morning and after the strenuous day before, including the almost-drowning, her body yearned for more. Everything ached – spending the night on the hard ground wasn't something she was used to – and she desperately wanted to close her eyes again and sleep some more, but her wish wasn't fulfilled.

"About time you woke up," a gruff voice forced her to open her eyes again. "We shouldn't lose any more time. I want you to get on a ship as soon as possible, so that I can finally take care of Frieza."

Bulma only nodded numbly, too tired to argue, and got up. They already had this discussion the previous night and she didn't feel like going through it again. If there was one thing she had learned about Vegeta in the last week, then it was that once he had set his mind on something, he wouldn't stray from it. He had his plan and she had hers and just like him she would stick to it. She got up and stretched her tired and hurting limbs. "Okay, I'm ready."

Vegeta only looked at her. It was a strange thing that she didn't want to continue the argument they had only last night. Maybe she had accepted it, something that seemed to be pretty unlikely of her, but maybe she also was too exhausted. She truly looked weary, the last few weeks finally taking their toll on her. In mind she was so strong, so that she almost forgot under which circumstances she had grown up: a spoiled little brat from the very beginning, probably having more than enough servants so that she did not need to move one of her delicate fingers. It might be that they both had royal or at least aristocratic blood in their veins, but his life differed so much from hers. He always had to fight for survival. They were so different, so it was just a good thing that she would leave this island, probably even this night, if they get moving soon, because a relationship built on those and others problems just couldn't work out. He nodded at her. "Let's go. We'll eat something on the way."

~*~

ChiChi sat on a stone, watching the whole hustle and bustle around her. Piccolo, who had taken on the last night shift, had woken them up at dawn and now the men were packing their belongings, so that they could move on. She herself had slept like a stone, the exhaustion of the night and day before having taken over as soon as she had closed her eyes, and still, she was tired. But she knew she could go on, she just had to. She owed Son Goku that much, as well as everyone else did. She missed him. She couldn't tell how much. She wanted to cry over his loss, but she couldn't, not in front of the others and especially not in front of Gohan. She had shed enough tears and now needed to be strong until everything was over and they were home again. There, when she again had enough time, she would mourn the death of her lover, the father of her son. She would take it in her own hands to organize a ceremony to honor him and his deeds. People would remember him as the hero that he was, but she would remember him as the men who had loved her and their son and who had sacrificed his life for them and his crew. 

"ChiChi? Are you coming?" It was Krillin's voice that tore her out of her thoughts. Everyone of them was carrying something on their backs and from the parts of the conversation that she had listened to, she remembered that Krillin was carrying the map, and both Piccolo and Tenshinhan one sphere, so that, if they were attacked and some of them were able to flee, their opponents wouldn't get all spheres. She nodded at the new captain, got up, straightened her back and smiled bravely. They could go on.

~*~

"You wanted to speak to me, Sire?" Zarbon asked, as he stepped into Frieza's throne room. He threw an annoyed glance at Radditz, who was already there, before turning back to his ruler. 

"Yes, I intended to speak to you, to both of you. The spheres are moving again and I want you to get them. Radditz, I trust you and your crew would be able to take care of the bunch of weaklings your brother called his crew."

"Yes, Sire. They shouldn't pose a threat for us," Radditz replied.

"Don't disappoint me. They're leaving the forest as we speak and are heading here. With the fastest horses you should be able to reach them today. And you Zarbon, I want you to go after the fool who had found the sphere Vegeta had taken with him. He's heading towards the town at the great river. Maybe he wants to exchange the sphere for other goods or some gold. If this fool is not willing to hand you the sphere you know what you have to do."

"Of course," Zarbon said with a wicked smile on his face. "Dodoria and I will take care of him."

"Excellent. I trust both of you to accomplish your tasks without greater difficulties and I expect you back at the latest by tomorrow night _with_ the spheres. Oh, and Radditz, I would be most delighted if you were able to take your brother's sorry excuse for a crew hostage. I thought that maybe they could be the guests of honor on my ascension. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sire," the two pirates answered in unison, bowed and left the room. 

~*~

Bulma suppressed a groan, as she sat down on the trunk of a tree and rubbed her sore feet. Shortly after they had left for the harbor, Bulma had first noticed that walking through the forest without shoes was not the most convenient thing to do, so she stopped and ripped some pieces of cloth from her dress to wrap it around her feet as a kind of makeshift footwear. However, after walking on them for most of the day her already aching feet were starting to get even worse. What she would do to get some decent shoes right now . . . 

She wiped the sweat from her brow and stared through the gaps in the leaves at the sky. She guessed that it was already late in the afternoon and her stomach grumbled again. The only thing they had to eat up until now were some wild berries and after having seen on the ship how much the prince usually ate and knowing Goku's appetite she silently wondered how Vegeta was holding up. 

"Are you coming now?" the prince in question snapped her out of her thoughts. Scowling she got up and stomped past him, each time her foot touching the ground cursing that he should try and walk the whole day without real shoes on his feet. "We'll reach the river in about one hour and I hope that the sun has set by then. The darker it is when we meet people, the better. And stop muttering about your feet. In a couple of minutes we'll reach a house, where I'll hopefully be able to steal some clothes for us."

Bulma did not say any more. She knew it was not right to steal, even if it was just something as small as clothes. Well, for some people who do not have anything, clothes could be considered a quite big thing. Otherwise, however, she was really looking forward to have some clean clothes on her back and most importantly a pair of shoes. Besides, Vegeta was right when he had first explained her the significance of new clothes, namely that their chance of being discovered was a lot slimmer than now with clothes that were torn, dirty and reeked. Then there was still this matter of capes. Without a cape or something to cover his head and face with, Vegeta would most likely be recognized as soon as they met people. And just to be on the safe side, she needed one as well.

The house Vegeta was talking about was built in a small clearing. For once in the last couple of hours Bulma was able to take a clear look at the sky from their hiding place in the bushes. She was surprised that it was actually a lot later than she had previously thought, since the sun was already a lot lower than expected. Light could be seen behind the windows though the sun had not fully started setting and they were able to see shadows moving inside. A small smile appeared on her lips, as she looked at what appeared to be some kind of backyard. Kami seemed to be on their side now, because there were clothes hanging on a cord. 

"You stay here and I'll get what we need. After that we will get dressed quickly and then we have to get moving again." 

Bulma nodded her approval and watched Vegeta sneak towards the desired clothes. She nervously chewed on her lower lip as she watched him picking several things from the cord and than came back to her without having been noticed. He gave her a dress, a pair of shoes and a cape and then disappeared to get dressed. Bulma frowned lightly, hadn't they seen each other naked only a day before? But otherwise it was okay with her, since she still had her small secret hidden underneath the dress she was wearing now. 

"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked, just as Bulma fastened the gray cape around her neck. The dress was also this color, contrasting her blue hair. The shirt and cape Vegeta had chosen for himself were completely black and she wondered if he had done this on purpose or if he had grabbed the first thing available. The only other thing she noticed right before he also put the cape around his neck was that his well-built body and broad shoulders were visible through the shirt and that she was able to see a small part of his scarred chest. She shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. She didn't want to think about this nor about the night only one day ago, not when she had to leave him in only a couple of hours. 

~*~

The sun was setting already, as the crew of the Kintoun again settled down for the night. After having walked the whole day through woods and over fields, they had again chosen a forest as camp for the night. With the distance they had put behind this day, Krillin was optimistic that they would reach their destination the following night. Unfortunately, he had no idea what to do once they were there. Just barging into Frieza's castle would not be too wise, he was sure of that. Before they left tomorrow he would have to hold a meeting with the others to decide about the best tactic. 

He just wished that Goku were still there. He would have known what to do. 'He's the captain of the Kintoun, not me,' Krillin thought, discouraged. He was just some random boy from the street who was happy to befriend Goku. If he had not, he was sure that he would be a pickpocket right now, without a future. As a matter of fact, none of them would be here now if it had not been for Goku. He was the one who had always brought and held this group together. Enemies became friends because of him. And now without him and after they had – hopefully – gotten from this island alive, would they still be able to stay together or would they all scatter over the seven seas?

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Yamcha, who had sat down next to his friend, asked.

"Nothing important… just… What do you think will happen, when this is over?" Krillin voiced his doubts. 

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Maybe I'll gonna try it again with Bulma. I mean, when we come home with her unscathed, don't you think that Lord Briefs will think more of me?"

"Settling down… Sounds good," Krillin said, absently staring at the blond woman on the other side of the campfire. Only two days before they had left for this mission Goku had told him that he would know when he was in love. And now he knew. He was not in love with Marron. He had been attracted to her, that was sure, but the feeling in his stomach had not been love. She was sweet, but he did not really know her. Well, he did not really know _her_ either, but somehow this was different. He could not explain how or why, he just knew. _She had lost everything she had, but he did not feel pity. He only wanted to be there for her, with her. Something in him told him that __she was the one. Krillin sighed almost inaudibly. If he only knew how she felt…_

"Hey, Krillin, did you hear that?" Yamcha suddenly questioned.

"Hear what?" the younger of the two asked as he looked around. 

Both strained their ears and waited for another sound, but everything was completely silent. "Just an animal, I—"

"Lookie, lookie, what I found." All around the campfire jumped up upon hearing this voice. Out of the shadows of the trees Radditz, Nappa and several other pirates stepped into the light the fire was throwing. Radditz roughly held a kicking ChiChi with his hand clamped over her mouth while Nappa was holding Tenshinhan with the sailor's arm twisted behind his back and his own arm holding him in a choke grip.

"Mom!" Gohan cried at the same moment as Krillin yelled Tenshinhan's name. 

The crew of the Kintoun stood frozen in shock and first as the other pirates advanced on them. Radditz shoved ChiChi into the arms of one of his comrades and Nappa knocked the sailor with one well-placed hit on his neck out, so that they both could participate in the fight. Gohan tried to advance to the pirate who was holding his mother, but Piccolo quickly pulled him back and shoved a small bag into his arms. "Whatever happens, they must not get the spheres! Run!"

"But…"

"No buts! Go!"

Gohan looked between his mother, his fighting friends and Piccolo, before gripping the bundle tightly and disappearing into the thicket. 

"The kid is trying to get away!" one of the pirates yelled and only a few seconds later, the sound of horses were heard, as some pirates mounted and dashed through the fighting enemies after the boy. 

It did not take long for the pirates to take down Dende, Chao-Zu, Yamcha and Krillin, since they were greatly outnumbered. The only ones who were able to put up a fight were Piccolo und Juuhachigou, but they too were overpowered by the sheer number of pirates Radditz had brought along. Piccolo's only hope as he realized that he was fighting a losing battle, was that Gohan would be able to escape and find shelter where the pirates would never find him. 

The boy in question was in fact running for his dear life. The bundle with the two spheres tightly pressed to his chest, he was stumbling over stones, trunks, roots and through bushes. He felt thorns and twigs tearing at his clothes and skin, but he knew that he had to keep going. He thought that he could hear the thumping of hooves on the ground behind him, but it might have been just his heart thumping in his ears. He did not even dare to look around, out of fear it could slow him down. 

He just arrived on a path, where it would be a lot easier for him to run, as a large shadow appeared in front of him. Startled, he staggered back and fell when the horse reared. He quickly got to his knees and tried to get up to run in the other direction, but there was also a rider blocking his path. He looked back to the first rider, only to see a pair of hooves coming down on him. But before Gohan could react in any way, he felt a great pain in his back and then only knew darkness.

~*~

The sun was almost down when Bulma and Vegeta were finally sitting on the ferry that would bring them to the other side of the great river. They both had their faces hidden underneath the hoods of their capes and had their heads lowered. Fortunately they were the only ones on the ferry except of the old man, who was pulling at the rope to move the boat. Vegeta had paid him with some gold coins she did not know he had, but it seemed like he always kept some gold or silver on him for emergencies. 

The ride on the ferry did not take long, but the sun had fully set, when they reached the other shore. From that moment on there were no possibilities to go into hiding, because on the left and right of the path that was leading to the harbor, of which Bulma could already see many lights, were only fields. From now on they had to rely on their capes and luck. 

The walk down to the harbor only took another half an hour, and half an hour more until they had fought their way through the crowds of people of different races to the docks. Bulma thought some of the people that were crossing their way were creepy, but she did what Vegeta had told her and kept her face hidden the whole time. She also stayed close to Vegeta, always trying to go next or directly behind him. Bulma knew that if she lost him, she would be completely lost. 

She had also thought that there would be less people at the docks at this time of the day, but it was just as crowded, if not even more, than in the streets of the small town. She still stayed close to Vegeta, as he was negotiating with one of the captains. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see him pulling out a few more golden coins of his pocket, but suddenly her full attention was on two people that completely stood out of the crowd. She did not know what it was, but she somehow knew that these two guys meant trouble. They did not look like traders nor did they look like pirates. They looked more like soldiers. 

Bulma kept staring at them out of the shadows of her hood, when all of sudden her view on them was clear and she saw a small piece of parchment in their hands, which suspiciously looked like a map. At that moment her heart missed a beat. They were looking for the sphere! Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she edged closer to Vegeta, grabbed his arm and motioned with her head to the two figures. 

The captain Vegeta had been negotiating with also noticed them and paled considerably. Knowing that it would mean trouble letting the woman on his ship, when they were somehow involved with Frieza's most feared men, he quickly retreated. 

Vegeta however did not even notice that. His brows were furrowed and the look on his face darkened, as he pulled Bulma away from the ship and in the shadows of an alley, unseen by his two enemies.

"Who are they?" Bulma demanded to know.

"Men of Frieza. Zarbon and Dodoria. They're looking for something, or someone. I only wonder who or what. It must be something big if Frieza sent them."

Bulma swallowed hard. It was impossible for her to get on a ship, now that they were here. And if she had interpreted the behavior of the captain right, then it would be impossible to get on a ship this night, since he had most likely told the other captains that they meant trouble. She sighed. Only one thing to do now. "They are looking for the sphere."

"What?" Vegeta sprung around. 

"Don't ask me why, but I took one of the spheres before they threw me overboard." She lifted her dress and untied the small bag. "After I woke up and you told me that you would get me on a ship, I thought that if I took the sphere with me and dumped it into the ocean then Frieza would never get the power of the spheres."

"Damn it," Vegeta cursed. What could he do now? If Bulma was right and they were really after the sphere, they would not let go until they had it. The only way to escape was either let them have the sphere or confront them and get rid of them. But could he take on both? He did not want them to get their hands on the sphere, at least not without a fight, so he only had one choice. "Come with me."

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked, as she followed Vegeta further into the alley. 

"Away from the crowds. I will have to fight them and I want to choose the place. They won't expect me, so the surprise effect is on my side. It's the only way." He went further into the dark until he spotted a very small gap between two buildings, through which only one person could fit. It was also dark enough that the person would not be spotted. "You hide in here. I'll take the sphere with me. If I don't win this fight, you'll wait until they're gone and then you will go to a ship and go home." He pushed the small sack with the gold coins in her hand. Then he did what Bulma least expected. He pulled both their hoods down and pulled her into a short passionate kiss. "Whatever happens, be quiet and don't come out." Still shocked by his actions, Bulma could only nod and hid in the gap. 

~*~

"Here are too many people," Zarbon said frowning. "We will never find him like this."

"Maybe he's in one of the pubs," his companion tried to lure him to get something to drink.

"Wait," the other suddenly said. "It's moving again. He seems to be in one of the smaller alleys."

Without wasting another second, they moved into the nearest alley and followed the dot on their map until it stopped and they were sure that the sphere must be somewhere in close proximity. 

"Whoever and wherever you are, come out! Or do you want to play hide and seek?" Zarbon yelled into the seemingly empty and dark alley. 

A low chuckle came out of a dark corner and a figure clad in a hooded cape stepped out. "Oh no, the game is long over. No more hide and seek. Now it's time for you to die." He stepped into the light of the moon and removed his hood. 

"Vegeta," Dodoria gasped. 

"Vegeta," his companion stated, though much calmer.

"The one and only." The prince smirked. Now the time for his first revenge had come.

From where she was hidden in the shadows, Bulma could only watch and pray that everything was going to end well.

************************************************************************************

Whoow, finally finished… I hope the fact that I made this chapter a bit longer makes up for the long, long, long, long, long delay!

Please be so nice and leave a review or two… You'll make me really happy, when you do!

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	32. Vegeta vs Zarbon and Dodoria

**A/N:**    Sorry that it yet again took so long! I admit, this time, it was my fault, because I got an idea for a new story which I absolutely had to start. It's my Harry Potter fanfiction "Harry Potter and the Impossibility of Time Travel"… Maybe, if you like Harry Potter and my work you want to take a look at it? *wink*

However, here is the new chappie! Have fun!

Chapter 31: Vegeta vs. Zarbon and Dodoria

************************************************************************************

"So," Zarbon drawled, seemingly not at all impressed by Vegeta's sudden appearance or by the fact that he was still alive. "May I ask how you survived the storm? You monkeys seem to be a lot tougher than we always thought. "

If Vegeta was insulted at being called a monkey, he did not show it. Instead he remained calm and collected, allowing only the tiniest smirk on his lips. "We _monkeys_ are survivors. There may be people out there that can match our strength, but our will is unmatched. Especially the will to survive."

"I see. I assume the woman wasn't as lucky as you?"

"Do you really think that a merely human being would have been able to survive after having been tossed into the raging sea?"

"Well," his opponent shrugged indifferently, "maybe she had a savior. Radditz has been telling all over the place that you seemed to have grown quite _fond_ of your hostage."

Vegeta snorted. "The woman was worth one good lay, but nothing more. You know as well as I do that even we pirates need to release some _tension_ from time to time and this woman was a _convenience._" He felt the guilt rising in him right after he said those words. Yes, at the beginning he had thought that she might be one of the conveniences, but the more time he was forced to spend with her and the better he got to know her, a feeling began to rise deep within his soul – a soul of which he had not been aware of for years. He did not understand it then and he was not much closer to understanding it now, the only thing he knew that the last thing he wanted to do now was hurting Bulma in any way. He wanted her to be safe. And he hoped that she would not believe what he had just said.

Zarbon laughed out loud. "Indeed. Well then, I hope for you that she had been really good, because she will be the last woman you ever had. Dodoria, I don't want to make my hands dirty. Would you…?"

"Of course," Dodoria, who had remained in the background the whole time, now stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. He pulled one of the two pistols out of his belt and advanced at Vegeta. 

He never saw the attack coming. 

Vegeta, moving incredible fast, appeared in front of him. A well-placed kick at the hand, in which Dodoria was holding the pistol, sent the pistol flying quite a few feet until it bounced of off a wall and remained lying right in front of the small gap Bulma was hiding in. Dodoria stared stupidly at his now empty and throbbing hand, before he turned his attention to his attacker, who was smirking at him cruelly. 

It was truly a long time since Vegeta had felt like this during a fight. He felt alive. He knew he could defeat Dodoria easily and he would not to play. Oh no, he planned to humiliate him, showing him that Saiyajins are not just merely _monkeys_. Vegeta pulled his fist back, noted the look of utterly surprise and disbelief in his opponent's eyes, and hit him square in the jaw. He felt the sicken and most satisfying crunch of bones beneath his knuckles before Dodoria stumbled backwards and blacked out. 

Vegeta took one small moment to admire his handiwork and then turned sharply to Zarbon, whose face had gotten slightly paler. The Saiyajin could understand him. The last time they had fought, Dodoria had used him as punching bag and now, only a few months later, the same fighter lay at his feet, down after only two – if he counted the disarming attack – strikes. 

The smirk disappeared, replaced by a grim look of determination, as he faced his new opponent. Zarbon would not be as easily defeated as Dodoria, Vegeta knew that very well, but he also knew that he _was_ strong and skilled enough to defeat Frieza's right hand man. 

"So, Dodoria is out, for now. He was just a distraction. I'll finish him as soon as you're dead."

Zarbon finally came out of his stupor. "Fine then, but first tell me… Why are you rebelling against Frieza?"

"That's simple. I never liked him. We Saiyajins are a proud race and therefore we hate those that order us around. Before, I was trapped by his power, but then I learned of a way to get enough power to defeat him."

"The Treasure of Power."

"I won't let Frieza get them. With those spheres I have a chance to finally kill him."

Again, Zarbon only laughed. "I have never met someone as ignorant as you. Do you really think those spheres will give you the power to defeat him? You Saiyajins are weak and not even the spheres can change that."

"Then why is Frieza afraid of Saiyajins, if not because of our power? And now, I'll show you, what we are truly capable of!"

Vegeta lunged at Zarbon, Zarbon's first lashed out, but the Saiyajin caught it easily and pushed him back. Zarbon staggered a few feet, before pulling out a knife of his boot and throwing it at Vegeta. Vegeta deflected it with a wave of his hand. He then rushed again at his opponent, his elbow connecting hard with Zarbon's jaw. Frieza's man kicked at him, Vegeta dodged and unleashed a kick as well, which hit its target. 

Zarbon stumbled to the ground, staying there on all four to catch his breath. He just wanted to get up again, when another kick hit him in the back and sent him landing on hand and knees yet again. His gaze wandered to his right. Dodoria's unconscious body was lying next to him and if he had looked to his left side, he would have seen Bulma cowering in the dark gap. 

"That's not possible," he gasped, as he painfully stood up again and turned around. 

"Oh yes, it is…" Vegeta mocked him. He carefully hid the knife, which he had picked up after Zarbon had gone down the second time, in his right hand. "Come on, Zarbon… What's up? Tired already?"

The other growled in anger and launched a headless attack at the Saiyajin. Vegeta smirked. He had just been waiting for this. Though he did not like to admit it, the fight had been draining for him as well, though it had not looked like it, and he knew that he had to end it now. Besides, he did not want to lose any more time than he already had through this encounter. He adjusted the knife in his hand yet again, so that it was comfortable to use, but still hidden. 

Zarbon was coming nearer. Vegeta's left fist swung forth and sunk deep into the other pirate's abdomen without breaking the skin. Zarbon fell and Vegeta used the chance to sling his left arm around his neck to keep him from falling further and slashed the throat with the previously hidden knife. 

A gurgling sound emitted from Zarbon's mouth and blood gushed out of the wound in steady beats. Vegeta dropped the dying man to the ground and waited until the blood flowed steadily and Zarbon's eyes were dead. He wiped the sweat from his brow, not caring that his hands and left sleeve were drenched with blood. One part of his nightmare was dead. Neither Zarbon nor Dodoria would be able to hurt him anymore. Now, only Frieza was still left, though he highly doubted that he would have a chance without all of the spheres, even though Frieza, too, did not have all seven spheres. 

Deep in thoughts, he bent down and searched Zarbon's pockets for things they would need. Two more pistols, another knife hidden in his boot, some coins and the most important thing. One of the three magical maps. He studied it carefully and he did not like what he was seeing. Four spheres were at Frieza's palace and another two spheres were dangerously close to Frieza. They would reach the palace within the hour. This could only mean that Frieza's men must have gotten a hold of the spheres that Kakarotto had in his possession. The harsh conclusion to this would also be that Kakarotto and his crew were either dead or captured. How should he tell the woman this?

Suddenly a gunshot ringed through the air. Vegeta froze in mid-movement, but felt no pain. Nothing at all. The bullet was not meant for him. He carefully got up and turned around. Dodoria was lying on the ground, only a couple of feet from him, pistol still grasping in his hand and a small hole on his back, directly where the heart was, oozing blood. His gaze wandered upwards and rested on Bulma, both hands clutching to the fuming pistol that he had kicked out of Dodoria's hand at the beginning of the fight. 

She had saved his life. She had saved him! Why?

Vegeta took a closer look at her. She looked devastated and it was no wonder. She had just watched an extremely cruel fight and on top of that she had killed. Her hands and her body were shaking and her face was of an unnatural pale color. He was scared of what she might do now. 

He slowly raised his right arm, while he stepped towards her over the body, the palm open. "Woman…" he spoke to her as if she might snap at any moment. He stopped in front of her, just close enough that both of their outstretched arms would be touching if moved. "Give me the pistol…" He caught her staring at his bloody hand and cursed himself. "Bulma… Look at me, into my eyes and give me the pistol." His voice was firm and soft at the same time. 

Bulma looked from the hand into his face and his eyes. The grip around the pistol loosened and it dropped to the floor with a clank. Before Vegeta even knew what was happening, he found her holding him as if her life depended on it. 

He released his breath and held her closely. "It's okay," he said, trying to sound comforting, but not quite sure, if he succeeded. He was completely new to this. He awkwardly patted her back, before he gently pulled her away from him. He wanted to ask her why, but found that he could not, when he looked into her eyes, still wide with shock. The only thing he somehow needed to say, was that they had to get away from this place.

"I-I killed him," she finally stuttered. 

"I know… But don't be so hard on yourself. If you hadn't done this, I would have."

"If I hadn't done it, he would have killed you," Bulma contradicted. 

"Yes, that's true. You save my life. And I thank you for that," he told her sincerely. "It's hard for you to have killed someone, I understand, but we have to get moving. Someone must have heard this shot and must be on his way here. Do you think you can to that?"

She nodded grimly and straightened her back, when she saw the thoughtful frown on his face. "What else?"

Vegeta looked at her. Could he really tell her about it? It might spark her spirit to move on, but it could also result in her breaking down completely. The look in her eyes told him that she would see through any lie he might be tempted to tell her, so he had no other choice. "I have reason to believe that Frieza now possesses six spheres."

"What?" Her voice was small and scared.

"The map," he waved it in his left hand, "shows six spheres at Frieza's palace. This must mean…"

"That my friends are dead."

"Or captured, what I believe more. I know Frieza. He wants attention, so I think that he captured them to have a public execution…"

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Frieza's palace and rescue them!" She picked up the pistol and after having examined it, threw it away. She had used the only shot it had and did not want to reload it. Instead she carefully stepped over Dodoria's body and pried the unused pistol out of his hands, stuffing it into the belt of her dress. Bulma then turned to Vegeta with her hands on her hips. "Well?"

He smirked at her and led the way out of the alley. This was truly his woman. What did not kill her only made her stronger. Very much like a Saiyajin.

He led her through other alleys than they had come in, until they got out across some stables. "We have to ride, or else I doubt we will be fast enough," he whispered. "You know how to ride, don't you? And I'm not talking about riding in this stupid side saddle."

"Of course," Bulma huffed. "You seem to forget that I grew up with Goku and Krillin as best friends."

"We'll take those two," he told her, pointing at a brown and black horse. "They look strong and fresh. You wait for me here and be ready to mount, when I come back."

"Okay," she whispered back. Right before Vegeta could leave, she added, "Oh, and Vegeta? A good lay, huh?"

He smirked back. "No, much better than that." And then, he was off.

************************************************************************************

Well, a short chapter is better than no chapter, I think… Hope you liked it! Please review! J

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	33. The Traitor

**A/N:    Wow, finally another chapter out.**** I'm deeply sorry, but I have my reasons. Studying for a rather important test takes up most of my weekends, during the week, after work, I have other appointments and I also go to the gym twice a week and therefore don't have time to write… But I want to thank all of you who are still staying true to this fanfic! You guys are the best! **

**Chapter 32: The Traitor**

Frieza was standing in the throne room of his large palace, hands folded behind his back and staring out into the night. Only a couple of candles were lit in the room, otherwise it was completely dark. The moon shone through the window, but this also did not provide much light. The view through the window was directed at his large courtyard, where, at the same moments, several gallows were being erected in addition to those that were already standing. He loved public executions, even more than the villagers, who only watched them because of the excitement. However, never had he had an execution this large. Frieza still was not clear about the exact number of victims, but he guessed the additional gallows should be sufficient for his needs. 

He unfolded his hands and picked up the map from the table next to him. A malicious grin appeared on his face, when he saw the dots moving towards his palace. Radditz and his men should arrive any minute with their hostages and the spheres, whereas he estimated the arrival of Zarbon and Dodoria with their sphere around noon, in due time to watch their enemies hang. Everything was going according to his plan. In only a couple of hours he would be the most powerful and feared being in the world.

Frieza put the map back and instead lifted the goblet of red wine to his lips. "Speaking of the devil…," he mumbled, when he saw torches in the close distance. Radditz was returning. The guards on the watchtowers were announcing the arrival and slaves opened the large wooden gates. Lord Frieza placed the goblet back on the table and left the throne room.

He welcomed them in the courtyard, watching as Radditz and his men dismounted their horses and handed them to the responsible grooms. Just as Frieza had suspected and hoped, they were not alone. The hostages, whose hands were bound behind their backs, were pulled from the mounts they had shared with the pirates and shoved forward. Frieza raised an eyebrow. This was truly the most interesting crew he had ever seen. A couple of Humans, of which one was a lot smaller than the others, two females and one a kid, a small clown-like looking guy, a Namek-kid and a Namek-warrior. And on top of that, their captain was a Saiyajin. Unfortunately for them, the Saiyajin was right now down in his dungeons, hopefully enjoying his company.

"Sire," Radditz bowed, "I'm glad to inform you that our small mission was successful. We captured everyone of my brother's crew and retrieved the two spheres for you."

Frieza looked at the pouch Radditz was holding in his hands and smirked. "Good. Let's go inside to take care of that matter and of the hostages."

Without even needing to say more, he turned around and walked back into the palace. Radditz looked at his comrades and raised his arm and, before following his lord, said, "You heard him. Bring the hostages inside." 

The other pirates grabbed their respective captives and pulled or pushed them through the open doors and long hallways until they stood in the throne room. The crew knew better than to resist and fight. At the beginning, directly after their capture, they had fought, but then, upon Radditz threatening to kill them, starting with the weakest, Krillin had ordered them to remain calm and not to do anything stupid. At least they were now at the place where they had been heading since the Kintoun had been destroyed in the storm. The only question now left unanswered was how they could get Frieza's spheres _and_ escape from his palace. 

Krillin did not know the answer to that and, according to the looks on their faces, the others did not know either, but were trying to think of a way, though their spirits were low. He noticed them watching now almost defeated as Radditz handed the spheres over to Frieza, who put them to the other four on a red velvet pillow that was resting on a pillar. A sudden chill ran down his spine, when Frieza turned to them with a malicious grin on his face. 

"Who of you is Son Goku?" he asked. Of course, he already knew the answer to that. None of them was Son Goku, for the famous sailor was right at the moment wasting away in his dungeons. But Frieza did not want them to know that small fact. At least not yet. 

Krillin took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Our captain, Son Goku, found his death at the hands of the storm. I am his first mate and therefore in charge. I demand that you let us go, for we pose no threat to you or your people."

"You are brave, little man," Frieza spoke, though his voice held no admiration at all, only mocking. "But I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"You have to let us go!" 

Frieza turned his head to look at the black-haired woman, who had so impolitely spoken without being spoken to. She was still young and nice to look at. In addition to that, she was not looking at him in fear as most of the other women did, but held her head high. He gave the pirate who was holding her a small wave with his hand, instructing him to bring her forward. "What is your name, my lady?"

"Son ChiChi. I'm Gyuu Mao's daughter and wife to Son Goku." Her voice did not waver one bit as she said that. She also knew that maybe she had said too much, but she did not want to give this _beast_ the pleasure to know that she was terrified. 

"Miss Son… You do know it's rude to interrupt two men when they're talking, don't you? But I will let it pass this time, when you do me a favor." Frieza watched in contentment as the woman's eyes went slightly wider and he chuckled lightly. "You're a pretty thing, as well as your blond friend. You would make nice additions to my…"

ChiChi spat in his face, hindering Frieza to end his sentence. The next second, she felt a sharp pain in her cheek, as the pirate who was holding her slapped her so hard that she was thrown to the floor. Suddenly everything happened too fast. She heard Gohan crying out for her and then the pirate was lying on the floor as well, only a few feet from where he had been standing only seconds before. She looked up to see her son standing between her and Frieza. ChiChi really wished he had not intervened and shown the strength that she had already noticed when he had still been a toddler, for now the look of understanding crossed Frieza's face as he put one and one together. 

"I see," he mumbled. This boy was the first half-breed that he had ever seen. Saiyajins had been known to be too proud to mate and breed with other races. He was also strong for his age, stronger than a normal Saiyajin-child would have been. 

Frieza suddenly recognized the possibilities this child could bring and he started to form a plan in his mind. Maybe he could reeducate him, let his men teach him in the art of piracy. This child was still young enough to be successfully corrupted, unlike the young Prince Vegeta, who had been about five years older as Frieza had _taken him under his wing_. At this age, it would be a lot easier than it had been with the prince, who had already had enough time in the first ten years of his life to develop a strong personality that could not be fully tamed. 

However, if, in the end, this child turned out to be loyal to him and worthy, he could even name him as his heir. Frieza was no illusionist. He knew that even if he had the spheres, he would die someday of old age or illness. The child could come to greatness, if he had the _right_ people to teach him so. But this meant that the first thing to do was to detach him from everything he was holding dear – his family and friends. "What is your name, boy?"

Gohan looked up at him stubbornly, as he answered. "My name is Son Gohan. I'm Son Goku's son."

"Gohan. Named for your great-grandfather, I suppose? I met him once, briefly, many years ago, before I rose to power on this island. He had still been a young man then, a good fighter, though he could have never beaten me. I offered him a high position in my ranks, offered him power, but he declined. See where it got him…" In the meantime, the pirate Gohan had knocked off his feet had gotten up again and had jerked ChiChi back to her feet. "Remove the boy's bonds."

Gohan could feel the stares of the others in his back, as he rubbed his reddened wrists and watched as Frieza walked up to the Dragonballs, picking one of them up and looking at it closely. His mind was running wild, trying to analyze the happenings. It was completely silent in the whole room, since no one dared to say something. 

"What do you think of power, Gohan?" Frieza finally broke the deafening silence. "Without power I wouldn't be where I am today. All people in high positions have power. I could make you one of them, Gohan. I could give you power. I could teach you in the arts of fighting and sailing. You could become the best, better and more famous than your deceased father and great-grandfather. I can make you a legend, even in your lifetime. Your great-grandfather refused my generous proposal and he died. I, however, am still alive. What do you think now, young Gohan? Do you want this power?"

Frieza put the sphere back to the others and walked over to where Gohan was standing, still in front of his mother, but his posture was no longer a defending one. He stood more relaxed, with his arms crossed over his chest. "I can't promise you that your life will be easy, especially your youth. You will be studying hard and training harder. Sometimes you won't be able to move because of your sore muscles, but in the end it will pay off, believe me." Frieza extended his hand to the boy. "Do you agree to those conditions and let me show you what true power is?"

Gohan looked at the hand, at Frieza's face, back at the hand and, with a smirk on his face that would make Vegeta proud, shook it. "I agree." Gohan did not need to turn around to see the shocked faces of his father's crew, for he had heard their gasps of surprise and his mother's sob behind him. But he did not look at them and held the eye contact with Frieza, who seemed to be most satisfied. 

"Well then, Nappa, bring the hostages to their cells, but not the ones in the dungeons." 

"Yes, Sire," Nappa bowed. He led his fellow pirates out of the throne room, leaving Frieza with Radditz and the boy. This time, however, their captives fought instead of letting themselves lead away obediently. They called for Gohan and ChiChi was crying openly. Her sobs echoed in the room and she needed support from the pirate leading her to walk. 

The one, who put up the hardest fight, however, was Piccolo. He managed to shake off his capture a couple of times and in the end, two others had to help dragging him out of the room. "Gohan! Don't do this! You can't trust him! Gohan!" His yells could still be heard in the halls, when they had long left the room. 

When the doors were closed behind them, Frieza turned to Radditz. "You are to escort young Gohan to his new chambers. I think the guest suite should be sufficient for now." He turned from the pirate to the boy. "I hope you do understand that for now I will still need to lock you inside of the rooms. But they should be spacious enough for you to move around freely."

"Of course," Gohan answered calmly, having expected nothing else.

"Well then, you are dismissed. And be ready tomorrow for the big day."

"Yes, my Lord," Radditz bowed. Gohan mimicked him and followed Radditz out of the room. 

They walked through a couple of hallways, their footsteps being the only sounds at this time of the night at this part of the castle, until they stopped in front of a dark wooden door. Radditz turned the key that was already in the lock and opened the door to reveal an extremely large room held in the colors deep red and gold. The red completely contrasted the blue of the marble outside in the hallway, as well as the plenty rugs on the dark parquet contrasted to the marble itself. A fire was burning in the fireplace, keeping the cold night air outside. All in all the room was warm and inviting, something no one would have expected of a room in this palace. Gohan only knew those kinds of rooms from home.

"This is the sitting room. The door over there leads to the bedroom and from the bedroom another door leads to the adjoining bathroom," Radditz told him. "You will be woken early tomorrow to get ready for the big day. I'm sure the Lord will provide you with anything you need until then. Be proud boy, you've been given an one-time chance to achieve things you've never dreamed of." Though why was still a mystery to Radditz. Of course, he knew that the boy was unlikely strong, having already been on the receiving end of one of his attacks, but what did Frieza plan? He shrugged inwardly. Only time would tell. Radditz turned around and left the room. 

Gohan heard the clicking of the lock, but did not turn around. Frieza had warned him that he would be locked in this room, but he could not care less about it. For now, he only needed a good night's sleep to regain his strength and refill his reserves and he could do that even with being locked in. 

Wandering through the sitting room to his bedroom, he only absently noticed the noble furniture or the shelves filled with books. The bedroom was decorated similar as the sitting room, in the same colors and expensive furniture. In the middle of the room with its back to a wall stood a four-poster bad. Tired and exhausted as he was, he sat down on the bed and removed his clothes. When he was only left in his underwear, the boy climbed into the bed and pulled the silken sheet up to his chin. He winced slightly, as he laid down, the pain in his back, where the horse had hit him, coming back. The whole time, after waking up and finding himself on the horse of a pirate, up until now, he had managed to suppress it, but now, that he was starting to relax and his body told him that it could not take any more stress, he felt it again. Though that did not keep sleep wanting to claim him immediately. One train of thoughts, however, did not let him go at once.

Gohan had had to refrain from asking what Frieza had meant with tomorrow being the _big day. _ He knew that he would find out eventually, when he was intended to, but he was curious nonetheless, because whatever this _big day_ was, it sounded important. Gohan remembered seeing the last sphere on the enchanted map moving towards the palace, so it could be that the _big day_ was meant to be the reunion of all seven spheres. But when he finally fell asleep and upon hearing the dull sounds of a hammer meeting wood outside, he also vaguely remembered the gallows that were being built in the courtyard…

************************************************************************************

No comment. *evilgrin*

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	34. The Execution

**A/N:    **So, new chapter! Not much to say so please go on and read! Oh yeah, thanks a lot for the reviews!

**Chapter 33: The Execution**

No one in the dark cells dared to say word. It was almost unnatural quiet, with only the sounds of a woman's sobbing breaking the silence. No one of the prisoners could really grasp what had just happened in Frieza's throne room. One of them, and most of all the least likely one, had betrayed them, had sold his soul for power – a mere child on top of that. Little, innocent Gohan had made a bargain with the beast himself. 

The mood in the cells was more than grim. They knew that their prospects of getting out of this alive were slim to nonexistent. It would now only be a matter of time until Frieza held all seven spheres in his hands and then it would be impossible to defeat him. The world like they knew it would cease to exist, just like they would. Terror would spread over the lands and seas and no one would be safe from the horror that was named Frieza. 

_We failed_, was all Krillin could think. They had failed to rescue Bulma, failed to prevent that evil got hand on all spheres, failed to protect one of them.

Suddenly a roar echoed through the stonewalled prison. Piccolo had thrown himself at the bars, but his attempts died in vain – they did not bulge one bit. Not like he, or anyone for that matter, had expected this to work. This attack had only been an act of frustration and helplessness. Aggravated, the Namek paced as much as the confined space of the cell allowed him to. Frieza was mocking them – he had not even placed guards by their cells. "This is not happening!"

"Oh yes, it is," the calm voice of Juuhachigou stopped him. It was the first time since their capture that she actually said something. She was sitting in one of the cells across of him, together with ChiChi and Dende. Piccolo, Chao-Zu and Krillin shared one, as did Yamcha and Tenshinhan. "We're here, in Frieza's palace, prisoners with no way to get out. The boy turned out to be a traitor and saved his own ass by turning over to Frieza, while I doubt that we would live long enough to see him doing his first kill, except of course he is handling one of the gallows outside at our execution and don't tell me you haven't seen them being built!"

"Gohan would never do that," ChiChi whispered in between her sobs. "He would never be able to kill someone heartlessly."

"He would," Krillin mumbled. "And he did. You haven't seen him, ChiChi. While he was fighting Cell, he had shown no mercy, none at all. He had been going for the suffering, even before he had gone for the kill. This power, it must have made him realize just what exactly he was capable of. It corrupted him. Gohan is a smart boy, he knew that Frieza would recognize this power in him and he also knew that the only way to get out of this would be siding with the enemy. So that's what he did."

The group lapsed into silence again, even ChiChi's sobs had ceased, the blunt and shocking words of her friend having hit its target. Each of them was lost in his own thoughts, probable plans of getting out or just musing about the past happenings. Even Piccolo had retreated to a corner of his cell and sat there with closed eyes. The whole time there had been a nagging thought, more a suspicion in the back of his mind, he just was not able to seize it, yet. Despite what Krillin had said, no matter how true it sounded, there was something he was missing, one small detail that he had overlooked or forgotten.

Piccolo shut out all surrounding noises, no matter how small or silent they were and evened his breathing. He slowly fell into a trance-like state, helping him to concentrate to find that missing detail. He felt as if he was floating in darkness until he saw a small golden light in front of him. He extended his hand and fastened its grip around it. The golden glow spread out and surrounded him completely, when he suddenly woke up from the trance with a smile on his face. _That is it!_ He swiftly got up and walked to the bars, ignoring the surprised looks the others were giving him. _Hope is not lost, yet._

~*~

Gohan woke up, when the first rays of sunlight hit his face. It was still awfully early in the morning and he had no idea, when exactly he had come to bed the previous night, but he felt well-rested. It was really strange, how relaxing and restorative one night, even if it were just a couple of hours, could be, when you sleep in a real and comfortable bed. He climbed out of the large bed and walked over to the window, opening it. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the fresh morning air, the wind carrying the fresh and salty breeze over to him. This silence was quite welcoming after the constant noises he had woken up to the last weeks on the ship. 

He stretched his still slightly sore muscles and closed the window again. On the floor in front of his bed he found the clothes he had worn the previous days and noticed that, in this tidy room, they looked like dirty rags. Gohan neatly put them on a chair in the bedroom and then went to take a bath, hoping that the warm water would loosen the last kinks in his muscles. Much to his surprise he found that to fill the tub with warm water, he only had to use the pump that was connected to the bathtub. After having added some soap to the water, he discarded the last of his clothes and sunk into the relaxing warmth. 

Gohan estimated that about half an hour had passed, when he emerged again from the bathroom, clad in a silken bathrobe that was much too big for him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, when he saw that his clothes were gone and instead replaced with new ones. Shrugging inwardly, he took of the robe and dressed in the fresh underwear, the white pants, white linen shirt, a blue jacket that was adorned with golden buttons and the black boots. He looked into the mirror and frowned. If he wanted to impress Frieza, he could not go like this. The clothes were good enough, but he could not go wearing his hair down as he did now. He rummaged through the drawers and in the end found a black piece of cloth that he could use to tie his hair back. Finally satisfied with his appearance, he left the bedroom. 

Yet again, Gohan was surprised when the sitting room was empty. He would have expected someone waiting for him. On the other hand that did not bother him much. This way, he could still explore this room a bit more, before he was escorted to Frieza. Gohan let his hand slide over the expensive furniture, and his eyes glide over the bookshelves. A small smile spread over his face, when he noticed the enormous number of books. There were novels, collections of poems and technical literature. In the end, he picked a volume called _Sailing through the Centuries_ and settled down on the comfortable couch, spending the time reading until someone was bound to get him. The whole studying his mother had put him through finally seemed to pay off, because this book was proved to be extremely interesting and Gohan was so engrossed in it that he did not even notice someone entering his chambers until the person was hovering directly over him.

The boy looked up at the bulky form of Nappa and put the book aside. "The Lord is expecting you," the Saiyajin said and turned around, trusting Gohan to follow him. Gohan had fully expected to be led into the throne room, but instead he trailed Nappa until he was standing in the gardens of Frieza's palace. This place never ceased to amaze him. First his unexpected cozy chambers and now those beautiful gardens. On a patio in the middle of green grass, surrounded by gorgeous and exotic flowers and plants, stood a table with two chairs, set with two sets of dishes.

Frieza was standing next to the table, welcoming his new _protégé _with a small smirk gracing his lips. "I've been waiting for you, young Gohan. I hope you're well-rested, because the coming day will be rather exhausting, in a positive way, if I may add." Gohan only nodded in response. "By the way, the clothes look good on you. I hope they are to your satisfaction?"

"They are. Thank you, Sir," Gohan answered politely. 

"Well, then, let's have something to eat. Knowing of the appetite of a Saiyajin, I'm positive you're starved." The boy followed Frieza's example and sat down at the table, waited until a servant had filled his plate and Frieza had started eating, before, he too, started to devour his breakfast.

~*~

"What do you think the Lord is playing at?" Nappa asked, as he joined Radditz in the canteen, where the younger Saiyajin was already wolfing down his breakfast.

Radditz shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he just wants to humiliate Kakarotto and his crew even further with having one of them on our side and maybe he really wants to reeducate the boy. We can only wait and see. Besides, I think we should concentrate on matters that are more important for now."

"Right," Nappa smirked. "The big day."

~*~

Ever since Goku had been thrown into the dungeons and the startling revelation that his fellow-inmate was in fact his father, the two of them had settled into a companionable routine. Next to sleeping and eating, they would tell stories of their lives, just to keep the other entertained and to pass some time. But the more time passed, the more Goku was getting agitated and restless. He could understand why Bardock had lost track of time, but what he could not understand was, how his father could still be sane after having spent twenty-five years in the dungeons in solitude. Minutes blended into hours and hours into days. 

Alone the knowledge that his friends were somewhere out there, probably doing something that would get them into a lot of trouble, if not killed, was driving him crazy. He worried about ChiChi, Gohan, Bulma, every single member of his crew. He wondered if they were hurt, if they were even still alive. This uncertainty was killing him and he could do nothing to find out what was going on. Every time he tried to break the shackles, Bardock repeated that it was of no use, but that did not stop Goku from trying. 

He did not know how many days have passed since his imprisonment – he thought maybe three or four – when finally someone other than the old guard who was bringing them some food twice a day, came to their cell and even opened the door. Both Goku and Bardock, whose eyes were only used to darkness, had to blink at the light of the torch. The young sailor was the first to recognize their visitor. "Nappa," he hissed venomously. 

"Nappa?" Bardock repeated, though his voice only betrayed disbelief. All the years, up until his son had been captured, Bardock had believed Nappa to be dead. That he had joined an alliance with Frieza was something that was hard to process. 

"So it's true," Nappa sneered. "The mysterious prisoner is the third class Bardock. Tell me, how did it feel to have suffered all those years, not knowing if it will ever be over?" He laughed cruelly and turned to go. "But don't worry, it will all be over soon."

"Where is my son?" Bardock finally managed to spit out.

Nappa stopped. "Your son is right here. I thought you figured that out. Oh, wait… You mean your other son. He's here in the palace and you will see him again, soon. It will be a really big family reunion." He left the cell and barked out some orders at his henchmen. "Release them, but be careful with the young one. There's still some strength left in him."

Two more of Frieza's men came into the cell and unlocked the shackles. Goku used the chance to tackle one of them, but was forced to stop, when the other held a pistol at Bardock's head. "One wrong move and the old man is dead," he snarled.

"Go, Kakarotto. Alone, you can make it. I will only be a burden."

Goku looked at his father, at the door and back at his father and shook his head. "No, I won't leave without you."

"You are truly pathetic!" Nappa, who was standing in the doorway, laughed. "Hurry up! Bind their hands and bring them outside. It's about to start."

Just reluctantly, Goku let the pirate he had tackled bind his hands behind his back and watched, how the other roughly pulled Bardock to his feet and pushed him ahead out of the cell, before he also was pushed forward.

~*~

All members of the former crew of the Kintoun held their heads high, when a couple of pirates led them outside. They squinted at the sudden sunlight and heard the noises of the large crowd before they saw it. Krillin swallowed hard, when he saw what they were gathered around. Never before had he seen this many gallows at one place before. Ten gallows – a mass execution and if he guessed correctly, it would be them doing the hanging. 

Suddenly he heard ChiChi gasp next to him. He turned his head away from the gallows and followed her gaze until his eyes stopped at a podium. Four persons were standing on it. One was Frieza, in a proud stance, the second was Gohan, standing straight with his arms folded behind his back and staring forwards at the gallows. On the left and right side they were flanked by guards. When they passed the podium, the beast sneered at them, while Gohan's gaze was still fixated at the gallows, he even completely ignored his mother, as she called out for him. Krillin, as well as the others, first tore their eyes from them, when Frieza put a hand on the boy's shoulder in a fatherly notion and Gohan reacted on this by giving him a small smirk. At this moment, Krillin was glad that Goku could not see this – it would have broken the man's heart, especially since the relationship between father and son had been a bit strained during the last days on the Kintoun. 

Krillin let himself be led up the few steps to the gallows he was appointed to and did not do anything, as the noose was put around his neck. There was now no hope left in him. He could now only pray for a wonder to happen. He sighed tiredly and his eyes strayed again to the podium, where at that moment two more prisoners were led past. He squinted against the noonday sun and his heart missed a beat, when he recognized one of them. _It's Goku!_ _How? Why? No one could have survived that!_ For the first time in hours, a smile appeared on his lips. _But he did! _Krillin wanted to cry out with joy, but knew that he had to contain himself. He looked at his friends. All of them were staring straight ahead or, in ChiChi's case, at the ground, so they had not noticed that Goku was still alive, all except for Piccolo, whose lips had curled up into a small smirk upon seeing his presumed-dead captain._ There's still some hope left…_

Goku on the other hand was completely shocked to see his friends already standing on the gallows. He had so hoped that they had sailed back. He had so hoped that they would be in safety. But he truly should have known better. His friends were not known for running away. Their courage, as well as his own, sometimes resembled stupidity. They had Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu, the Jinzoningen, Dende, ChiChi and… _Where is Gohan?_

He let his gaze wander once again over the gallows, but Gohan was nowhere to be seen. His spirits rose again a bit. So that could only mean that Gohan was safe. His confidence, however, was quickly destroyed, when he heard Bardock growl and finally looked up at the podium that they were passing. There was his son, standing next to Frieza. Goku swore that for the split of a second different emotions washed over Gohan's face, as he noticed him. Confusion, bewilderment, sudden understanding and incredible joy were only some of them, before the face became again a stoic mask of indifference and the boy turned his head away. 

_What is going on here?_ Goku wanted to stop, he wanted to turn around and call out for his son, but the pirates pushed him and Bardock forwards. The older Saiyajin noticed the growing agitation in Goku and after having looked from him to the boy, sighed with understanding. "Your son?" he asked quietly. Goku only nodded. "I understand what you're going through," Bardock added with a side-glance at the longhaired Saiyajin next to the podium, before they were separated and each led up to their gallows. After having made sure that the nooses were around their necks, Nappa joined Radditz at the podium.

Goku found himself next to ChiChi, who had her eyes closed and her face directed to the ground. She had not noticed him yet. He did not know what he should do. Should he call her attention or should he remain quiet? But when he saw the silvery tears that were running down her face, he knew what he had to do. "ChiChi?" he whispered. When she did not react, he tried it once again, a bit louder this time. "ChiChi?"

This got her attention. She looked up and her eyes went wide with surprise and shock. "Goku? Is that really you?"

"It's me…" he assured her. "I'm alive."

"But… but… they will kill us. There's no way to escape."

"Don't worry, Chi. I'll find a way. I always do…," he said softly, thinking hard of a way to distract her. "By the way, I want to introduce you to someone. Chi, I want you to meet my father, Bardock." ChiChi looked past Goku to a man, she had not noticed before. And even though this man was older, just skin and bones and dirty, she could see the striking resemblance. "Bardock, this is my soon-to-be wife, ChiChi."

"Pleased to meet you," ChiChi said baffled. Bardock only nodded at her, with the hint of a smile on his face. Suddenly, ChiChi seemed to remember what was actually going on. "Goku, Gohan, he's…"

"I know… But I think there's a good explanation for this… I'm sure…" He wanted to say more, but was interrupted, when all of a sudden drums began to play. 

~*~

Two figures, concealed by capes with hoods, riding on a black and a brown horse, shot through the roads of the deserted town that was built around Frieza's palace. They were going as fast as they could, with the black horse in the lead. They stopped in front of the gates and quickly dismounted their horses. Much to their surprise, there were no guards at the gates, making the entrance a lot easier. All of the guards were gathered at the execution to make sure that no trouble arose. One of the figures smirked. _They would soon get enough trouble._

"Vegeta, we have to hurry…," the other figure, Bulma, urged, when she heard the drums.

"Right." 

They left their horses at the gates and strode over to where the townsfolk was assembled. As inconspicuously as possible, they made their way through the crowd, so that they were standing in the first rows. Bulma gasped, as she saw all of her friends ready to be hanged. Almost all of her friends.

"There he is…," Vegeta got her attention. 

Bulma tore her gaze from her friends and for the first time in her life laid her eyes on Frieza. But she was more surprised by what, or rather, who she saw standing next to him. "Gohan!" she exclaimed in a shocked whisper.

"Seems like Frieza already found a successor for me," the Saiyajin mumbled. Bulma only glared at him, but kept her mouth shut. As long as Gohan was safe, no matter what side he was on, it was all that mattered. For now they had to concentrate on keeping her friends from getting killed. 

Suddenly, one of Frieza's men unscrolled a piece of parchment and started to read out loud, "Of those ten prisoners it is known that they have willfully committed treachery against Lord Frieza. For this crime, they have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by neck until dead. We will start with the leader of this group, Son Goku."

"Vegeta! Do something!" Bulma panicked. Time was running short. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Calm down, woman." 

At the same moment that the executioner pulled the lever that would open the trapdoor underneath Goku, Vegeta pulled out his pistol, aimed and shot. The rope tore and Goku fell to the floor roughly, but he was still alive.

That was, when all hell broke loose.

************************************************************************************

So, was this chapter worth the wait? I really hope that you like it!

Oh yeah, please leave some reviews. J

Eternally yours

ChibiChibi


	35. Striking back

**A/N:** Okay, it took me a long, long time to finish and I know there no real excuse for a writer's block, but I can only hope that it would be smoother with the next chapters… But now I don't want to let you wait any longer! Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 34: Striking back**

Son Goku had barely managed to dampen the impact with the ground by crouching down and rolling to his side. The bones in his body protested and agonizing pain shot through his weakened legs, but fortunately, it did not seem as if he had broken something. The shot was still ringing in his ears. He did not know who had fired the bullet that cut the rope and therewith saved his life, but he was in this person's debt. Rolling over his side on the knees, he tried to get up again. Pain shot through his bruised ribs and he gritted his teeth to suppress a groan.

He shook his head to get rid from the dizziness and looked up. From his current position, he could not see much, for the shot had caused a mass panic that whirled up a lot of sand and dust that was burning in his eyes. The only thing he could make out were screaming and running people, probably trying to flee, while guards and soldiers were trying to find the source of this chaos. Squinting with his eyes, he hoped to see if any guards were close, while he was trying to wriggle his hands out of the bounds, when suddenly he saw one figure clad in a hooded cape advancing towards him. Not knowing if this person was friend or foe, Goku braced himself, ready to defend himself as long as possible, even though his hands were bound.

With tensed muscles, Goku watched as this person arrived at the gallows and bowed lightly as not to hit his head, while going under it. "Don't worry," the person, which, according to the voice, was definitely a woman, said, as she knelt down next to him. She pulled the hood back and aqua-colored hair fell out of it. Goku could not believe his eyes, as he stared into the ones of his oldest friend. He wanted to say something, but Bulma silenced him by putting a finger on his lips, shaking her head. "There's no time to talk, Son Goku," she said hurriedly. "We have to free our friends, before they hang."

Goku suddenly noticed the knife lying in her hand and watched how she bent behind him to cut the ropes binding his hands. "Bulma…" he mumbled, rubbing his wrists, even more astonished than before. "I… how…."

She waved him off. "Later… You have a weapon?" Goku shook his head and in the next moment felt the handle of a knife in his right hand that Bulma had slipped him. "You feel good enough to fight?" A nod. "Good. Go. I'll meet up with you later."

He rested his free hand on her arm, stopping her. She only looked at him apologizing, before throwing a quick glance towards a figure clad in a black cape. This figure was fighting off some of Frieza's soldiers that were attacking him. Goku followed her gaze and his eyes rested on that person just as it dodged an attack and the hood of the cape fell off. For the second time since the fight began, the sailor could not believe his eyes. It was Vegeta.

His whole body tensed, as he felt his rage and hate towards this Saiyajin flare up. He wanted to get up and face Vegeta, when he was stopped. This time it was Bulma's soft hand resting on his and when he turned to look at her, he saw her looking at him almost pleadingly. Goku could swear that he also saw something else in her eyes, but could not say what.

"Don't," she said softly, but sternly. "Right now you have a common goal – defeating Frieza. You have to work together in this or you'll fail." Upon seeing the determined look on his friend's face, he could only nod, knowing somehow that she was right. "Good. But now we have to free the others."

Son Goku only nodded again and watched as Bulma left him to charge at executioner that was storming down Bardock's gallows to join in the fight that was breaking out. The hangman did not suspect that this small woman might be dangerous and that was his downfall. Goku himself would not have suspected what had happened next. Instead of baiting him away from the gallows, she lunged at the unwary man with a second knife, jumped and slit his throat. The young sailor cringed as the blood splattered all over Bulma and the man sank to the ground. He saw the shaking hands of his friend, but also noticed the resolve on her face, as she bent down to relieve the body of sword and pistol. Bulma turned to him with a forced smile on her face to reassure him that she was alright and that he should hurry to free the others, before stealthily mounting the gallows and cutting the noose around Bardock's neck and the ties around his wrists.

Finally, when he saw that his father was free and he and Bulma were waving at him, Goku hurried over to the gallows to his right. Fortunately, no one was paying the prisoners any heed, since the other executioners had all joined the chaos below, so it was a piece of cake for him to climb the gallows and remain undetected. Before he freed ChiChi, however, he motioned for Bulma and Bardock, who were just running behind the gallows he was standing on, to wait for him.

ChiChi looked at him with disbelieving eyes, as Goku cut the ropes and gathered her into his arms. He walked over to the edge of the gallows and jumped down, placing her on her feet. But she did not want to let go of his neck. For a short moment, he still held her tightly, but turning part of his attention to Bulma while doing so. "Do you think you can free Dende?"

"Of course," Bulma answered and tightened the grip around the knife in her hand. Both the sword and the pistol were safely stored away in the belt of her dress.

"Good, bring him here." He watched how Bulma darted in the shadows to the gallows Dende was standing on before turning his full attention back to ChiChi. "Chi," he said, gently breaking the embrace. He could clearly see the fear in her face and he could not help but softly stroking her cheek. "Please, listen now closely. As soon as Bulma is back with Dende, I want the three of you and Bardock to go into hiding until this fight is over. But if," he swallowed hard, "if it looks like we are losing the fight, you have to find a harbor and a ship that will take you away from this island."

"No…" ChiChi shook her head fervently. "I won't go. I don't want to lose you so soon after finding you again."

Goku closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. If he were honest with himself, he would not want her to leave either. Now, after having spent a couple of days with his father and having heard enough about Saiyajins to make his own judgment, he had finally accepted himself for what he is. A Saiyajin, but not evil. His grandfather had once told him that it is a man's choices that will show him what he truly is, far more than his abilities. And he had been right. Goku now could fully embrace the Saiyajin in him without having to worry again. He wanted to be with ChiChi, finally make her his wife and be a father to… Gohan. He had almost forgotten about him.

Opening his eyes, he threw a look to the podium Frieza was standing on and shouting orders to his soldiers, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Hoping that it was a good sign, he looked around and saw Bulma and Dende running towards them. He breathed a sigh of relief, when they stopped in front of him, unharmed. "Okay," he said, his voice sounding strong and determined. "I just told ChiChi and Bardock what I want you to do. First hide and then one of them can fill you in."

"But Goku…" Bulma started to protest, was however cut off by the sailor.

"No buts, Bulma. I know you had fencing lessons at home and god knows that you know how to use a sword. I count on you and Bardock to protect them, can you do that?" When Bulma nodded, her lips pressed to a thin line, telling him that she did not approve of it and only followed his _orders_ because he was her friend and knew how important ChiChi was to him. "Bardock, I daresay you also still know how to fight."

"I hope, son, but I'll do my best," Bardock answered and straightened his posture. He suddenly looked at lot more imposing with his back straightened and a determined expression on his face, even though he still only looked like skin and bones. The spirit of a true Saiyajin had again awoken in him.

"That's all I want to hear, father." Goku smiled at him and then turned to ChiChi. Silent tears were running down her cheeks and she looked to the ground. He lifted her chin and handed her the knife Bulma had given him. "Take this."

"Goku, I won't leave…" She was silenced, when Goku's lips crushed on hers, putting every single of his emotions into this one kiss. It seemed like an eternity until they broke apart, but it was in reality only a couple of seconds.

Goku gently wiped the tears from her face and said, "I love you", before he turned his back to them and sprinted into the crowd.

"Come, ChiChi," Bulma said, as she took her friend's hand and pulled her away from the fights, followed by Bardock and Dende.

* * *

Son Goku grabbed the first soldier, who had the misfortune of stumbling across him and strangled him until he was unconscious. Searching for weapons, the Saiyajin found a sword and a pistol and stuck the pistol into the belt, while he tightly held the handle of the sword. A quick sweep around told him that no one had noticed him and he was off helping the rest of his friends. Everyone except for Krillin and Piccolo was rather dumbfounded to find their lives saved by someone they had believed dead. They demanded explanations, but Goku cut them off, only telling them to go down and take out as many of Frieza's soldiers as they can or to flee, if they are outnumbered. 

"But what will you do?" Krillin asked, as he was rubbing his free wrists at last and saw that the others were already mingling with the crowd, even Juuhachigou.

"I'll go straight to Frieza and hopefully defeat him," Goku said seriously. "If anything happens to me, take the others and run. I name you Captain of the Kintoun. You will be good for her."

"Uhm, Goku," the bald sailor scratched his head. "Now is probably not the best time to tell you, but the Kintoun was destroyed completely in the storm."

A flicker of sadness passed Goku's face, but he covered the sadness of his lost ship with a grin. "Well, then, why don't you find yourself a nice girl and settle down?"

"Sounds good. Do you think I can still catch up to the number of soldiers Tenshinhan has taken down already?" Krillin asked almost conversationally, as if there was not a fight going on and as if their lives did not depend on the outcome of it.

"If you hurry, everything is possible." Both sailors looked at each other before shaking their hands, hard. "Don't die."

"The same goes for you."

"Oh, I almost forgot… If I don't make it, tell Chikyuu, I'm sorry. You know how she can bear a grudge."

"I know."

They grinned, then jumped to the ground and went separate ways – Krillin to join his friends in the crowd and Goku to face Frieza.

* * *

The moment the shot rang through the air and hell broke loose among the villagers and soldiers, was the moment that Gohan had been waiting for the whole time. Finally he could drop this act and finally, he would be of help. He had wanted to step in earlier, while the death sentence had been read, but then he had noticed the two strangers and with his sharp eyes had seen a bit of blue hair and the glinting of metal in the sunlight. Frieza had told him that very morning that no stranger was allowed to wear a weapon in this village and on the grounds of his palace, so it meant that those two strangers were either allies to Frieza or enemies of him, who had found a way past the guards. And thanks to the long blue hair, Gohan knew that it was the latter. 

With Frieza's attention and the attention of everyone else at his side paid to the growing chaos in front of the gallows, Gohan easily managed to relieve one of the soldiers of his sword and stuck it into his owner's abdomen. He cringed at the sickening sound of the blade cutting through flesh – it reminded him too much of his fight against Cell – but knew that it needed to be done. It was the soldier's life or his own.

Grabbing the bloodied sword tightly, Gohan pulled it out of the soldier, who then collapsed. It was only then that Frieza noticed him with a somewhat shocked expression on his face. Gohan only saluted him with a smirk on his face that clearly said, "Did you really think that I would betray my friends?" He jumped down and disappeared in the crowd, sword poised, with a lighter heart. The guilt that had been plaguing him since he had started this charade for abandoning his friends, even if it _was_ for a good cause, had vanished completely, because now he would openly fight by their side.

* * *

Frieza snarled angrily. This little brat had fooled him! _Him!_ He had seen the power in this boy, his future! And all the time it had just been an act! Never, _never_ had he felt so affronted! He had been played by a child! _A child!_ "Radditz, Nappa! Get him!" Frieza bellowed. "Do what you want with him, but I want him alive and conscious!" 

Panting hard due to the anger in his body, Frieza continued to shout out orders to his other soldiers, slowly starting to think that it probably would be better, if he took matters into his own hands, when he spotted the former prisoners fighting his men. His gaze swept over the gallows and rested on the first one, where Son Goku and his first mate, if he remembered correctly, were talking. Frieza raised an eyebrow. It seemed that they were joking, if he interpreted the grins on their faces correctly. _How dare they!_ His eyes narrowed to slits, he watched how the two sailors shook hands, grinned again at each other and then split up.

Frieza's mood, however, improved again, when he saw Son Goku walking directly towards him with a hard look on his face. His lips curled up into a sadistic smirk and he jumped down from the podium. Not only would he find out how strong this famous sailor really was – he would have somehow regretted it, if he had hung with the others – and if Nappa and Radditz brought the boy back in time, he could watch his father suffer and die slowly and painfully, before he himself would be exposed to numerous amounts of torture until the little boy's body and mind would be broken.


	36. Only the Beginning

**A/N: My dear readers and reviewers, I'm soooo sorry to have let you wait this long, but as for everything there was, or rather were several reasons. First the operation at my knee, then school, where I had to study a lot (at least the studying was worth it – I have only straight As in my tests), and then also other random things that kept me from writing. Hopefully you're still reading this fic, because I won't abandon it. I always finish what I start, no matter how long it takes!**

**So now, have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Only the Beginning**

Earlier that morning a smaller, but still rather impressive ship, decorated with many carvings in the wood and a beautiful figurehead, entered port and berthed on Frieza's Island. After all hawsers had been fastened, the plank was let down and Mr. Satan arrived on deck. He looked around with a fake smile on his face, not noticing the incredulous looks he was getting from the dockworkers and traders, as he tried to walk down the plank with an air of importance surrounding him. Unfortunately, he slipped halfway down the plank and almost slid off the plank, if he had not gotten hold of a rope. Laughing loudly to hide his embarrassment, he flashed them a toothy grin and continued his, now very careful, walk down the wooden plank. He looked around, but the people at the dock had dismissed him already, having gone back to their work.

Satan sighed with relief, as he went to the nearest stabling to buy a horse for his mission on this island. The villagers of Ginger Island had talked him into challenging Frieza, after the festivities about the victory over Cell had ended. Who else would be able to defeat the Beast, if not the conqueror of the being that had terrorized their island for years?

He sighed, once again, only this time not with relief, more with worry. He remembered all-too-well how easily Cell had whacked him aside to face a small boy, who, if he was not wrong about this, had defeated the Jinzoningen. However, Satan did not want to lose his fame, so he had no choice but to face and fight Frieza. No one could say that he had not tried, when he failed and Frieza killed him. He only hoped that his fame would then be enough for the villagers to take in his daughter and raise her with everything she needed. After her mother had died, he was afraid that no one would feel responsible for her and that she would have to grow up on the streets.

Only a couple of minutes after entering the stables, he rode off on a grey steed, hoping against hope that luck would yet again be on his side and get him through this alive.

* * *

That very same day, General Kaiou had invited his two friends, Muten Roshi and Gyuu Mao, to lunch, as he had done every Sunday since the departure of the Kintoun. He had also invited Lord Briefs and his wife, but they had always declined. Kaiou was not sure if this was about the fact that they could not bear talking about her missing daughter or if they were just too busy. Maybe it was a bit both.

"So, still no word?" Muten Roshi broke the almost uncomfortable silence.

Kaiou shook his head sadly. "Still no word. The last message from Goku came from Namek, telling me that they were bound for Ginger Island. But I told you that already."

"It's been close to seven weeks already…" Gyuu Mao muttered. "I should have never allowed ChiChi to go with them or I should have paid more attention to Gohan. I have a bad feeling about this..."

"It's probably not the best moment to tell you this, but word reached me that something is brewing in the north for quite some time already. Frieza is planning something and we all know that Ginger Island is only an one week's travel from his island." Muten Roshi looked at them thoughtfully. "I might be wrong, but knowing Goku I think that he would not back down if he met Frieza."

"As hard as it is to admit, but you're right, old friend." Kaiou did not want to tell his friends that he had the same worry ever since Goku had left. Ever since their argument. He truly felt remorse for having put a man – a man he almost saw as a son – through this. Son Goku had trusted him as long as he knew him. And then, with one lie that changed Goku's life completely, this trust had been broken. The General hoped that Goku would come back safely with Lady Bulma and the sphere, so that there was a chance that the sailor might forgive him for what he had done, although a part of him did not know what to do or to say, when the Kintoun and its crew returned safely to the Western Capitol.

* * *

Gohan hurried through the crowd of fighting and running soldiers, now and then taking a glimpse of his father's friends, who were surprisingly holding their own against the mass of Frieza's men. Whenever one of the soldiers was advancing, his sword slashed through the air, killing them almost instantly. Gohan desperately tried to block out their screams or the feeling of blood on his hands, whenever this happened, otherwise he was sure he would get sick. His main target was to get away right now.

He was aware that Frieza had ordered Radditz and Nappa to follow him and he knew that it would be almost inevitable to fight them. He only needed a secluded spot, where no one might interrupt them and which he could use for his advantage. The boy knew that he probably needed every advantage he could get, since he was not so sure if he could take both of them at once. At this moment, Gohan somehow wished he knew how to unleash that power that killed Cell once again, no matter how scared he was that it might consume him once more.

Risking one look back, Gohan noticed that the two Saiyajins were closer than he had thought, but even this was a great mistake. With his head turned, he had not seen the person in front of him, until they collided, sending Gohan crashing to the ground. He wondered for a second who had built that brick wall in the middle of his way, when he heard a somehow familiar snort. Gohan raised his eyes and met Vegeta's, as he got up again.

Vegeta glanced at the boy scrambling to his feet, before looking at his two pursuers, who came steadily nearer. So, the brat had not changed sides after all, and now Frieza obviously wanted him to pay for that. "What are you staring at, boy? Get out of here!"

Nodding more or less numbly, Gohan ran past Vegeta to a small assembling of trees, almost a small forest, behind the gallows and disappeared there.

Radditz and Nappa had seen the sudden change of direction the boy had taken, having not recognized yet the man they had tried to kill, and wanted to follow him, but a voice that they had never thought they would hear again, stopped them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Vegeta?" Nappa muttered, astonished. "That's not possible."

"Not probable." Vegeta smirked. "Just as I already told Zarbon and Dodoria before they died. We Saiyajins are survivors. You should have considered that before making me walk the plank."

The two Saiyajins looked at each other, torn between following Frieza's order to capture the boy and fighting Vegeta. A quick look of understanding passed between them, before Radditz ran off after Gohan, but not before scowling at Vegeta, while Nappa remained where he was, with a smug grin on his face.

"So, you really think you can beat me, Vegeta?"

"Try me." The smirk on his face grew wider. He knew that he would be able to kill Nappa within a few seconds, but he wanted him to suffer first. He had to pay for the mutiny that had cost Vegeta his ship and his crew. "Prove to me that you're not a coward like Radditz, who'd rather fight against a small boy than against me."

Vegeta watched with satisfaction, how a furious Nappa pulled out his sword and lunged at him. This should be fun.

* * *

As soon as Gohan had disappeared in the thicket of the trees, he searched for a good hiding place. Either Radditz or Nappa or maybe both of them were most likely still behind him, so he needed the surprise effect on his side. In addition, he needed a place from where he could survey everything that was happening on the ground. After running a bit further into the small forest, he spotted a tree that might be suitable for his plan and climbed it until he was resting comfortably on a branch.

Now that he had the chance to calm down, he felt his heart thumping hard against his chest. If it was because he had been running so fast or if he was afraid, he had no idea. Fearing, as unbelievable as it might sound, that someone might hear the hammering of his heart, he tried to even his breathing and to relax.

Only about half a minute later, Gohan heard the shuffling of feet through the grass and tensed. He could not say how many they were, but he was ready. Ready to attack and ready to stay hidden, if there were too many for him to handle. He just wanted to grab the hilt of his sword, when he saw a group of people approach the small clearing beneath him. His breath caught, as Gohan recognized them. "Mom…" he mumbled, when the black haired woman stepped into the clearing, along with Bulma, Dende and a man that bore an amazing resemblance to his father. Bardock, he remembered. His grandfather, who had been imprisoned in Frieza's dungeons for twenty-five years.

His mother sank down on a small rock, burying her head in her hands. What were they doing? The middle of a clearing was definitely not a good place to hide. Bulma and Bardock seemed to think the same and said so. Bardock looked around warily, while Bulma helped ChiChi up, but it was already too late. Gohan could hear the heavy footsteps of his pursuer draw nearer and within seconds, Radditz appeared and stopped directly under the branch Gohan was sitting on, as he took in the scene in front of him.

Using his chance, the boy drew his sword and let himself fall from the branch, toppling Radditz and slashing his side with the weapon. Much to the surprise of the others, they tumbled to the ground with Radditz crying out in pain. Gohan rolled to the side and got up again, giving his mother a quick smile as she recognized him and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Gohan!" she called out and wanted to run up to him, but Bardock's hand on her arm stopped her, shoving her and Dende behind him for protection.

Momentarily distracted by his mother, Gohan barely managed to dodge an attack of Radditz, who had gotten back on his feet. It was then that Bardock noticed the brown furry belt around the man's waist, his tail, and recognized his long lost son. "Radditz…" he mumbled, not really knowing what he should think or make of the emotions running through him at that moment. On the one hand, he was glad that his son was still alive, but on the other hand, it hurt deeply to know that they were not fighting for the same side.

"Father," Radditz acknowledged coldly. "I never knew that it was you down there in the dungeons, not that it would have mattered." He barked out a cruel laugh that sent a shiver down Bardock's spine. "You should have accepted Lord Frieza's offer, father. I'm sure you would have come to greatness under his commando, just like me and Nappa."

Bardock spat on the ground. "And become the Beast's lapdog like you and Nappa? No, I'd rather spend another twenty-five years down there. You have nothing of a Saiyajin in you, Radditz. You betrayed our race, what we stand for. But you're my son and therefore I would forgive you, if you defy the Beast and fight for our cause."

"You're a fool, father. Fighting for your cause would mean to die a gruesome death. No, thank you, I'd rather live. Soon Frieza's empire will spread and he will need administrators for the other countries and islands. Who do you think is better suited for this than one who has been in his service for twenty-five years?" he asked. "Don't look so disappointed, father. Look at the bright side of things – you'll then meet our dear mother again, after the wish of seeing her again had been declined for you for such a long time."

"I'm sorry," Bardock whispered, barely audible.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for, old man?"

"For having to kill you…"

"Oh, don't be sorry about this. Because I honestly don't think that you'll even be able to touch me."

Without hesitation, Radditz lunged at his father. The older Saiyajin reacted quickly and shoved ChiChi and Dende to Bulma, before sidestepping to the other side. However, his weak body did not want to respond to that quick change of direction and he overbalanced. The memory of training of many years ago set in just in time for him to roll as soon as he hit the ground, so that none of his bones broke due to the impact.

Radditz smirked, seeing his chance at finishing his father off once and for all, but Gohan intervened. The boy came rushing from one side, knocking the wind out of the Saiyajin and pushing him away from Bardock. Growling, Radditz got up again, swaying slightly. His grey shirt was drenched with blood, where Gohan had hit him with the sword and more blood was flowing out of the wound with every passing second. "Bloody brat." Those and other curses left Radditz's mouth, as he clenched his fist around the hilt of his sword and swung it at Gohan, who parried it almost easily with his own.

In the meantime, ChiChi and Bulma had helped Bardock to his feet and were now watching how Gohan seemed to win this fight seemingly without any effort at all. He parried each swing, blocked or dodged each punch or kick and inflicted wounds on his opponent at the same time. Radditz was already bleeding heavily out of several wounds and was getting weaker and weaker with each blow until he dropped on his knees only a few minutes later. Gohan was standing in front of him, almost on eye-level, sword raised, poised to strike.

But then Gohan remembered the sickening feeling after he had killed the Jinzoningen, Cell and the soldiers. He hesitated. All the people he had killed until now had been strong and healthy enough to fight back. But Radditz was already heavily injured and could barely move. He was defenseless. Was it right to kill someone who was not able to defend himself anymore? What would his father do?

Radditz noticed this moment of hesitation and used this opening – he quickly closed his fist around the hilt of his sword and embedded the blade in Gohan's abdomen. A look of triumph crossed his face, as the boy's eyes widened in surprise, but not even a second later the same surprise was visible in his eyes, as a sharp pain shot through his chest. The Saiyajin looked down and saw the handle of a knife protrude from his chest. He felt warm blood trickle out of his mouth and down his chin, as he looked up and met the gaze of his father, whose arm was still stretched from throwing the knife. Wanting to say something, he opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it, however, his eyes showed everything – he could not believe that his father had actually killed him. It seemed like minutes at least until the eyes became empty, the limp body hit the ground and Radditz, son of Bardock, died.

Gohan was not even able to scream, when he felt the blade pierce the skin of his stomach, slide through the flesh until it emerged from his back. The look of surprise on his face was almost mirrored by the one on Radditz's face, when the older Saiyajin noticed the knife in his chest, before he dropped dead.

Gohan self fell to his knees and closed his eyes, as his hands closed around the hilt of the sword. He heard the footsteps around him, but did not open his eyes. He concentrated hard on controlling his suddenly ragged breathing, when he tightened the grip, gritted his teeth and pulled the sword out with nothing more than a grunt escaping his lips.

Radditz's sword hit the ground with a soft thud, as Gohan let it go and fell over, catching himself with his hands. He already felt the warm blood seeping out of the wound, but he could not give up now. Pushing himself back up into a kneeling position, he opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him with worry on their faces.

"Gohan!" ChiChi cried. "Are you okay? Say something? Dende, can you heal him?"

He saw Dende coming nearer, but waved him off. "No time," he grunted, already hearing more footsteps running towards them. Bardock seemed to hear the same, because he helped Gohan up. "There're more."

Now the others also noticed some noise coming towards them. Wavering slightly, Gohan picked up his sword, while Bardock took his son's and pulled the knife out of Radditz's chest, giving it back to ChiChi.

"Gohan, you need help," his mother insisted.

"I'm fine. It just stings a bit." He tried to flash his mother a reassuring smile, but assumed that he failed miserably, as another jab of pain shot through his stomach. "I need to fight," he continued, as his mother wanted to open her mouth again.

"Spoken like a true Saiyajin," Bardock said, just as about fifteen soldiers, armed with swords, appeared in the clearing, surrounding them. The soldiers only spared at quick glance at the fallen Saiyajin, thinking that two women, two children, of whom one was wounded, and an old man could not have possibly been Radditz's downfall.

"What are we going to do now?" ChiChi asked, barely audible, as she took in the sight of the soldiers.

This time, it was Bulma, who answered. "We're going to fight." The determination in her voice was not lost to any of them and Bulma thought wryly that Vegeta must have rubbed off on her. Besides, if a five years old boy, who had just had a sword stuck through his abdomen, could say with conviction that he needed to fight, why couldn't she?

As if Bulma's words had been the cue, the soldiers rushed at them.

* * *

At the same time in the middle of the battlefield, Vegeta and Nappa were still at it. They were trading blows, kicks and their swords clashed incessantly, though Nappa looked like he would collapse any second now. His whole body was littered with cuts, stabs and bruises and his moves were getting careless.

"What's this? Is that all you've got?" Vegeta mocked him, as he kicked him to the ground.

Nappa rolled over and got to his knees, but could not go further – his body was too exhausted and too weak to continue. Panic appeared in his eyes, as Vegeta raised the sword. "Please don't!" he suddenly begged. "Don't kill me! I'll do everything you want me to… Just please, don't kill me…"

"Why should I spare a traitor like you?" Vegeta's voice was full of revulsion and hate.

"It was Radditz's idea… He was afraid of Frieza, I swear, I just did what he told me to do…"

"So you only wanted to rape the woman, because Radditz told you to? You only led my whole crew into a mutiny, because Radditz told you to? You only wanted to kill me, because Radditz told you to?" His voice rose, as the anger built up in his body. It only became more, when Nappa nodded eagerly. "Truly pathetic."

Fortunately, Nappa never saw the blade coming that separated his head from his neck.

Without sparing one last glance at his former protector, Vegeta looked around, searching for more soldiers who dared to fight him, but what he found was far more interesting. Near the podium, where Frieza had been standing just about half an hour ago, he and Kakarotto were facing each other. A scowl appeared on his face. This was _his_ fight. He had wanted to kill Frieza for the last twenty-five years and now that he finally had the chance, he would not let some low-class Saiyajin fulfill _his_ destiny.

* * *

Frieza and Goku had stopped, when only about fifteen feet still separated them. For the first few minutes they only stared at each other, none of them saying a word. While the look on Frieza's face could only be described as delightful and wicked, the look on Goku's face was one of determination and concentration.

"Kakarotto," Frieza acknowledged him finally, after what seemed like hours. "Finally we meet, properly, if I may add. I hope you'll prove to be a challenge for me, otherwise it would have been wasted to let you live this long."

"You really think you're unbeatable," Goku stated. "But that's where you're wrong. I have come to kill you."

"No, you're not. This isn't your fight, Kakarotto," they heard suddenly Vegeta's voice. The Prince of the Saiyajins stepped up to them, head held high and surrounded by an air of pride. "It's mine."

Frieza laughed, a laugh so cruel that Goku could not help but shiver. "Are you really that desperate to die, princeling?"

Vegeta remains completely calm - only the hint of a smirk tugged at his lips. "I may die in this fight. No, I'm quite sure I will die, but I might as well try to take you with me."

Upon seeing this determined and at the same time accepting look on Vegeta's face, Goku remembered what Kyna had told a bit more than a week ago. Vegeta was right, first and foremost this was his fight, for all that Frieza had put him through. First when he failed, it was Goku's turn. Nodding at the Prince and suddenly finding that a small part of him started to respect him, he stepped aside.

Vegeta walked up to Frieza, but stopped shortly next to Goku, without ever breaking the eye contact with the Beast. "Tell the woman I'm sorry I put her through this." Straightening his back one more time, he took a few more steps until he was standing only a few feet in front of Frieza.


	37. Vegeta's Revenge

**A/N: Well, this once again took a lot longer than expected, but somehow this chapter was hard to write (I brooded over it for about two weeks, next to working, studying, going to the gym and being assaulted by many ideas for almost all my other fanfictions except for this one! But it's finally finished (it's already midnight, but I couldn't just stop), especially since I don't have any time to write tomorrow, since my best friend is going to visit me and stay overnight. However, I hope you like this chapter and as usual, I also hope that I will be able to post the next chapter sooner… ****But unfortunately, I can't promise anything right now…**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Vegeta's revenge**

_Finally_, Vegeta only thought, when he and Frieza finally faced off. All his life he had waited for this moment, ever since his father had started negotiating with Frieza about becoming allies, to make their kingdom a part of Frieza's empire. He had never thought much of his father, even then. King Vegeta had been a coward. Instead of fighting Frieza, when he had known that _The Beast_ was going to be a threat, he had done everything to please him. Vegeta remembered clearly, despite his young age then, how Frieza had slowly broken every contract that had been signed by him and the King and then, as last hope, how King Vegeta had betrayed his own son and had handed him to Frieza in exchange for the safety of their island – to no avail. But now he was finally going to get his revenge on the being that had at every chance deceived his people, wiped out almost the whole proud race of the Saiyajins and had tortured, abused and humiliated him for more than twenty-five years. As long as he, the Prince of all Saiyajins, was still alive, Frieza would never fully win this war.

While the two opponents were eyeing each other, the world around them ceased to exist. It was only the two of them – mortal enemies – who were about to fight until one killed the other. Both displayed a confidence not known by many, their backs straight, the look on their faces being one of superiority. Though, as Goku watched the scene playing out in front of him, he could not say how much of this was just an act.

Eventually, after what seemed to be long minutes for an observer, Frieza spoke, "Do you really think that you are able to kill me? Have you forgotten, how strong I am? How often I beat you without even trying?"

"I haven't," Vegeta answered, his voice full of hatred for the being in front of him. Despite this, his whole body appeared to be calm and collected, but inwardly he was screaming, raging and his hands were itching for the fight that was to come. "But you may also not forget that I have gotten a lot stronger since our last meeting. In case you're wondering what happened to your precious right hand man, I killed him, without breaking into sweat." Upon the look of surprise that passed Frieza's face, Vegeta smirked. "See, I think that my chances of beating you have become a lot more realistic than only a couple of months ago."

Even though he said it, there still remained a nagging doubt in the back of his mind. He had seen the _Legendary_, had seen him fight and he knew the tale. Only the _Legendary_ would be able to fight and kill Frieza and no one else. And he knew that he_ wasn't_ the _Legendary_. However, he was still the Prince of all Saiyajins and therefore this fight was his. This was his revenge for his people, his freedom and his throne. Vegeta knew that this would be the last fight of his life, but he would go down as a warrior, as a Saiyajin. This thirst for vengeance and the knowledge that he had nothing to lose - he thought he never really had Bulma, so he also assumed he couldn't lose her - was going to make him strong enough to make Frieza regret that he had ever dared to double-cross a Saiyajin, even if Vegeta did not kill him.

Vegeta only hoped that the brat would once again become the legendary warrior to put an end to Frieza's reign. No matter how much it was going to hurt his pride to know that the Beast had died by the hands of a third class Saiyajin, a half-breed nonetheless.

"Well, let's try to disprove that theory of yours, shall we?" Frieza's lips turned up into a cruel smirk, as he stretched his fingers. "I'm getting tired of standing here and talking." Without further warning, he attacked. Vegeta just barely managed to catch his left fist and then the right one with his own hands and both of them started to push the other with brute strength. None of them gave in. Their feet were scraping along the earth, leaving deep marks, as first one and then the other gained the upper hand in this battle of wills.

All of sudden, both opponents jumped apart, putting a few feet between them. Vegeta already felt some drops of sweat on his forehead, but was pleased to notice that he and Frieza seemed to be about equal. This truly improved his chances at defeating him.

"I have to admit, you are right," Frieza, who unlike Vegeta did not look like he had just taken part in a test of strength, observed. "You have become stronger. However, this is not good enough to beat me. I killed King Vegeta with only half of the strength I used against you and believe me, princeling, what you've just experienced isn't my full power. You just caught a glimpse of it."

"Don't be a fool," Vegeta growled at him, still unimpressed. "I was already stronger than my father when I was still a brat. Killing him doesn't prove anything."

Frieza only smirked and once again rushed at the Prince, too fast to react, and knocked him off his feet with one swift uppercut. For the split of a second, Vegeta remained lying on the floor, stunned, and just barely managed to roll away in time, as Frieza's fist was embedded in the dusty ground, where his head had just been merely moments before.

"What's this?" Frieza mocked him, as Vegeta shakily got back on his feet and into a fighting stance. This one hit had been a lot harder than he had expected. "I thought you've become so strong, Vegeta. Show me, where's this strength, this power that you monkeys seem to be so proud of?"

The Prince of the Saiyajins cursed under his breath. He had not suspected Frieza to be this strong, but at the same time he had this nagging suspicion that he was still holding back. And even though he had known that he would not get out of this alive, he had at least hoped to last a bit longer.

More out of anger at himself, for being this weak and helpless in this situation, and despair, Vegeta lunged at his opponent, his fist drawn, but only hit thin air. Frieza had easily sidestepped the attack and was now standing next to him with his arms crossed lazily in front of his chest. With an angry yell, his arm lashed out once again, but this time Frieza caught his fist and twisted his arm behind his back, pushing him to the ground – however, to make matters worse, he did all of this using only his left hand.

Vegeta hit the ground with his fist and cried out in anguish. For the first time in his whole life, tears, caused by frustration and humiliation, were running down his face. At this very moment, after all those years of abuse and taunts that he would never be able to defeat Frieza, of hearing over and over again that he and his race were worth nothing, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyajins, finally gave up. This last humiliation, still not standing a chance against the Beast after all those years of hard training and preparing, had been the last straw – his pride, the only thing that had kept him going for so long, finally broke.

Frieza kicked him, before he could get up again and sent him a few feet through the air. Vegeta hit the ground hard.

* * *

Gohan fell to his knees, supporting his body with his hands, panting hard. Black dots were starting to dance in front of his eyes and he was growing dizzy. Still, he couldn't give up, yet. There were still too many soldiers to fight. Raising his head, he looked around. Bardock was busy defending his mother and Dende, only that Gohan could see that he was getting steadily weaker, even though he still possessed an impressive strength for someone who had just gotten out of a prison, where he had been kept for the last twenty-five years. Maybe it was just his will that kept him going, just like Gohan's will kept him going. But not just Bardock amazed him, because Bulma also took a fair share of soldiers out, despite several cuts and bruises that were already visible on her body.

Grunting, Gohan tightened the grip around his sword and pushed himself up again, first in a kneeling position and then stood up on trembling legs, just in time to slash open the stomach of an unsuspecting soldier, who had wanted to attack him. He, however, had not noticed the soldier sneaking up to him from behind, until he saw his head rolling in front of him. Turning around startled, he saw the one person he had not expected. "Piccolo," he mumbled with a weak grin on his face, just as Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu and Juuhachigou stormed the clearing.

"I thought I told you to never let your guard down," Piccolo chided him, smirking, as he took his position between Gohan and their attackers.

"Hey! I knew, I heard some fighting noises here," Krillin quipped and together, he and his friends lunged at the remaining soldiers.

After only a couple of minutes, they watched cheering, as the few surviving soldiers fled into the woods. Still smiling, Gohan's vision suddenly became blurrier and he dropped back to his knees. The clatter of his sword on the ground alarmed the others and they turned around to see him slump completely – the loss of blood having weakened him too much already. ChiChi immediately rushed to his side and cradled his head in her lap.

"Dende!" Piccolo called, as he also dropped down next to Gohan, pulling open the drenched shirt. If Nameks could pale, Piccolo's face would have become a few shades lighter, when he saw all the blood that was seeping out of this wound. Gohan's face was deathly white and pearls of sweat were running down his face. His eyes were now only half open and the boy was barely conscious, since the adrenaline that had kept him going during this fight, now left his body. "Come on, boy! Don't die on me now!"

The young Namek hurried to their side, as everyone else was gathering around them, all of them wearing somber expressions on their faces. Dende put his hands directly on the wound and closed his eyes in concentration. Soon a golden glow appeared and the wound closed, much everyone's relief. Gohan's eyes weakly fluttered open and his mother helped him into a sitting position.

"Gohan? Are you alright?" ChiChi asked worried.

"Yeah, I think… But I'm just so tired…" he mumbled.

"That's understandable," Piccolo told him. "Dende may have healed your wound, but he couldn't restore the blood you lost. Right now you only need to rest."

When it was clear that Gohan would live, Yamcha went over to Bulma. Even though she had spent several weeks as hostage of cruel pirates, and even though her dress and skin was splattered with blood, her body covered in bruises and her clothes partly torn, Yamcha thought he had never seen someone more beautiful. "Hey, are you alright?" He hugged her gently. "I've been so worried about you – we all have been."

As Yamcha embraced her, Bulma's whole body suddenly stiffened. A couple of weeks ago, she would have welcomed this, but things had changed – she had changed – and this just didn't feel right anymore. Gently pushing him away, she said, "Don't worry. I'm fine." She gave him a small, apologetic smile. Truly everything was different now. She had grown – emotionally and as woman. She had gone through so much, and this had given her a new confidence. And she had fallen in love. With a pirate nonetheless.

The world around her may have stayed the same, but she was different now.

"What are we going to do now?" ChiChi finally asked, tearing Bulma out of her thoughts.

"The soldiers we fought here have been the last ones," Tenshinhan informed them. "The others are either dead of have fled, when they have seen that Frieza was going to fight himself."

ChiChi looked at him startled. "Who was he going to fight? Goku?"

Tenshinhan shook his head, an unreadable expression on his face. "No, Vegeta. But I think it will be Goku's turn soon. When we left, it didn't look good for Vegeta."

When she heard this information, Bulma gasped, remembering what Vegeta had told her only a couple of days ago – that he knew that Frieza would kill him. She was about to run past Yamcha, but he grabbed her arm.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" he demanded to know with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm not going to let him die!"

"Don't worry," he said, trying to calm her down. "Goku can take care of himself."

"I'm not talking about Goku!"

Yamcha let her go, startled by her words, and everyone was staring her, not believing what she had just said. Bulma used this chance and stormed past her stunned friend into the direction of the courtyard, where the fight between Frieza and Vegeta was taking place. It only took them a few seconds to realize, where her friend had gone, and, after agreeing that Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu were going to stay with Bardock, ChiChi, Gohan and Dende in case there were still some of Frieza's men running around, they went after her.

* * *

Goku watched horrified, as Frieza picked the steadily weaker growing Vegeta up with his tail and started to strangle him, while continuing to beat on him mercilessly. He desperately wanted to step in, but his own hope that he would be able to do any harm to Frieza, let alone kill him, slowly started to dwindle. But Goku had no other choice but to face him. He wouldn't give up. He would go down fighting. The only ones he truly felt sorry for were ChiChi and Gohan – the woman he loved and his son – and his friends. It would be hard for him to leave them behind and hard for them to lose him again, just after they had found out that he was alive after they had believed him dead already, but if he managed to actually defeat Frieza, his death wouldn't have been for nothing.

Eventually, Frieza let go of Vegeta and once again flung him to the ground, where he remained lying on his back, motionless, except for his ragged breathing. Just as Frieza pulled out his sword and walked up to Vegeta to end this, Goku couldn't take it anymore.

"Frieza! Leave him! You defeated him and he knows that, so there's no need to kill him," he intervened and continued, without even knowing why, "I promise to be a better opponent."

Much to his surprise, Frieza sheathed his sword and turned to him. "You fool. Do you really think you can take me, when even the Prince of your pathetic race doesn't stand a chance?"

Not knowing, where the sudden confidence came from, Goku answered, "I'm not worried." Maybe it was the knowledge and acceptance that he would die in this fight that made him this calm, but Goku wasn't sure nor did he care. The only thought in his mind right now was that it was his turn to fight Frieza and that he needed to do his best to not go down like Vegeta.

Frieza attacked him without forewarning, but Goku didn't need one. He dodged the fist flying at him and executed a roundhouse kick, hitting Frieza. The Beast didn't seem to be bothered, but Goku had achieved something that Vegeta hadn't – there was a small scratch at Frieza's cheek. He attacked once more, but again the warrior managed to block and dodge all of the assaults.

Vegeta watched this exchange in amazement. He had known that Kakarotto was strong ever since he had fought him on Namek, but he had never expected him to become that strong during this short amount of time that had passed since then. What the hell had happened to him? Actually, Vegeta decided, it didn't matter as long as Kakarotto was showing Frieza what a Saiyajin truly was. "Well, Frieza," he taunted gasping and spitting blood, "Looks like you finally met your match. Should you really defeated by a mere Saiyajin? A third-class nonetheless?"

However, Frieza only laughed. "Honestly, Vegeta, do you still think that I'm using my full strength? No one, especially no Saiyajin, will ever be able to defeat me!" He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Vegeta. "Now, enough of that!"

A shot rang through the air and for about a second Vegeta felt nothing – Frieza might as well have missed him – until an excruciating pain shot through his whole body, being most intense in his chest, right where his heart was. He wanted to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. Never had he experienced a pain like this before. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. His whole body felt as if it were on fire and there was nothing he could do to stop this. Each breath he took only worsened the pain, but he wouldn't be Vegeta, if he gave up just that easily. He was a fighter, a warrior and most of all, he was a Saiyajin. He fought the darkness that tried to claim him, he still needed to tell Kakarotto some important things, but it was getting more difficult with each passing second.

And then, out of nowhere, he heard a voice that he had never thought he would hear again, and he grasped to it, as it cried, "NO!"


	38. Seeing Red

**A/N: I somehow feel as if all I do at the beginning of the chapters is to apologize for the lack of updates. I really do hope that they are getting more frequent now that exams are written and I'm again working, that means no more studying when I get home. I think I just have to get used to writing again, after not having been able to do this for such a long time. But I still thank you for your reviews! After a long time without updates, it makes me happy to see that you guys are still waiting more or less patiently for the new chapters! Well, this story is slowly coming to its end, a couple of more chapters and then it's finished. I guess most of you already guess what happens next, but I hope that with this chapter, I manage to surprise you once again. Oh, before I forget… _Luinthoron_, in you last review you said that they're going to have all the Dragonballs soon… Just to remind you, all of you, I never said that the Dragonballs do have the same power as in the manga and the anime. You just have to wait and see, if I keep this part of the story, or not… **

**And now, after a long wait, the next chapter! (I borrowed the title from BtVS episode 6x19, since I thought it might be the most fitting one I could think of.)**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Seeing Red**

Everything hurt. But she ignored her protesting muscles, the aching in her bones and the burning of her blood seeping out of the many scratches and gashes, as she pushed on through the thicket of the woods, hoping to be in time. Bulma didn't know what she would do, once she arrived at the battlefield. She only knew one thing – she didn't want to lose him, not now, not after everything they had been through.

_But you won't stand a chance against him! He'll kill you!_

_Don't you think I know that?_

He might be ready to die, to leave the world and therewith inevitable her behind, but she wasn't ready for him to not be here anymore. No matters what the others would think of her, when they found out, she wasn't going to deny it – her love for the pirate was real. And as hard as it was to admit, she had come to depend on him.

_He'll kill you!_

_Don't you think I know that?_

With those words still ringing in her ears – had it only been two nights ago that they had had this fight? she left the last trees behind and reached the courtyard. Her head jerked to her left and her right, taking in with wide blue eyes the sight of mutilated bodies littering the ground and listening for fighting noises. _Damn it_, she cursed inwardly, her face flushed and her chest heaving with exertion, when she noticed that she had obviously veered off the path she had first taken to that clearing, as she saw the gate to the courtyard. While she was looking around to find out, where the fight was taking place, Bulma wiped some stray strands of hair out of her sticky and sweaty face. _They must still be at the gallows! _Hoping against hope that her assumption wasn't wrong, she just wanted to break into another run, as a shot disturbed the eerie silence that had weighed heavily upon this place until now. Bulma's blood froze in her veins and her heart missed a beat, just a second before she darted into the direction of where she had heard the shot, already fearing the worst. The newly building panic released the last of the adrenalin that had kept her going ever since she and Vegeta had set foot into this town, giving her the strength to go on despite her exhaustion. _Don't be dead! Don't be dead!_ she chanted in her mind, while her feet were carrying her to the gallows. Nearer and nearer they came and finally she was able to see three figures standing right where the villagers had only been less than an hour ago to witness the hanging of Son Goku and his men.

"No!" The cry already left her mouth, before her mind fully registered the scene in front of her. Her hand flew up to her mouth, as she stopped dead in her tracks and tears were brimming in her eyes. Vegeta's limp body on the ground, with Frieza only standing a few feet away from him, pointing with his still smoking pistol at the pirate. That Goku was also there never even reached her mind. _Dead!_ "No!" she cried again, salty tears now freely streaming down her face, as she crossed the distance between her and the Prince and hesitating dropped down on her knees next to him. His eyes were closed, his face pale and smudged with dirt. A trickle of thick red blood ran out of his mouth and down his cheek, slowly staining the ground next to his face. Her eyes roamed his body and rested on the ever spreading wet spot on his black shirt. The fleeting thought crossed her mind, if this was the reason, why he had chosen a black shirt, to not see the sickening red of the blood drenching it.

"Bulma…"

She never heard Goku speak, never heard the soft tone of his voice, the worry and the sadness. Instead she reached out to touch the wound, when suddenly a strong had grabbed her arm. Her head whirled around and a small smile appeared on her lips, when she saw Vegeta staring at her through wide eyes. His grip loosened again, but before his hand could hit the ground, Bulma took it and raised it to her cheek. "Vegeta…"

"Woman…" he choked, blinking a few times. His voice was weak and strangled, but still Bulma thought she had never been gladder hearing anyone's voice.

"I'm here, Vegeta, I'm here…" Though there was a smile on her face, she still couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He was dying and they both knew it. But he wouldn't be alone. Not now, not in this moment. He had never talked to her about his past, but she suspected that his childhood had never been an easy one, not under Frieza's reign. She had seen it in his eyes before, the loneliness, and she was seeing it again now. "I'm not going anywhere…"

For one short second, his eyes softened upon hearing this promise, but suddenly the look was replaced by an urgency that she had not often seen in his eyes before. "Woman… Listen…" His breaths came out in short gasps and Bulma could see that he was in a lot of pain. She wanted to shush him, to tell him not to talk, but he cut her off. "The brat… he…" A coughing fit shook his whole body and Bulma was only able to watch helplessly, how even more blood was pressed through the wound and how his face was contorted in agony. _That's it, _she thought, but she was surprised by the strength the Saiyajin still possessed. As soon as he had calmed down, he spoke again, "Gohan's the only one… he's the _Legendary_!"

"I'm sorry, Vegeta… I don't understand…"

"Only... the _Legendary_ can defeat... the Beast!" he spat and once again writhed in pain.

She gasped at this revelation and only vaguely registered Goku doing the same. Little Gohan, the small boy should be able to defeat Frieza? Sure, he had been able to hold his own against the soldiers, but it was hard to believe that this child was supposed to be strong enough to kill the one being that everyone feared. However, even if it were true… "Gohan can't fight him," Bulma admitted softly. "He was hurt in the fight against Frieza's men and lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry…"

"Then… all is lost…"

There were many footsteps behind her, but Bulma ignored them, as the defeated look on his face broke her heart and she desperately wished she could convince him otherwise. "Goku…"

"No… only… Legendary… no one else…" His eyes closed for a second, as he took a deep breath, an ugly gurgling sound, to gather his strength one more time. He noticed how his body was getting weaker with each and every passing second, but he wasn't finished yet. Clasping, much to her surprise, his hand around hers, he opened again his eyes and somehow, staring into her blue depths, he found the strength he needed. "You need to leave. Get off the island, go home. To your family." Another breath, calmer. The pain was almost gone. The world was slowly getting dark around him. "I'm sorry I've taken you away from them. Go now…"

Vehemently, Bulma shook her head, messing up her blue locks even more. "No, I won't leave you. I promised this… I promised I'm not going anywhere…"

A soft, almost peaceful smile lit up Vegeta's face, a smile she had never seen on his face before. Right at this moment, he looked much younger, much more relaxed than he had most likely ever been. "Stupid woman…"

Once again the grip on her hand loosened, but she kept on holding his, watching with tear-filled eyes, how his eyes closed and his chest remained still, the words on her lips dying with him. _No more pain…_ she only thought, before she choked out a sob filled with so much sadness and despair. Only a small part of her was relieved that now, he could finally rest in peace, but still… _Too early…_ She had never told him what he meant to her. He had never heard her say 'I love you'. _Stupid woman indeed_, she scolded herself. _Shouldn't have waited until the last moment. Now he'll never hear them._

"How poignant!" Those sharp, mocking words brought her back to reality and her head shot up to meet the cold eyes of Vegeta's murderer, who seemed to have watched the scene between her and Vegeta in amusement. His arms were crossed comfortably in front of his chest, his pistol already back at its place. "I already suspected that you were more than a simple whore to him, but I never expected that he had gone this soft. All my years of training for nothing. In the end he has been as pathetic as the rest of his race."

Bulma's blue eyes flashed furiously and her whole body tensed up. Her thoughts were simple. The man she loved was dead. His murderer was standing right in front of her. He needed to pay. "You bastard," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Bulma…" Again Goku, trying to calm her down.

"Bulma, let's go…" This time Yamcha, softly urging her to leave, but she didn't pay him any heed. None of them understood her. They hadn't just lost the most important person in their lives.

"Go with them, _Bulma_." Frieza, sneering, making fun of her. "You're lover is dead. What else do you want?"

"I want you… dead!" Long before anyone could step in, she jumped up, pulling her knife out of the belt of her dress and lunged at Frieza. She swung the knife at him, but he caught her wrist easily, twisting the weapon out of her hand. As she wanted to slap him, he also caught the other hand in his painful grasp.

He made a disapproving sound with his tongue and shook his head. "Nah-ah-ah, we won't have any of this, now will we? You and I, we both know something of etiquette, so, be a good little girl and let the men finish the fight. One step closer and the woman is dead," he suddenly warned, as Goku as well as Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Juuhachigou, who had come after Bulma, wanted to attack Frieza. "Now, will you be good?"

As response, Bulma spat in his face, hitting his right eye. "Never, you bastard."

The Beast didn't even blink, as the saliva trickled down his cheek and the look in his eyes only showed mild annoyance, as if she were merely an irritating nuisance. "Well then…" Frieza pushed her forcefully to the ground, so that she impinged directly next to Vegeta's lifeless body. She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the pain in her left arm and her knees. She first turned around, as she heard Frieza walking towards her, now holding her knife in her hand, eyeing it curiously. "I know this one. I believe it belonged to Zarbon, so what the monkey told me really is true. He's dead." Grabbing her elbow, he yanked her up and Bulma had to bite on her lip to not cry out in pain. "At least this knife will be good for one last thing."

It was nothing, just a quick movement of his wrist. No one had any time to react, as Bulma's hand flew up to her throat, staring at Frieza with wide blue eyes, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. The Beast let go of her arm, turned around and lazily flung the knife over his shoulder. It dropped to the ground with a soft thump at the same time as Bulma's legs gave in beneath her and she collapsed.

"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled, rushing to her side, but it was already too late. He gently touched her face, wiping some strands out of her face and felt for her pulse. "She's dead…," he mumbled disbelievingly, looking around helplessly, eventually meeting the eyes of his captain. Tears sprung into his eyes, as the true meaning of his words sank in. "She's dead, Goku…"

_Dead!_ _No, not Bulma! _But Yamcha was right. He could see it, the blood seeping out of the gash at her throat, where Frieza had slashed the aorta, the unnatural paleness of his friend's face and her lifeless eyes staring into the blue sky.

_Don't worry Goku, I am okay. I'm feeling safer now, knowing that you are here. You've never let me down._

How wrong she had been then. He had let her down. Not once. Not twice. No, this was the third time that he had failed her. The first time, when the Saiyajins had kidnapped her. The second time on Namek, when she had managed to flee, but he hadn't noticed her when she had called out for him. And now, the third time, he had failed her by getting her killed.

_You've never let me down._

_I'm sorry, Bulma,_ he thought, tears brimming in his eyes. He had failed her and her parents. He had broken every single promise he had given them.

_Son Goku, you know that I trust you with the life of my daughter. Please bring her back._ He would bring her back, even if it was just her body.

How could he be so stupid? Why hadn't he done anything? Why hadn't he distracted Frieza so that Bulma could flee? Instead of doing something, he had just been standing there and watched how Frieza had slit her throat. It was his fault. His best friend was dead and it was his fault!

His emotions were running wild. There was guilt, anger, loathing, dolor and so many other feelings that he couldn't even begin to identify. It was simply overwhelming. He might be responsible for getting Bulma in this situation, but the actual murderer was still standing in front of him with a self-satisfied smile on his face and for the first time in his life, Son Goku was seeing red.

His scream tore through the silence, agonizing and full of hatred and pain. He noticed the others stepping back, even Frieza, but he didn't care. He felt the rage pumping through his body like blood and with the rage there was the power and with the power there was the knowledge that he would end it. Frieza would pay!

Krillin couldn't believe his eyes, as he was stumbling backwards. Could it be? Goku was engulfed in a bright golden light and dust was whirled up around him. Only once had he seen something like this before, only a few days ago actually. When the scream finally faded and the dust settled, Krillin noticed with a smirk on his face, that his theory hadn't been wrong. Son Goku had just undergone the same transformation as Son Gohan on Ginger Island. Black hair now golden-blond, the body more muscular and, Krillin was sure that, when Goku opened his eyes, they would be of blue-green color.

Smirking slightly, despite the whole situation, he noticed how Yamcha, Juuhachigou and even Piccolo stared at Goku's transformation. Unlike him, they had never seen something like this before, having only heard about Gohan's fight against Cell. They also had never been witness to the raw power those changes entailed. And Krillin knew now with absolute certainty who the winner of this fight was going to be. There was no way now that Frieza was going to defeat Goku.

Son Goku flexed his muscles and inhaled deeply, as he felt that the transformation was finished. His whole body was humming with power and when he opened his eyes and they rested on Frieza, he was barely able to contain himself to not attack. First his friends, then Frieza.

Without averting his eyes from the monster that had taken the life of his best friend, he spoke calmly, not betraying the battle that was raging inside of him. "Yamcha, Krillin, get Bulma out of here. Then get the others and leave this island. Bring Bulma back to her parents, so that she can have a proper funeral."

"What about _him_?" Yamcha, who was still kneeling next to Bulma's body, asked, as he threw a disgusted glance at the late Saiyajin Prince.

"Take him with you. He also deserves to have a funeral. In the end, he's been fighting on our side."

"You've gotta be joking!" Yamcha yelled. "You can't be serious! This pirate has been nothing but trouble the whole time. May I remind you that all of this started because of him! Bulma's dead because of him!"

"No, she isn't," Goku answered calmly, and then added almost as an afterthought, "He would've never hurt her."

"But…"

"DO IT! GO NOW, BEFORE I EXPLODE IN RAGE!"

Feeling a hand on his shoulders, Yamcha looked at the others, who had come with him. Juuhachigou and Piccolo - though the Namek seemed to be a bit reluctant, his eyes still fixed on Goku, as if trying to figure out if this transformation was enough to defeat Frieza - were ready to leave and Krillin was looking at him with a serious expression on his face, as he squeezed his friend's shoulder one last time. "Listen to him. Let's get them out of here. We will only get in his way."

Albeit grudgingly, the other sailor agreed. "Alright." Bending down, he gently cradled Bulma in his arms, hugging her close to his body, as if wanting to make her feel safe and waited for Krillin until he had slung Vegeta over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Will you be alright, Goku?" Krillin asked one more time, before he turned to go.

"I'll be."

"Good. See you later!" Giving his best friend one last smile, Krillin turned around, following Yamcha and Juuhachigou.

Only Piccolo hesitated a bit. "I have full faith in you, Son Goku. If someone is able to defeat him, it's you."

Goku only nodded shortly, acknowledging what the Namek had said, before he turned his full attention back to Frieza. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Piccolo leaving the battlefield. His lips curled up into a smirk. "Alone, finally."

Frieza, who seemed to have gotten over the initial shock of having witnessed something like this, stepped closer again and asked nonchalantly, "So, what's this? A trick to scare me? I can only say, I'm not impressed."

"You really don't know what this is? What I am?" Goku laughed, a harsh, cruel laugh that would normally never pass his lips. All signs of the Goku everybody knew and loved were gone – the only thing that remained was the Saiyajin. "You don't recognize the one thing you fear the most? The reason of why you wanted to wipe out my entire race, the Saiyajins? Come on, Frieza, I always deemed to you be smart."

Though he tried to cover it with an impassive and unimpressed mask, Goku noticed the slip, the look of fear on his face, as Frieza finally figured it out.

"Yes, it's true. I never thought it would be me. A third class, raised by Humans. And you brought it on yourself. With your actions, you released the only thing that could and will be the end of you." A short, dramatic pause. "I am _The Legendary_."


	39. The final Battle Part I

**A/N: So sorry! I hate real life! I hate studying! (Been doing that far too much in the last few months) But now, I've got about three months to refill my batteries before I (hopefully) go to university and also hopefully enough time to write. Three months can become very long, when you're bored. However, now that I passed the exams of my apprenticeship with an overall result of 88 percent, I wanted to get this chapter out and here it is – not that long, but also not too short, I believe. I didn't want to put the whole battle into one chapter and I also didn't want to let you wait any longer. Here it is now… Oh, by the way, thanks for your reviews and I have one question at you: Why do you all think that the Dragonballs fulfill wishes? They could have a complete different magic than in the Manga…**

**Well, now I want you to read this chapter and please, tell me what you think of it! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38: The final Battle – Part I**

"Or at least one of them," Goku mumbled smirking, as he clenched his fists and felt the raw power flowing through it. Was this how Gohan had felt? Had he also felt this powerful, this superior, that nothing and no one could do him any harm? Had he also felt this confidence? It was amazing. This power was ever present, all-consuming and it was burning in him like fire. Designed to, once unleashed, cause complete and utter destruction. Nothing mattered anymore, except for the annihilation of the being in front of him. He felt no fear, no pain, no guilt. Right now, the Saiyajin in him had taken the upper hand and for once, Goku didn't mind at all. "Seeing as my son seems to have reached this level before me. How does this feel, Frieza, that two Saiyajins, of which one is even half Human, have the ability to defeat you?"

"Nonsense," Frieza spat. "If this legend really is true, then only one legendary warrior exists, not two. But even if, no warrior, especially no Saiyajin, will ever be able to defeat me. Not the almighty Prince and not some would-be Saiyajin who just found out about this heritage."

"I may be raised as a Human, but I still have the blood of a Saiyajin flowing in my veins." Goku wasn't worried. He felt strong, stronger than ever before and somehow, he just _knew_ that, once this fight was over, Frieza would be history. "I'm curious, Frieza. Tell me, why did you wipe out almost the entire race, if not for fear of the _Legendary_?"

A low growl escaped Frieza's throat, but he didn't answer. Instead he said, "I'm tired of talking. You start to bore me. Let's get this fight over with so that I can address some more important tasks."

"As you wish."

One more smirk and Goku was gone, moving too fast for a normal person to see. While he was rushing at Frieza, he pulled his fist back and let it loose just merely feet in front of him. It didn't surprise him, no, it was rather satisfactory that Frieza managed to dodge the clenched fist. The fight would have become too boring otherwise, since Goku wasn't using his full strength yet. Jumping up, he avoided Frieza's leg that had lashed out at him and, somersaulting over his enemy, he immediately crouched to the ground when he landed and tried to sweep his opponent off his feet, without success. Goku whirled around on his feet, once again facing his enemy.

For a heartbeat both stood still, contemplating the next move, but then they were on each other again, dodging and blocking the ever coming blows. If someone were watching them, all he would be able to see was a blur of movements. Different colors mingling with each other – the pale, almost white color of Frieza's skin and the dark blue of Goku's shirt and the black of his pants almost becoming one.

They broke apart again, both warriors not appearing to be notably exhausted. Both had still been holding back and they knew it. They had only tested the other's strength and had been satisfied with the outcome. This fight would surely become rather interesting, for both sides and both opponents were confident that, in the end, they would emerge as winner from this battle.

But still, when Frieza looked at him, he couldn't help but feel a bit alarmed at the sudden power this monkey was emanating. He had dodged or blocked every single one of his attacks without breaking a sweat and this was simply impossible. He was fuming, completely enraged. "If even one of my blows hit you, you'd be…"

"Well, hit me," Goku interrupted him calmly. A smirk tugged at his lips, as he gazed at his opponent with mocking eyes. The smirk grew even wider, when he saw Frieza wince in surprise at this seemingly insane invitation.

"Fool," Frieza cursed. "You'll regret this!" He pulled his fist back and, putting a lot of strength into it, lunged at the Saiyajin, hitting him square in the jaw. Son Goku's head flew back and Frieza, already rejoicing in the fact that his enemy had mostly signed his death warrant with this recklessness, took a step backwards.

However, Goku didn't fall over as the Beast had believed. Instead he raised his head again, smirk still in place, only that now there was a tiny trickle of blood at the corner of his lips. "You took over a whole island and can't even defeat one of its inhabitants?"

"W-who are you?" Frieza stuttered. He didn't even bother to hide his fears anymore. No one had ever before survived a hit like this and he had already put a lot of force behind that blow. This monkey still seemed almost unfazed.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Goku asked, his voice filled with superiority. "I'm here to destroy you. It seems that, when lose my calm and get extremely angry, this ancient power in me will be unleashed." His muscled bulged with raw power, as he yelled, "I am Son Goku! The Legendary!"

Clenching his fists almost hard enough to draw blood, Frieza swore under his breath. If the warrior in front of him really was the Legendary, no matter how much he didn't want to believe this old wives' tale, then he had brought this upon himself. By killing this woman, Frieza had set free the one being that might be his end. His worst nightmare had come true, fulfilled by such a worm, a Saiyajin!

"It's over, Frieza," Son Goku informed him coolly, before he again got into a fighting stance.

Shaking his head, Frieza replied, just as composedly as his opponent, "Oh no, it isn't. Not yet."

Throwing the Saiyajin one more calculating smirk, the Icejin turned tail and ran into the palace. Cursing, Goku spat on the ground and followed him. Frieza was planning something and whatever it was, Goku knew that he had to stop him.

* * *

"Oh boy, for someone as small as him, he sure is heavy," Krillin joked, but winced immediately, when he noticed how mistimed his try to lighten the mood was. No one pointed out that he was indeed still smaller than Vegeta, instead Yamcha only threw him a look that clearly showed his anger and helplessness at this situation and the others ignored him. Sighing, he readjusted Vegeta's lifeless body on his shoulder and continued the walk to the clearing in silence.

Krillin could of course understand his friends – he also felt grief for Bulma, knowing fully that they had failed in their mission to save her and retrieve the Dragonball. Her death was senseless. If they had only stepped in earlier, her death could have been prevented. _But would that have been better for her?_ he wondered silently. He was sure that Yamcha didn't want to believe this, but every one with two functioning eyes could have seen the affection she had felt for Vegeta. She had loved him, with all of her heart, unlike she had loved anyone before and, if he wasn't wrong, Vegeta had felt the same for her. Or at least, he had begun to feel the same.

"Oh god, Bulma!" This cry tore him out of his musings and he looked up, seeing ChiChi running up to them. The black haired woman's eyes were already shining with tears, gazing worriedly at the large gash at Bulma's throat and the blood drenched dress, as she asked, "Is she…?"

"She's dead," Yamcha spat, torn between his grief and the anger he was feeling – both at himself, for his helplessness and at the Beast who had done this to her. "Frieza killed her."

"No," she gasped, vehemently shaking her head. ChiChi just wanted to say that this must be a mistake, when she spotted the limp body slung over Krillin's shoulder. "Is he also… dead?" she asked fearfully, as she took a step backwards, just in case the pirate suddenly jumped up to attack them.

Krillin only nodded his head. "Goku asked us to bury him properly. He said that he had fought for our side in the end." He stepped further in the clearing and put the body down next to where Yamcha had just made Bulma comfortable. Ignoring the scathing glare his friend was shooting him, Krillin only got up again and mumbled, "We don't have much time, but you should know what has happened."

"Tell us," Bardock urged him quietly, not once taking his eyes of the dead Prince. Somehow, he had hoped to meet him one more time in person, just like he had the chance to meet his own son. Vegeta had been their hope to free them from Frieza, but instead the Beast had killed him, just like the rest of his race. "Tell us how the Prince and his mate found their deaths."

Ignoring the stunned looks on the others' faces, when they had heard the word mate in connection with Vegeta and Bulma, and also trying to get over his initial shock about how Bardock could have known of the feelings between them, he quickly gave an account of what had happened, when he and the others had arrived at the battlefield. Krillin's eyes were fixated on some spot behind them, as he didn't dare to look into their eyes, when he reported of their failure, but his gaze strayed to the pale boy who was still lying on the ground, apparently fast asleep now, when he got to the point of Goku's transformation.

"_This_ is what had happened to Gohan?" Piccolo asked, when Krillin was finished. He couldn't believe that this small boy did in fact possess a power as big as the one he had felt in Son Goku only a few minutes earlier.

"Yes, it seems that there are now two legendary warriors."

Heads turned to the sleeping and recovering boy, marveling at how powerful this child truly was. "You really think that this transformation will be enough to defeat Frieza?" Tenshihan mused aloud.

"Believe me, I have seen what Gohan can do and I believe that Goku is even stronger than his son. Frieza won't know what's hitting him." Krillin allowed a small grin on his face, however, he immediately got serious again, when he remembered what Goku had told him before they left. "Goku wants us to leave this island."

"No!" ChiChi protested from where she was again kneeling next to her son. "I'm not leaving Goku behind!"

"We have to, ChiChi," Yamcha tried to reason with her. "Frieza already killed Bulma. If he somehow manages to kill Goku, he will come after us. We're not safe here. Frieza is a monster, you have seen him, you know this! He won't hesitate to kill us or worse…" Trailing off, he forcefully looked at the woman, hoping that she would get the hint. Frieza had already indicated once his interesting in the black haired woman and he was sure that the Beast would not kill her this time.

ChiChi couldn't suppress the tears that were now running down her cheeks. She felt so desperate. She wanted to help, she wanted to support her lover but didn't know how. She had already almost lost her son and had lost her best friend. She didn't want to lose the man she loved as well. Leaving him behind felt like treason, no matter how logical the explanations were.

"Hey, what's this?" Chao-Zu suddenly asked, pointing at a small pouch that was tied at Vegeta's belt.

Piccolo, who was standing closest to him, bent down and untied the pouch. With its opening showing to the palm of his hand, the Namek loosened the strings that were keeping it closed and let its content fall into his hand. "It's a Dragonball!" he muttered startled, as he stared at the small orange sphere in his palm. He quickly glanced at Dende, who was having a secretive smile on his face since this discovery. It almost appeared as if the boy knew something he and the others didn't, but Piccolo didn't have time to think about this, as Krillin was already speaking again.

"This means that Frieza doesn't have all of them," Krillin concluded, relief flooding through his body. This was one thing less to worry about. But this could also bring more problems. "We need to leave. Now more than ever. Frieza may not get his hand on this sphere, otherwise everything is lost." Some of his friends still looked unsure, if they should really leave, the defiant look on ChiChi's face showing him that Yamcha's words hadn't helped at all. Sighing, he decided that he would need to do what was necessary. _I really hate this._ "Son Goku named me the captain of the Kintoun. I know that she's dead, but you're still her crew, no matter what. Everyone who had been under Goku's command, and this includes everyone that has traveled with us so far, now has to answer to me. And I order you to leave this island."

His command was met with some uproar, especially from ChiChi, Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu, as they hadn't been present for the transformation and still doubted that Goku could be left alone in a fight as important as this one.

Krillin smiled sadly at them, as he repeated, "You have to act on my orders. All of you, except Bardock and Juuhachigou, as they don't have to answer to me, are going to leave Frieza's island. Now."

Bending down, Bardock lifted Gohan up in his arms and stepped up to Krillin, bearing an understanding and determined look on his face. "I'm coming with you. I trust that Kakarotto will defeat Frieza, if what you told us is true. Many dangers might await us on the road to the harbor. Besides," a small smirk lit up his gaunt facial features, "I know some shortcuts."

The small sailor reached up to clap on the larger Saiyajin's shoulders. "I thank you for your support, Bardock. Lead the way." Turning to his reluctant friends, he only said, "I know you don't like this, but Goku told us to leave. So we leave. If we interfere now, we'll only get in his way."

He let all of them walk past him, as he wanted to take up the rear of their group. Yamcha was once again carrying Bulma in his arms and Piccolo had made it his responsible to carry the dead Prince. Juuhachigou was the last one who passed him and Krillin had to blush at the respectful look that she was giving him. Scratching his head to hide his embarrassment, the small sailor followed his friends through the woods.

_

* * *

_

_This place is like a maze!_ Goku thought annoyed, as he was running through different hallways, more than once reaching a dead end. Frieza must have known that he would get lost in this palace, but the more time Goku spent straying, the more time Frieza gained to prepare a surprise attack. This wasn't how he had imagined this encounter – he would have never expected that Frieza was a coward, but then again, this wasn't cowardice. It was foul play. He knew that he couldn't win in a fair fight against the Legendary, so he needed to cheat.

Finally, after too long minutes, Goku arrived in a long hallway with large wooden double doors at the end. Paintings of older Icejins were hanging at the walls, causing Goku to sneer at them. He suspected that those paintings were only hanging there for one reason – to mock every Saiyajin that was walking through these halls.

Slowing down, when he reached the end of the hallway, he hesitated for the split of a second and took a deep breath, preparing for anything that might come. One of the doors flew inside after a powerful kick and Son Goku stepped into the large throne room, teal colored eyes blazing with anger at the mockery, as he spotted Frieza standing lazily next to a throne.

The Beast was holding a brightly burning torch in his left hand, smirking at him with a certain superiority of which Goku didn't know the reason, yet. As far as Goku could see, there was only one door in the room, and he was standing in front of it. Frieza was trapped, with no way out.

"I welcome you to my humble throne room, Kakarotto, son of Bardock. I hope this place is of your liking, because this will be your final resting place," he mocked and a harsh laugh escaped his throat. "Quite fitting, seeing as your King himself died here."

"What are you playing at?"

Frieza didn't answer, instead he gazed at the torch in his hand and putting his hand into the fire, he spoke calmly, "One of the Icejins' abilities is to be invulnerable to fire. But what about Saiyajins?"

He pulled his hand back and threw the torch onto the red carpet in front of the throne. The flames roared up, eating their way along the carpet to the door incredibly fast. Goku had to jump aside to not be burned and stared in shock at how the high flames were blocking the only exit. The fire spread further through the room, setting the throne aflame and the tapestry behind it. Much too soon the red drapes at the ceiling were burning, flames jumping over to the wooden beams, as were the curtains at the windows.

"How do you like this, monkey? All warm and cozy. In only a couple of minutes the whole palace will be on fire and then you're going to die." His face was filled with arrogance, as Frieza was completely sure that he now would be able to defeat this Saiyajin once and for all. Then he only had to take care of the boy and the old man and soon, soon there would be no more Saiyajins.

The fire spread quickly, having already left the throne room and was now working its way to other parts of the palace. Goku felt how it was getting incredibly warm in the room, but he ignored the heat and the smoke, as he only smirked at Frieza and spoke, "A couple of minutes? It's more than enough time to finish you off and leave."

"I'm sorry, but you'll see that _finishing me off _will be a lot harder than you think. Or do you truly believe that I'm already using my full strength."

"Stop stalling and fight! You won't trap me here!" Roaring, Goku rushed at his opponent, but was thrown back, when Frieza's tail hit him fully in the middle. Grunting, he got up and tore his smoldering shirt from his body.

Son Goku just wanted to start another attack, making sure that he wouldn't underestimate his enemy again, as he stopped dead in his tracks. Frieza's fists were clenched and he had a look of complete concentration on his face. The Icejin's muscles bulged, as he gathered his strength for this final fight and Goku waited. He wanted to fight him at his full strength, because he could then say that he had defeated the strongest being on Earth.

Little did any of them know, neither Goku, Frieza nor the fleeing crew of the Kintoun, that at the same time another warrior was on his way to the palace, not knowing what would await him there, when he arrived.

**

* * *

**

**Another A/N: In case you wonder about Frieza's invulnerability to fire… In the Manga and Anime, he can survive in space, but this wouldn't have worked for this story, so I made the space to fire. Besides, a nice burning and slowly crumbling building is always good for some suspense, don't you think?**


	40. The final Battle Part II

**A/N: Maybe you think now that I'm spoiling you, but I just decided today that, seeing as this story is slowly coming to an end, this is going to have the highest priority until it is finished. This way I can fully concentrate on my other stories and maybe continue another third one that I've left hanging far too long.**

**And again, did I ever say that the Dragonballs can fulfill wishes? No, I don't think I mentioned that anywhere… Whatever, I'm glad you liked that last chapter and I hope that this chapter isn't too bad. I'm not that proud of it, but I also don't know how I could have done it better without stretching it too much. I still don't know why I'm always writing stories with fighting scenes, because I think that I'm not really talented to write those scenes…**

**However, I hope you like it!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 39: The final Battle – Part II**

While he was waiting until Frieza was ready to continue the fight, Son Goku heard the small voice of reason nagging in the back of his mind. This voice sounded suspiciously like General Kaiou, urging him on to obliterate Frieza now that he was distracted, telling him that this was no game. But Goku didn't listen to this voice. The Beast in front of him had coldheartedly killed one of his best friends and it deserved to suffer. It deserved to know that it had been defeated when at its strongest, by a _merely monkey_.

The voice was right. This was no game. This was war. A war fought to avenge the death of a dear friend and to show her murderer what true humiliation was.

The heat around them was sweltering, the steadily thicker growing black smoke burned in his eyes and lungs, but Goku ignored it all. Bits and pieces from the hangings at the walls and ceiling were falling down and the beams were already groaning dangerously. Goku chanced a small glance at the black chandelier with spikes protruding at the bottom and sides at the ceiling. Ropes that were hanging along the ceiling and went down the walls, where they were tied on level with the windowsills, were the only things that fastened the chandelier. He needed to watch out for it. There was no need getting crushed by it during the fight.

Finally, after endless minutes, Frieza seemed to be finished with gathering his strength, as he straightened his body and relaxed his fists, as well as the look on his face. Where before had been a look of deep concentration, there was now a look of lazy superiority. Goku gritted his teeth. It really seemed as if Frieza was still thinking that he would come out as winner.

"I hope you didn't need to wait too long. I'm now at full strength," Frieza informed him.

Goku didn't allow any emotion cross his face, as he replied, "We don't have a lot of time left. Let's finish this quickly."

"As you wish." Frieza took a step forward and it was then that Goku's gaze fell on what had been hidden behind the lizard the whole time.

_Dragonballs!_ A couple of them were lying on a red velvet pillow on a pedestal, along with one of the magical maps, covered by a glass dome. Goku quickly counted them and noticed in relief that there were only six. Wherever the last one was, it certainly wasn't with Frieza, otherwise he would have used them already – and this would have been fatal.

However, this small moment of carelessness cost Goku, as Frieza had lunged at him unnoticed and embedded his fist in the Saiyajin's stomach. Blood and saliva was flying out of his mouth, as he gasped. The Icejin grabbed his head and brought up his knee, sending Goku stumbling backwards. Son Goku didn't block or dodge, as the Beast continued to assault him with his fist, much to Frieza's amusement.

He jumped back, allowing himself some time to gloat about his power, now that he was fighting at full strength. "What do you think now, Saiyajin? I'm only getting started!"

Goku, who had doubled over slightly after the attacks, slowly raised his head, and, despite the several bruises littering his body and the cut lip, only smirked. "That's what I thought. I would've been disappointed, if that was your best."

Frieza growled inwardly, balling his fists in anger at being again mocked by this monkey, who was clearly, in his opinion, losing this battle. But then also his lips curled up. "I'll pay you a compliment before you die. You were extremely strong for a Saiyajin. You would've been the best, if I wasn't there. But now you finally met your master. In only a few minutes this palace will collapse. Does it bother you?"

"Not at all," Goku only replied, parted his feet lightly and balled his fists, ready to attack or to defend himself. "I just want to kill you right now."

And he needed to defend himself, as Frieza again rushed him with a battle cry. Goku was ready to block his attack, but the Beast jumped over him, turned around and tried to hit the Saiyajin from behind. Goku, however, took a quick step aside and caught Frieza's arm with his own, trapping him. He threw his head back and hit Frieza hard in the face. While the Icejin was crying out in pain, when his head snapped back, Goku grabbed the arm tighter and bent it so much that it almost broke, before he shoved Frieza away from him into the fire.

Frieza managed to stop himself before falling and watched how Goku pulled out his sword. A snarl came over his lips and he attacked again, managing to hit the sword out of the Saiyajin's hand, sending it clattering along the floor.

The fire was surrounding them completely by now. Thick smoke rose to the ceiling. The door was completely blocked, as were the windows. It was getting hotter with each passing minute and the first beam crashed to the ground. It truly wouldn't take long, until the whole building followed its example. Time was running short, for both of them, because while Frieza was immune to fire, he certainly wasn't immune to the weight of a building crushing him.

Another fist collided with Goku's jaw and he stumbled backwards into a wall, just at the same time as other smoldering and burning beams directly above the Saiyajin came falling down, burying him underneath them.

Frieza laughed, though slightly gasping, a loud cruel sound, in victory over the Saiyajin. He couldn't have survived that. "That'll teach you! You could have never beaten me!" He looked around and frowned. He would need to leave the palace soon, if he didn't want to suffer the same fate as the Saiyajin. This certainly wouldn't be good for his reputation. However, first he needed to get the six spheres and the map that he had obtained.

But, just as he wanted to turn around to get the spheres, a rumbling sound caused him to look back. His eyes widened, as the beams fell aside and revealed Son Goku standing in the middle of them – a few burns covered his skin, but otherwise he appeared to be alright.

"Very well," Frieza muttered, when he had gotten over the initial shock that his opponent was still alive after this. "I guess I just have to kill you with my own hands, just like the woman."

"Woman?" Goku growled, stepping out of the rubble and advancing on Frieza. He balled his fists, as a new wave of anger washed over him, filling him with new strength and determination to finally put an end to this fight. His eyes blazed in fury and he yelled, "You're talking about Bulma!"

Frieza didn't seem him coming, as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his jaw that sent him reeling. He tried to counter the attack and managed a blow at the Saiyajin's side, but it was too weak, as Goku immediately brought up his knee and the Icejin's head snapped back again. Son Goku dodged another punch directed at his head, dancing past the flames and sank his own fist into Frieza's abdomen. The Icejin doubled over and his eyes bulged in pain. He opened his mouth and spat out saliva mingled with blood.

But Frieza also used his chance of Goku's ducked position and, after he had quickly regained his composure, brought the side of his hand down at the Saiyajin's neck, sending him sprawling to the ground momentarily. Goku blinked, dazed, and then saw his opportunity. He swept Frieza off his feet, bringing him down as well.

For someone who might watch the fight, it would appear as if both opponents were evenly matched. This, however was not completely true, as it was visible in those brief breaks that, while Frieza was standing slightly slouched, with his arms hanging heavily at his sides, even if just for a split second, Son Goku was still standing straight, with his head held high and muscles almost bursting with still unused energy.

Both jumped up, a few feet apart until they both rushed at the other again. Son Goku performed a roundhouse kick, which Frieza dodged by ducking, but he got up too early, as the Saiyajin simply repeated the attack and this time hit him with full force at the side of his head.

Frieza wheezed, as he hit the floor hard and slid into the raging flames in the room. Goku heard a snarl and calmly walked up to where he might emerge every second, shoulders squared and his eyes not showing the slightest sign of fatigue. His breathing was calm and steady and he was more than ready for another round, but he had other plans.

He waited until Frieza had crawled out of the flames, but the Icejin had barely gotten to his feet, as Goku brought his elbow down and flung him back to the ground. Frieza never had the chance to recover. The Saiyajin simply swung back his leg and kicked him square across the room, where he hit the floor, hard.

Frieza jumped up again and landed on his feet, panting heavily. Goku looked as determined as ever, back in his defensive stance, but then, suddenly, brought his hands down and straightened his whole body, turning half away from Frieza. "It's over."

The Icejin stared at him in disbelief. "What… what are you talking about?"

"You tired too quickly after having reached your full strength," Goku informed him matter-of-factly. "There's no need to continue this fight." A smirked tugged at his lips, as he continued, "I fought well and I'm satisfied with that. I showed you that there is someone stronger than you and that this someone is a Saiyajin. I'm leaving," he said, completely ignoring Frieza's spluttering, as he tried to form a coherent sentence after Goku's announcement.

"You-you can't… This is…"

Goku dropped out of the level of the Legendary, his hair and eyes turning black again. "If you hurt anyone from now on or go anywhere near me or mine again, I'll make sure to finish this. Wherever you are, I'm going to find you and kill you."

He turned to around, walking slowly towards the pedestal with the Dragonballs, hoping that he could then get through the flames without getting hurt too much and leave the palace. He wondered how far his friends had gotten and how long he would need to catch up with them. Maybe there was still a horse left that he could take.

"Stop… We're not finished, yet!" Frieza yelled, outraged that this Saiyajin was going to abandon their fight like this. "I never lost a single fight!"

Pulling out his sword, he lunged at Goku before he could remove the glass dome from the pedestal. Goku barely managed to avoid being sliced and jumped aside, glowering at Frieza.

"You fool! I gave you one last chance!"

The transformation was not as spectacular as it had been the first time. Now simple golden flames surrounded Goku until his hair had turned the golden blond color and his eyes had become blue-green. Frieza growled and repeatedly swung his sword at the Saiyajin, who evaded it every single time to the Icejin's great annoyance and anger.

"I'll tear you to shreds!" he threatened, growling, but clouded by his anger and exhaustion, his movements were becoming uncoordinated and weaker with each blow.

Goku, who had just sidestepped another attack, replied to Frieza's futile attempts to kill him, "This is your last resort? Just keep swinging until you somehow, by luck, manage to hit me? You're not as good as I thought, Frieza."

* * *

They had only left the clearing a few minutes ago and already it seemed as if they were walking for hours. Silent tears were streaming down ChiChi's face. She had done it. She had abandoned her lover. Even though he had told them to leave, she still felt extremely guilty for leaving him behind. It shouldn't be like this. If she were a good wife, she would stand by his side, no matter how dire the situation.

Suddenly her steps fastened and she wiped away the tears, as she heard a quiet groan. "Gohan?" she whispered, when she walked next to Bardock and saw that her son had opened his eyes. He was still ghostly pale and he needed a lot of rest until he was fully recovered, but he appeared to be alright.

"Mom?" the young boy asked sleepily. "Dad?" He looked drowsily up at Bardock, who chuckled slightly.

"Not really. It's me, Bardock. Your grandfather," he told him softly.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh Gohan," ChiChi sighed, not really knowing how to tell him. "He's still back at the palace. Fighting this terrible monster."

"But he will defeat him," Bardock reassured him, when he noticed the slight widening of Gohan's eyes. The boy shouldn't be distressed in a situation like this. "He's _The Legendary_. He now possesses a power far greater than Frieza's. Don't worry about him. He will catch up with us."

The boy's eyelids already started to droop again, when he mumbled, "Alright." Moments later, he was again fast asleep. ChiChi gave Bardock a worried glance, but he only smiled at her.

"I meant what I said. I trust Kakarotto to defeat Frieza. You, as his wife, should do the same."

Though his words should have calmed her, ChiChi couldn't help but throw a look over her shoulder, and what she saw worried her greatly. Thick black smoke was rising into the sky, darkening the horizon though it was still early afternoon. _Goku…_

* * *

This cat-and-mouse game went on for a few more minutes. The throne room, as well as the rest of the palace, slowly began to disintegrate more and more. The hangings at the ceiling and walls were completely burned up, the chandelier had sunken a bit lower, only being held up by one rope, and it was almost impossible to see anything through the smoke. The burning in Goku's eyes and lungs got worse and he fought to suppress the coughing fits that threatened to overwhelm him. But while he was fighting with the effects of the fire, Frieza only fought with his steadily weaker growing body. There was only one thing that both had in common at this moment. None of them wanted to give him. This was now a battle to death.

"You really need to learn a bit more about sword fighting," Goku told calmly, his throat scratchy because of the smoke, after he had put a bit distance between them. He had said this as if informing him of a fact. Frieza however, took it as an insult, as mockery and snarled at him. "This is just a weak technique you're displaying."

"A weak technique?" Frieza questioned, as he bent down and picked up the sword that Goku had lost earlier in their fight. "Well then, let's see, how you fare against two swords…"

Without another word, the Icejin lunged at his enemy and swung the sword at him. Once again Goku dodged and, due to the force that Frieza had used, the one sword remained stuck in the wall, grazing the last of the ropes that were holding the chandelier. It shuddered violently, but didn't fall, yet. The other sword came down at him. Goku caught it with his bare hands and just the tiniest drop of blood ran down his palm this time.

A small grunt escaped his lips, as he pushed Frieza backwards, and then, with another powerful punch in his face, sent him to the ground. He landed on his back, hitting his head hard, and stayed there for a few seconds. Slowly sitting up and holding the back of his head, he blinked a few times to get rid of the dizziness.

Suddenly, Goku heard the sound of a snapping rope behind him and his head immediately jerked up to the chandelier. "Frieza! Move!" he yelled, just as the last thread tore and the chandelier came crashing down. The Icejin looked up confused, but before he could move at all, he was crushed. He didn't even have time to scream. The spikes pierced his body, stomach, legs and one arm, pinning him to the ground. Blood began to seep through the wounds quickly, a puddle of blood spreading out underneath him. Frieza grunted, as he tried to lift the chandelier with his good arm, but it was too heavy and he was getting too weak too fast.

"Im-impossible," he gasped. He couldn't move at all. This was his end. First defeated and humiliated by a Saiyajin and then killed by his own stupidity. If he hadn't set this fire loose, this wouldn't have happened. "Damn… you… monkey…"

Son Goku stepped up to him, completely ignoring everything around him for the moment being, and looked down at Frieza with something that vaguely resembled pity. "What a pathetic end. But you asked for it." Giving the Icejin one last cold glance, he turned around and once again made his way to the Dragonballs. The heat and the smoke were really getting to him now and he needed to get out of this palace as soon as possible. "I'm leaving now."

"P-please." Frieza's weak, pleading words caused him to look back. "Help me… I… beg you…"

Goku gritted his teeth, fighting with himself. He knew that usually, it wasn't in his nature to just let a wounded and therefore harmless person die. But Frieza had not just killed anyone. He had killed Bulma and he needed to pay for this. "What are you saying? How many people did you kill? How many of them begged for their lives just like you are now?"

"P-please…"

Clenching his fists, not being able to stand hearing his pleading voice anymore, Son Goku walked back to Frieza. He stared at the pathetic being on the ground and the blood on the floor. No warrior deserved a death like this, no matter what he had done. Frieza had already been dishonored by having been beaten by a Saiyajin. Was it really necessary that he found his death by such disgraceful means? "Alright," he spat and almost effortlessly lifted the chandelier from him, not caring if he hurt Frieza by doing this, and put it down next to him. "You're free to go, if you still have enough strength. But I warn you, I never want to see you again."

Struggling hard, Frieza climbed to his feet, not allowing one sound to pass his lips, while Goku gathered the six Dragonballs and the magical map in a rag from the drapes that had fallen down before it had burned up completely. The lizard was watching how the Saiyajin carefully wrapped them up and then knotted the ends together.

"I didn't think you would help me."

"You can get through the fire without harm," Goku only answered, as he slung the package over his shoulder and walked towards the door, only stopping shortly to effortlessly pull his sword out of the wall. The exit was still blocked by flames, but Goku thought that, if he was moving fast, he might get through it unharmed. "Save yourself and be grateful that you're still alive."

"I don't think you understand…" Frieza chuckled evilly and tightened his grip on the sword that he was still holding in his hand. "I'm Frieza! The strongest being on the world! You must die by my hands!" With a roar, Frieza rushed at Goku and lunged with the sword at him.

"Fool!" Goku hollered, parried the blow and, after Frieza had lost the grip on his weapon, ran his sword through Frieza's chest.

Frieza grabbed his chest, still not believing what had just happened, when Goku had pulled the bloody sword out again. Blood was trickling out of his mouth, as he staggered backwards and fell. He remained on the ground unmoving.

Son Goku, didn't spare a single glance at the Icejin, as he sheathed his sword in the belt of his pants and hurried through the throne room. He covered his face with his arms, as he dashed through the door and ran along the hall, only suffering little burns. Debris was falling down everywhere, so that it was hard to dodge. More than once he felt a burning pain on his arms and back, but that didn't stop him. The building was coming down every moment and he still needed to find the way out.

Suddenly he saw them, the large double doors leading outside and quickening his pace, he knew that he was almost there. Fifty yards. Forty. It was getting closer.

Cursing loudly, Son Goku stumbled backwards, as the ceiling in front of him came crashing down completely, blocking his only exit. He looked back, but saw that high flames were now also blocking the hallway behind him.

There was a narrow corridor to his right, so he chose to try this one. There just had to be another way out! "Come on," he mumbled, slowly growing desperate, but he kept going. There were doors to his left and right side, but as soon as he opened one of them, he met high flames dancing in front of him. "Damn!" Goku swore, as he reached a dead end.

There was no way out, no possibility to escape. Behind him was the fire, in front of him a sturdy stonewall. It was over.

The wood above him groaned dangerously. He looked up and saw dents and cracks in the ceiling. Dust fell down on him and Son Goku, the Legendary Saiyajin, conqueror of Frieza, knew that it was too late.

"NO!"


	41. Survivors

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! You know how to make me happy!**

**Seeing as you don't have any questions, just go on and read!

* * *

**

**Chapter 40: Survivors**

A swarm of black birds rose into the sky, though one quickly lost sight of them as their color merged perfectly with the dark smoke covering the previous blue sky and the sun. Even from the distance that the crew of the Kintoun had already covered, the creaking sounds of breaking wood and the foul smell of something burning reached them. The sky was growing darker and darker, letting one wonder, when exactly night had fallen over the land, but just over the tops of the trees, they were able to distinguish a red and golden glow.

Those were the reasons for ChiChi to slow down more and more, no matter how much Krillin tried to urge her on. It was obvious what was happening. Sometime during the battle, the palace had caught fire and was now burning uncontrollably, while her Goku and this monster Frieza were still fighting in front, or maybe even worse, inside of the building.

It would only be a matter of time until the palace collapsed, burying one of them or both. She only hoped that Goku would manage to get out of this place alive.

"ChiChi!" Krillin was beginning to get really annoyed with her behavior. Why didn't she understand that they were only doing what Goku had told them? "We have to keep moving!"

ChiChi only glared at him, eyes blazing in anger – anger was good, much better than the frustration of not being able to do anything but run. She put her hands on her hips and stopped, not moving an inch. "This is far enough. I'm n…ah!"

She almost lost her balance, as a light tremble went through the earth. A horrifying groan reached their ears and sparks whirled up high into the sky behind them. The palace had finally lost its fight against the flames. The crew stared in shock and some kind of sick fascination at the sky. For one short moment, the flames had spiked up.

But nothing could have prepared them for the ear-battering bang that followed shortly after. Krillin immediately pulled ChiChi to the ground, covering her body with his. The others also went for cover. Krillin chanced a glance back and saw even more sparks, fire and smoke flaring up. They stayed like this for a few more minutes, just to make sure that there was enough distance between them and the palace to escape the rain of ash and sparks that was going down after this explosion.

Krillin grabbed a bit of grass into his hand and squeezed it tightly, pressing his eyes shut and refraining from cursing, yelling, even crying. That was it! It was over… No one, not even Son Goku, could have survived an explosion like this.

"What the hell was this?" Yamcha got up again, running his hand through long black hair and staring at the smoke-covered sky.

"Gun powder," Bardock answered shortly, while he was making sure that Gohan was still alright. The boy had slept through this all and it was good so. "In the back of the palace was an arsenal, when the King had still lived there. Filled with different weapons and also gun powder. I guess it must have still been in use under Frieza's reign."

"The fire must have been able to reach the arsenal, when the building had collapsed," Piccolo mused quietly. "Damn."

"What do you mean?" ChiChi asked quietly, as Krillin helped her to her feet. It couldn't mean… No, her Goku was alright. He had gotten out before the explosion. It would only take a few minutes until he joined them. No, she didn't want to believe it. Goku was alive!

"I'm sorry, ChiChi…"

"No!" she yelled at Krillin, new tears forming in her eyes. She vehemently shook her head. "No! You can't just tell me one minute that Goku will be fine and then that he's dead! I don't accept that! I can't accept that! He's on his way to us! We just have to wait for him to catch up. We just have to…" Sobbing, the woman sank to the ground. Her face was buried in her hands, as she mourned for her lost lover, the man who should have been her husband and Gohan's father.

"What if…" Yamcha began, but paused at once, when Krillin was glaring at him. It wouldn't be right to give her any false hope. What were the chances that Goku had gotten out of the palace or out of range of the explosion in time? But then again, they had already believed him to be dead once and he had turned up again, very much alive. Could one person, one man have this much luck? Somehow Yamcha doubted this, even though it _was_ Son Goku they were talking about. Somehow this man seemed to have more lives than a cat. He remembered so many near misses and Goku had always come out rather unscathed. His eyes strayed to Buma's body on the ground and he sighed, defeated. _First her, then Goku.__ How many more until we are home?_

ChiChi looked up tiredly, blinking, as she felt a small hand on her shoulder. At first she had thought that it was Gohan, but she was now looking at a friendly green face. "Dende…" she murmured, slightly confused.

The young Namek smiled at her, much to everyone's surprise. Krillin had stepped away a bit reluctantly, when the boy had approached the woman, watching them somewhat warily. Dende didn't need to crouch down to be on eye-level with her, ignoring the looks the others, even Piccolo, were giving them. He squeezed her shoulder gently and whispered, only for her to hear, "Hope is not lost yet. As long as the Dragonballs exist, none of your friends are."

"What are you talking about?" ChiChi asked quietly. Her weary mind didn't have the strength to decipher his cryptic words. But instead of answering, he only squeezed her shoulder one more time, still smiling, and then turned to Krillin.

"Maybe we should just go on a bit longer and then make up a camp. Most of Frieza's men have either fled or are dead and I doubt that we are in danger of them. The only one that could still be a threat is Frieza, but I'm confident that he's dead. Either killed by Son Goku or the explosion. Then, tomorrow, I really would like to go back and look for the remaining six Dragonballs. They are still dangerous, if they fall in the wrong hands."

Throwing Vegeta's lifeless body over his shoulder, Piccolo nodded at Dende's request. "We really should consider this. But first, let's find a place to hide and rest, then we can talk about what we're going to do tomorrow. Krillin?"

The young sailor pondered this for a moment, before he, too, nodded. "Let's go. Bardock, do you maybe know a place?"

"In my time, there were many places," the Saiyajin said only smirking. "Follow me."

And so they went on. Krillin and Tenshinhan helped ChiChi up again and the larger sailor had taken to supporting her, even going so far as to offer to carry her, as she leaned heavily on him. But the woman, though extremely exhausted, was somehow filled with new hope after Dende's words and declined the offer. From that moment on, she only relied a bit on Tenshinhan's help, again showing her independent streak that she had lost for one short moment.

Dende was right. She couldn't lose hope now. They didn't know if Goku had really been present at the palace, when the place had collapsed and exploded, so he might still be alive.

And, god, would he get a tongue-lashing, when he showed his face, for making her worry so much!

* * *

Hercule Satan, self-proclaimed defeater of the monster Cell, reared back in shock, when he rode through the gates into the courtyard of Frieza's palace. Nothing that he had seen until now, not even the heavy and dark cloud covering this place and not the _bang_, could have prepared him for this sight. Slaughtered soldiers and some trampled villagers were spread all over the courtyard, in front of the crumbled and still burning building that had been the Beast's palace.

_What the hell__ happened here?_

He saw a couple of gallows at one side of the courtyard, most of which had been destroyed by the explosion. And now, that he thought of it, he hadn't met a single person on his way through the village. Something incredibly terrible must have occurred in this place to make it look like this. A battle, Frieza's soldiers versus some unknown fighters, maybe pirates? But why should Frieza want to execute pirates? It was widely known that the Beast employed some of the worst and most feared pirates of the world.

Satan jumped from his horse and immediately pulled out his pistol. Droplets of sweat were already running down his face, as he looked around vigilantly. A rustle in the trees to his right let him whirl around, pistol pointed at the moving leaves of the bush. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, when a brown horse stepped out of bushes.

Slowly, tentatively, he stepped forward, over the bodies, looking left and right the whole time. Satan held his pistol tightly in both hands, though both hands were shaking madly.

Satan didn't dare to look at the ground, at the body littered all over the courtyard, for the sight made him sick. And yet he couldn't help but let his gaze wander down. More than once he had to suppress the urge to retch and relieve his stomach right then and there. "Oh God," he muttered, as he spotted a bald head, only merely feet from its body, lying directly in front of him. Empty eyes stared up at him, as he stumbled backwards.

_Who has done this?_

It must have been an army to take out so many soldiers. Nothing less could have defeated those who had been commanded by the Beast itself.

With great effort to keep his eyes averted, Satan walked past the head and many more bodies until there were only twenty yards between him and the ruins of the palace. If Frieza had been in there, he couldn't have survived, Satan thought and a small grin spread over his face. Well, _this_ would make his job on this island much easier. He could just go back to Ginger Island and tell everyone that he had defeated the Beast in a vicious battle that had brought down his palace.

Nodding his head, Satan decided that this would indeed be the best course of action, of course only if Frieza was dead. According to the massacre in his courtyard, those chances weren't even that bad. Maybe if he found the body? And brought it back with him? But to do this, he had to wait until the fire was gone, so that he could look for the body among the ruins.

However, Satan was just about to turn around to get his horse, when he heard something. He froze, not daring to look back to the palace, but still sneaking a glance over his shoulder. Some of the beams and stones from the walls fell aside and he saw a hand sticking out of the ruins. A moving hand.

The hand grabbed a larger boulder and pulled at it. Hercule Satan watched this, now again facing the ruins, not being able to move at all. Soon more debris was falling aside and a whole body followed the hand until a person was standing over the rubble. He was bleeding heavily from several wounds and fought hard to remain on his feet.

Satan cried out in fear and scrambled backwards, his hands fumbling with the pistol.

Frieza was alive! Injured, but alive!

The Beast's head shot up, when he heard the cry and his eyes landed on the man in front of him. "Human," he hissed, as another sharp pain went through his body. He carefully took one step at time, as he staggered over the ruins until he again had steady ground underneath his feet. Believing this Human to be one of the villagers on his island, Frieza said, "Help me."

But Satan didn't listen. He had finally managed to regain control over his weapon and was now pointing it at Frieza. "Heart," he mumbled frantically and took aim, desperately trying to keep his trembling hands calm. "Heart…"

"What's this?" Frieza asked and laughed, even though it only brought him more pain. "Some stupid Human trying to…"

He never got to finish what he wanted to say, as he reeled back and fell to the ground with a soft thud. The pistol in Satan's hand was smoking in the aftermath of the shot he had just fired. He took a hesitant step towards Frieza, making sure that he was really dead this time. He had missed the heart, but instead there was a small hole right between the empty eyes.

Satan's heart almost skipped a beat and he whooped in joy, raising his fist into the air, even though there was no one who could witness his dance of victory.

Frieza, the feared Beast, was dead and the one who had finished it was Hercule Satan.

* * *

It was slowly growing dark and stars appeared at the sky. The wind had changed and therefore the crew of the Kintoun was now able to see the stars and the silver moon rise. They had lit a small fire in the middle of the clearing they had chosen as hiding place. Bardock had said that people came to this place seldom, because the trees around the clearing were so thick that it was hard to get through to it. And hard it had been, as many of them were now sporting several scratches.

Gohan was lying close to the fire, his head resting on ChiChi's lap and she absentmindedly stroked through his wild black locks. He had been awake briefly before, long enough to eat some of the berries that Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu had plucked from nearby bushes. He was sleeping again now and ChiChi also felt incredibly exhausted, but worry kept her awake. Her gaze often wandered to the small path that they had used to get there, always hoping that Goku would step through the thicket.

The others had also settled down to rest. Dende was sleeping next to where Piccolo was sitting, his head propped up on his arms and the others were leaning against trees. Piccolo and Krillin had taken the first watch and Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu had agreed to take the second. Bardock, Juuhachigou and Yamcha were the last ones to watch over them.

Actually, the whole time they had spent there at this hiding place until now, it had been peaceful. No one had disturbed them. Until now.

Krillin and Piccolo were on their feet at once, when they heard the rustling of leaves. As the other appointed guards weren't asleep yet, they also jumped up, prepared to defend themselves, ChiChi and the children. Bardock quickly roused Dende to alert him to the potential danger. Nobody said a word, they didn't even dare do breathe too loudly, in case this might give them away. Their muscles were already tense, their watchful eyes scanning the thicket in front of them.

A shadow appeared in the twilight between the trees and the crew of the Kintoun was ready to bounce. Krillin nodded at Piccolo and they both waited until the shadow was near enough to attack. They acted as one. The moment they saw a bit of skin flicker in the light of the fire, they lunged at the shadow. They didn't expect, however, that it simply side-stepped both of them, but while Piccolo quickly regained his balance and whirled around to face the attacker, Krillin wasn't so lucky and overbalanced. He was already close to the ground, when a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back up.

"Hey there, mate," Krillin suddenly heard a familiar voice say and he looked up in disbelief. "Be careful, or you might get hurt."

"Goku?" he asked, astounded. The shadow's face was now lit up by the fire and it really was his old friend. He looked a bit worse for wear, with a mixture of soot and blood covering most of his face, but it was Son Goku. "Goku! It's really you!"

ChiChi stared in shock at their _attacker_, as he now stepped into the clearing and into the full light of the fire with Piccolo and a grinning Krillin. His pants were almost completely torn, his shirt gone and his whole body was littered with cuts, bruises, burns and covered in dust and soot. Some of his wild black hair was a bit singed. Goku looked a mess, but he was alive!

"Goku!" she cried, and after she had gently put Gohan's head on the ground, she ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, not caring if she was getting dirtier by doing this. A sob broke through the silence, "You're alive!"

Goku grinned fondly down at ChiChi, readjusting the bundle he was carrying over his shoulder, but winced, as she tightened her grip around him. "ChiChi…"

Startled, she took a step back, but before she could let go of him, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "How…? I mean… you're alive…"

"You said that already…"

Immediately, at his words and the joking tone he used, the tears were forgotten and instead a scowl plastered on her face as she glared at him. "Son Goku! How dare you? How dare you leave us in the dark like this! We were worried sick! We thought you were dead!"

The grin on his face got, if possible, even wider. If ChiChi could berate him like this, she was alright. To shut her up, he quickly pulled her close again and pressed his lips against hers. She responded quickly, relief and joy making it passionate and sweet. When they finally parted, Goku's gaze flickered over her shoulder to the still rather pale form of his son next to the fire and he said, grimly, "The only one who's dead, is Frieza."

"You really killed him?" Yamcha asked, amazed. Goku only nodded, and gently led ChiChi back to the fire and their son. "You really do have more lives than a cat…"

"Good to have you back." Tenshinhan clapped on his shoulder and Piccolo simply said,

"I knew you could do this."

"So did I, son." Goku turned to face his father, who was beaming at him with pride. Alone the large smile on his face made him appear years younger than only a few hours ago in their cell. "I never doubted you."

"Thank you, father," he said, also smiling. "I'm sure you all want to hear what happened, but before… How is he?" Goku crouched down next to Gohan and gently wiped a strand of hair out of his son's face. "Bulma said that he was hurt, before she..." His gaze fell on the two bodies that they had put as far away from the fire as possible and he swallowed hard, when he saw Bulma's white face. If it weren't for the gash at her throat, one might think that she was only sleeping.

"Recovering," Piccolo answered. "He lost a lot of blood during the battle against the soldiers. Dende healed him, but wasn't able to replenish the blood he lost."

Bardock put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, as he said, "But he will live. He's a survivor, just like you."

Suddenly, Gohan stirred, as if woken up by the presence of his father. The boy wearily opened his eyes, which suddenly widened, when he spotted the person hovering over him. A hopeful smile lit up his face, when he asked, in a surprisingly strong voice, "Dad?"

"It's me, Gohan," Goku said, softly ruffling his son's hair. "You can go back to sleep. I'm alive and Frieza's history. I'll watch over you. We are safe."

But the boy was wide awake now. He was suddenly full of energy and found the strength to sit up and tackle his father. "Go back to sleep? Now that you're here? What happened? How did you defeat him? I heard you've become _The Legendary._ Is this true?" he asked with an excitement that only a child could posses.

Bardock chuckled lightly. "I believe my grandson asked the right questions. I'm sure we are all curious as to how you defeated the Beast and how you got out of the palace alive. We saw the fire and know that the building collapsed and exploded. You must have gotten out before…"

"Why don't you give him some time to breathe?" ChiChi now asked, sounding angry, though she was smiling. "And Dende, could you please heal him?"

"Of course," the young Namek answered.

While Dende was taking care of Goku, the woman turned to her son. "And you, young man, are going back to sleep. You're still too weak to be awake," she chided him.

"Let him, Chi," Goku said. "I'm sure, he'll tell us when he's too exhausted."

"Mom?"

ChiChi sighed, when she saw both father and son looking at her with wide begging eyes. "Alright…"

After Goku was healed and he had flexed his muscles, without any pain, he sat down at the fire and slid the bundle down his arm, putting it carefully on the ground. Strangely enough, no one seemed to have noticed this yet, but this was just alright with him. So he could at least start at the beginning.

Son Goku heaved Gohan in his lap and put an arm around ChiChi. He waited until the others had also settled down around the fire, before he began with his tale. "Actually, I was still inside, as both things happened…" As expected, his friends gasped at this revelation and he grinned. "But I was lucky…"

_

* * *

Son Goku couldn't believe this. The building was going to come down on him every second and he was trapped. Fire on one end and a dead end on the other, only… He inched closer to the wall behind him and now that he was nearer, he saw something that he had missed before. A small part of the wall reflected the fire and when he touched it and felt the smooth metal under his fingers, he grinned. There was a flap, obviously for a laundry chute or something similar and most importantly, it wasn't locked._

_Looking back, he quickly weighed his options. Either getting killed by the fire or using this chute to escape. The chute it was and he leaped through it head first. Goku slid through what seemed to be a longer tunnel and landed in a tumbled heap at the end. He winced in pain, as he got up again and made sure that the bundle over his shoulder was still in once piece. Wherever he had landed, it was completely dark, but also cooler and much more preferable than the fire filled halls upstairs._

_Closing his eyes, he waited for a few seconds until he opened them again. He had used this time to catch his breath and now that his eyes were getting used to the darkness, he was also able to see more. This room was filled with barrels, wooden boxes, even furniture and other stuff._

_A basement. _A huge basement, _Goku thought, as he hurried through the room in search for an exit. There must be a door somewhere, and indeed, after having walked around a corner, he found one. He tentatively reached for the doorknob, almost expecting it to be hot, but it was cold._

_Goku sighed in relief. There was no fire on the other side. He quickly pulled the door open, only to find himself in a long and dark corridor. There was a staircase directly to his left, but after he had walked a few steps upstairs, he again felt the warmth of the fire. This was not the way out._

_He retreated back into the corridor and ran along its length. But he was slowly growing desperate, as there were no doors or other staircases. Suddenly the ground underneath him trembled and dust and plaster fell from the ceiling. Goku supported himself at one of the walls, waiting until the trembling had subsided. The palace had collapsed._

_Knowing that he shouldn't waste anymore time, if he still wanted to find an exit, he hastened through the darkness until he almost ran headlong into another door. Goku grabbed the doorknob to open it, but the door was locked. "Damn," he muttered and took a step back, before he threw himself with full force at the door. It broke under the impact and Goku stumbled into another corridor. He ran._

There just has to be an exit somewhere!_ Goku cursed under his breath, as there was still no sight of another door. The corridor took several turns, but then, all of sudden, he was thrown to the ground, as an ear shattering explosion shook the whole building and the ground. More debris was falling down on him and, much to his horror, the corridor was about to collapse. He swore again, mumbling obscenities that would make some people blush, and took off again._

_And__ there, after what seemed to him like long minutes, he saw stairs at the end of the corridor and also a slight glint of light. He fastened his pace – rocks were falling down behind him, as the ceiling of the corridor gave in – and hurried up the stairs. The light he had seen was coming through the chinks of a trapdoor in the ceiling. Goku pushed at it with all of his strength left and eventually it cracked and swung up. He stumbled out of it just before the corridor crumbled behind him, whirling up a lot of dust._

_Goku fell on his back and squinted against the sun that tried to get through the smoke cover. He felt the soft green grass on his back and finally allowed himself to let go of the strength, so that his eyes and hair turned back to black. And then he laughed. A relieved, freeing laugh that he had made it._

* * *

"This corridor was obviously some kind of escape route, because I found myself in the middle of the forest, a few hundred yards away from the palace," Goku finished his tale. "And then, after I rested for a few minutes, I set out to find you."

"Now that you mention it," Krillin pointed out. "How exactly did you find us? I mean, I think this place isn't called a hiding place because people can find it that easily."

Goku only grinned, as he rummaged in the bundle that they only now noticed and took a piece of parchment out.

"The map!" Piccolo said, surprised. "But then…" His gaze wandered to the bundle and Goku opened it even further, revealing six orange spheres.

"I couldn't just leave them at the palace," Goku explained, shrugging. "And when I looked at the map and saw that there was one sphere moving away from the palace and towards the harbor, I hoped that it would be you and just followed the sphere on the map. And here I am…"

"That's really great," Tenshinhan exclaimed. "Frieza's dead and we got all seven spheres…"

"But we paid for it," Goku interrupted him gravely, throwing a look over his shoulder to the two bodies. "We may have saved the spheres, but we didn't save Bulma…"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group and Tenshinhan looked to the ground, ashamed. He hadn't thought of that.

"I wouldn't worry about that." They all looked up at Dende, who was crouching in front of the six spheres. He turned to them and grinned, his eyes twinkling somewhat mischievously.


	42. The Treasure of Power

**A/N: Again thanks a lot for the reviews you've left! It's really great to see that people out there still read and like this story and that I even seem to win new readers (Hi Gosha! First time reading my fic and already the 200th reviewer!) Yep, we passed the 200! You guys are the best!**

**Now to answer your questions:**

**Jill, you're right. Even though PotC didn't exist, when I started this story, I now get some inspiration from the movie, because it is just one of the best movies I've ever seen! I just love Johnny Depp in this one. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow… And then of course dear ****Orlando****. Sigh…**

**AnGel-LuVeR-StEpH: The androids saga is already mentioned and dealt with in this story… But maybe there'll be a sequel someday with Buu. I already have a general idea about this story, but I simply don't have time for this now. There are other stories that I have to finish first, before I can work on a story line for the sequel.**

**I also see that some of you were a bit ... well … surprised maybe?... that Hercule was the one to actually _kill_ Frieza. Well, that's how it is, btw this was necessary for the sequel, if I ever write it.**

**No more questions? Well, just keep in mind that I always love getting reviews! ****And now, have fun!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 41: The Treasure of Power **

Dende's grin got only wider, when he noticed the eyes of every person in this clearing on him. He had thought long and hard about it, whether he should tell them and, if he decided to do so, when. It would have been hard for them to accept the truth, when they only possessed one of the spheres. However, Son Goku was back now and with him he had brought the missing six Dragonballs. He no longer needed to keep the truth from them.

"I believe now is the time to tell you the secret of the spheres that you call The Treasure of Power," he began.

Whereas only a few minutes before, everyone had been eager to listen to Goku's tale, Dende now had their rapt attention. It was already late, but none of them showed a sign of fatigue; even Gohan was looking at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"As maybe some of you already know, the seven spheres were made by my and therefore the Eldest's ancestors more than a thousand years ago, with only chosen ones, mainly the Eldests and their guards, having the knowledge about the secret power the spheres possess. At the beginning, they had been handed down from generation to generation, always from one Eldest to his successor. They were barely used, only in truly dire times for my people and even then, never for dark purposes.

"But then, about three hundred years after they had been created, one guard proved to be unfaithful to his Eldest. He relayed the secret of the Dragonballs to scoundrels he had met in an inn on one of the travels that he had accompanied the Eldest on. They had heard of a magnificent treasure that our people possessed and promised him much gold, if he told them the secret of the treasure. Greed, as it was in the guard's nature – he had already gotten into trouble for this trait before, but the Eldest of this time had trusted him unconditionally – made him break his vow to never tell anyone about the Dragonballs. The scoundrels were fascinated by this tale and, in the end, thanked him, not by giving him the promised gold, but by slitting his throat in a dark alley.

"Word of this betrayal hadn't reached the Nameks until long after his death, when suddenly on a winter's night a stranger appeared in the village where the Eldest lived. As it was, the scoundrels had taken to boasting that they would soon possess a great treasure, a treasure with tremendous power. Many people didn't believe them, but one man did. He was a traveler, a treasure hunter, garbed in expensive clothes, from a far away country. He drew the secret out of them with the help of cheap wine and willing women. The scoundrels were found the next morning, close to the tavern, dead, poisoned and the mysterious man, who had been seen in their company, had disappeared.

"This stranger, who only went by the name Hunter…"

"I've heard of him," Goku mumbled thoughtfully, but gave Dende a quick apologizing smile and motioned for him to continue.

"He was the one who had come to the village, demanding to meet the Eldest. No one knows exactly, what has happened, after the Eldest had invited him into his home. Only the tale of how Hunter had come to know about the Dragonballs was discovered by a boy, who had listened in on the conversation, as he had passed the door of the Eldest's room. The stranger heard the boy, however, and threatened and sent him away. The boy, scared, immediately informed one of the guards, but as they came to the room, they only found the body of the Eldest, who had been killed by a knife to the heart, and the stranger and all seven of the spheres gone.

"It was a great shock for our people, to have lost something of their ancestors, though they didn't know of the true meaning of this. Warriors were sent out to find Hunter and to take the spheres from him, traveling to countries far away from their home. It took years, but they finally found him. By that time he had lost everything, his treasures, his riches, his pride and dignity. He was living in the streets of a large town, of begging and rats. He had never found out how to use the Dragonballs, much to the Nameks' relief, but they weren't in his possession anymore. This lost had been his doom, as he had spent every waking moment since obtaining them to find out how they were used.

"During an interrogation Hunter confessed that the spheres had been taken from him a year prior, by thieves who had heard of the power of the spheres. Surely, not even Hunter could keep a secret, if he was drunk, so the tale of the seven magical spheres had traveled far by the time the Nameks had caught him. The warriors let him go, despite everything, but it was rumored that he died only a few weeks later.

"When they returned to Namek, the current Eldest decided that it was time for desperate measures and instructed the Nameks with the most magical potential to create something that would help them to find the missing spheres."

"The maps!" Gohan exclaimed. "They created the maps, didn't they?"

Dende smiled at his friend and nodded. "Years later, it is said that they needed about fifty years to finish their creation, they presented him the three magical maps and the hunt began anew. But this time the warriors that were sent out had to face more obstacles and problems, because while the maps had been created, the tale of the spheres had spread further around the world. Many people knew of them and many wars were fought over them. Lords and Kings that desired more power sent people to war, only to gain the spheres. They believed that possessing them alone would empower them, but they were wrong. It mostly brought them death, as they couldn't defend themselves against other kingdoms desiring the same, due to the losses they had suffered to gain the spheres in the first place."

"I apologize for interrupting you," Bardock said, curiously, "but I never knew that the Nameks had an army large enough to fight a full-out-war."

"That's because they didn't," the small Namek informed him. "Slowly, one by one the warriors of my people took back what had been taken from them. They used stealth, the power of persuasion and sometimes even a bit of magic. Then, after they had gathered all seven spheres, the Eldest ordered that they and the maps were spread and hidden all over the world to avoid something like this from happening ever again, even though they would never be able to use them anymore. He said it had been foolish to keep all seven Dragonballs at one place, even if others didn't know how to use them. And so six warriors set out to different parts of the world and one returned with one Dragonball and one map to Namek.

"Since then, people have kept looking for the spheres, but the more time passed the more the true tale of the Dragonballs was forgotten. Less and less people began looking for them and no more wars were fought over the seven spheres. The tale passed into legend. For hundreds of years, no one had found one of them or one of the maps…"

"Until Vegeta turned up," Yamcha said with contempt.

Dende just wanted to nod again, when Goku suddenly contradicted him, "That's not true. My grandfather must have found one of the maps and the four stars Dragonball on one of his missions or travels, because I was in possession of them ever after he died. And this was years before Vegeta turned up."

"Over the years, the Eldest and his guards have kept an eye on the map," Dende explained, "but as long as they didn't see more than one sphere at one place, they weren't worried, even if it moved. Unfortunately, this duty had been neglected in the past years, so we also didn't notice that our map was missing, otherwise none of this," he motioned with his hand around the clearing, "would have happened."

Silence fell over the group. They were surprised to hear that Dende blaming his own people for this disaster, at least partly. Most of them would agree that it wasn't the fault of the Nameks, but of those who had unearthed this legend and believed its content, like Frieza and Vegeta. Even if the Nameks had noticed that someone was collecting the Dragonballs, they wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop him.

Gohan looked at Dende, interested. This tale was truly fascinating and he couldn't wait to look up this Hunter in his books at home. If his father had heard of him, he truly must have been famous at one time. But at the same time the tale was a bit sad. The Nameks had been forced to give up a large part of their history, just because one of them had been driven by greed and betrayed their biggest secret. This Namek was responsible for hundreds, if not thousands of deaths, but he had paid for it.

On the other hand, Gohan believed that it was rather unlikely that the Nameks would have been able to keep the Dragonballs' secret forever. Someday, someone would have found out the truth, with similar consequences.

Suddenly he narrowed his eyes. Dende had given them an overview of the history of the Dragonballs, but he hadn't told them _what_ exactly they could do.

The others seemed to have similar thoughts, as ChiChi now said, "But you didn't tell us why we shouldn't worry about Bulma's death. I mean, this tale was rather interesting, but she's still dead."

"That's right," Piccolo threw in. "Most of what Dende told us I knew already, but the secret of the Dragonballs is still a mystery to all of us, even me. Though I already have a suspicion. Dende, if you'd please enlighten us."

"Of course," Dende replied smiling. "You see, the power that the Dragonball possess is the power of wishes."

His declaration was met with stunned silence, at first. But then, from one second to another, they all began to talk at once, demanding explanations or asking further questions. He threw Piccolo, who had remained silent, a helpless look, but the older Namek only smirked at him. It was Dende's problem to deal with them; the Eldest had chosen him to accompany Son Goku and his crew and to tell them about the Dragonballs once the time was right.

The quietest voice of all of them hushed them quickly and all heads turned to the young black haired boy, who was sitting on his father's lap. His gaze had been directed at the ground, when he had mumbled, "So you can bring her back." What had surprised them most at this moment was probably not the fact that Gohan had spoken at all, but that it had been a statement, not a question. Now, with every eye on him, the boy winced slightly and blushed, as he repeated, this time looking at the other boy, "The Dragonballs can bring Bulma back. You can wish her back to life."

"Is this true, Dende?" Goku wanted to know, not daring to hope. If the power of the Dragonballs really was this great, then it was no wonder that many men had fought over them. Also, it would lessen his guilt greatly, if they brought Bulma back to life. Because then, in the end, his failure hadn't been as great as he had thought.

"It is true." Three simple words. Three simple words that ignited new hope in their hearts, as they realized that their friend wasn't lost.

"How do we do this?" Yamcha now asked eagerly. "And when?"

"I need to speak the wish in our old tongue," he explained quickly. "There are only few left who speak it and I'm one of them. And we could do it now, if you wish. It might even be better, because the sky darkens when I call upon the power."

Piccolo and Goku looked at him, concerned, and Goku asked, "Are you strong enough to do this? We could also wait until tomorrow, when we are all well rested."

"I don't need much strength, don't worry, Son Goku." The young Namek smiled at him reassuringly and gratefully took the last sphere that Krillin was handing him now, placing it next to the other six Dragonballs. At once, as if knowing that they were reunited, the spheres emanated a soft orange glow. "It won't exhaust me to wish your friend back to life."

"Dende," Krillin said, gazing at his friends somewhat nervously and scratched the back of his bald head. "Would it be possible to… to formulate the wish differently? Like, maybe… You wish everyone who had been killed by Frieza and his men back to life? This would also include, I don't know, maybe villagers and the Saiyajins that he had killed so many years ago…"

"Like the old man on Ginger Island," Tenshinhan mumbled thoughtfully, as he remembered the gruesome murder that he hadn't been able to prevent.

"And _him!_" Yamcha spat spiteful and he jerked his head to the second body in the clearing.

When he had thought that the others would tell Dende now to wish only Bulma back to life, he had been mistaken. Too many other innocent people had lost their lives to Frieza and his men. It didn't matter to them, if there was one or maybe some more pirates among the victims. In the end, they would do the right thing to save everyone.

Dende appeared to be deep in thoughts for a moment, before he eventually bobbed his head once in consent. "It might work, but with restrictions. The Dragonballs can only bring people back to life who have been dead for less than a year, so the Saiyajins will remain dead."

Bardock, who had looked hopeful for a split second, just mumbled, "Maybe it is better this way." He smiled, when Goku put a hand on his shoulder. It really was better that they stayed dead. The last reputation of the Saiyajins wasn't a good one, as they had mostly lived of piracy in the name of Frieza. There hadn't been many who had dared to rebel against him, but still, it would have been nice to have been reunited with his crew. A low chuckle escaped his lips. He wondered, what they would have said. He had aged twenty-five years, while they probably had stayed as young as they were when they had died.

"We should do something about _him_, first," Tenshinhan suggested, understanding Yamcha's reasons only all too well, as he walked over to Vegeta. He was a pirate and had killed many innocents – they just couldn't let him go, just because he had fought with them against Frieza. "Bind his hands maybe. We could use some liana…" But when he looked around and found none, he got another idea. He unwrapped his red linen-belt and crouched down next to the dead Saiyajin. "Or a belt. This should keep him in check, at least for now, until we come across a rope."

"Good work," Goku complimented him, but added, "Even if something happens, I can keep him in check. Well then, Dende, what do you need?"

"Just some space."

Obediently, they stepped back and Yamcha went over to Tenshinhan, who was standing guard over Vegeta. He wanted Bulma to see a familiar face, when she woke up and not some dark sky and leaves. Grinning, Yamcha crouched down next to her and cradled her head in his lap. He still couldn't believe that in only a moment she would wake up. Wake up from the dead! Wiping a strand of hair out of her face, he wondered what her reaction might be. Maybe she started yelling at them for taking so long, or maybe she would get a good look at her dress and start complaining about bloodstains.

Dende moved the spheres to put a few more feet between himself and the fire and raised his hands to the sky. Before he even mumbled the first word, the glow of the Dragonballs intensified tenfold, almost blinding them. Then the first words fell, though no one but Dende, and maybe Piccolo, understood what he was saying. Dark clouds appeared at the sky, blocking out the light of the moon and the stars. Somewhere in the distance the sound of thunder could be heard. The wind picked up. The flames of their campfire rose higher into the sky and the mumbled words in the old language were carried away.

Then, from one moment to another, after a deafening yell from the young Namek, the clouds were gone, the air was still and the campfire back to normal. The boy was panting hard and slumped to the ground. Piccolo was immediately at his side and eased him into a more comfortable position. The Dragonballs had lost their glowing orange color and looked now grey, like stone. The others, however, didn't say anything about this phenomenon, if they noticed it, because their expectant eyes were directed at Dende, inquiring if it had worked.

Their question was answered, when Yamcha suddenly exclaimed, "Bulma!" and they saw the sailor hugging her tightly. "It worked! You're back!"

Bulma blinked in confusion, when she felt herself squeezed against a hard chest and heard Yamcha's voice. What happened? It felt as if she had awoken from a deep sleep, but where was she? Something was wrong, or rather, different, she just knew it. A small detail was obviously escaping her. Why was Yamcha so overjoyed at seeing her again, if she had only been asleep? _You're back!_ Back? Back from where? _Or what?_

_Anger. Frieza. Pain. Dust. More pain. A flash. Blood. Nothing._

Her hand began to tremble, as she carefully felt her neck. There was nothing there, just smooth skin. But she remembered, Frieza had killed her! Right after…

"Vegeta!" she cried and pushed Yamcha off her. Her head whirled around, only fleetingly taking in the faces of the others, when she spotted him lying next to her. She scrambled over to him and almost wept in relief, when she saw the heaving of his chest and his dark eyes staring at the sky. A large smile spread over her face and her vision became blurry. She didn't dare to touch him, out of fear that he would just disappear. "You're alive! God! You're alive!"

Vegeta's eyes were unfocused, gazing around bewildered. Where was he? This was not Frieza's courtyard and yet, his last memory told him that he had been there. And that Frieza had killed him. Never would he forget the immense pain, until death had finally released him. He blinked a few times and then, suddenly, his eyes landed on Bulma, who was smiling at him with tears in her eyes. His first reaction would have been to reach up to touch her face, but he couldn't remove his hands from underneath his body. They were bound. "Woman… what…?" he croaked.

It was at this moment, that he noticed other people gathering around them. "Welcome back to the living," the small bald sailor, who he had already seen during the fight against Cell, quipped. Vegeta squinted against the darkness and believed he recognized some of them. Most of them were part of Kakarotto's crew and of the others he had only gotten a glimpse during the battle. Only one of them truly aroused his curiosity – the older man who looked remarkably like Kakarotto. He seemed familiar, somehow. A long forgotten memory battled its way to surface, but Vegeta was distracted from him, when another of them spoke.

"We wished you back," Yamcha clarified Krillin's greeting, too stunned that Bulma had dismissed him so quickly, to say anything against the proximity of her and the pirate. "From the dead. Well, Dende did, with the Dragonballs."

"Dragonballs?" Bulma frowned thoughtfully, still trying to get a grip on the fact that she should have been dead. Her memories of what had happened after Vegeta had died were a bit blurry, but the fact that Vegeta was alive as well had to mean something. Actually, if someone had told her that she would be wished back after having died, she would have imagined to be a bit more confused. Instead, her head was clear, almost as if she really had just been asleep. "Oh, you mean the Treasure of Power!"

"What about Frieza?" Vegeta now demanded to know, from his highly uncomfortable position on the ground. How he had come back to life was unimportant at the moment, if the Beast might just kill them all over again, when he found them. They couldn't run forever.

"That's a good question," Bulma agreed as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where is he? I still have a bone to pick with him."

Goku grinned, overjoyed that his friend was truly back, and not, as he had momentarily feared, just a shadow of her former self. This woman in front of him was truly Bulma. His gaze wandered first to her and then to his men, as if asking them, who should break the news that there was no bone to pick anymore. However, as no one seemed to be willing to do this, he only shrugged. "Frieza's dead." Upon the astonished look on her face, he continued, "I killed him."

"That's impossible," Vegeta, who had in the meantime managed to get into a sitting position, muttered. "The legend says that only—"

"The _Legendary_ can defeat the Beast," Krillin said, waving his hand dismissively, and grinned. It was a wonder what the resurrection of a friend could do to lighten the mood, so that it was even possible to interrupt and taunt someone that they had every reason to fear. "Yeah, we know that. But seeing as Son Goku_ is_ in fact this legendary warrior, it's by all means possible."

"_You!_" Enraged by this sudden revelation that, as it seemed, _his_ destiny had been fulfilled by not one, but two third class Saiyajins, Vegeta jumped to his feet and, while trying to wriggle his hands out of their bounds, lunged at the younger Saiyajin. However, he was thrown back, when Yamcha stepped in and hit him in the face. Vegeta skidded over the rough ground, tearing his clothes and grazing the skin on his arms and back, but he didn't let a single sound pass his lips.

"What was that for?" Bulma yelled, as she walked between Vegeta and Yamcha. Both men flinched slightly, as they knew that she was talking to both of them. "Vegeta! I forbid you to attack my friends! And Yamcha, and everyone else here, I forbid you to attack my lover!" The words were out of her mouth before she knew it and, not for the first time that night, the group was shocked into speechlessness.

"Y-you're not serious, Bulma," Yamcha stuttered eventually and took a step towards her. "Y-you're just tired and in shock… You don't know what you're saying. Honestly, this pirate, your lover? This is insane!"

By the time that Yamcha had finished, Bulma had also regained her composure. Her eyes blazed in annoyance and, stemming her hands on her hips, she simply said, "Thank you for calling me crazy, Yamcha. I'm glad that you know me so well. What would I do without you?" The sarcasm wasn't lost to anyone, and they watched the furious Bulma walking up to him and shoving her finger against his chest. "Vegeta saved my life! Twice, maybe even more! That's much more than you have ever done!"

"What?" Yamcha didn't believe this, now staring at her as if she had truly lost her mind. "We tried to save you, from him! In case you've forgotten, _he_ kidnapped you!"

"Yamcha, this is enough," Goku intervened, before things got out of control. He knew Bulma's temper only too well to know that it was unlikely that she would just step back, if she was challenged in any way. And he also knew how deeply Yamcha loathed this pirate and liked, maybe even loved, Bulma. His reaction was only normal considering the circumstances. Even he, who only loved Bulma as a friend, was still in denial about her words. Although he somehow felt that Bulma meant what she had said about her feelings for the pirate, after having first witnessed how they had acted, when he had been dying and then again, now, after their resurrection. "You, too, Bulma." Bulma huffed and turned away from Yamcha, putting some distance between them, while doing so. "If you want to fight, all right, but not now and not here. We need to get off this island first and, before anyone disagrees with me, Vegeta's coming with us. As prisoner mind you," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Several protests reached his ears immediately, the loudest of them being Bulma and Yamcha, though they were opposing to different things, but Goku only shook his head. There was more than one reason why he wanted to take Vegeta with him.

One was certainly that he needed to be put on trial for the crimes he had committed, even after everything he had heard about him and seen with his own eyes. This was not the same Vegeta, who had come to the Western Capitol so many weeks ago. The others might not see the changes in him; they were subtle, but they were there. Goku could see it in his eyes, but he was forced to abide the law and turn Vegeta over to Lord Briefs' soldiers, no matter how much he hated it. He was known to give people second chances and he would give Vegeta one, if just for Bulma's sake, if the situation were different.

The other reason was actually as simple and at least as logical as the first one and Goku explained it quickly to his doubting friends. "We still need a ship and we certainly don't have enough gold to buy passage for all of us on a merchant ship or another one. But I already have an idea, how we can avoid this, and I'm sure that Vegeta might be willing to help us, maybe even without persuasion." He grinned at Vegeta, who was now looking at him defiantly, already guessing what his role in this game was. "He just needs to tell us, where his ship usually makes berth, as I'm sure that it isn't the harbor."

Vegeta blinked and then began to laugh, almost maniacally. He spluttered, as he tried to regain his composure. This was the most hilarious thing he had heard in a long time. Ignoring the pain in his arms, he struggled again into a sitting position and spat to the ground. "You really expect me to help you! Now, _this_ is insane! I'd rather die than surrender my ship!" A ship that he had already lost once, but they didn't need to know that. Most of his mutinous crew was most likely dead by now anyway, so that it should actually be easy to reclaim it.

"I believe this can be arranged," Yamcha said calmly and took a step towards him. Goku placed a hand on his chest, shaking his head.

Goku sighed and walked up to Vegeta, sitting down in across of him. He slightly leaned forward and whispered, so that the others wouldn't hear what he was saying, "Vegeta, this is your chance, your chance to redeem yourself. If you help us now, I'll talk to Lord Briefs and tell him how you helped us, not just now, but also in the fights against Frieza _and_ Cell."

Vegeta snorted and turned his head away, not wanting to face him any longer. But Goku didn't appear disheartened, as he just kept on.

"This small act might save your life, Vegeta. Even if you don't want to do it for me, my crew or even for yourself, do it for Bulma."

Now, Vegeta was again looking at him and Goku smiled genuinely, seeing that the prince really seemed to care about her. He really wondered, what had happened on Vegeta's ship between them, that they now were so close and, as Bulma had already said, even lovers.

"She's been separated from her home for so long already and had to go through so much. You said it yourself that you were sorry to have put her through this. Using your ship might be the fastest way to get her home and I also think that she would be eternally grateful, if you helped us." Much to Vegeta's surprise, Goku got up and crouched down behind him, and, ignoring the stunned gasps of his friends, loosed the bonds around his wrists, before he appeared again in front of him and held out his hand. "So, what say you?"

Absentmindedly rubbing his wrists, Vegeta stared at the hand for long seconds, still not believing that this sailor was such a trusting fool to believe that he wouldn't attempt to flee now. But would he really? His eyes flickered to the woman, who was standing a few yards behind him, looking somewhat worried and curious. What would she think, if he fled now? Accuse him of cowardice, maybe? No, he wasn't a coward. He would stay and face whatever they might throw at him. Even if it was death. His death was much more preferable to the cursed and lone life of a fugitive, for both of them.

Goku was still smiling at him, expectantly, and, eventually, Vegeta got to his feet and grabbed his hand in a firm grip. "Aye."

* * *

**No Shenlong, sorry, but he really wouldn't have fitted into this story…**


	43. The Journey Home

**A/N: Thanks again for the review, Mimo-Chi, but don't worry, this isn't the ending, yet. There are still a few chapters that need to be written, so you'll be able to enjoy this story for a bit longer. About the sequel (which will be written someday in the future), I can't bring Juunanagou into the story, as he's dead (see chapter 22 "The Legendary") and since there won't be any time travel, Trunks also won't be there.**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 42: The Journey Home**

Bulma sighed almost inaudible, as she listened to the crackling of the campfire in front of her. She felt its warmth on her face, as she was lying there in front of it, feigning sleep. The others had quieted down some time ago, though Bulma couldn't say how much time had passed. The soft breathing of her friends was the only thing she could hear by now, this and the quiet whispers that passed now and then between Krillin and Piccolo, who were taking the first watch. The others were most likely asleep, resting for their turn.

Directly after this unusual truce between Goku and Vegeta, the younger Saiyajin had declared that it would be better for them to go to sleep now, as they didn't know yet what the following days or maybe weeks would bring. ChiChi had immediately taken her by the arm and wanted to lead her away, to the other side of the fire, but Bulma had hesitated, gazing at Vegeta. She had wanted to stay with him, at his side, during the night, but he had just shaken his head ever so lightly. It had hurt a bit, but Bulma believed she had understood. It was better to stay apart, for now, until things had settled down.

As soon as Bulma had relented and sat down at the fire next to ChiChi, the younger woman and also Yamcha, who, it seemed, felt a bit guilty about his earlier outburst, had begun to coddle her, making sure that she was alright. "It must have been terrible!" ChiChi had said, with a dark glare at Vegeta. "Being taken hostage by those filthy pirates! You must be completely exhausted!"

Bulma, smirking inwardly, had only nodded and claimed to be tired, saying that she really would like to sleep now. This wasn't the truth, however, as she felt absolutely energetic after having just been resurrected (it was still hard to believe that she had actually been dead), but she was glad that her friends had backed off and let her lie down. Bulma had chosen a spot, from where she could still see Vegeta resting against a tree in the darkness, with Piccolo sitting nearby. However, Bulma had been forced to close her eyes and feign sleep to keep her worried friends away from her.

While she was pretending to rest, the worry that had infested itself in Bulma, when Yamcha had attacked Vegeta, began to grow. It wasn't just that she feared that something like earlier might happen again, but also what the future might have in store for them. Goku had said that Vegeta would accompany them as prisoner, but then he had loosened his bounds and somehow convinced the clearly reluctant pirate to lead them to his ship. The younger Saiyajin had smiled at her reassuringly afterwards, but it didn't help to quench the worry.

What would happen, when they had reached the ship? They had no use of Vegeta from that moment on and she guessed that Yamcha would be more than happy to kill him then. Though somehow she doubted that Goku would be this cruel to use Vegeta like this. But she didn't know, if the other option didn't scare her more. Vegeta was a prisoner of them and a pirate, and if Goku was planning to take him back with them to the Western Capitol he would have to be put on trial – and be sentenced guilty. There was just no way around. If he was lucky, Vegeta would get away with a few years in prison, but if he was not, he would be hanged. Although Bulma doubted that Vegeta would see it this way. She was sure that he would rather die than wither in a dank cell. His pride was too big for this.

Would he flee, if she asked him to? She didn't know. And she also wasn't sure, if she wanted to give him up, after everything they'd been through. But if it was to save his life, she had no other choice. She couldn't bear to see him die, knowing that she hadn't done anything to help him. If it was necessary she would ask her father to let him live, go down on her knees and beg if she had to. Her father was a good person, he would understand. And maybe, maybe Goku would support her…

This was her plan. It wasn't a good one, but it was a plan. She wouldn't let Vegeta die. Not again. Not when she had just gotten him back.

* * *

Bulma must have dozed off, because the rustle of grass woke her up. She groggily opened her eyes and saw that a large shadow was walking towards Vegeta. She couldn't see if he was awake or not, but he wasn't reacting or moving at all. Her whole body tensed, as she was ready to jump up, but she breathed a sigh of relief, when the person turned his head and the light of the fire revealed Bardock's face. The older Saiyajin exchanged a few words with Piccolo and the Namek abandoned his post, only to settle down a few yards away from them.

She watched fascinated, how Bardock bowed, before he sat down across from Vegeta and began to speak. However, his voice was too low, so she couldn't understand what was being said, but she saw that Vegeta now finally moved and sat up a bit straighter.

* * *

"Your Highness," Bardock mumbled, after he had performed the bow to show his respect of the royal family, and sat down across from his prince. "I'm glad to meet you again after such a long time, though I wished that the circumstances of our encounter were different."

Vegeta had opened his eyes, when he had heard the few words that the old Saiyajin had said to the Namek, and watched as the old man bowed and then sat down. They gazed at each other for a long moment, before Vegeta finally spoke. "You're Bardock, Kakarotto's and Radditz's father."

It had been a long time ago, when he had last seen this man, more than twenty-five years. Despite his low rank as third class Saiyajin, King Vegeta had held him in high esteem and often consulted him on different matters. The last time the young prince had seen him, had been only days before his father had handed him over to Frieza and the lizard had wiped out almost the entire race and taken over the island. It was a wonder that this man was still alive, though the years in the dungeons - Vegeta was pretty sure by now that the famous prisoner had been this Saiyajin - had obviously taken their toll on him.

"Kakarotto's, yes, but no longer Radditz's. I could never call a traitor my son." The old Saiyajin first looked grim, but then smiled and alone this smile made his face appear years younger. "But it's an honor to still be remembered by you, my Lord. Many years have passed since our last encounter and you've had to bear many hardships under the Beast's reign. When Kakarotto told me that you were still alive, the hope that had died within me so many years ago, flared up anew. The hope that our Prince might be able to kill the Beast and revenge our people."

Snorting, Vegeta shook his head with a deep and hateful scowl on his face, as he glanced at Son Goku, who was fast asleep in front of the fire, holding his wife and son in his arms. "You put your hopes in the wrong Saiyajin."

"It doesn't matter," Bardock contradicted. "Frieza, the bane of the Saiyajins and many other races, is finally dead. It doesn't matter, who killed him, as long as he's gone and we'll be able to—"

Suddenly, someone next to them cleared his throat and both Saiyajins looked up to see Piccolo standing there. "The few minutes you asked for are up. I would advise you to rest now, Bardock, if you still wish to take the third watch. Krillin is rousing Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu as we speak for the second watch."

"Of course," Bardock said and got to his feet. He was about to turn around, when he looked at Vegeta one more time. "I don't know, what my son is planning to do with you, but if you have the chance to return to this island and wish to take the throne as legitimate heir, I'd be glad to follow you and serve you, just like I served your father so many years ago."

Vegeta watched, stunned, as the older Saiyajin returned to his spot at the fire and settled down again to sleep for the next few hours. Those last words for that night left him speechless, as he hadn't expected that anyone might still be willing to follow him after his failure.

If he even got out of this alive, which he doubted very much. He had no illusions of living much longer – it was a wonder that they hadn't killed him yet -, at the most a few weeks, until they didn't need his help any longer and he was put on trial in the Western Capitol. No one in his right mind would let him go free after everything he had done. He was still a pirate and proud to be one! There was no goodness in him, so why should someone clear him of his crimes? There was only one reason, why he had agreed to help them now.

Without moving his head, his eyes wandered to the fire, where Son Goku was now standing, obviously wanting to take the second watch as well, along with two other sailors, and landed on the woman lying on the ground. Much to his surprise, her eyes were open and she was looking at him. They gazes met and she offered him a small smile, which he didn't return. Instead, he quickly looked away, watching as the three sailors positioned themselves in the clearing for the second watch. He wasn't surprised, as the other Saiyajin sat down near him. Lying down and closing his eyes, Vegeta listened to his surroundings until the lure of sleep was too great to resist.

However, before he had given in to sleep, he had sworn to himself that he would stay alive until the woman was home and with her family and make sure that no one would harm her. He owed her that much.

* * *

The following morning came sooner than expected, as the sun rose and sent its warming light through the trees. Bulma awoke again, when someone gently shook her and she smiled sleepily, when her eyes fell on her childhood friend. "How late is it?" she asked, as she sat up and stretched her arms. She had again fallen asleep shortly after the volunteers for the second watch had been woken up. The others around her were already awake and packing the few belongings they had, even Gohan, who looked a lot healthier after a full night's rest. Vegeta was also up and leaning against a tree, with a suspicious Yamcha standing nearby.

"Still early," Goku answered and offered her his hand to pull her up, "but the sun's already up for about one hour. We thought that the sooner we get to the ship, the sooner we can begin our journey home."

Still smiling, Bulma took the offered hand and got up. But when she dusted off her dress and noticed for the first time the bloodstains, she wrinkled her nose in revulsion. "Great… Why didn't you tell me how terrible I look? This is disgusting!"

A low chuckle got her attention and she turned towards the Saiyajin prince, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. A scowl appeared on her face, when she noticed the smirk on his. "You're worrying too much, woman. If you're lucky there're still some of your dresses in my cabin. Or, if not, then there must still be those other _garments_ in Nappa's. I've been wanting to see you in one of those for a while now."

Before he even knew what was happening, Vegeta found himself pressed against the tree. Yamcha had his hand wrapped around Vegeta's throat and his face was contorted in anger and jealousy, which amused Vegeta even more. "Don't talk to her like that!" the younger man hissed through clenched teeth.

"Stop it!" Bulma yelled, as she stomped up to them, her face slightly flushed, as she thought about those other _garments_ and wearing them for Vegeta. "Both of you!" As soon as Yamcha had let go of Vegeta, Bulma slapped first him and then the pirate, but while Yamcha winced and rubbed his now stinging red cheek, Vegeta only growled,

"What was that for, woman?"

"That was for being a pervert," she informed him, and even though she was angry with him – or rather with both of them – she couldn't hold back a small smile. Somehow, after a good night's sleep, even if it was on the hard ground in the middle of a forest, she felt much more confident and optimistic that everything would be fine. Frieza was dead, she and Vegeta were again among the living – thanks to the Dragonballs -, she was reunited with her friends and they would go home now. And somehow, she would find a way to convince her father to spare Vegeta. "Yamcha was right, you don't talk to a lady like that. You have to keep this in mind, if you want to live at my father's palace."

This had been exactly the wrong thing to say, or maybe, in Vegeta's case, exactly the right thing, for he now remembered what he had already told the woman a few days ago - that this, whatever he and the woman had, had no future, that they wouldn't be accepted, even if his life was spared. "Whatever," he replied gruffly and turned away from her, ignoring the hurt look that flashed over her face. "Kakarotto, is the sorry excuse of your crew finally ready? I'm getting impatient."

Looking around, Goku nodded. "We're ready. Lead the way, Vegeta…"

With a grin on his face, the young Saiyajin had noticed the obvious spark between his best female friend and the pirate. It truly seemed that Bulma had finally, after long years of searching and her parents' matchmaking attempts, found her match. Goku really needed to talk to Lord Briefs about giving Vegeta a second chance. The hatred that he had felt for the pirate just a few weeks ago had diminished a lot. After everything he had learned over the course of those weeks and especially during the last days, the respect for this man had begun to grow. Vegeta was changing and Goku guessed that most of it was Bulma's doing.

"And no tricks," Yamcha threatened, just for good measure, not noticing the grin on his friend's face.

Slightly bemused by the mysterious smile on Kakarotto's face, Vegeta brushed past Bulma, without looking at her or anyone else for that matter, and left the clearing, closely followed by his fellow Saiyajins and then the rest of the crew.

It was truly better this way. He would be dead in a couple of weeks anyway, so pushing her away was the best thing he could do. Maybe, if he continued to act like this, she would even start to hate him and make it a lot easier for both of them. All those annoying and confusing new emotions he felt were truly getting irritating.

* * *

The trek through the jungle wasn't an easy one, as Vegeta mostly kept off the main paths, out of caution, since there might still be some of Frieza's men running around. Vegeta had told them that the normal path would take about one hour on foot, but that the path they were taking might take up to two hours. Everyone was already sporting new scratches from twigs and thorns of the trees and bushes, but no one complained and even though they were following Vegeta blindly, only Yamcha kept pointing out that he didn't trust the Saiyajin at all. The only one besides Vegeta, who seemed to know the way, was Bardock, but the older Saiyajin always stayed behind the prince, along with his son.

Bulma was walking next to ChiChi, with Gohan and Dende close behind them, even though she would rather walk in the front with Vegeta and Goku. Instead Yamcha was in front of her, turning around every few yards to make sure that she was alright, when he wasn't badmouthing Vegeta. She was slowly getting annoyed by him and his behavior and showed this by dangerously narrowing her eyes, when he again turned to her.

"Honestly, Bulma, if you're getting tired, just tell me. I'd be happy to carry you."

"I'm not tired," she snapped at him. "I'm perfectly fine, so if you'd just mind your own business, I'd be really grateful."

Of course, when she had first met him, Bulma had thought that this protectiveness had been endearing, but now it was mostly frustrating. She was an independent woman, unlike most of her female acquaintances, and she had even become much stronger after this experience.

Sighing, Bulma looked back to the two boys and, wanting to ignore any further attempts Yamcha might start and just remembering what she had wondered about since the previous night, she asked, "Dende, can you tell me what happened to the Treasure— I mean, the Dragonballs after you used them? Last night I thought it was just a trick of light, but this morning I saw again that they had changed somehow."

"They turned to stone," the young Namek told her, eager to share his knowledge with someone, who appeared to be genuinely curious. "This is what happens, when they are used. They will stay like this for one year and then they can be used again to fulfill another wish."

"That's interesting," Bulma said smiling, but then frowned. "The power of wishes is truly great, but in the wrong hands it could cause a lot of destruction. I guess that even before Frieza many people must have tried to get their hands on such a powerful treasure."

"That they did, but none of them knew the true power of the Dragonballs." And so Dende began to explain the history of the Dragonballs, just as he had done the night before, when she hadn't been _there_ yet. Bulma listened with rapt attention and only interrupted now and then to ask for more details. However all in all she was fascinated by this tale and at the same time shocked, though not as much, as she would have been a couple of weeks ago.

Bulma knew now that there was no good and evil, no black and white, but many shades of grey, so it was more understandable how someone, who had been trusted with the secret of the Dragonballs, might exchange it for some gold. The best example for such a shade of grey was walking in front of them, leading them to his ship, something probably none of the others would have ever expected. Bulma had no illusions that Vegeta was doing this truly voluntarily or out of the goodness of his heart, but that Goku had said something to convince him.

Even after having gotten to know the pirate over the last few weeks, Vegeta was still an enigma. One moment she believed she had figured him out and in the next he was proving her wrong. This was frustrating. She had been so sure – still was, actually - that he felt something for her, something other than pure lust, but now he was giving her the cold shoulder.

Vegeta wasn't someone who wore his heart on his sleeve, but it had been the subtle hints he had hidden in his comments that had made her feel wanted, not just physically but also emotionally. He had given her the feeling that he cared for her, though he had never said it aloud and now everything was so different. Was he just acting like this, because of her friends, or did he have other reasons? She had to ask him, she needed to know, but she had to wait for the opportune moment, preferably when they were alone.

Sighing, Bulma ran with her hand through her long aqua-colored locks. Talking to him when no one was around was going to be the main problem, because Bulma was sure that the others would never leave her alone in one room with him.

While she was listening to the young Namek and later got lost in her own thoughts, time flew by and even those, who had heard the tale of the legendary Treasure of Power before, listened again. Now and then they stopped, when one of them had thought to have heard something, but most of the time it was just some animal. Just once they had to cross the main path, but fortunately it had been completely deserted.

* * *

Everything was going very well for them and before they knew it, the sun was standing higher at the horizon and Vegeta halted in front of them, announcing, "We're there."

They were hidden behind some bushes, but through the gaps they could see a bay with some ships anchoring out in the water or at the footbridges. Several men, some dressed in uniform and some in casual wear, were milling around. Bulma was looking for the ship, on which she had spent the last few weeks until her involuntary bath in the raging sea, and smiled when she finally spotted it not that far away, berthing at the far end of one of the footbridges.

"Over there," Vegeta told them shortly after Bulma had spotted the ship and motioned with his hand to the ship. "That's my ship. The Ouji."

Bulma looked at him startled. It only now occurred to her that she had never found out or asked for the name of the ship, which had first been her prison and then her home for those few weeks. She smirked – Ouji was a fitting name for a ship captained by a prince. She guessed that Vegeta had named it so for two reasons – one was his pride and the other was to spite Frieza.

"How do we get there without getting into trouble?" ChiChi asked, her voice shaking slightly, when her eyes fell on the pistols and swords most of the men were carrying at their belts.

Goku frowned, as he assessed the situation and eventually looked at their prisoner. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked around and a silent agreement passed between them. "Leave it to me. Let me do the talking and I will get us to the ship. No matter what happens, your men have to keep their mouths shut, Kakarotto. If just one of them says something and something wrong, we might get a serious problem."

"Alright, I believe this can be arranged," Goku said and turned to his crew. "You heard him. Let's do this."

"How can we trust him? This might be a trap," Tenshinhan pointed out, glaring at Vegeta, while Yamcha was nodding his agreement.

"You have no other choice," Vegeta told them calmly.

Pulling out his sword, Yamcha stepped up to Vegeta and pointed the tip at his throat, but the Saiyajin didn't move an inch. "Oh, I believe we have another choice. We might just kill you now and then fight to get to the _Ouji_."

"Yamcha!" Goku hissed at him and pushed the sword down with his bare hands, ignoring the slight sting it caused. "Vegeta is right. We have to trust him, because I don't want to cause another massacre and maybe lose one or more of you in the process. We have come this far and I want to go home now with all of you." After Yamcha had grudgingly put his sword away, much to Goku's and also Bulma's relief, if Goku interpreted the look on her face correctly, he continued, "Be ready."

Vegeta led them again away from the bay until they stepped onto the path leading to the ships. Still no person was to be seen and this suited them just right. They followed the path for a few minutes and eventually arrived again at the bay, now seeing that they were close to the footbridge at which end the Ouji was to be seen.

Immediately, as they were noticed, a soldier came running up to them and, after he had stopped directly in front of Vegeta, said, "This dock is off limits to civilians."

Vegeta eyed him with a scrutinizing gaze. This soldier was still young and probably not long in service of the Beast, so Vegeta only frowned at him. "Don't you know, who I am? I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyajins, I'm sure you must have heard of me."

The young soldier faltered slightly under his glare and took a step back. Fortunately another, rather raggedly looking sailor came up to them and Vegeta's face darkened even further, when he recognized him as a member of his old crew. "Is there a problem?" he asked, but he, too spluttered and his face paled considerably, when he saw the person in front of him. "V-Vegeta… But… Yeh're dead. The sea swallowed yeh…"

The glare turned into a smirk, as Vegeta stood proud and replied, "Such a lousy storm can't kill me. You should've thought of this, before you tried to get rid of me in such a manner. I'm here to reclaim my ship, so you'd rather back off, before I get rid of you."

"B-but Radditz—"

"Radditz is dead, and so is Nappa. You might find their bodies somewhere near Frieza's palace. And while you're at it, you might as well go looking for the Beast's body, if there's still a body to be found, of course. The fire might have turned it to ash."

If the pirate had been pale before, he was now completely white, as he stared in horror at the other pirate in front of him. "S-so this is wha' happen'd at the p'lace? Y-yeh killed… We saw the smoke an' heard somethin' that sounded like'n explosion, but… Frieza's dead?" Instead of answering, the smirk on Vegeta's face got even wider, and, looking left and right for help, the sailor only noticed that everyone else in closer proximity was staring at them with similar horrified expressions on their faces. "Y-yeh mus' be lyin'."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Vegeta only said calmly, "Would you like to test that theory? Because I'd really like to go on my ship now and if you stay in my way much longer…" He let the threat hanging, but he wouldn't have needed to say more anyway, as the other pirate and the soldier were already fleeing, along with almost everyone else, who had listened to this conversation.

"Well done. But how did you know about the fire?" Goku asked slightly confused, when they were alone, but grinning. "No one told you about it."

Vegeta growled. "I may be a pirate, but I'm not stupid and certainly not deaf. Even if people aren't talking to me, I'm still able to hear what they are talking about. But now let's board the ship and set off, before they come back and maybe bring reinforcements."

"You heard him!" Goku told the others, smiling brightly. "Let's get on the ship. We've lingered here on this island long enough!"

His announcement was met with great delight from the others, as they eagerly followed the Saiyajins and boarded the ship. The few pirates that were still on board had watched the exchange from afar, but had a pretty good idea what it had been about, so they voluntarily leapt over the rail and into the water, when they saw that Vegeta and those with him were heading towards them.

The plank to the ship was a bit shaky, so Goku happily helped ChiChi and a somewhat reluctant Bulma, when they stepped on deck. Juuhachigou ignored his helping hand, so he turned to Gohan and Dende and heaved the boys over the rail.

When he offered his help to Bardock, the older Saiyajin had only smirked at him and easily swung his legs over the rail. Ever since the fight at Frieza's palace had begun, or maybe even earlier, when he had first met his son again after many years, he felt completely revitalized. Whereas he had doubted at the beginning that he would even be able to walk, the adrenalin of the fight and the feeling of being finally free after long years of imprisonment made him stronger and he appeared to be much younger than he looked. He guessed that it might take some time until he was back to his old strength, but some rest, enough food and then training would see to it eventually.

As soon as everyone was standing on deck, Goku barked, again in his element as captain of a ship and his mood much better than before, now that they were finally returning to their home, "You know what you have to do! Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails!" Immediately, his crew began to work, Tenshinhan taking his place at the helm, while the others worked to set the sails and heave up the anchor. A grin spread over Goku's face, as he watched his men, before he turned again to Vegeta. "I believe it would be better, if you remained on deck as long as we need to leave this bay. Just in case someone thinks about attacking the ship. Your presence might intimidate them."

Vegeta nodded in agreement and walked over to the bow of his ship, the Ouji. His fingers were balled into tight fists, but he suppressed his anger. No matter how much he'd want it to be different, it was clear that yet another one had taken control and made him prisoner on his own ship. Still, he held his head high, as the sails billowed, the ship began to move and the new captain of the Ouji yelled,

"Let the journey home begin!"


	44. Old Friends

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I've read in some author's notes of other stories that we're not allowed anymore to answer reviews in chapters, but I haven't found this rule anywhere, so I'm gonna do it until someone tells me otherwise.**

**Mimo-Chi, when do you think the summer is over? Actually, I wanted to get this story finished within the next six weeks, but I'm not sure if it will work, as I'm going to move to another town at the beginning of October into the first apartment of my own! My first semester at university starts in the middle of October, so maybe, maybe the story will be finished until then.**

**To say sorry that you've had to wait about two weeks for this chapter, this one will be extra long! Almost 8.000 words! Have fun!

* * *

**

**Chapter 43: Old Friends**

Bulma was fuming. ChiChi could see as much, as her friend was pacing around the restricted area of their large cabin, muttering curses and other obscenities under her breath ever since they had nearly dragged her kicking and screaming below deck. The black haired woman might have found her friend's antics funny, if it weren't for the current situation. Now, it was only disturbing. ChiChi couldn't understand, how Bulma could get so worked up about this. It had to be done! They couldn't just let a dangerous pirate run around the ship. He might murder all of them in their sleep!

Her friend must still be in shock. That's it, ChiChi decided. It was understandable after all. ChiChi was sure that, had she been abducted by pirates, she might have become a bit irrational as well. But still, what Bulma was doing and saying already bordered on insane. Honestly, calling a pirate her lover and actually believing it!

Shaking her head, ChiChi got up from the large bed she was sitting on and walked over to her friend, putting a calming hand on her forearm. "Bulma, please," she tried to reason with her friend without upsetting her. "You know that there was no other way. This… pirate is dangerous."

Bulma's eyes flashed with anger. "You don't know anything, ChiChi. Vegeta isn't dangerous. Not anymore," she snapped harshly. Suddenly she sighed and let herself sink on a chair at the wooden table in the middle of the cabin, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, ChiChi. I didn't mean to yell at you."

ChiChi sat down on the second chair at the table and gently took Bulma's hands into her own. Throwing her a reassuring smile, the younger woman said, "Don't worry, Bulma. I understand. You're just distressed. The last few weeks must have been hard for you. Just take some time to relax and forget everything and I'm sure this obsession with this pirate will also disappear."

"No, you don't understand. It's not an- an obsession! It won't just disappear and I don't want it to disappear! I love Vegeta—"

"You believe that you love him," ChiChi contradicted.

"I _know_ that I love him. I'm in love with him, ChiChi, why don't you want to understand this?"

"Because he's a pirate," the dark haired woman now explained, her voice being much fiercer than before, as she tried to talk some sense into her friend. "He has murdered so many people in cold blood, innocents. It doesn't matter if he helped us once. This one good deed isn't enough to redeem a man like him."

Getting again up from the chair and roughly pulling her hands away from ChiChi's, Bulma retorted, "Without him, you'd all be dead!" There was a deep scowl on her face, as she glared at her friend. How dare she! Just because Vegeta was a pirate, it didn't mean that he was evil. Well, he had been, at one time, but he had changed.

"Maybe," ChiChi conceded, not at all fazed by her friend's sudden outburst. She believed that Bulma now needed an understanding friend, one to put her back on the right path. "But without him, this, all of this, wouldn't have happened in the first place. You wouldn't have been abducted and Goku wouldn't have needed to follow you."

"You don't know that, ChiChi!" the other woman exclaimed exasperated, throwing her hands into the air and resuming her pacing. "The sphere had still been at the palace and if it hadn't been Vegeta planning to steal it, it might have been Zarbon and Dodoria or worse, maybe even Frieza himself! _They_ wouldn't have been satisfied with only getting the sphere and maybe kidnapping someone. No, they would have caused some mayhem. They might've—"

Her rant, however, was interrupted, as the door to the cabin opened and Son Goku stepped in. The door fell shut behind him, as he eyed the two fighting women. Only out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the third woman, who was sitting on a chair in the farthest corner of the room, also watching the exchange with some mild interest.

The sailor had by now discarded his torn and burnt clothes and was now wearing a pair of black pants and a grey linen shirt that he had found on the ship. The others had also searched the cabins for new clothes, even though they greatly disliked wearing something that had been in possession of pirates before, and the women had indeed found the dresses Vegeta had purchased for Bulma on Namek in his cabin. Fortunately they were all about the same size, so the dresses had fit them all. The only one, who still had to wear the battle worn clothes, was Vegeta, much to Bulma's dismay.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Goku asked innocently, hoping to break the thick tension in this room. It saddened him to see how the two friends fought with each other, just after they had all been reunited.

Instead of answering, Bulma stemmed her hands on her hips and stomped up to Son Goku, the scowl still in place. "Son Goku! I demand an answer! Why the hell did you do this? Why did you lock him in the brig?"

Goku sighed and fleetingly locked eyes with ChiChi. "Vegeta's our prisoner, Bulma. The others… they would have protested, if I let him go free. They aren't exactly fond of him, as you know. Especially Yamcha. Really, Bulma, it's more for his own good than for keeping him imprisoned. As long as I have the keys, Vegeta'll be safe."

Her shoulders finally slumped in defeat, knowing that she couldn't argue with Goku about this and she lowered her gaze, so that he couldn't see the tears that now prickled in her eyes. She had stayed strong for so long and she was getting so tired of this, so her next words were barely louder than a whisper, a quiet plea. "May I at least see him?"

"I'm sorry," Goku shook his head. He felt truly bad for doing this, but he had no other choice. "The others insisted that you'd stay away from him. Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu, they fear for your life. But I promise you that I will talk to your father about Vegeta's case once we're home. Maybe I can convince him to let Vegeta go or at least spare him the gallows." He put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him, by putting his other hand under her chin, so that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm truly sorry, Bulma. I know how you feel about him, but this is all I can do."

"I know," she sniffed and wiped away a tear that threatened to run down her cheek. "I just hoped…"

Goku smiled at her compassionately and engulfed her in a gently and friendly hug. Rubbing her back comfortingly, he threw ChiChi a look to tell her that she shouldn't give Bulma a hard time about Vegeta. The black haired woman frowned, but nodded eventually. "Why don't you lie down, Bulma? It's been a few strenuous days. You must be dead on your feet, after all this fighting and dying."

Nodding, Bulma pulled away. "I believe I'll do that. Can I trust you that nothing will happen to Vegeta?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." A small grateful smile tugged at her lips, as she walked past ChiChi back to the bed and sat down on the covers.

Returning the smile, Goku now turned to the blond woman, who had stayed out of the fight the whole time. "Could I talk to you? Outside?"

Juuhachigou nodded silently and went up to the sailor. However, when she brushed past ChiChi, she whispered, "I've killed many innocents as well. Just so you know."

Letting the Jinzoningen leave first, Son Goku hesitated in the door. "You're staying?"

"Yeah, I'll also rest a bit," a slightly pale ChiChi said. "It will be the first time in a real bed since the Kintoun. Even if we have to share."

When they had left the bay of Frieza's Island behind, the former crew of the Kintoun, now the crew of the Ouji, had scouted the whole ship and searched for suitable cabins. Most of them had been too filthy to stay in – they had wondered, how the former crew could have stood this – so they had taken the remaining ones. It had been the men, who had agreed that the three women on board should take the captain's cabin and the children the one of the first mate, as it was the second best available.

After Goku had closed the door behind him, ChiChi turned around and joined Bulma on the bed. "I apologize, Bulma," she whispered, not daring to look at her. Juuhachigou's words hat hit her hard, but it was the truth. The very same woman who had helped them since her arrival on this ship was a killer, just like Vegeta, and yet no one condemned her for what she had done. And she also hadn't killed any of them yet, only sometimes speaking her mind, the harsh truth. It seemed that people like her could really change. "I shouldn't have said those things. It must be incredibly hard for you and I've been such a bad friend. If you ever need to talk, I'll be here to listen."

"Oh, ChiChi," Bulma breathed and hugged her friend, suddenly starting to cry. "I'm so scared…"

ChiChi made soothing sounds, as she gently embraced the blue haired woman. "It's alright. You heard what Goku said and you know your father. Everything will be alright." If only she could be so sure of this herself.

* * *

"We will go to Ginger Island first," Son Goku told the blond Jinzoningen, as he sat down on a case on deck and motioned for her to join him. However, she remained standing, so he had to squint against the slowly descending sun. "You've come on my ship unknowingly and still helped us fight. I wanted to thank you for this and also offer you to return to your home. Besides, I still have some personal business to take care of on the island. Still, I would have done it, even if I hadn't business."

"That's most gracious," Juuhachigou answered. "But I have to decline your offer. I'm the only surviving member of my clan and the other clans were hostile to mine. They wouldn't accept me as one of them and most likely kill me. However, if it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to return with you to the Western Capitol to start a new life." When she said the last words, her eyes strayed to the bald sailor working on some ropes on the other side of the ship.

Noticing this, Goku grinned. "Of course. You're welcome on this ship as long as you wish. I believe I even know a place, where you could stay until you've settled down…"

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and Bulma was lying wide-awake in the large bed, she and ChiChi were sharing. For Juuhachigou Krillin had brought one of the less filthy mattresses into the spacious cabin to sleep on the floor. The moon was shining through the window, lighting the room in a soft silver glow.

The last time she had been lying in this bed had been just a few days ago and then she had shared it with Vegeta after they had made love for the first and only time. Everything in this cabin reminded her of the time they had spent together, ever since the _incident_ in Nappa's cabin. Everything was just so like him, even though she guessed that Radditz must have at least searched the cabin for the Dragonballs. Bulma could even swear that Vegeta's scent was still lingering in those four walls. This, all of this, the memories and the scent, were robbing her of her sleep.

Silently getting up without disturbing ChiChi or Juuhachigou, Bulma threw a cloak over her shoulders and slipped out of the cabin. Maybe some fresh air would help. It was dark and slightly chilly, so she pulled the cloak tighter around her and traipsed barefooted through the corridor. She hesitated slightly, when she passed the broken door of Nappa's cabin. A shiver ran down her spine, when she looked inside and could see the destruction in the moonlight. Apparently no one had dared to take care of this yet.

"I wonder what's happened there."

Spinning around startled, Bulma let out a small shriek and came face to face with Krillin, who was looking at the cabin curiously. "Krillin," she hissed and took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Don't scare me like that. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "It's my turn at the helm. And what are you doing here? Couldn't sleep?" When Bulma nodded, he only smiled and gently grabbed her elbow. "Come on, let's go outside. There we can talk without waking anyone."

As soon as they had settled down on deck, Krillin standing at the helm, after having relieved a surprised Tenshinhan, when he had seen Bulma in the first mate's company, and Bulma sitting on a pillar, he again picked up the conversation. "It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

"It is." And it was true. There were so many stars twinkling at the sky and the moon appeared to be so incredibly large. This was the first time in her life that she saw the night sky from a ship in the middle of the sea. Not even when she had been hostage of the pirates, she had had this chance.

They fell into a companionable silence with only the soft rush of the waves and the creaking wood in the background. The sails billowed in the wind and a light spray of salty water touched her face, as the Ouji broke through a slightly larger wave. Krillin watched Bulma, how she seemed to be deep in thoughts, staring straight ahead and yet seeing nothing. It was obvious that something was bothering her and he could already guess, what it was.

"Tell me, Bulma," he suddenly said, disturbing the quiet. "What's wrong?"

Bulma sighed and noticed that she seemed to be doing this a lot recently. "It's silly… Nothing important. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Try me," Krillin cracked a grin. "I'm known to be silly sometimes. Maybe I understand your silly problem. And even if not, maybe talking about it helps."

A small laughed escaped Bulma's lips and she shook her head. "You're truly different, Krillin."

"I do what I can." The grin on his face disappeared, as he suddenly got serious and looked at her kindly. "Out with it, Bulma. It's about Vegeta, isn't it?" She remained silent and Krillin respected that, but it didn't keep him from talking. "You can't stand that he's locked away and maybe you're even scared that Yamcha or anyone else on this ship will harm, or even worse, kill him. You also really would like to see him again. How am I doing so far?"

"Too good for my liking," she admitted with a small grin on her face. "Am I really that easy to figure out?"

"It wasn't that hard, really. Actually, it's quite understandable. The others might not have noticed it, but I've noticed it right away, when I saw you and Vegeta interacting on Frieza's Island. You love this guy. The others might say that you're just imagining it, or even call you crazy." He looked into Bulma's wide and surprised eyes and gave her a comforting smile. "But I believe you. Trust me, when I say that I can relate to your problem."

"Thank you, Krillin," Bulma whispered and her smile actually reached her eyes with the weight on her heart being already a lot lighter than before. It was good to hear that someone else besides Goku trusted her feelings. "You've no idea how much this means to me."

"Well, if the smile on your face is anything to go by, I can imagine." Chuckling, he looked again at the dark horizon. Eventually Krillin mumbled, "Now we only have to see what to do about visiting the love of your life without anyone noticing."

Bulma only stared at her friend, who had now a rather mischievous smirk on his face, and wondered what exactly he was talking about.

* * *

"We'll reach Ginger Island tomorrow around noon," Son Goku announced, when everyone was gathered on the deck of the Ouji, just as the sun was about to set nearly one week after they had left Frieza's Island.

During this one week the crew had mostly taken as much time as they had needed to recover from the strains of the battle and everything that had happened before. No more than what had been absolutely necessary had been done to keep the ship moving on the right course. They had quickly found out that the handling of the Ouji was similar to the Kintoun and just as fast as their previous ship, meaning that they would arrive in the harbor of the Western Capitol in less than two months.

For some people two months might be a long time, but seeing as after those two months their mission was finally over, it didn't bother them that much. If the rest of their journey went as smoothly as this one week, it would even just be a bit more than one month. They had planned a short stay on Ginger Island of one, maybe two days, then the about four weeks long journey to Namek, where they also would spend some time and then they could finally sail directly to the Western Capitol without, hopefully, any disturbances.

They had been lucky until now. No ship of Frieza's surviving soldiers had come after them and this time no storm had surprised them. Even though the wind had blown steadily, allowing them to go at full speed, the sea had been peaceful and given them no problems at all.

"I want some of you to go out and buy the provisions we need until we reach Namek," he explained further. "Besides, some new clothes wouldn't be too bad. Any voluntaries?"

Krillin raised his hands, but instead of volunteering, he said, "Well, I wanted to ask, if I could stay on board. You know, these nightshifts at the helm are really tiring and I really would like to rest tomorrow."

Goku nodded in consent. "Alright. You'll stay on the ship and keep an eye on things along with Juuhachigou. Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu, you go and buy provisions and Yamcha, you take care of the clothes. Try to find something for all of us, if possible. Thanks to the pirate's gold chest in the hold we should be able to afford everything. Maybe Piccolo could help you?" The Namek made a quiet noncommittal sound, which Goku understood as agreement and grinned brightly. "Perfect. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Yamcha called out. "What are you going to do?"

"I've got some personal business to attend to. Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous," Goku quickly added, when he saw the worried looks on his friends' faces. However, the sailor himself was slightly anxious about the next day. It wasn't really a bad feeling, even though he feared that he might be too late. It would be better to keep his plans to himself, as to not get any hopes up. "As a matter of fact, I would like Bardock, ChiChi, Gohan and Bulma to accompany me. You're also welcome, Dende, if you don't want to stay here all day long."

Goku saw Dende exchanging a quick grin with Gohan, before the young Namek answered, "Thank you. I'm coming with you."

The Saiyajin had thought as much. It would be good for the kids to leave the ship for a while, even if it was just for a few hours, because the next part of the journey would again be a long one. Although Dende wasn't important to where they were going, he didn't want Gohan to feel lonely or the other boy to feel excluded.

"Care to tell us, where you're planning to go, son?"

Only throwing his father a mysterious grin, Goku winked at him and said, "You're going to find out tomorrow. I hope it will be a pleasant surprise."

After the meeting was over and the men, women and children turned back to what they had been doing before, Krillin pulled Bulma aside, away from the others and whispered, "Tomorrow. When the others leave the ship, you have to stay. This is your chance."

* * *

The following morning, when the women were roused by a loud knock at the door and ChiChi got up to open the curtains in front of the window, Bulma groaned painfully, as the harsh light of the morning sun hit her face.

"Bulma, are you alright?" ChiChi asked worried, immediately hurrying to her friend. Juuhachigou only spared them a small glance, while she was getting dressed.

"Headache," she mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut. "Too bright."

"I'm sorry," the black haired woman immediately apologized and closed the curtains again. "Is it better now?"

Bulma forced a small smile on her lips, as she nodded weakly, careful not to move her head too much. "Thank you."

The mattress squeaked a bit, when ChiChi sat down on the bed and put her hand on Bulma's forehead. "No fever," she mumbled thoughtfully, removing her hand. "Is it just the headache or is there also something else? Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'd rather not risk eating anything," Bulma said with a slight grin, attempting to joke. And this wasn't even a complete lie. Her stomach was a bit upset, but she blamed the excitement about what she was going to do for this.

ChiChi looked at her, concern shining in her dark eyes. Biting down on her lower lip, she eventually nodded to herself and said with much resolve, "You should stay on board today and not leave the bed. I'll tell Goku that you're sick and can't come with us."

Closing her eyes, Bulma slumped further into her pillow. The mattress moved again underneath her and she could hear ChiChi crossing the room. She honestly didn't like lying to her friends, but they would only try to stop her. However, Krillin had been right. This was her chance and he, too, was risking the trust of their friends by helping her. She couldn't let him down now, after everything he had done for her.

Over the course of the last few days the friendship between them had grown stronger, as they had found that they could talk to each other without expecting to be judged. Their clandestine meetings had become a nightly occurrence, only that she was now waiting until he was alone on deck, so that she wouldn't run into anyone who would ask too many questions.

During those conversations he had learned of her fears concerning Vegeta and he had told her about his feelings for the blond Jinzoningen. She had told him about her time on the ship, how her feelings had slowly begun to change from hate to love and about the almost-rape that had changed everything. In return, Krillin had recounted the battle against Cell, when they had found Juuhachigou, admitting that he had immediately felt attracted to her, and brought her with them onto the Kintoun.

It hadn't taken them long to realize that they were actually in the same boat – both loving people with a dark past. Maybe this was the reason, why they understood each other so well. Still, somehow Bulma envied Krillin. While most of her friends regarded her relationship with Vegeta with contempt, they still seemed to be in denial about Juuhachigou's past, almost treating her as if she were already one of them.

"Maybe you should try to get more sleep at night." ChiChi's suggestion was slightly muffled and Bulma could hear the rustling of clothes. She opened her eyes again and saw a now fully dressed ChiChi again walking up to her. There was a brush in the other woman's hand, which she put down on the nightstand and then tied her hair up into a tight but practical bun. "Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking off at night."

"I can't sleep," Bulma muttered, not really wanting to have this conversation now. She usually stayed out with Krillin until her eyelids began to droop and he ordered her to go back to her cabin. Once there, she was usually too tired to notice her surroundings anymore, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

"That I noticed." The smile on ChiChi's face was soft, as she proceeded to tug Bulma in like a small child. "So you better sleep now. You always seem so exhausted lately. I will drop by later, before we leave, maybe bring you some dry bread to eat. God knows you've already lost enough weight."

"Thank you, ChiChi." Bulma watched, as ChiChi left the cabin, shortly followed by Juuhachigou, who gave her one last look, which made Bulma feel as if the Jinzoningen was able to look right through her.

Bulma again closed her eyes, even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Not only was she already awake, but she was also again aware of everything in this cabin that reminded her of him. It simply wasn't possible to rest in this situation, Bulma however had no other choice than to stay abed until it was time.

In only a few hours…

* * *

Ginger Island was not what they had expected. When they been on this island the last time, a bit more than two weeks ago, everything had been normal, people going about their work and puffers at the harbor or on the market in town selling their goods.

But now it was completely different. The harbor was almost completely deserted. Only other sailors and dockworkers were present. There were no puffers and no other people milling around. This had wondered the crew of the Ouji greatly, as they had set off to the town, but they hadn't bothered to ask for reasons, as those few people had followed them with scrutinizing gazes, ever since they had anchored in the harbor.

Wiping some sweat from his brow, Goku guessed that this mistrust was mainly caused by their arrival on a rather famous pirate's ship, but this didn't explain the obvious absence of so many people. So, after they had left the ship – without Bulma, Goku thought slightly disappointed, as he had really wanted her to come with him -, they followed the path into town, hoping that maybe they would get some answers there.

Once they had passed the town's borders, Goku and his friends were again greeted by a ghostly silence. There was not a soul to be seen, so, with a slight shrug, he walked ahead until they could hear voices, a lot of voices, and music.

It was on the marketplace, where they found everyone. A huge festivity was going on, everyone seemed to be in good spirits despite the incredible heat, as they celebrated, talked, danced, ate and drank. The reason for this was revealed pretty soon, as they caught bits and pieces of conversations, while they were fighting their way through the large crowd.

_The Beast's dead! – Our champion killed it! – He even brought the body! – Long live Mr. Satan!_

This brought much confusion over the crew of the Ouji. First of all, how did they already know that Frieza was dead? And second, who was this Mr. Satan?

Goku took the first chance he got and grabbed a still relatively sober looking man by the arm, pulling him around to face them. "Good afternoon!" he greeted him cheerfully. "Me and my men, we just arrived on this island and wondered, why you're all in such a festive spirit."

The man's eyes narrowed at them, lingering a bit longer on Piccolo, before he smiled friendly and replied, "Yeh don't know? The Beas' is dead!"

"Really?" Goku asked, playing clueless. "Who managed to defeat him?"

"Mr. Satan! The stronges' man o' the worl'." The man, noticing the confused expressions on their faces, finally said, "Yeh don' know Mr. Satan? C'mon, I'll show yeh!"

The large group followed the stranger, if a bit reluctantly, through the crowds. They threw each other suspicious glances, wondering who could have found out about Frieza so fast and claiming to have defeated him.

"It's him!" Gohan suddenly exclaimed, as they arrived in the middle of the market place, where the self-proclaimed defeater of Frieza was standing on a stage with a young black haired girl on his shoulders, waving at the townspeople.

"You know him?" Goku asked bemused.

Gohan nodded vigorously, as he launched into an explanation. Fortunately the stranger was already gone, having once again disappeared in the crowd. "He was the one who tried to fight against Cell and lost. I thought Cell had killed him."

"We have seen him, too, haven't we Piccolo?" Tenshinhan added. "He appears to be their local hero."

"I see," Goku mumbled thoughtfully. His gaze wandered around, looking over the heads of the celebrating people, when suddenly Yamcha exclaimed,

"There's Frieza!"

Their eyes followed Yamcha's pointed finger and indeed, there was Frieza, or rather his mutilated body, laid out on a bier near the stage. Unlit torches were placed around the body and under the bier they could see more wood and straw. It seemed that the Beast should be burned by nightfall.

"I believe we've seen enough," Goku said eventually. Now that he thought of it, it wouldn't be too bad if this Mr. Satan took the full credit for Frieza's death. At least now Goku wouldn't be harassed and could live a normal and peaceful life with his family.

"But Goku," Tenshinhan contradicted. "Don't you want to say something? I mean, it was you—"

The Saiyajin raised his hand, cutting his friend effectively off. "No. It's better this way. Let them believe that it was this fool. Come on, now. We've still got a lot of things to do." But still, Goku believed that he would return at nightfall to see the body burn – if it even burned, he thought, remembering the Icejins immunity to fire. Might be interesting to watch.

His father seemed to be thinking the same, as he looked at the body as they passed it and said, "I really would like come back tonight. I want to see if the bastard can burn, when he's dead. Even though I highly doubt it." Shrugging, he turned his eyes away from the Beast that had made the last twenty-five years of his life a living hell. "If not, they might just have to bury him."

On the other side of the packed market place, the group split up and followed three different streets. Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu to buy provisions, Yamcha and a reluctant Piccolo to buy clothes and the rest of them followed Goku around a couple of corners until they were standing in front of a bar.

"A bar?" Bardock joked, looking at his son. "You wanted us to come with you to a bar? At this time of the day and with children?"

Goku only smirked and opened the door, stepping inside trusting the others to follow him. It was not as warm inside as outside, and Goku was glad for it. Looking around the bar, he noticed that it was completely deserted and he began to worry that he had come here in vain. However, his hope was restored, when his eyes finally fell on the young brunette woman behind the counter. "Ducina!" he called out and quickly crossed the room.

The glass that the young woman had been drying dropped to the floor with a loud clangor and broke into many tiny pieces. Hesitating she turned around and her eyes went wide, when she saw the person that was now standing only merely feet away from her. "Son Goku!" she whispered astonished. "You survived!"

"I did," he replied seriously. "And I brought my family and a friend. I hoped that…" Suddenly feeling a lump in his throat, Goku cleared his throat. "How is she? Is she…?"

Ducina smiled at him. "She's still alive. Actually, her health has improved slightly, after Mr. Satan came back yesterday with the news that the Beast is dead." Tilting her head to one side, she stared at Goku with suspicious eyes. "But it wasn't him, who killed it. It was you, wasn't it?"

With a nervous laugh, Goku's hand flew to the back of his head. "Actually… yes, it was me."

"That makes sense, well, a lot more sense than Satan's tale of victory." The young woman was in an exceptional good mood and much friendlier than on their first meeting. Turning to the others, she said, "I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. My name is Ducina, I work at this bar and I'm the granddaughter of a former regular. Son Goku and I met during his last visit to this island, before he set out to Frieza's Island."

"This is my wife ChiChi," Goku began to introduce his family. "My son Gohan, our friend Dende and my father Bardock."

Ducina's eyes immediately flew to the older man, when Son Goku mentioned his name. She had noticed the obvious resemblance between those two men before, but hadn't wanted to believe it. "It's nice to meet you. Well, Son Goku, I'm sure you don't want to wait any longer. However, next to Son Goku I can only allow one more person to accompany me. It will be too exhausting for her, if more people come."

"I understand," Goku smiled and turned to Bardock. "Father, I'd like you to come with us. Believe me, it will be a big surprise."

The two Saiyajins followed the young woman to the upper floor and then along a corridor, Bardock giving his son questioning glances the whole time, which the younger man pointedly ignored. The secretive grin on Goku's face only fueled the curiosity of the older Saiyajin. They eventually stopped in front of the last door and Ducina opened the door to reveal a darkened room.

She went inside and Goku motioned for his father to step in first. Bardock hesitated in the darkness and flinched slightly, when the door fell shut behind them. It took a few seconds until his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he recognized some shapes in the room. A table, a chair and a bed. If he squinted a bit, he was able to make out a person on the bed.

"Ducina?" a raspy voice asked and Bardock's heart almost missed a beat. This voice was familiar, but could it be?

Instead of letting the young woman answer, Bardock whispered, "Kyna?"

The person in the bed moved and Ducina lit the few candles that were spread across the room, illuminating the room in a soft glow. Bardock's eyes couldn't move from the woman in the bed. She was old, her long hair white as snow and she was so incredibly pale and thin. Her eyes were closed, but even without seeing her brown eyes, he knew that it was her.

"It's really you."

The old woman moved again, turning her head to look at him still with closed eyes. She extended her hand and Bardock saw that it was beginning to shake. "B-bardock?" Her hoarse voice was trembling and the Saiyajin noticed, how she tried to feel for him in the air. A small gasp escaped his throat, when he realized that the once so lively woman was blind.

"It's me," he said, slowly daring to step closer. His voice broke, as he reached out and his fingertips touched hers, before he grabbed her hand in a firm grip and sat down on the bed, gently stroking with his own trembling hand through her hair. "I'm alive."

"It's a wonder," Kyna whispered in disbelief. "Frieza's men had been directly behind you. I never doubted that they had killed you."

"They didn't kill me," Bardock explain, still not really being able to grasp the fact that his old friend was lying in front of him. "The Beast wanted me to suffer, so he imprisoned me in the dungeons. I was kept alive, but just barely, and it wasn't until my son became my cellmate that I found new hope."

"Kakarotto? He…"

"I'm here," Goku answered, smiling at the reunion of the two old friends. "We did it. We defeated Frieza and his men. There's now one tyrant less to worry about."

"I knew it was you," the old woman said, suddenly sounding a lot stronger than before. "I knew it the moment this conman declared that he had killed the Beast. But tell me," she urged, "tell me how you did it. Tell me how you met. I want to hear everything. You also still owe me a story, Kakarotto. You promised that, when you return, you would tell me about your life."

"And I will keep my promise," Goku told her, still smiling, as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Clearing her throat, a slightly teary-eyed Ducina got their attention. "I'll be downstairs, if you need me. Despite the festivities, there are still a few patrons I need to attend on. The drinks for your family are on the house, Son Goku."

"Thank you," he said and followed the woman with his eyes, as she left the room and closed the door behind her. When she was gone, Goku exchanged a small glance with his father, before they began their tale.

* * *

A quiet knock on her door alerted Bulma to the absence of her friends, so she quickly jumped out of the bed and threw over her dress. She didn't know how much time she had, and even though Krillin had promised to tell her, when he could see the others in the distance, she needed to hurry.

Swinging the door upon, she ran straight into Juuhachigou, losing her balance. She would have fallen, hadn't Juuhachigou reacted quickly and kept her steady with a firm grip on her arm. The Jinzoningen regarded her with mild amusement, as she let go. "You should hurry. Krillin is waiting."

Bulma flashed her a grateful smile, before she followed the corridor outside and found Krillin standing next to the still closed hatch in the deck. "There you are," he greeted her. "I'm sorry, but I told Juuhachigou. She had already guessed what we were planning."

"It doesn't matter," Bulma quickly reassured him, her heart beating fast in excitement. "May I?"

Krillin only grinned at her and opened the hatch. Taking a deep breath, Bulma returned the grin, if a bit weakly, and descended the ladder into the hold.

* * *

Vegeta looked up, only slightly interested, as the hatch to the hold was opened and sunlight streamed through the hole, but lowered his gaze immediately, when he saw the slender legs appear on the ladder.

The flame of the small candle that he was allowed to keep in his cell flickered, as the air streamed through the hold, extinguishing the flame and enveloping him in almost complete darkness. This suited him just right. He didn't want to see anyone. He liked the solitude that had been forced upon him one week ago.

Kakarotto himself or sometimes Bardock brought him down his meals thrice a day and exchanged the bucket Vegeta used to relieve himself without complaint. It was only the other Saiyajins, no one else, but as soon as one of them even tried to engage a conversation with him, he ignored them until they gave up.

He had played his part until the bay was long out of sight and when Kakarotto had approached him, he had gone down into the brig without a struggle. The only way to keep at least a part of his pride and his dignity had been to show all of them that he was still a Prince and faced his fate with his head held high. No one would be able to say afterwards that he had begged like a pathetic weakling facing his doom.

"Vegeta?" he heard her ask and the floor creaked underneath her feet, as she stepped closer to the iron cell.

Not moving an inch, Vegeta paid her no attention. What was she doing here anyway? She wasn't allowed to visit him, Kakarotto had told him this the first night of his imprisonment, when he had brought him his dinner. The younger Saiyajin wouldn't have minded, but the other sailors were concerned for her safety. Vegeta would have snorted, if he had reacted at all. How could he, who was locked away in the brig, physically hurt her? Foolish woman! Was she really jeopardizing the trust of her friends by paying him a visit?

"Krillin helped me to visit you," she explained hurriedly and Vegeta could hear how she nervously wringed her hands. "The others don't know. They are all on shore, but I claimed to be sick to stay aboard. They may never find out."

Again, no response. He hoped that she would give up, if he just ignored her long enough. The woman shouldn't be doing this. He was a dead man and she still had her whole life ahead of her. It was already bad enough that they had started this _relationship_ in the first place. He had known the whole time that it had no future, but he hadn't listened to his mind for once. He had encouraged her, when he should have pushed her away. He had begun to care for her, when he should have hated her. And he had made love to her, when he should have destroyed her trust in him.

"Damn it, Vegeta! Talk to me!"

He could hear the desperation in her voice, the fear and the anger. "Leave."

"No!" Bulma yelled, outraged. "I'm not leaving!"

Vegeta opened his eyes ever so lightly, knowing that she couldn't see it in the darkness. He watched as she, as if to prove her words, sat down on a small barrel and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I'm not leaving," she repeated, quieter but her voice still strong. And then, in a whisper, "I promised you, I wouldn't leave."

This she had, Vegeta remembered hazily. Right before he had died, she had promised him that she wouldn't go anywhere. Closing his eyes again, Vegeta shifted slightly on the small cot in the corner of the cell and leaned his head against the bars. "Stupid woman," he only muttered, before a heavy silence fell upon them.

They sat there like this, not one of them saying another word, until Krillin appeared in the hold and informed Bulma of the return of the others. She left the hold reluctantly, still silent, but threw one look back into the darkness, before she climbed the ladder and disappeared inside. Once she was again in her cabin she quickly undressed and laid down, pretending to sleep.

The whole time, Vegeta had not once moved from his spot on the bed, not even to look after her.

* * *

"Now we're finally going to see the Beast burn," Bardock mumbled grimly, but also a bit triumphantly, as he and Goku stood in front of the bier the same night, along with what appeared to be ever inhabitant of Ginger Island. Goku nodded in agreement, with an equally grim look on his face.

It had been a rather strenuous and exciting afternoon that they had spent with the old woman of their past. Stories had been exchanged, Bardock and Kyna had reveled in long buried memories and they had also talked of future plans. Kyna had taken the revelation that Goku was the _Legendary _surprisingly well, only saying that she had had a feeling that this might happen.

The old woman had perked up considerately after she had recognized Bardock and almost all signs of her illness had been gone. She had even wanted to meet Goku's full family, so, after a bit of arguing with Ducina, ChiChi, Gohan and also Dende had joined them for a few minutes, before they all had to leave. Goku and Bardock left Kyna with the promise to return soon, even though they all knew that the old woman might not be alive anymore, when they again set foot on this island.

"Are we still in time?" they suddenly heard a raspy voice behind them and turned around, astounded. The townspeople directly behind them parted and revealed an old woman in a battered wheelchair.

"Kyna!" Bardock exclaimed, the worry evident in his voice. "What are you doing here? You should be abed!"

"I told her the same," a scowling Ducina complaint, as she pushed the wheelchair to stop next to them. There was a thick blanket covering the old woman's lap, despite the warm night air. "But she wouldn't listen to me."

Kyna gave them a small, slightly severe smile. "Long have I lived under the Beast's terror. Now I want to be present, when it meets its final end."

Squeezing his old friend's shoulder, Bardock replied, "I understand you." Reaching up, Kyna put her hand over his as response, before she put it again in her lap.

A few minutes later the crowd fell silent and Mr. Satan appeared with a brightly burning torch in his hand, approaching the bier. After having set the straw on fire, it rapidly spread over the whole bier and engulfed Frieza's body completely. The heat of the fire was intense and yet no one moved from his spot, as they watched the spectacle with growing fascination.

The smell of burned flesh quickly reached their noses and sparks flew high into the sky. Frieza's body was burning, as seemingly all immunity to fire had fled his body at his death. No one could say how long it took, until the fire began to subside and nothing was left of the body.

Slowly the inhabitants of Ginger Island left the market place, as everything was coming to an end.

"It's over," Bardock murmured and again squeezed the old woman's shoulder. This time, there was no reply. When Bardock looked down at her, he saw a happy and peaceful smile on her pale face, her eyes closed and her chest still.

A single tear ran down his cheek, as he turned again to the dying fire.

It was over.

There was nothing left but dust.


	45. Rolling Home

**A/N: Well, somehow, writing this chapter was a hard struggle, but I hope it is to your satisfaction, as I've made the best out of the ideas in my head.**

**Now about your reviews… (Thanks for them, by the way!) Well, I'm still going to try to write, whenever I have time. I do hope that the professors at university to realize that students still have something called a life, and that this life doesn't just consist of studying. Besides, I'm going to study English and Danish, so maybe I can somehow link my work for the university with my hobby. We'll see how it's going to work out, but this story will be finished within the next few weeks, I promise. If there's going to be a happy ending for this story? You honestly don't want me to answer this, do you? This might spoil any surprises I've still planned for this story, so you just have to wait until the last chapter is posted.**

**And now, have fun!

* * *

**

**Chapter 44: Rolling Home**

"Here you go," Goku said with a small smile, as he handed his father the filled mug and sat down across from him in the deserted common room of the Ouji with his own mug in front of him. It was already late at night and they had just returned from Frieza's burning, but none of them felt like turning in yet. Even though watching Frieza's remains burn to ash had been rather satisfying and freeing, Kyna's sudden death had put a damper on the festive mood.

Ducina had been incredibly sad, but she had smiled, when she had said that Kyna had had a fulfilling life and that they had just waited for this to happen for weeks. Meeting her old friend and being present when the Beast burned was probably the best thing that could have happened before her death and she had let go of life on her own during her happiest moment. She had truly been content, when she had taken her last breath, with her friend at her side and the tyrant that had destroyed so much dead in front of her.

Afterwards they had brought the deceased woman back to her room above the bar, Bardock gently laying her down on her bed. Ducina had said that she would inform the priest in the following morning about her death. Bardock had expressed his wish to stay for the funeral, but had said at the same time that they still had a long journey ahead of them. The young woman had understood and she and Goku had left the room to give the older Saiyajin the chance to say goodbye to his old friend.

"To Kyna," Bardock said, raising his mug.

"To Kyna," Goku only repeated and they both took a large mouthful of the brown liquid.

When he put his mug back down on the table, Bardock said, clearly impressed, "This stuff is good. Where did you get this?"

"I found a whole crate down in the hold, along with the gold chest," the younger Saiyajin replied shrugging. "Usually I wouldn't touch this stuff while on board, but I thought that tonight is different."

"You believed that I needed it," his father said grinning, not missing his son's true reasons. "Well, I'd never say no to a bottle of rum that is as good as this. It's been too long. I almost forgot how it tastes."

Goku returned the grin and took another sip. His father was right – this rum was one of the best he had ever drunken. Trust those pirates to only have the best alcoholic beverage that existed on board. Looking up from his mug, Goku noticed the slightly absent look in his father's eyes, as the older Saiyajin was obviously lost in some memory and allowed himself to reminisce as well.

When he had started this journey two months ago, he would have never believed that he would be the captain of a pirate ship and sharing a bottle of rum with his presumed dead father. If someone had told him before he had left about all the things that would happen on the mission, Goku would have called him insane.

Allowing ChiChi to accompany them, finding Gohan on board, gaining two Nameks and one Jinzoningen to his crew, starting to doubt everything he had learned about good and evil, becoming a prisoner in Frieza's dungeons, meeting his father, becoming a legendary warrior, fighting and defeating the Beast and then, after having lost Bulma, resurrecting her with those seven magical spheres were only some of them…

It really was a lot to take in.

Saiyajins weren't as they had always been claimed to be. They had simply been another race, corrupted by a being far more powerful than them. It didn't matter, where you were coming from, but what you made out of your life. This was the most important lesson that he had learned over the course of the last few weeks and it was this lesson that had helped him to accept what he was. Even though Saiyajin blood ran in his veins, he was still Son Goku, son of Bardock, grandson of Son Gohan, father of a kid with the same name and hopefully betrothed of ChiChi.

_ChiChi… _he thought fondly, but a small frown creased his face as he recalled all the trouble and all the pain that she had to go through because of him and they still hadn't talked. Everything had simply been too hectic at the beginning and then, when they had started to settle down on the ship, they had just skirted around the subject of their future. Of course, he had kissed her and told her that he loved her directly after the battle and presented her as is wife, but he had never told her about his newly won confidence of his identity. This needed to change.

But there were still so many other things that had happened. His son possessed the same legendary power as he did. Krillin had developed feelings for one of the feared Jinzoningen. Bulma had fallen in love with the very same pirate who had kidnapped her and he himself was starting to respect the man. And even Vegeta wasn't the same man he had been two months ago.

They had all undergone so many changes – it was a wonder they still recognized themselves.

Then there was his father. He had just known the man for a few days and yet it already felt, as if he had known him his whole life – there was already a strong bond between them, a bond that could only exist between a father and his son. It was similar to the one he shared with Gohan.

Goku was glad that his son didn't hold a grudge against him after what he had done – instead the young boy was completely taken with him, all anger seemingly forgotten and they were spending much time together. Sometimes Bardock joined them and immediately Gohan prodded him for stories of his life before his imprisonment. The boy already adored his grandfather and even the most reserved members of his crew had accepted the old Saiyajin.

Bardock truly was a good man. Frieza had offered him to work for him and he had declined, staying true to his king, not once wavering. The man had risked his own life to save his youngest son and killed his oldest son, when he had betrayed everything his father stood for. The Saiyajin had suffered twenty-five years in the dungeons and hadn't been broken. He still held onto his beliefs after all those years, finding the strength to fight when he needed to. Goku admired him for this.

"You never told me, how you knew her," the younger Saiyajin said at length, nursing his drink.

Bardock laughed, shaking his head slightly, and refilling his mug, as he replied, "You wouldn't believe it."

"Try me," Goku challenged, after he had emptied his own mug and took the bottle out of his father's hands to refill it. He was already feeling slightly dizzy, just another sign of how good this rum really was.

"Alright," Bardock said, put his mug back on the table and said, completely serious, "She was my nursemaid."

The younger man snorted with laughter, almost spitting the rum across the table in his father's face. Of all the answers he had expected, this definitely wasn't it.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe it," he muttered with mock hurt in his voice. "In the village, where I grew up, she was our neighbor and always looked after me, when my parents were gone. This was at the beginning of Frieza's reign and there were not only Saiyajins living on our island at this time. I have always been quite fond of her and, as I got older, we formed a strong friendship. I trusted her with my life, especially after my parents were killed, most likely by Frieza or his men, and then, later, with the lives of my children – first Radditz, then you.

"When I organized the flight of my mate and me, I asked Kyna to join us, as her husband had passed away only merely weeks earlier, and her own son was already living on Ginger Island along with his wife and daughter. She had agreed, but as you know, she and you were the only passengers on the boat that night. Her husband had been an acquaintance of Kaiou, an ambitious captain with much influence, so we had decided to go to him for help against Frieza. Again, you know how this turned out. Kyna brought you to him and my wish has come true – you grew up in peace to a strong young man. I couldn't be prouder and happier."

A small and unwanted blush crept on Goku's face, as his father compliment him with a genuine and happy smile on his face, but he couldn't help it. Hearing his own father say something like this to him, a father he had only known for a few days, stirred something within him. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but Goku suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to embrace this man. However, he resisted and just raised his mug instead.

"To family."

The two mugs clanked as they touched in midair. Their eyes met and a message that said much more than words could ever express, passed between them, as Bardock echoed, "To family."

* * *

ChiChi smiled as she stepped on deck of the Ouji a couple of days later. It was still early in the morning, but the soft orange glow of the rising sun already hit her face. She closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth, as she stretched her arms in the air. A light salty breeze blew through her black hair, which was running down her back to her waist. The small happy sigh that escaped her lips was almost inaudible, as she opened her eyes again, but her heart dropped a bit, when she saw the man standing at the bow of the ship. 

She had hoped that she would be alone on deck at this early hour, as she had come out here to think without being disturbed. There were so many things going on in her head, so many things that were still troubling her.

Her relationship with Goku was her biggest worry. ChiChi still didn't know where they were going with this relationship, if they were even going anywhere. She was slowly beginning to get tired of waiting for Goku to make his decision. He had asked her for a few more days to sort everything out, only merely days before he had almost died the first time.

She had thought that believing to have lost Goku and living without him was hard, but somehow, now that they were on this ship, so close and yet so far away from each other, she knew that she had been wrong. This was harder, a lot harder, seeing him every day, but not knowing if there was going to be a future for them, not knowing what he was thinking.

Watching him was something ChiChi had done quite often during the last few days, observing how he acted around the others and especially Gohan. What she had seen surprised her – Goku was acting as a father would act around his son. This made her happy and sad at the same time. Goku loved his son, that much was evident, but did he love her as much? If not, if he couldn't be with her because of what he was, if their love wasn't strong enough to overcome this obstacle, what would she do? Or more importantly, what _could_ she do?

She had wished for some solitude this morning to think about this, but obviously her wish wasn't going to be fulfilled, as Son Goku turned around and smiled at her. Forcing herself to return this smile and not letting the worry shine through, she walked up to him.

"Good morning," he said, as she stopped next to him and his smile grew brighter, when he noticed how her face was glowing in the early morning sun. He had to resist the urge to put his arm around her, because he knew that they hadn't had _the talk_ yet, but it seemed as if they couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Good morning," she replied softly. Averting his gaze, she turned back to the sunrise. "You're up early."

"So are you…"

Silence fell between them. Goku fidgeted a bit nervously and glanced at the woman at his side. The smile on her face had disappeared, replaced by a thoughtful frown. He knew that he had hurt her, more than once since his insecurities had surfaced, but now he hoped that he would be able to repair what he had broken with his actions.

After having taken a deep breath to gather his courage, he asked with a raspy voice, "Do you remember what I said, first when we left Namek and then again, after we left Ginger Island the first time?"

The young woman looked at him startled, not having expected him to talk about _this_ now. "O-of course." An unpleasant feeling settled in her stomach and she could almost swear that her heart would stop beating any second now. Suddenly ChiChi wasn't so sure if she really wanted to hear what he wanted to say.

"I made a decision," Goku admitted and hesitated for a few seconds, before he continued, nervously fumbling with his fingers, "I'm a Saiyajin…" he trailed off.

"I understand," ChiChi said, sounding defeated. There were tears brimming in her eyes, but she didn't want to let him see them. She should have known. She should have known…

Smiling, Goku shook his head and cupped her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "No, you don't, Chi. I'm a Saiyajin and especially after the fight against Frieza, I can't deny this anymore… But at the same time, I'm a Human. The Saiyajinblood in my veins might give me more strength or the ability of the Legendary, but I was raised to hold onto Human beliefs. I was raised to be a good man and nothing, not even my blood, would be able to change this. I am who _I_ choose to be, not my heritage. I admit, the thirst for battle is still there, maybe after my transformation even stronger than before, but I can deal with this. It's part of who I am and I have to accept this. Being a Saiyajin doesn't equal to being evil, as long as _I_ choose to be good. In the end, my father helped me see this. It doesn't matter, what I am. What does matter is _who_ I am."

"And who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling, both with fear and excitement.

"Son Goku, Kakarotto, the Legendary… Pick one, because they're all the same. They're all me." He noticed the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall and gently stroked with his thumb across her cheek. "They all love you and they all wish to start a family with you and Gohan."

"Goku…"

"Of course just, if you still want to."

ChiChi looked at him, unsure of what to say. Her first answer would have been yes, but when she thought about this further, she wasn't so sure anymore. How could she be so sure that Goku wouldn't change his mind one day? This would be devastating, for both her and Gohan. Wouldn't it be better, if they just parted ways, when they arrived at the Western Capitol?

"ChiChi?" he asked after having waited in silence for incredibly long seconds. Letting go of her, he took a step back.

Her dark eyes met his and she winced, when she saw the look in them. His eyes were filled with pain, despair, rejection and the small flicker of hope that slowly began to dim the longer she waited. But still, the most prominent of them was the unwavering love and it was this emotion that let all doubts disappear at once. This man loved her and she returned his feelings. Shouldn't this be enough?

Son Goku sighed, lowering his head, when he noticed her hesitation, concluding that ChiChi obviously didn't want to be with him anymore. "I understand," he mumbled and turned to go, when he suddenly felt her hand on his arm.

"Don't," she said, her voice strong and filled with determination. "Don't leave. I love you, Goku, and I don't want to lose you again. No matter what happens, I'd be happy to become your wife."

Goku looked at her, eyes wide, as his mind tried to process what she had just told him. "You want to marry me?" he asked stupidly, not trusting what he had heard. First, when ChiChi nodded to confirm his question, a huge grin spread over his face. He immediately gathered her up in his arms and whirled her around, enjoying the sound of her laughter in his ears.

All the nervousness in his body was gone, as was the unbearable tension between the two of them of the last days, and he knew that he was doing the right thing. He would be insane if he ever let that woman go. It had been love at first sight, well, actually at second sight, but he had fallen in love with her, when he had first seen her as woman. Before, as children, they had only played now and then together, since her father and Muten Roshi were good friends.

As Goku was starting to feel a bit lightheaded, he let ChiChi down and kissed her. This kiss was sweeter than any kisses they had shared before, because now it felt simply right, it was just perfect. "I love you, Chi," he whispered softly. "And I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long. I'm sorry that I hurt you with my actions, but now I finally know where I belong and this is at your side."

"Oh Goku…" ChiChi sighed smiling and snuggled against Goku's chest, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

Krillin smiled from his spot at the helm, as he watched the couple at the bow and realized that everything between them was going to be alright. He hadn't meant to witness the conversation and he had felt like an intruder, but what should he have done? The ship wasn't going to get to Namek all by itself. Instead he had tried to concentrate on steering the ship alone, though no matter how hard he tried, at least out of the corner of his eyes he had seen what had been going on. Actually, Krillin was pretty sure that Goku and ChiChi had been too caught up in their own world that they hadn't wasted a single thought to his presence. 

He was truly happy for them. They both deserved this after everything they had to go through. Krillin had seen how devastated ChiChi had been after the storm, when they had all believed that Son Goku was dead, even though she had put on a brave face. It had been common knowledge on the Kintoun that, when they had left Namek, things had been bad between the couple and that their problems hadn't been solved by the time the storm had come.

Now, if only all of them could have their happily ever after. Ever since they had left Ginger Island, Bulma had barely left the cabin, most of the time staying abed and just coming out at night, when she knew that the only person on deck was him. Krillin had tried to talk to her, to make her understand that the others were worried about her, but she just wouldn't listen. Whenever he broached this subject, she quickly changed the topic of their conversation.

Krillin didn't know what had happened in the hold during the few hours that Bulma had spent with their prisoner, he could, however, guess that it hadn't been what Bulma had expected or how she had wished it to be. Unfortunately, Krillin couldn't really comfort her or give her advice, as he didn't know the pirate that well. The only things he knew about Vegeta was that he was incredibly proud and stubborn. Those were two traits, which Bulma possessed as well. He didn't know, if this was good for their _relationship_ or bad. Though one thing was quite sure, Krillin noticed with a grin. If they ever got the chance to live together as a couple or husband and wife, their life would certainly be interesting.

At least this was more than what he knew about the not existing relationship between him and Juuhachigou. The Jinzoningen was truly something different. For one, it was incredibly hard to read her, and she certainly didn't act like other women. The first thing she had done, when the others had returned on board with the new clothes, she had asked if they had also got some pants and a shirt in her size. The woman had been lucky and from that moment on she was running around like a man. Krillin still had to blush almost every time he saw her in those tight pants.

_Ah, seems like they finally noticed me_, Krillin thought amused, as he noticed Goku's eyes resting on him. He was looking over ChiChi's shoulder and had a large contented smile on his face. Krillin only winked at his childhood friend and gave him a thumb's up.

* * *

"I believe Gohan should also know of this, don't you think, Chi?" Goku finally broke the comfortable silence between them, as he noticed that the sun was already standing higher at the sky and Tenshinhan appeared on deck to relieve an exhausted Krillin at the helm. He hadn't realized, just how much time had already passed, but it didn't bother him. He felt obliged to make up for all the time he and ChiChi had missed because of his insecurities. And then there were also still the five, no, make that six years that he had been on sea. 

ChiChi smiled up at him, a bit reluctant to let go of him already, but still she gently pushed away. The smile got even wider, when Goku grasped her hand in a firm grip instead. "You're right. We ought to tell him." But still, despite what she had seen of the interaction between father and son, a bit doubt gnawed at her. "Do you think, he'll approve of us?"

Much to her surprise, Goku laughed. He wasn't mocking her, but he appeared to be clearly amused by her question. "Approve of us? Have you already forgotten his first reaction? I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see his parents together. But if you wish to find out yourself, we should go and see him now. It's time for breakfast, after all," he added, as his stomach grumbled loudly.

The dark haired woman only giggled, and Goku gently led her inside, past a smirking Tenshinhan at the helm and a grinning Krillin, who also wanted to go under deck. However, while ChiChi and Goku were heading to the cabin of the boys, Krillin went directly into the common room to get his breakfast, before he wanted to go to bed.

"Boys! It's time to get up!" Goku called out, knocking at the door of the children, before he opened it. Grinning, he noticed the disheveled appearance of the boys, Dende still looking half asleep, as he sat up on his bed, while Gohan's hair was sticking up wildly in addition. "Your breakfast is waiting!"

"Do we have to get up already?" Gohan grumbled, wiping his eyes with his knuckles. While the boy still had trouble to stay awake, his friend was already up and washing his face with the cold water in the bowl in their room. "I'm still tired."

Goku grinned at him, encouragingly and sat down on his son's bed, slapping him briskly on the back. Gohan almost fell over, as he still felt too groggy and he couldn't understand at all, how his father could already be in such a good mood this early in the morning. Maybe he just shouldn't have talked to Dende all night long.

"Come on, son. Get up! Besides, your mother and I have to tell you something!"

This finally got his attention and he was suddenly wide awake, as he stared at his parents with big eyes. "Tell me something? What?" Gohan asked eagerly.

Goku motioned for ChiChi to come over and he got up again, putting his arm around her. She smiled and nodded at him to break the news. "When we get home, your mother and I are getting married."

Gohan spluttered, not having expected this at all. "Y-you're serious?"

"We are," ChiChi told him smiling.

"That's fantastic!" The young boy jumped from the bed, directly in the arms of his unsuspecting father. Then, with a sly grin he added, "Took you long enough."

* * *

"Krillin, I need to talk to him again," Bulma suddenly said to him two weeks later during one of their nightly meetings. 

Krillin looked at her, surprised. This was the first time that she had directed their conversation to the pirate since Ginger Island. And he didn't know if he should be happy about it or not. After Goku's and ChiChi's announcement to the crew that they were getting married, she had gotten worse. Of course, in front of her friends, she put on a brave face, but he had learned to see past that and he also guessed that Goku suspected something. To be honest, Krillin would have been disappointed in him, if he hadn't seen it. Bulma was always pale and sickly and at mealtimes barely touching her food, if she appeared at all. "Are you sure about this?"

"I have to," she insisted. "You haven't seen him, Krillin. He didn't want to talk to me. He's given up. I can't just wait any longer. We'll reach Namek in a few days and then it'll only be a matter of time until we're home and…"

The sailor knew what she couldn't say. It was only a matter of time until Vegeta would be put on trial and if he had already given up now, his life was most likely forfeited. But he knew that it would be harder this time to sneak Bulma into the hold. Goku would surely ask her again to come with him and this time, she couldn't deny his request. "I don't know, Bulma," Krillin whispered. "I'm not sure if it is possible to get you in there again without anyone noticing it."

She fell silent then, looking away. Krillin could see that she was disappointed, but there was not much he could do to help her this time. Except perhaps…

* * *

The next morning Krillin was sitting across from Goku in the common room. They were the only ones there, as everyone else had already finished breakfast and had gone on deck. When Goku had appeared for breakfast, Krillin had immediately taken him aside and told him that he needed to talk to him in private. The Saiyajin had been a bit confused at first, but had then sat down with him and waited until they were alone, before he asked again, what was on Krillin's mind. 

"It's about Bulma," Krillin admitted at length. "She isn't well, as you've probably noticed as well."

Goku only nodded grimly, as he replied, "I noticed and I already tried to talk to her about it, but she claims that she's alright. She doesn't even confide in ChiChi." Sighing, he mumbled eventually, "I didn't expect that this thing with Vegeta would hit her that hard."

"There's a way you might help her," the bald sailor whispered and lowered his gaze.

Son Goku sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Krillin, you know what the others said—"

"Please let her talk to him, just for a few minutes," he tried to convince his friend, simply ignoring what Goku wanted to say. "Bulma misses him and she's worried. She fears that Vegeta might have given up and according to what you told me about his behavior during the last weeks, she might be right. She loves him… What would you do, if it were ChiChi down there and you weren't allowed to see her?"

"I… this… you can't compare this. Vegeta is a pirate—"

"And yet you respect him." Krillin noticed Goku wince slightly, as he spoke the truth. "Bulma is convinced that he can be a good man. It would destroy her to lose him without having the chance to talk to him. Please, Goku, give her this chance. You and I know both that this will make her happy."

* * *

The time until they reached Namek was drawing nearer. Bulma had heard Goku telling Dende that it would take only about two more days until he was home. It was again in the middle of the night and she knew that Krillin would be waiting for her, if she didn't get up soon. But somehow, no matter how much she enjoyed their meetings, she had felt so incredibly exhausted during the last few days that she seriously considered to just stay in bed. 

This was all Vegeta's fault. If their last and only _talk_ on this ship had gone a bit differently, she might just be able to feel better. But as it was, she was hardly hungry and felt nauseated, when she saw or smelled food. And then she was tired, always so tired. But then again, most of the times, she'd like to either yell at someone or cry her eyes out. The worry for him and their future was the reason for this, all of this. How could someone expect her to be not sick, when her lover was most likely about to die?

She turned her head and saw the moon through the window. It was time for her to go outside. Krillin was probably already worried – or maybe relieved, hoping that she had for once fallen asleep early – about her.

With a silent sigh, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up, grabbing her cloak and throwing it over her shoulder while doing so. She glanced back one more time at ChiChi and Juuhachigou, who were both fast asleep, before quietly slipping out of the room.

It was again completely dark in the corridor, so she was surprised, when she suddenly saw a light flickering at the end. Curiously she stepped forward and cursed under her breath, when she recognized Son Goku in the soft light of the candle that he was holding in his hands.

"You're late," he said, much to her surprise.

She eyed him suspiciously, not really knowing what to think of this. Had he already expected her? Obviously… But why? Was he going to send her back to bed and scold her for being up so late? Was he maybe going to lecture her about her health and annoy her again with his questions?

"Krillin told me that you would come," Goku explained and Bulma's eyes narrowed. She was going to have a talk with Krillin about this. "Come on. Let's go on deck."

Her suspicions that something was definitely going on only strengthened, as she followed him out of the door and on deck. When he stopped, Bulma couldn't help but notice, just exactly where he was now standing. Her gaze wandered from him to the hatch and back to him. "What's the meaning of this, Son Goku?" she hissed.

Flashing her a grin, Goku bent down and opened the hatch. It was completely dark inside, so Goku handed her the candle. "I just want you to be happy. Go down and talk to him, but when you come back up, I want to see a smile on your face. Understood?"

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes, as her mind slowly registered what Goku wanted her to do. He was actually giving her the chance to talk to Vegeta, after he had said time and time again that he couldn't do it because of the others. She turned her head around to the helm and saw Krillin winking at her with a smirk on his face. A small grateful smile tugged at her lips, as she turned back to the hatch and descended into the darkness.

The candle in her hand only gave her enough light to see everything a few feet around her, so she first really saw him, when she was standing in front of the cell. Vegeta appeared to be asleep, lying on the small cot with his back turned to her. Or maybe, he was just pretending to sleep, which was more likely.

"Vegeta?" she whispered, after she had sat down on a crate that was standing in front of the cell and put the candle on a barrel next to it. Bulma had halfway expected him to ignore her, just as he had already done the last time, so she was surprised, when he spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly, but he didn't turn around to face her.

Bulma wasn't bothered by his harsh reply. She had had enough time to get used to it. "I need to talk to you."

"Go to bed. It wouldn't do you any good, if Kakarotto found out that you're here."

If he had turned around, he would have seen the smirk on her face, but as he was still facing the wall, he could only hear it in her voice. "It was Goku who told me to go down here."

Vegeta, surprised by this sudden turn of events, sat up and looked at her. What he saw caused a strange feeling to surface. The woman was pale with dark bags underneath her eyes and she appeared to have lost weight. Not even during her time on his ship had she ever looked like this. "What did you say?"

"Goku told me to go down here," Bulma repeated, a bit happier now that he was at least looking at her. "I guess Krillin's been talking to him. He's been a bit worried about me—"

Vegeta snorted. He could clearly see why. It wasn't just that she looked as if she hadn't gotten anything to eat in days and barely seen the sun. He could actually _feel _her exhaustion. Had she slept at all, since she had last been down here? At least the spark was still there, he noticed slightly relieved, when he looked into her eyes. They were directed at him and blazing with a fire that he had missed the most during the last few weeks, while he had been down here no matter what he had tried to tell himself. Vegeta had to resist the urge to just grab her through the bars and pull her into a fiery and passionate kiss.

"Do you want to know the reason for this?" she snarled, but she didn't even wait for him to answer, as she just continued to rant. "_You_ are the reason! I can't sleep at night, because of _you_! I can't eat anything, because I'm worried about _you_! I can't go out and meet my _supposed_ friends, because I'm angry at them for what they did to _you_!"

"Nonsense!" Vegeta snapped. "This is nonsense!"

"And just why exactly is this nonsense?" Bulma stood up and stepped closer to the cell with her hands on her hips. Her face was flushed slightly, as her blood slowly began to boil with anger. She didn't believe him! How could he think that this was nonsense? "I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I can't help the way I feel. If you'd just give me something, some hope to hold onto, I might be able to sleep easier at night and not worry about you all the time."

"What exactly do you want from me?" His voice was harsh, but his eyes told another story. They were confused and he didn't know how to deal with this.

She sighed and removed her hands from her hips, resting them against the iron bars. Her forehead touched the cool metal and she closed her eyes for a split second, before she replied, "Tell me that you didn't quit. Tell me that you didn't give up everything you've fought for all your life. Tell me that you don't want to die."

"I…" Vegeta hesitated and Bulma looked at him, hope shining in her blue eyes. What should he tell her?

He _had_ quit. He had already done this when he had fought against Frieza, maybe even earlier.

_He'll kill you!_

_Don't you think I know that?_

He _had_ given up everything he had fought for all his life.

_The legend says that only—_

_The Legendary can defeat the Beast. But seeing as Son Goku is in fact this legendary warrior, it's by all means possible._

But did he really _want_ to die?

This would be the easy way, the coward's way out, and he certainly wasn't a coward. Just sometimes, you couldn't prevent death. Just like his couldn't be prevented. Only a fool would _not_ hang him after the trial. However, at least, there _was_ something that he could say to the woman to make it easier on her.

"No, woman, I don't want to die."

A relieved smile crossed her face and a sob escaped her throat. Bulma quickly wiped with her sleeve over her eyes to dry the tears that had threatened to fall. It wasn't much, but it was something, a small ray of hope in the darkness that had been ready to consume her. "Then we'll find a way," she said, convinced of every word that passed her lips. "We'll find a way to get you out of here. You won't need to die, Vegeta, if you don't want to."

Reaching out, she managed to get a hold of his shirt through the bars and pulled him up and closer to her. "Woman," Vegeta grumbled in weak protest, as he stepped up to her. There were only merely inches separating them now and he could feel her body heat, despite the chill air in the hold. The tension between them was unbearable, the urge to touch her almost irresistible, and it took all of his self-control to keep his hands to himself. But this self-control was slipping with each moment that he spent this close to her and yet he couldn't find the will to step back.

Those last weeks without her had simply been too long.

"Vegeta…"

Just as it had done once before, her whisper broke all of his resolve and he grabbed her, yanking her against his body as well as possible with the bars still between them and pressed his lips firmly on hers. A groan escaped her lips and she buried her hands in his wild black locks. His hands were already everywhere on her, touching, groping, rediscovering her body through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Whenever his fingers touched her bare skin, be it at her neck, face or when he had pushed the nightgown up her leg, they caused a fire surging through her whole body.

It was just like that one time on the ship during the storm. The kiss left them breathless, but in the need for more. If it weren't for the bars, Bulma was pretty sure that she would have already been wearing a few clothes less, as would he. As it was, she had barely managed to tear his shirt open, while his lips were still on hers. She had needed to feel him again so near, to be able to feel him. And she felt the need to give him the same pleasure, the same ecstasy that he was giving her and if his moans against her mouth were any indication, she could tell that she was successful.

Bulma didn't want to let go of him ever again, because if she did, she knew that a part of her would be missing. If she did, she would have to wait a long time until she could touch him or simply be with him again.

Vegeta knew of his presence, before he heard him, so the clearing of a throat didn't come as much as a surprise to him as it did to the woman. She jumped away from him, quickly straightening her clothes, but it was already too late. Kakarotto had seen them and she was aware of that. Her face was crimson, while she was smiling embarrassedly and Vegeta had a smug smirk on his face, as he simply turned towards the other Saiyajin, who tried to look anywhere but at them with a slight sheepish grin on his face.

"Uhm…" Goku hesitated, clearly not knowing what to say. To be honest, this had taken him by surprise. He had expected them to talk and not to do what they had been doing. Well, at least Bulma was smiling again. "I didn't want to interrupt, but I believe it's time for you to return to your cabin, Bulma."

"Alright," Bulma, who was still blushing furiously nodded. She took a few steps away from the cell, but then remembered something and went back to him to whisper, "I promise, Vegeta, I'll find a way. I love you." After having flashed him a bright smile, she crossed the hold and climbed the stairs, followed by Goku.

Vegeta only stared after her this time, as his mind slowly registered just what exactly she had told him. "Damn!" he muttered, but couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

_

* * *

There's Namek, Bulma thought as she was looking over the rail not even two days later. The Ouji had made good time and they had been faster than expected. It was in the morning and in about half an hour they would anchor in the harbor of the Eldest's village. She had never seen it from the sea before, but she had heard that Radditz and Nappa – a small shudder still went through her, when she thought of him – had burnt almost the whole village to the ground, so she was surprised to see that many buildings and houses had already been rebuilt. _

"You're coming with us today?" Goku asked Bulma, as he joined her.

None of them had ever mentioned the incidence in the hold again and Bulma was glad for it. Goku hadn't really needed to see that, but Bulma was happy that it had happened at all. She was truly grateful that her friend had given her the chance to talk to Vegeta again, because now she had again a bit hope. Vegeta didn't want to die. This had to count for something. She was happier than she had been during the last few weeks and not that tired anymore, as she had not spent the last two nights on deck with Krillin, but fast asleep in her bed. Well, food was still a slightly touchy subject, but Bulma guessed that she just had to get used to eating again, after having barely touched anything for more than two weeks. She only felt sorry for Krillin, as he had now lost his only entertainment during the long hours at the helm.

"Yes, I'm coming with you, Goku", she replied grinning. "I can't wait to see the village while not being dragged around by a grumpy pirate who's forced to buy clothes for me."

Goku raised an eyebrow at that. Bulma hadn't told them much about her first stay on the Ouji, but from time to time she let something slip and most of the times, it was something humorous, like now. He was glad that she could look back on her captivity and see the good sides and not, like most people who had gone through something similar, got lost in the despair and darkness it had caused in them.

"I'm glad to hear that," Goku said, returning her grin.

* * *

Less than one hour later, the crew left the Ouji at the main harbor of Namek. However, this time it was truly only Goku, Bardock, ChiChi, Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo and Dende who went into town. The rest of them decided to either stay aboard or buy the necessary goods directly at the harbor. 

As it was still morning, the buzz of activity was stronger than in the afternoon, when they had been there the last time. Goku was even more surprised by this due to the fact that the last time they had left this town, it had been nearly completely destroyed by the fire. But Goku was surprised and at the same time happy to see that the Nameks had recovered from this attack quickly.

The walk to the old house of the Eldest was a short one, but instead of finding a new house there, one was under construction and no soul was to be seen, as the workers were apparently taking a break. Goku looked at his friends, feeling a bit lost, as he didn't know where the Eldest was living now. He threw Piccolo a helpless glance, but it was Dende, who helped him, as the boy suddenly began to wave and cried out, "Guru!"

Goku turned around and saw an older Namek coming up to them, after having heard the call of the boy. "Dende, is that you?" the other Namek, Guru, asked surprised. A huge smile spread over his face, when he recognized the young Namek. "It really is you! You're back!"

"Yes, I am! We all are. Son Goku," Dende said, motioning to the younger Saiyajin in his company. Guru nodded his greeting to the legendary sailor and his friends, while Dende was continuing, "defeated Frieza and we got all seven Dragonballs, though they are now nothing more than stone, as we needed the wish. Guru is another member of our large family, the Dragonclan, and he knows of the Dragonballs," Dende explained quickly to the others.

"That's fantastic news," Guru said, before he turned fully to Goku. "We are all in your debt, Son Goku. Frieza was a terrible monster and the Dragonballs would have caused tremendous chaos and destruction in his hands. However, you should immediately go to the Eldest and tell him of your feat. He has waited for you to return for days already, saying that he had felt a change in the wind."

Piccolo stepped forward, surprising the other Namek, as he hadn't noticed him yet. "Do you know where the Eldest is living now?"

"P-Piccolo," Guru stuttered. "The Eldest and Nail told me that you were also part of this mission, but I hadn't wanted to believe them. They said that you reformed and were now working at the palace of Lord Briefs." Instead of the distrustful look that Piccolo had expected, Guru offered him a small smile. "I'm glad that I've been wrong. It's good to have you back, Piccolo. I'm sure Nail will also be happy to see you. But to answer your question – until his home his rebuilt, he's living at my house, which had been spared by the fire."

"Could you bring us there?" Goku wanted to know. Guru only nodded with a friendly smile on his face and motioned for them to follow him.

It was a short walk of barely ten minutes, until they stopped in front of a smaller house. Guru went inside and Goku and the others went after him. The front door immediately led into a small and cozy living room and they could hear the crackle of a fire despite the warmth outside. In front of the fireplace a huge armchair was standing and they could see the outlines of a large green head over the back of the armchair.

"Saichourou, I've brought guests for you," Guru announced, after Bardock had closed the door behind them. "Dende has returned and with him are Son Goku and a part of his crew."

They could hear some movements in the chair. "Dende," a deep and tired voice mumbled. "And Son Goku. I'm glad that you are back. I hope you bring good tidings."

"We do," Goku said, as he stepped forward. "Frieza is dead, we've rescued my friend and we brought you all seven spheres and two of the maps back. The third one was unfortunately destroyed during the battle."

"Those are indeed good tidings. Guru, please help me turn around. I wish to talk to them face to face." Guru immediately went up to him, but with him Piccolo and Goku came and helped to turn around the armchair. A contented smile was to be seen on the Eldest's face, as he regarded his visitors. "Dende, you've grown, as have you, Gohan. You've all changed, but this was to be expected. And I see that you've gotten some additions to your crew."

Goku nodded and beckoned his father and Bulma over to them. "This is Bardock, my presumed dead father. He's survived in Frieza's dungeons for the last twenty-five years. And my friend, Bulma Briefs, who's been captured by the pirates."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Bardock, Lady Bulma," Saichourou acknowledged the old Saiyajin and the blue haired woman with a small nod.

Bardock and Bulma both bowed theirs heads slightly. "Eldest."

"But now, please sit down and tell me of your travel," the Eldest urged them. "I'm sure you've experienced and learned much, both about your allies and of your enemies." When he said the last part, he gave Goku a quick glance and the Saiyajin was reminded of something Saichourou had told him when they had parted so many weeks ago.

_Don't be so harsh with the Prince. He is not like you think he is. Somewhere deep inside of him something has awoken. He has started to care, even though he doesn't want to admit it to himself. Remember that every person deserves a second chance._

Had the Eldest truly seen then what most of his friends still didn't want to see? He had been right. Vegeta deserved a second chance, and Goku would do everything in his power to give him this chance.

* * *

It was the morning two days later, when everyone, even Saichourou, was gathered at the harbor to say goodbye to Son Goku and his crew. They had stayed on this island for two days. The first day they had spent at Guru's house and had recounted everything that had happened to them after they had left Namek the last time. Son Goku had given the Eldest the bag with the spheres, having explained about the wish they had used, and the two remaining maps. When he held them again in his hands, Saichourou had promised him to do the same as his ancestors and send warriors out to spread the Dragonballs all over the world. 

The second day, after Saichourou had insisted that they stayed longer than the last time, Nail had agreed to show them around the town and the region around it with its wildlife. This time, also the rest of the crew, except for Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu, who had willingly taken the watch of the ship and their prisoner, had wanted to accompany them. The unlikely group of several Humans, Saiyajins and one Jinzoningen was happy to get this chance.

That evening, after his men had returned to the ship, Goku and his family, as well as Bulma and Piccolo, were invited to dine with Saichourou, Guru and Nail. Stories had been retold that night and plans for the future explained. It had been well after midnight when they had returned to the Ouji.

Dende and Gohan had used those two days to their fullest to spend the last precious hours together, before they had to part, as the young Namek was going to stay on the island. During their long journey, the two boys had become very good friends and saying goodbye would be hard for both of them, maybe for Gohan even a bit harder, as Dende had friends his own age on this island as well and Gohan's only friend at the palace had been Piccolo.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, Piccolo?" Dende asked the older Namek, when it was time for the crew to board the ship.

Piccolo nodded, throwing a quick glance at Saichourou and his brother Nail, who had also come. "This isn't my home anymore. Besides, I'm much more needed in the Western Capitol. Most of the warriors there are truly pathetic."

There was a small smirk on his face, as he said this and Goku had to chuckle. "As hard as it is to admit, but Piccolo is right. Humans simply aren't as strong as warrior trained Nameks or Saiyajins."

"Well then, brother," Nail said and stepped forward, extending his hand. "I wish you well."

"Thank you," Piccolo replied and took the offered hand. "I promise, I will visit someday, if I'm welcome."

Saichourou smiled kindly, as he shook his head in slight disbelief. "Why shouldn't you be welcome, Piccolo? You're one of us. No matter, what you say, this island will always be a home for you."

Meanwhile, Gohan and Dende were hugging each other tightly, not caring what any of the adults might think of their show of affection for each other. After all, this would be the last time for what appeared to be a long time until the two boys would meet again.

"You promise to write, don't you?" Dende asked the other boy, having already tears in his eyes.

Gohan nodded vigorously, blinking away his own tears. "Of course, I will. And you promise to visit us sometime! There are so many things and places that I have to show you!"

"I promise," Dende said and the friends hugged one more time, before Dende stepped back to Saichourou and Gohan to his parents.

"Son Goku," Saichourou said in his deep voice. "I've got something for you. Nail, would you please?" The Namek warrior walked up to Goku and handed him a stone sphere and one of the two maps. When the Saiyajin looked at the Eldest confused, he explained further, "This is the Dragonball with the four stars. I believe this one has got some sentimental value for you."

Goku gazed at the sphere in his hands with a bright smile on his face. "Thank you, Saichourou."

"You're welcome." The Eldest returned the smile. "I also entrust you with one of the remaining two maps. If there's someone I deem worthy to make sure that the Dragonballs don't get into the wrong hands, it would be you. You are truly a good man, Son Goku. Please do never forget this."

While firmly grabbing the sphere and the map in his hands, almost as if to show the Eldest that nothing would happen to them, he replied with a loving smile to ChiChi, "Don't worry, I won't forget."

Slowly the last goodbyes were exchanged and Son Goku and his friends boarded the ship. His crew knew what to do, as they immediately set to work, hoisting the anchor and setting the sails. Much to their surprise, Krillin suddenly began to sing, if a bit off-key, while they were working. They quickly recognized the lyrics as the old and well-known homebound shanty Rolling Home.

_Call all hands to man the capstan  
See the cable run down clear  
Heave away and with a will boys  
For old homeland we will steer  
And we'll sing in joyful chorus  
In the watches of the night  
And we'll sight the shores of our home  
When the grey dawn brings the light_

The other sailors gave each other knowing grins, as they joined in at the refrain. It was true, they realized. They were finally going home now.

_Rolling home, rolling home, rolling home across the sea__  
Rolling home to dear old homeland  
Rolling home, dear land to thee_

With the solemn music in the background, Goku, his family, Bulma and Piccolo turned their attention to the Nameks gathered at the quay, who were watching them leave with sad looks on their faces.

_Up aloft amid the rigging  
Blows the loud exulting gale  
Like a bird's wide out-streached pinions  
Spreads on high each swelling sail  
And the wild waves cleft behind us  
Seem to murmur as they flow  
There are loving hearts that wait you  
In the land to which you go_

_Rolling home, rolling home, rolling home across the sea__  
Rolling home to dear old homeland  
Rolling home, dear land to thee_

Gohan was almost standing on the rail, waving at his friend and calling to him, reminding him of his promise. His parents were simply waving and Piccolo just nodded his farewell.

_Many thousand miles behind us  
Many thousand miles before  
Ancient ocean have to waft us  
To the well-remembered shore  
Cheer up mate, bright smiles await you  
From the fairest of the fair  
And her loving eyes will greet you  
With kind welcomes everywhere_

_Rolling home, rolling home, rolling home across the sea__  
Rolling home to dear old homeland  
Rolling home, dear land to thee_

First when the harbor was truly out of sight did Gohan come back down. He was smiling, but his eyes were shining slightly with unshed tears. He was sure that he would see his friend again someday.

* * *

Son Goku grinned, as he managed to avoid the kick directed at him. His opponent stumbled slightly, but quickly regained his composure and launched yet another attack. Tenshinhan cursed under his breath, as he missed again and whirled around to face Goku, who was still grinning at him. 

"Come on, Tenshinhan! Is that all you've got?" Goku taunted him.

"You haven't even seen anything yet," Tenshinhan replied, and rushed at his friend. Almost easily Goku dodged or blocked his attacks, the grin not once leaving his face. This was fun and at the same time there a huge difference to the sparring match they had had so many weeks ago. Until now Goku still had had a hard time to believe it, but he had really gotten a lot stronger.

Yamcha sighed, as he sat down next to Chao-Zu and Krillin. Gohan and Bulma were off at the sidelines, rooting for Goku, while the rest was either just lazily sitting around on or under deck, just like ChiChi, only that she wasn't resting but working in the kitchen on their lunch. "It seems that Tenshinhan really does stand no chance against him. Goku's gotten too strong, almost unbeatable I daresay."

"You might be right," Chao-Zu said, a bit disappointed that his best friend was going to lose, again.

Tenshinhan was slowly growing frustrated. Nothing of what he did worked. When he had had just the slightest chance of victory before, he was now losing spectacularly. He stumbled backwards, as a hard kick of Goku connected with his stomach, but recovered quickly and immediately swung his fist at Goku's jaw, hitting him.

The Saiyajin looked at bit surprised for a split second. Tenshinhan just wanted to use this chance to land another hit, as he was suddenly thrown backwards against the rail. Dazed, he sat up and stared at the man in front of him. He had only heard of this, but seeing it with his own eyes finally made it true. The same golden aura that had already surrounded him on Frieza's Island was again enveloping him and slowly began to fade, leaving a golden haired and green eyed Saiyajin behind.

"This is… fantastic," he breathed, as he could almost feel the power of his friend.

Son Goku had a concentrated look on his face, as he tried to hold onto the power, pointedly ignoring the startled looks the others were giving him. He truly hadn't expected it to work, as he had just wanted to try it after having thought about the transformation for the last few weeks. Call it a hunch, but he had known that he would be able to do it now. It was just a matter of concentrating the anger in his body and somehow he needed less anger than when he had transformed the first time.

With a deep breath, he let go of the anger and felt as the power left him. Raising his head, he grinned at his friends and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about this. I hope I didn't scare you too much."

"Dad?" Gohan asked curiously. "Was this the _Legendary_?"

"That was the _Legendary_," Krillin answered instead of Goku. There was an awed smile on his face. "That's great, Goku! Do you think you can do it again?"

"I believe so…" Goku mumbled and concentrated again.

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes, as the transformation took place a second time within a few minutes. _This_ was what had defeated Frieza? This was the _Legendary_? It was incredible! Never before had she seen something like this.

Suddenly, she froze, as a thought shot through her head. Could- could this be?

"Lunch is ready!" ChiChi hollered, still holding a wooden spoon in her hand, as she stepped on deck, but stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw Son Goku. The spoon fell clattering to the ground. "G-Goku? Is that you?"

Goku turned his head, and when he saw the shocked look on her face, let again go of the power, returning to normal. Flashing her a sheepish smile, he said, "That was the _Legendary._ I think I've figured out, how to control it."

"Why do you need to control it?" ChiChi asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Frieza's dead, so you don't need this power anymore. And don't even think about teaching Gohan this! As soon as we're home, he'll pick up his studies again, so that he can become a scholar. And now, come down. Your lunch is getting cold."

"Well, I believe we have to hurry a bit with our lunch," Krillin suddenly announced, grinning widely, as he handed the spyglass, through which he had just taken a quick glance, when he had believed to have glimpsed something at the horizon, to Goku. "I can see land."

Goku looked through it, and this time, when he recognized the coast, he smiled as well. "It's home."

* * *

**A/N2: In case you're wondering, how I know the shanty "Rolling Home". I sing in the "Husumer Shanty Chor" - and this for seven years already! So, if you're curious, why don't you take a look at our website husumer-shany-chor.de ? There you'll also find a sample of the Low German version of "Rolling Home".**

**ChibiChibi**


	46. A warm Welcome

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews… After this chapter there's only one more to go and then the epilogue… Sorry that it took a bit longer, but I've moved into my very first own apartment during the last few days and just didn't have so much time to write… However, the apartment is great and I somehow can't wait for the term at university to start next week, even though I'm a bit scared of it at the same time…**

**Well, seeing as you don't seem to have any questions, I believe we can jump directly to the chapter! Have fun!**

**

* * *

Chapter 45: A warm Welcome **

A young soldier of the royal navy was running through the long hallways of the general's mansion after his superior had sent him there with the parting words to hurry. He cursed the gods for having to do this, as sweat was running down his face and back, drenching the blue uniform he was forced to wear during his duty. Why did this have to happen during his shift? Why couldn't it have happened two hours earlier, when he had still been at home with no worry in the world?

Life wasn't fair, the soldier decided, as he skidded around another corner and saw the door to the general's office at the other end of the corridor. At least, as soon as he had delivered the message from his superior, he would be out of here. A frown appeared on his face. At least he hoped so.

Finally, he had arrived at the end of the corridor and threw the door open, disregarding any tact he had been taught when confronting men of the general's station. "General Kaiou!" he panted, coming to a halt in front of his desk. "There's… there's…."

General Kaiou looked up startled from the paperwork on his desk and stared at the disheveled young man in front of him. Something serious must have happened. "Calm down, soldier," he said, as he got up from his chair. "What's going on?"

The young soldier tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. First after he had taken several deep breathes, he managed to blurt out, "P-Pirates!"

* * *

The carriage was ready and at the fort in record time. General Kaiou couldn't believe this. Pirates! The last open attack had been so many years ago, because of their incredible defenses at the fort. Ever since they had sunk the last pirate ship directly in the harbor, before it had even had time to attack them, no other had dared to attack them head-on like this.

Kaiou was completely out of breath, when he arrived on the outer wall of the fort, followed by the young man, who had given him this message. Taking some seconds to catch his breath, he walked up to the lieutenant on duty and stopped next to him. "Where is it?"

"Over there," the man informed him and handed him a spyglass. "It's getting closer with each passing minute and my guess is that it will reach the harbor within the next thirty minutes."

Kaiou frowned thoughtfully, as he watched the dark ship sailing towards them through the spyglass. There was no doubt about the fact that this ship was captained by pirates, but not just by any pirates. The name of the ship said it all – _Ouji_. The feared pirate Vegeta was back.

This must mean that Goku's mission had failed, the general realized distraught. There was no other ship to be seen at the horizon, no Kintoun following this ship. There was simply no sign of his best sailor and Kaiou was sure that Goku would do everything in his power to keep Vegeta from reaching the Western Capitol. All of this only led to one conclusion – something must have happened to Son Goku and his crew, meaning they were either dead or imprisoned, though Kaiou doubted that either Vegeta or Frieza would let them live.

This was terrible.

"Sir?" the young lieutenant asked. "What should we do now?"

The frown on his face was replaced by a deep scowl, as he contemplated what to do next. He would never get answers about what had happened, if they just sank this ship. And answers were something he desperately needed. If there was any chance that Son Goku was still alive, he needed to take it. Moreover he needed to find out if Frieza or Vegeta had really succeeded in getting all seven spheres, because then he needed to prepare for the worst.

If one of them got the Treasure of Power, there was no other way but to wage war against them, hopefully with as many allies as he could get. Emissaries would be needed to be sent out to the surrounding islands and countries. Maybe, just maybe, if they all worked together, they might be able to put an end to the reign of terror that would await them.

"Prepare to attack," Kaiou said at length, lowering the spyglass for a short moment. "Gather your men and get the cannons and other weapons ready, but wait until they attack first. I want prisoners and no dead. If sinking the ship can be avoided, try to avoid it by all means. Send also some of your men to the docks to _welcome_ the pirates. Oh, and Lord Briefs should be informed of this immediately."

"Aye sir," the lieutenant saluted and immediately started to shout out orders at his men. The young soldier, who had already been the messenger to go to the general, had been chosen to give the message of the threat to Lord Briefs.

Everyone on the fort hurried over the walls and got into position, waiting for the Ouji to come nearer. Kaiou hadn't moved from his spot, watching the ship coming nearer with growing apprehension. Something was wrong. There was not a soul to be seen on deck and he couldn't see the helmsman because of the large sails. No bloodthirsty pirates on deck, waiting eagerly to go on land and do what they do best – pillage and plunder. There were no cannons visible at the sides of the ship to attack them.

"What the hell are those pirates planning?" Kaiou asked himself, as he moved slightly to follow the course of the ship. They had almost reached the bay and in another twenty minutes they would be directly in the harbor.

If they were truly planning to attack the town, they would have to start preparing now. The cannons had to be brought in position and at least some members of the crew had to be on deck. Kaiou felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't understand what was happening. Why weren't those pirates doing anything?

The tension at the fort was almost unbearable. The soldiers around him, both young and old, were clearly getting a bit scared. They all had heard rumors of Vegeta and his crew and none of those rumors were at the least a bit comforting. However, as the older soldiers were waiting patiently for something to happen, Kaiou noticed that the young ones around him were slowly getting fidgety. This was quite understandable, as this was the first real threat that they had to face.

Suddenly an ear-deafening _Boom!_ was to be heard all over the fort. Kaiou's head whirled around startled, as a cannonball shot from the fort and crashed into the water, about twenty yards in front of the Ouji. The young soldier responsible for this was as white as chalk in the face, still holding the smoldering torch in his hand, with which he had accidentally lit the fuse of the cannon, when his fear had gotten the upper hand.

"You!" Kaiou roared at him. "Get away from the cannon and get inside! Someone else take his place!"

The young soldier only nodded and Kaiou could see that he was at least a bit happy to get away from the looming danger, even though he would be punished severely for his actions later. With a heavy sigh, Kaiou turned his attention back to the Ouji.

However, when he now looked through the spyglass, he could see some movement on deck of the ship. A young man with shoulder length blond hair was walking to the bow and looking at the town. He wasn't tall, as far as Kaiou could tell, and appeared to be rather weak. But looks could deceive. It would never do any good to underestimate your opponent, especially not in a situation like this.

The general waited for incredibly long two minutes for something to happen, but the blond pirate only exchanged some words with someone standing in the door, to which the view was blocked. "They won't attack us here," he mumbled eventually. Lowering the spyglass, even though he was now risking to miss something that was happening on the ship, he yelled, "More men to the docks!" The lieutenant repeated his words and ordered some of the men to stay at the fort, while the rest of them hurried down the stone stairs and mounted their horses to head to the docks.

Kaiou himself was on his way down to his coach. He wanted to be present, when the pirates arrived.

* * *

The wait was agonizing long, even though it was just a few minutes, until the ship came in range to the rifles of the soldiers. The soldiers were standing or kneeing at the docks, with General Kaiou and the lieutenant standing between them, ready to strike. The Ouji was sailing directly up to them, slower now that it was in the harbor, but still as determined as before. 

However, there were still no cannons to be seen, even though there were now some more people on deck, but since he had left the spyglass at the fort, Kaiou couldn't recognize any of them. Still, the absence of weapons stroke him as odd.

The Ouji drew closer and closer, but as soon as it was close enough to be able to recognize anyone on deck, there was again no one to be seen. Kaiou slowly raised his hand, the signal for the soldiers to get prepared to attack, as the towering ship came to a stop directly in front of them. The general tried to swallow the lump in his throat and just wanted to tell some of the soldiers to board the ship, as something truly unexpected happened.

General Kaiou couldn't believe his eyes, as a small man jumped over the rail at the bow and caught a hawser that was thrown to him to tie it around the bollard. "K-Krillin?" he spluttered surprised. The small sailor and best friend of Goku was the last person he had expected to see, especially on the _Ouji_.

"General," the sailor quickly acknowledged him with a grin, as he walked past the bewildered soldiers to the other end of the ship. "Hey, Yamcha! Toss me the other one!" Surely enough, the other well-known sailor of Son Goku's crew appeared at the stern of the ship and let another thick rope fall into Krillin's hands. "Thanks!"

This had to be a dream, Kaiou decided quickly, gently lowering his hands and rubbing his eyes. "General?" the young lieutenant asked to get his attention. "What are your orders?"

Once again opening his eyes, he saw that the two men were so there, so clearing his throat, the general replied, "Lower your weapons. Those men are no pirates." A small grin tugged as his lips. No, those men were no pirates. His eyes wandered to the rail in the middle of the ship, where Yamcha was now lowering a plank to the docks. It only took mere seconds, until he saw Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu, but Goku was still nowhere to be seen. His heart dropped a bit, already fearing the worst, but the crew was in such a good mood. If Son Goku were truly dead, they wouldn't act like this.

Suddenly he caught the sight of some wildly sticking up black hair, but again, it wasn't Goku, though this man bore a remarkable resemblance to the young sailor, even though he appeared to be older than Goku.

Damn it! Where was he?

However, no matter how much he was looking forward to seeing Son Goku again, he also feared their encounter, only remembering too well his harsh words from a few months ago, when they had last talked to each other. They hadn't exactly parted on best terms. He wondered, if the sailor, his best man, still wanted to quit or if he had changed his decision. Or more importantly, if there was a way to save their friendship.

"General Kaiou," he heard a voice behind him that pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw Lord Briefs now standing in front of him with more soldiers. "What is the meaning of this? One of your men informed me of a pirate attack. But I—"

"Daddy?"

Both men looked up to the ship and both of them couldn't believe their eyes. There on deck, with her hands gripping the rail, Bulma was standing with a huge smile on her face. "Bulma?" Lord Briefs asked, not really trusting his eyes and ears.

"Daddy!" Bulma ran over the plank on land and, ignoring all etiquette she had ever learned, threw her arms around her father, burying her face in his expensive shirt. She felt tears streaming down her face, but she didn't care. She was back. She was finally home.

Kaiou watched the reunion fondly. He was happy that Lady Bulma was back and obviously unharmed. His gaze wandered back to the ship and his eyes widened, when he saw the young boy, who walked down the plank next, followed by his mother. Was this really Gohan? The last time he had seen him had been, when the Kintoun had departed from this harbor to follow the Saiyajins. He had changed a lot since then. First of all, he had grown over the last few months and then something in his demeanor had changed. But he couldn't tell what.

"General," Lady ChiChi said smiling and curtsied in front of him. "It's good to see you again."

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Kaiou replied with a smile. "You, too, young Gohan. I'm glad that you both are alright. But may I ask, where is Son Goku?"

"I'm here." Kaiou looked up and saw Son Goku descending the plank, followed by the older man who looked so much like him. The young sailor wasn't smiling, as he looked at him. Apparently Goku's anger at him hadn't diminished over the course of the last months. "General, may I introduce you to my father, Bardock?"

"Y-your f-father?" the general stuttered, taken completely by surprise by this revelation. But now that he knew it, the resemblance was truly uncanny and he had been a fool to not having seen it at once. If this man had been younger, he and Goku could have been mistaken for twins. The man's face was slightly haggard, but it was lit up by a kind smile. "I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Bardock replied and held out his hand. Finally the Saiyajin was meeting the man who had had such great influence on his son, but who had at the same time hurt him by keeping his heritage from him. Bardock didn't know, if he should share his son's anger at this man, after all, Goku was the man that he was now partly because of the General. He would need to get to know him a bit better, to make his own judgment. "I've heard so much of you and I wanted to thank you for helping to raise my son. He has become a great man under your tutelage."

Kaiou was slightly flustered, as he shook the other man's hand, but Goku quickly interrupted them. "I don't believe that this is the right time for this. Piccolo, Tenshinhan, bring him down!"

Not for the first time that day General Kaiou was taken completely and utterly by surprise. His eyes widened comically, as he watched how the Namek and the young man led none other than the feared pirate Vegeta down the plank. The pirate's hands were bound in front of him, but otherwise he was walking with them without putting up a struggle. The Saiyajin's face was schooled into a mask of indifference, as his eyes wandered over the assembled soldiers and in the end rested on him. Kaiou noticed that Lady Bulma had left her father's embrace and now looked at the Saiyajin with worry in her eyes.

The General shook his head ever so lightly. It seemed as if Son Goku owed him a long explanation.

"General, I herewith leave the pirate Vegeta to your custody and ask that he will be put on trial for his crimes," Goku said calmly, as his friends stopped next to him with their prisoner. Somehow, even after having accepted what he was, he still couldn't find it in him to forgive General Kaiou for having kept his true heritage from him. "However, there are still some things I have to talk to you and Lord Briefs about, regarding both my mission and Vegeta."

"Very well! Soldiers, take this men into custody and bring him to the fort! I will announce a date for the trial tomorrow morning."

"Excuse me, General", the young lieutenant suddenly spoke up, his voice sounding spiteful. "Why don't we just hang him without a trial? We all know what terrible things this pirate has done. I honestly don't believe that a trial is necessary."

Kaiou appeared to be thoughtful for a moment, obviously contemplating the words of the lieutenant, until he turned questioningly to his best man. He was sure that Goku wouldn't ask something like this of him, if he didn't have his reasons. "Son Goku?"

"The trial will be necessary," the sailor simply stated, giving both the lieutenant and General Kaiou a hard look.

Nodding, Kaiou said, "Alright. There will be a trial. Soldiers, haul him off to the fort! But," he continued, now turning his full attention to Goku, while some soldiers were walking up to Tenshinhan and Piccolo to relieve them of their _burden_ and lead the pirate away. Out of the corners of his eyes, he again noticed in alarm and confusion, how Lady Bulma was following the pirate's each and every move with obvious worry in her eyes. "You and I, Goku, we need to talk."

"Alright," Goku agreed. "But first may I ask you to organize an escort for ChiChi and Gohan to her father's house? I'm sure he will be happy to see them again. Also a messenger needs to be sent to Muten Roshi. Krillin will bring a guest, when he returns."

Kaiou followed Goku's eyes and finally saw that another person was now walking down the plank – it was the same blond man he had seen earlier through the spyglass, only that it wasn't a man, as he had previously thought, but a woman in men's clothes.

"Her name is Juuhachigou and she helped us fight against Frieza's soldiers. I invited her to live at the turtle hermit's house until she is ready to settle down in the Western Capitol. I'm sure Muten Roshi won't mind."

The General, following Goku's trail of thoughts, allowed a sly grin to appear on his face, as he looked again at the young woman. "You're right. He certainly won't mind." Goku was about to return the grin, but turned it quickly to a frown. Noticing this, Kaiou now cleared his throat and said, "Well then, let's return to my mansion. There we can talk about what has happened. I trust your crew will be able to finish this without you?"

"I'm sure they'll manage," Goku answered simply. "Krillin! You're in charge!"

"Aye, Capt'n!" Krillin yelled grinning with a mock salute.

Quickly an escort for ChiChi was organized and the same young soldier, who had been the messenger all day long, was sent off to Muten Roshi's to inform him of the return of Goku and his crew and of his guest.

When General Kaiou walked off to his carriage, Goku quickly said goodbye to ChiChi and Gohan, promising to come by this night and then motioned for his father to follow him. At the general's questioning look, Goku only said, "There will be things that he can explain better than I. Either he comes with us or I'm going to stay here." Pushing down the anger caused by his best man's ultimatum, Kaiou eventually gave in and allowed Bardock to come as well.

"Goku!" Bulma suddenly called after him and ran up to the carriage, just as he wanted to get in. She threw a concerned look over her shoulder, to where the soldiers had disappeared with Vegeta, nervously wringing with her hands.

The sailor understood her before she even spoke and gave her a comforting smile, as he said, "Don't worry, Bulma. I'm going to do everything that I can. I promise. Just go home now and spend some time with your parents. I'll see you later, alright?" Nodding, Bulma stepped back and allowed Goku to climb into the carriage, where he sat down next to his father. After having offered him a small wave with her hand, she retreated to where her father was standing and waiting for her to return home with him.

The General heaved a heavy sigh, as the carriage took off towards his mansion. This day surely promised to become interesting.

* * *

And interesting it certainly was, Kaiou thought when Goku was finished with his story several hours later. He slumped back in his chair, needing some quiet moments to absorb everything he had just heard. No, he quickly decided. Interesting wasn't a strong enough word to describe the happenings of the past few months. 

Incredible was more like it.

Legends proved to be true. Invincible enemies proved to be vulnerable. Little boys became warriors. Presumed dead men were alive. Dead people were brought back to life by magic. Saiyajins haven't always been evil. Pirates became allies. And noble ladies fell in love with pirates.

Somehow, this was wrong. But, according to Goku and Bardock, all of this was true. And it was giving him a headache.

"Is this the reason, why you're insisting on a trial?" Kaiou finally asked. "Because you believe that Vegeta can be a good man?"

"Because I _know_ that he can be a good man," Goku simply contradicted. "Bulma knows it and I trust her judgment. General, you haven't been there, you haven't seen what I have seen. Please, allow me to speak on his behalf at the trial."

General Kaiou regarded the sailor thoughtfully. He once used to trust Goku's instincts, but this, this was precarious. No matter what he said, Vegeta was still a pirate and an extremely dangerous one at that. Everybody feared him. Even Goku himself had wanted to kill him only a few months ago. Still, although Goku just told him about his mission, with Bardock's help to explain some more about the Saiyajins and Frieza's terrible influence on them, he couldn't understand his reasons.

But maybe Goku was just right – he had to have been there to understand him. He trusted Goku enough to know that the sailor wouldn't have such a drastic change of heart without really good reasons. Also, hadn't the sailor again and again proven to him that people could change? Actually all members of his crew had violated the law at one or more points during their lives and see what had become of them… Honorable and loyal hard working men.

"Kakarotto is right," Bardock finally decided to throw in. He could understand the general's reluctance, but just as his son had already said – he hadn't been there. "The Prince can change and he already has changed, with Bulma's help. She has shown him something no one has ever shown him before – love, compassion… You may not forget that he has grown up under Frieza's reign of terror. He only knew hate, despair and vengeance. His father betrayed him, so he didn't know trust. But he's learning, I can see that. Doesn't everybody deserve a second chance?"

"Alright," Kaiou finally conceded with yet another heavy sigh. "You may speak on his behalf. Even though I'm not sure if it's of any use. The judges know what he has done and I doubt that what you're going to tell them will change anything. I fear for both you and Lady Bulma that Vegeta's life is forfeited. The only way that the judges might listen to you would be if you told them about your victory over—"

"No," Goku cut him off, shaking his head vehemently. "What I told you about my battle against Frieza or more importantly, everything of what you've just heard won't leave this room. The power of the Dragonballs must be kept a secret. No one may know about this or history will repeat itself. And I don't want the credit and I don't want the fame for defeating Frieza. The only thing I want to do now is to live a normal life with ChiChi and Gohan. Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this or about Gohan's battle against Cell. I don't care if this Satan claims that he has beaten them, I only care about my family."

"If this is your wish…"

"Yes it is…" the sailor answered firmly.

With a nod Kaiou whispered, "And so it shall be. But if you excuse me now, I wish to be alone for a while. You have told me many things, Son Goku, and I need to think about them. I will inform you of the date of the trial tomorrow. If you wish to stay here, your old room is ready for you, as well as a room for your father. Of course, I understand, if you want to see ChiChi, after all, if I understood you correctly, she's going to be your wife."

"I don't know about my father, but I will most likely stay at Gyuu Mao's house, if ChiChi's father allows it, of course."

Bardock only smiled at his son, before he turned to the general and replied, "I appreciate your hospitality and if it isn't too much of a bother, I'd be glad to stay here for the time being. No matter how hard it is to admit, but I'm still not back to my old form and I could do with some rest."

"Of course," Kaiou said. "Someone will show you to your room. Maybe, if you're rested, we could dine together tonight?"

"That would be nice. Kakarotto, I hope you don't mind going to the Lord's palace alone."

"Not at all, father. I'm going to see you tomorrow. General," Goku said with a short formal bow, before he left General Kaiou's office. However, before he closed the door behind him, he once again turned to his father. "Oh, father, before I forget… Tomorrow you're going to meet another one of my best friends… You're going to like her, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Goku smiled as the characteristic smell of straw and horses reached his nose. It truly was good to be home, he thought fondly, as he stopped in front of one particular stall. "Hey old girl," he called grinning. "How are ya doing?" 

A low snort reached his ears, as one white ear turned towards him, but otherwise his loyal mare didn't react. Instead she only turned her back to him and ignored him completely, happily chewing on some hay.

"Oh, come on," Goku said with a slight pout. "It hasn't even been that long. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye, but it was urgent, really. I had no other choice!" Still, no reaction from the horse. Goku sighed a bit and looked around, obviously looking for something. His eyes lit up, when he saw the carrots lying in a bucket. He bent down to take one of the carrots and held it into the stall. "Chikyuu, hey… I promise, I'm not going to leave again any time soon. Maybe even never. You see, I don't want to go to sea anymore. I'm going to start a new life here in the Western Capitol. Believe me," he added with a grin, "you're gonna get so much of me that soon you'll wish that I'd be gone again."

The grin of his face widened, as the mare finally raised her head and turned to look at him, as if he had appeased her with his words. Or maybe it was just the scent of the carrot that had gotten her attention. Goku didn't know, but actually he'd like to believe that Chikyuu understood every word he said. Eventually she turned around and trotted up to him, carefully sniffing at the carrot before devouring it eagerly.

Laughing, Goku clapped her on the neck. "I knew you couldn't stay angry at me. Come on, what do you think? Are you ready for a ride to Lord Brief's palace?"

Another snort, this time a lot more optimistic than before, and Chikyuu began to push him with her soft nostrils, urging him to hurry. Goku only shook his head, as he got to retrieve his saddle and got his mare ready for the trip.

"I thought so," he said, while he was strapping the cinch around her stomach. "Whatever, I wanted to ask you to be on your best behavior tomorrow, because I want to introduce you to my father. Yes, my father," he repeated, as he thought that Chikyuu had thrown him a disbelieving look. "I'm sure you'll like him."

Only a few minutes later, Goku led his trusted mare out of the stables and mounted the horse. Softly digging his heels into her stomach and with a loud click of his tongue, he was finally again able to experience the freedom of racing along the paths and streets that led to the Lord's palace.

* * *

The ride to the palace didn't take long and soon Son Goku was sitting in a comfortable armchair in the parlor, together with Lord Briefs, who was thoughtfully nursing his cup of tea. The butler had just left the room and since then, a heavy silence had weighed on them until the Lord suddenly put his steaming cup on the small wooden table in front of him and spoke. 

"I never got the possibility to thank you at the docks," he said with a light smile under his thick grey mustache. "I thank you, Son Goku, for bringing my daughter back, unharmed, if I may add. My wife and I, we can't express how happy we are that Bulma is home."

"I promised that I would bring her back," Goku replied, returning the smile, though slightly forced. Apparently Bulma hadn't told her parents about her death, which was somewhat understandable. Now he was glad that he had made the General promise that whatever he had told them would be kept a secret. Hearing that your beloved and only daughter had died must be devastating, even though she had been brought back. "And you know that I tend to keep my promises."

"I know you do," Lord Briefs replied, still smiling. "But you can't blame a father for being worried. I know that Bulma is an independent young woman and stronger than one might assume. She told me that she fought alongside you and your men at Frieza's palace and that she killed in defense. This is a remarkable feat for a woman, especially for a woman of her station, but still, this strength and her stubborn streak is that which worries me the most. I always feared that it might cause her to act irresponsible and irrational, and I have been right. Tell me, Son Goku," he now said, as he looked at the sailor with a complete serious expression on his face. "Is my daughter telling the truth? Did this pirate really fight at your side and help you getting off that island?"

Goku sighed, as he replied truthfully, "Vegeta fought against Frieza, yes, and he led us to his ship so that we could leave the island. The whole time after the fight, he caused us no trouble."

"Do you know what might be the reason for his behavior?"

The sailor looked at the Lord, startled by this question. He knew the reason, at least he steadfastly believed to know the reason, but he didn't know if he should really tell him. Did Bulma already tell him about her feelings for the pirate? Goku wished he knew, but in the end, he had no other choice but to speak the truth. "I think… No, I know that Vegeta does have feelings for your daughter. He… cares for her at the least. If not more, even though he doesn't openly show it. He helped us because of her. He _changed_ because of her. Bulma helped him to become a better man."

Lord Briefs rested his head against the backrest with a heavy sigh on his lips. "So it is true. I didn't want to believe Bulma, as she claimed that she and this pirate were _lovers_. She told me that she fell in love with this man and that he reciprocated her feelings. She asked me that he'd be spared—"

"And so do I," Goku gently cut him off. "I know that this must come as a shock to you, but I've seen Bulma and Vegeta interact with each other. There definitely is something between them and I daresay that it might even be love. As I already told you before, Vegeta has changed for the better. I already told General Kaiou this and I'm going to tell you that Vegeta can be a good man, if he gets a second chance. And I promised Bulma that I'm going to do everything to help him get this second chance and you know that I—"

"Tend to keep your promises, I know…" he replied wearily and lowered his gaze. "But you know as well as I do that my influence on the judges is minimal. I can only override their decisions, if it is of great importance."

"Isn't the happiness of your daughter of great importance?"

The Lord raised his head and met Goku's determined gaze with tired eyes, before he looked away and once again a heavy silence fell upon them.

* * *

"Take good care of her," Goku said to the stable lad who had taken Chikyuu from him at the country house of Gyuu Mao, the Ox-King, who had gotten this name because of his large herd of cattle. The young boy nodded at him with a bright smile and Goku then walked across the front yard up to the door. 

He knocked twice and soon after it was opened by one of the maids. Her face broke into a smile, as she opened the door wider and beckoned him inside. "Good afternoon, Mr. Son. The master and his daughter are already expecting you. Please follow me."

Goku offered her a nod with his head and a smile as greeting, before he followed her through the long hallways of the smaller mansion into the parlor, where Gyuu Mao and ChiChi were sitting and talking. Both looked up, when the maid announced his arrival and ChiChi immediately ran up to him and into his arms.

"How was your day?" she asked smiling, as she took his hand. Goku tensed a bit at this open display of affection in front of her father, because it wasn't even official that they were planning on getting married. At least not as far as he knew. There was still one obstacle in front of him – her father's permission. "Did you talk to the General and Lord Briefs?"

Nodding, Goku replied, "I did. I even talked to Bulma briefly. She understood that I wished to come here, so we didn't talk long. Gyuu Mao, it's good to see you again," he finally greeted the large man who had in the meantime risen from his chair.

"It's good to see you again, son. I heard you've done great things during your mission," the Ox-King said in his booming voice. "ChiChi told me everything! Defeating the Beast! That's truly a great accomplishment! You freed the world from the most terrible tyrant that has ever existed."

"Thank you," the sailor said. "But I wish that my defeat over Frieza will be kept a secret. I really don't want the fame. All I want right now, after the last few months, is normality."

"Of course, of course… My lips are sealed. But now I believe you wanted to ask me something?"

"Wha--?" Goku looked at ChiChi, who had now let go of his hand and walked up to her father with a mischievous grin on her face. "I'm sorry. I beg your pardon?"

The same grin was also on Gyuu Mao's face, as he said, "Well, if I understood correctly, you are the father of my grandson. And I thought that you maybe wanted to make it official, especially knowing what ChiChi wants."

Goku blushed a deep red, when he realized that ChiChi had already informed her father of their wedding plans. He threw her a quick glance, but she still grinned and only nodded encouragingly at him.

Clearing his throat, he bowed deeply in front of him to show his respect, before he stood straight again and said, "I love your daughter, Gyuu Mao. We've both been through hard times but this only strengthened the bond between us. I also wish to finally be Gohan's father, because I also love him with all my heart. I ask you for ChiChi's hand in marriage."

"And you shall have it," Gyuu Mao said, as he firmly grabbed Goku's right hand with both hands and shook it. Leaning down, he also whispered in his ear, "All the years I've secretly hoped that you and ChiChi would marry. I mean, her first husband, may he rest in peace, was a good man, but he simply wasn't you." Straightening his back, he let go of Goku's hands and gently shoved ChiChi up to him. "Now, what are you waiting for? Why aren't you kissing already? I'll go into the gardens and look for Gohan. He will have to get ready for our small celebration tonight!"

When her father was out of the room, ChiChi looked at Goku, still with the playful glint in her eyes. "Now, what are you waiting for? Kiss me already!"

"As you wish," Goku whispered, as he lowered his head to capture his now officially betrothed's lips.


	47. The Trial

**A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews and I'm incredibly sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter! My new life at university has been more hectic than I had imagined. There are so many things that I have to read, both in English, Danish! And then there's still the third subject that we have to take! Even though I only have to be at university for about eighteen hours a week, there's still so much to do at home! **

**Maybe another reason for the late post, or that I somehow couldn't get this chapter written, was my inner reluctance to finish this story, because after this chapter, only the epilogue is left, which I will try to post as soon as possible! I promise!**

**So, I hope you forgive me for the late update and that the length of this chapter somehow makes up for it…**

**

* * *

Chapter 46: The Trial**

"So, who's this friend you wanted me to meet," Bardock asked curiously, as he followed Goku across the backyard of General Kaiou's mansion.

Goku gave him a grin over his shoulder, replying with a shrug, "You'll see."

Son Goku was in an exceptional good mood that day. Maybe it was because he had finally realized that he was home after a long and strenuous journey. Maybe it was because the sun was shining brightly with no cloud to be seen at the sky. Or maybe it was because he had spent a wonderful night with his fiancée in his arms. He didn't know for sure, and to be honest, he didn't particularly care, but he sincerely doubted that anything could ruin this good day.

It was shortly after noon. Goku had spent the morning with ChiChi and Gohan, being out in the gardens of Gyuu Mao's country house, just being a family. He had truly enjoyed those few hours and it was then that he had made his final decision.

He wouldn't go to sea anymore. Never again. His home, his family, was here. After having already missed enough of their lives, after having missed Gohan's first steps and first words, he couldn't bear to miss any more. As a sailor he would have to spend months, or maybe years apart from them and this was unacceptable. It was time to settle down, find another profession and then, as soon as he and ChiChi were married, move into their own home. His own savings, along with the money his grandfather had left him, should suffice to buy a nice house and some land for their little family.

A smile lit up his whole face, as he thought about his future life with his family. Now, to make everything perfect, he just needed to help Bulma to be as happy as he was. And he could only do this by doing his best at defending Vegeta at court. The trial was set to be the next day, beginning at ten sharp in the morning, as General Kaiou had told him, when he had met him and his father a few minutes ago.

Now that he thought about it, the general and his father seemed to be getting on rather well. Honestly, Goku didn't know what he should think of this development.

They reached their destination within a few minutes and Bardock looked at his son suspiciously, as he recognized the building they were walking up to as stables. Several young boys and youths were running around, the older ones of them greeting his son in passing. The smell of horses and straw reached his nose and somehow, it was a comforting scent. It just smelled of life, unlike the smell he had been forced to experience the last twenty-five years of his existence.

He had had a horse on Frieza's Island, before Frieza's man had captured him, and he wondered, what had happened to the stallion he had called his own. A good beast he had been, always loyal but also rather spirited. His spirit had also given the stallion his name – Seishin. A wave of sadness washed over him, as he realized that Seishin must be long dead already. Pure black he had been, just as a starless night and yet, in the light of the moon, his raven black skin had shone almost a dark blue.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, causing Goku to look at him worried. "Are you alright, father?"

Bardock looked up and gave his son a reassuring smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Don't worry, son. Just remembering some things. Does your friend work here?"

"You could say that," Goku replied, still with a mysterious grin on his face. "Just follow me."

And follow him, he did, as Goku entered the stables and went directly to one stall near the end of the building. He raised his brow in confusion, when his son simply leaned over the wooden dividing wall and clicked with his tongue. Coming to a halt next to his son, he now saw the beautiful white mare lying in the stall. She had turned her head towards them and now got up. "She's yours?"

"Yes," Goku answered, gently stroking along her long neck. "That's Chikyuu. Chikyuu, this is my father. I hope you'll get along."

"Hey there, girl," Bardock mumbled softly, as he raised his hand in front of her nostrils. The mare appeared to hesitate for a few seconds, but eventually nudged the older man's hand, either accepting him or looking for something to eat. "She's beautiful."

"She is, isn't she?" his son said fondly. "Leaving her behind was always the hardest part, when I went to sea. But she never forgot me. Only sometimes, when I was longer gone, she was a bit sullen and wouldn't listen to me for a couple of days, but that's going to change now, isn't it, girl? I'm going to stay here."

Bardock looked at his son thoughtfully. He had had a long talk with General Kaiou during and after dinner the previous night. Kaiou was a good man and like everyone, he made mistakes. Keeping his son's heritage from him was just one of them, but it was a major one. But after having heard the general's side of the story, Bardock could understand both of them.

Kaiou cared for his son, that much had been clearly obvious in the way he had been talked about him the whole time and Bardock was sure that the general had only had Kakarotto's best interest at heart, when he had decided to keep his heritage from him. He had wanted to protect the boy, youth and later young man.

On the other hand, his son had been hurt by his actions, by having been deceived by the one man he had trusted so much. Only now Kakarotto had accepted who and, most importantly, what he was and Bardock hoped that his son would someday forgive the general for his actions.

"So, you decided to stay?" Bardock prodded gently, now massaging the mare behind her ears. A soft snort escaped her nostrils, as she inclined her head to give him better access.

Goku nodded, the grin gone from his face, and answered, "I won't go to sea anymore. I don't know yet, what I will do, but I want to find work here in the Western Capitol, preferably before ChiChi and I get married."

Bardock hesitated for a few seconds, before he eventually said, "General Kaiou offered me to work in the navy. He asked me to instruct young sailors in the arts of physical combat and strategizing. He also said that you were welcome to do the same, if you didn't want to go to sea anymore. He…" The father glanced at his son out of the corners of his eyes, waiting for any reaction, but there was just a stoic expression on the young Saiyajin's face. "He told me what you said, before you left. That you wanted to quit working for him." The rest remained unsaid, but Bardock simply knew that his son was aware of the fact that Kaiou had let him in on the exact words Kakarotto had used a few months ago.

Goku didn't remove his eyes from the mare in front of him, who seemed to have noticed the sudden change in their moods, as she now tried to gently nudge Goku, as if to cheer him up. Ignoring what his father had said last, he only asked, "Did you accept the offer?"

"I did," Bardock replied honestly. "And you should do the same, or at least consider this option. You're a bright young man, Goku." Goku looked at his father, surprised. This was the first time that his father had addressed him by his Human name. "I'd hate to see you doing some work that would be clearly beneath you. You also shouldn't forget about ChiChi and Gohan and the other grandchildren that I'll hopefully get. Just… Think about it, alright?"

Heaving a sigh, Goku nodded. He had known that he wouldn't have many options that would satisfy him and bring him enough income to support his family. He wasn't a trader or something like this. He was a sailor. According to many the best in this region, and the only other business that offered good payment and fulfilling jobs was the navy. He had worked long and hard (well, maybe not as long as others, but still, he had put much effort into his education) to become what he was today and if he were completely honest with himself, he wasn't quite ready to give that up. Maybe imparting his knowledge and experiences on other young men, who wanted to become what he was, was the right thing, even though he would have to work for the general.

* * *

The following morning dawned bright and early. The sun had risen high since showing itself at the horizon and its beams were shining mercilessly through the small trellised window directly under the ceiling of the cell at the fort. They fought their way down to the man who was lying in the filthy straw, as if teasing him. However, the man was already awake, had been for a few hours already, and he simply ignored the sunbeams, as one thought was omnipresent in his mind.

_Today's_ _the day._

General Kaiou in person had come to him the previous day to announce the date of his trial. He hadn't reacted at all, simply accepted it without a blink. There wasn't much he was able to do about it, was there? He had highly doubted that they would let him get off without a trial and he still doubted that they would let him get off at all. He was no idealist. He knew that all evidence spoke against him, no matter what the woman had promised him.

_You don't need to die, if you don't want to._

How wrong she was. She wouldn't be able to get him out of this predicament. Only a miracle could help him right now and he didn't believe in miracles, even after everything he had experienced. He still didn't want to die, but death was waiting for him inevitably. The wish to the spheres to resurrect him had only given him a few more weeks. They would condemn him for all the things he had done, all the murders he had committed, all the destruction he had caused by attacking towns, villages and islands. He had accepted this, knowing perfectly well that those crimes couldn't be redeemed, at least not by doing two or three good deeds. There simply was no way out.

_I love you._

Those were the words, she had said to him only merely seconds before she had left the last time they had spoken to each other. He had felt a bit strange afterwards. Somehow, he had felt something warm spreading through his chest and an uncharacteristic tug at his lips, which he had quickly turned into one of his smirks. His heart still jumped, when he recalled her words now and there was this other, rather unfamiliar emotion, which he couldn't quite place... It made him want to smile, to do things he would normally never do, but he didn't give in to this feeling. He was still Vegeta, after all, and displaying emotions like those was something he would never do.

But still, never before had anyone said those three words to him and to hear them now, when his life was forfeited, was somewhat ironic. As a child of three or maybe four, he had longed to hear them from his father, but in vain. Then, later, he had quickly learned to disregard those feelings, knowing that they had brought him only pain in his young years. But now, the woman had managed to unbury them, only that it was too late…

A low chuckle escaped his lips, causing the sole guard in his corridor to look up confused, but Vegeta didn't pay him any heed. He didn't care what others thought of him. To them, he was just the pirate, just the Saiyajin. They wanted to see him dead anyway, so why should he care? Why should he show them something that wouldn't fit in their prejudiced world?

Closing his eyes, Vegeta found that he immediately saw her in front of his eyes, felt her fingers moving over his body, her lips upon his, and if he just concentrated hard enough, he might even be able to smell her, feel her body and pretend that this was real, if only for a moment. As soon as he was in court, he couldn't allow any feelings to resurface. He needed to be indifferent to everything, when his sentence was announced. He couldn't allow himself to show anyone a weakness, when he faced death.

"Vegeta, it's time."

The pirate opened his eyes, having already recognized the other younger Saiyajin by his voice, and got up, carefully dusting himself off. If he was about to face his judge, jury and executioner, he at least wanted to appear unsoiled, even though this proved to be quite hard, seeing as he was _still_ forced to wear his bloodied shirt and hadn't had a decent wash for ages.

His face was schooled into a mask of indifference, as the door to his cell was opened and a guard walked in and he didn't react at all, when the guard put iron manacles around his wrists and ankles.

"I will take it from here," Goku said with authority, glaring at the soldier, as he didn't obey. The guard immediately left the cell and Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm to lead him through the many corridors of the fort to the large courtroom. Their footsteps and rattling of the chains echoed through the stone halls, as they were walking next to each other in silence, but as soon as they were out of earshot, the young man whispered, "I will speak on your behalf. I will tell them, how you've helped us several times and that you've changed. I promised Bulma that I'd do my best to get you out of here, so I would really appreciate it, if you'd cooperate."

The only answer Goku got was a quiet snort, but he was satisfied with this response. At least it was a reaction, unlike to the apathy he had come to despise, while Vegeta had still been a _prisoner_ on the Ouji.

The hallway, where the door to the courtroom was lying was well lit and Goku was surprised to see Bulma there, sitting on one of the wooden benches. Her face was pale and drawn and she was nervously wringing her hands. She looked up, when she heard them and Goku noticed a slight widening of her eyes, when her gaze rested on their prisoner. She jumped up and quickly crossed the distance between them. "Goku," she said worriedly, but first removed her eyes from Vegeta, when she asked, with nervousness in her voice, "Please, may we have one minute?"

A glance at the door and then to the Saiyajin at his side, who was trying to keep his eyes averted from the woman in front of them. Goku believed, he understood his reasons, but he couldn't deny Bulma to talk to her lover for what might very well be the last time. He nodded. "One minute."

Bulma looked after the retreating form of Goku, until she was sure that he was out of earshot, and then turned to Vegeta. "How are you?" A sigh escaped her lips, as he didn't answer, but it was more of frustration and anger than of worry. "Listen, Vegeta, don't you dare giving me the silent treatment again. I thought we've moved past this stage. So, how are you?"

Something that sounded a lot like "Fine" came over his lips, but Bulma didn't believe him one second and told him this with one fierce glare. Suppressing a sigh that would sound as annoyed as the woman's had been only seconds ago, he eventually snarled, wanting to sound meaner than he actually did, "How do you suppose I feel? I'm about to walk into a room, where probably ninety-nine percent of the people already condemned me before having even heard whatever Kakarotto wants to tell them."

"I know," she simply answered softly. "But do you remember, what you told me on board? Did that change?" Vegeta hesitated, but at length he shook his head and Bulma was a bit relieved. He still didn't want to die. That was good. "See? Don't give up, Vegeta. There's still hope. The judge and the members of the court hold Goku in high regard. Whatever he tells them, they might be inclined to believe it."

"Woman…" Vegeta tried to contradict, but she quickly silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"Don't," she said forcefully, looking directly into his eyes. "I don't want to hear anything. Just don't give up and remember what I said." Removing her finger from his lips, she stood on tiptoes and gave him a short and soft kiss on the lips. There was a grin on her face, as they parted. "I still mean it, you know."

_I love you._

"I know," he simply answered and walked past to where Goku was waiting in front of the door.

The younger Saiyajin again grabbed his arm and opened the door to the courtroom. All chatter in the room immediately quieted down, as the two men went inside. The door fell close and Bulma stared at the dark wood, teary-eyed but still with a slight grin on her face, before she eventually sat back down on the bench to wait for the outcome of the trial.

* * *

It didn't look good.

Kaiou closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, tuning out the prosecutor, one of the most overzealous men in court, who listed each and every crime, of which it was known that Vegeta had committed it. The list appeared to be never ending and the prosecutor had already been reading for several minutes, droning on in his perfect speech, which nicely complemented his perfectly ironed clothes and neat white wig. Kaiou clearly couldn't stand him.

At first, at the beginning of the trial, Goku had gotten the chance to inform the judge and the whole court about the good deeds Vegeta had done in their mission to fight against Frieza and the battle versus Jinzoningen Cell, also brining it to their notice that Lady Bulma hadn't been harmed by him. Of course, just as he had said before, Goku didn't let it slip once that he and Gohan had been the ones to get rid of those threats.

The members of the court had seemed to be impressed by what they had been told, but as soon as it had been the prosecutor's turn, all evidence clearly spoke against the pirate, outnumbering the good to the bad at least fifty to one. If the trial went on like this, there was no doubt about the execution that would take place the following day.

Finally the prosecutor was finished with his list and folded it neatly, before putting it down on the desk of judge Emna, an abnormally large man, who looked rather threateningly, as evidence for Vegeta's crimes. "As you can see, your honor, this pirate is clearly guilty of his crimes. Not even Son Goku, his solicitor, says otherwise. Even if I hadn't listed the crimes Vegeta has committed in his life, we all _know_ that he is a pirate and besides, alone the fact that he is a Saiyajin, a member of the most ruthless races on Earth, should be enough to sentence him to—"

The loud clearing of a throat could be heard and all heads turned towards Son Goku, who had risen from his chair and was now walking up to the front, where his opponent was facing the judge and the members of the court. "I'm sorry, your honor, but I feel the need to contradict what has just been said. The fact that Vegeta is a Saiyajin clearly _isn't_ enough to execute him. Because, if it were, there would be two more persons in this room that would join him tomorrow on the gallows."

"What are you talking about, Son Goku?" Judge Emna questioned in his usual booming voice. "Are you saying that there are two more Saiyajins, not just alive, but in this very room as well?"

Quiet whispers broke out among the members of the court and the few guests that were allowed to watch. They were all wondering about the same thing – who were the two Saiyajins?

Kaiou heard a quiet sigh next to him and saw that Lord Briefs had wearily closed his eyes. They had talked earlier this morning, about the trial and of course about the pirate's relationship to his daughter and the Lord had then come to the conclusion that even though he wanted his daughter to be happy, he couldn't just override the judge's decision, if clearly all evidence spoke against Vegeta. Bulma would find someone else, someday, Lord Briefs had said he was quite sure of that. She was an intelligent and beautiful young woman and she had found _love_ once, so why shouldn't she find it again? It wasn't as if she had a steady reminder of Vegeta, once he was dead. Soon she would get over him and forget.

At the same time, the general noticed that Bardock, who was sitting next to him on the other side, tensed and straightened his back, obviously ready to react to whatever was going to happen. The general didn't blame him – the Saiyajin had already spent too many years caged as an animal and had just regained his freedom. If they really wanted to arrest and execute him and Goku for what they were, he was sure that a fight would break out.

But still, Kaiou trusted Goku to know what he was doing. He had to know that he was not just putting his own life, but also the life of his father and maybe even Gohan's, if the public ever found out that Goku was his real father, on the line by revealing who, or more importantly, what he really was.

This was exactly the reason, why Kaiou had kept Goku's heritage a secret – the reactions and prejudices of the others.

"Yes, this is what I'm saying. Vegeta isn't the only Saiyajin present today." Goku looked over to the narrow, man high cage in which Vegeta was locked for the duration of the trial, and briefly their gazes met. Goku's lips twitched slightly, as he noticed the momentary slip of the other Saiyajin's mask. His eyes had looked confused and angry for a moment, as if asking him, what the hell he was doing, before once again turning indifferent. "If you really believe that being a Saiyajin is the cause for being evil, you'll also have to sentence me and my father to death."

All was quiet for a few seconds, but then a loud commotion broke out, some called out in protest, others in disbelief, still the only man who appeared to be speechless was the prosecutor. He obviously couldn't believe that the famous grandson of the legendary sailor Son Gohan was supposed to be one of _them_, one of the Saiyajins, because now all he had said was worth nothing.

Everyone knew Son Goku and those, who had had the chance to get to know Bardock, his long-lost father, just as he had shortly before the trial began, as they had still been waiting for the prisoner to arrive, had found out that the older man was nothing like the rumors of the Saiyajins. Even though now most of the things made sense, for example the success the young sailor had at his age or his strength, there was nothing that even indicated in the slightest that he was part of the murderous race they had all come to fear. Son Goku was a good man, had always been and would most likely always be.

It was now impossible to sentence Vegeta because of his heritage.

"SILENCE!" Judge Emna roared, hitting his desk with the wooden gavel, effectively shutting the members of his court up. "Is this the truth, Son Goku? Are you a Saiyajin?"

Goku simply nodded. "I am, even though I only found out a few months ago. Your honor, I've learned many important things during my mission and one of those things is that not all Saiyajins are evil. Before Frieza appeared, they've been a rather, I daresay, peaceful race, but then most of them were corrupted, either out of fear or by promises of power. My father belonged to the small group of Saiyajins that made a stand against him, but he had to pay for it by being imprisoned in Frieza's infamous dungeons for twenty-five years. Vegeta had still been a child, when Frieza had gained power over the Saiyajins and he had been given as _apprentice_ to the Beast in the hopes that Frieza might let them live, but you all know what happened. What I want to say is that it is not Vegeta's fault. He had no choice but to become the man he is today, but he has begun to change. The changes are small and subtle, but I can see them. He isn't the ruthless killer he once was anymore. If given the chance, he can be part of this society, he can do more to redeem himself. He can _and_ _will_ be a good man."

* * *

Bulma nervously walked up and down the cool hallway, hugging herself to keep from shivering. The sun was shining through large windows near the ceiling of the high hall, but not even its warmth helped her to feel better. Three long hours had already passed, since Goku and Vegeta had disappeared behind this door and she had given up on sitting idly on the wooden bench about one hour ago.

She wondered, what was going on in there. There had been times, when it had been loud in there, but also others, when she hadn't been able to hear anything. She didn't know, what had been more unnerving – hearing everyone talking at once and not understanding a thing or the silence. Unfortunately the door was too thick, so she also hadn't been able to hear, what had been said, when there hadn't been a commotion or complete silence. She just wanted the trial to end and Goku to come out and tell her that everything would be alright, that they had cleared Vegeta of his crimes and that she would have her happily ever after.

It shouldn't be taking that long.

As soon as that thought had shot through her mind, she heard a quiet creak and whirled around, watching with wide eyes as the door was opened and several men began to file out. Most of them she knew, if not by name, then by seeing them around the palace, but they all ignored her, as they passed her silently.

Her eyes strayed back to the door and her heartbeat began to quicken, when she saw Goku stepping over the threshold. He looked around for her, but when their eyes met, her heart fell. The defeated look on his face wasn't right – he ought to be looking jubilant for winning the trial. However, at the slight shake of his head, the world came crashing down on her. Tears sprung into her eyes, and she squeezed them shut, shaking her head vehemently. "No…" she mumbled. "No… NO!"

Suddenly she felt herself being engulfed in a strong but gentle hug. "I'm sorry, Bulma, I'm so sorry… I did my best, but it hasn't been enough."

"No…" Bulma still mumbled, not wanting to believe that it ended just like this. All her promises had been lies. She opened her eyes again and turned her head, looking past Goku once again to the door, where right at this moment Vegeta was led away. "Vegeta!" she called out, desperate to hear him say that everything would be alright. That it was just a mistake and that he would be free in only a matter of hours. But deep inside she knew that Vegeta would never say this. He didn't even react to her calls, but held his head high. Beginning to struggle against Goku's strong grip, she yelled again, "Vegeta! No! Let me go, Goku! Vegeta! Wait! I need to speak to him! No! VEGETA!"

Bulma almost managed to break free, as Goku didn't have the heart to hold her any longer and see her in this much pain, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into her father's apologizing dark eyes. "Bulma…"

"Daddy…" Suddenly, Bulma felt as if all energy left her and her legs gave in, only barely noticing that Goku's hands caught her, before she sagged to the ground and everything went black around her.

* * *

A wet cloth on her forehead.

"It's so terrible…"

_ChiChi…_

"I know. I wish it would be different, that I had done more…"

_Goku…_

The cloth on her forehead was removed for a few seconds, before it was laid down again. It was cooler now. Soothing.

"Lady Bulma needs a lot of rest. After the last strenuous months, she has already been exhausted, but this shock today has been the last straw. But please tell me, when she's awake. I still have to ask her a few questions…"

_A familiar voice._ _A man._

"Of course, doctor. We'll send for you immediately."

_Her father…_

A low groan escaped her lips, as she forced her eyes open. This was worse than waking up from the dead.

"She's waking up," ChiChi said.

Where was she? Finally her eyes were open and wandered around the room. They briefly rested on her parents, then on ChiChi and on Goku, who looked miserable. The last person in the room, the man with the familiar voice, was their family doctor, an elderly man with small round glasses, whom she knew since her early childhood and who had always treated her, when she had been sick. Then her eyes wandered around the room and she noticed at once that it was her own room at the palace.

"What happened?" she whispered, trying to remember, what she could have done to end up in her bed with both her friends, her parents and her doctor fussing over her. Actually it took only a split second, but it seemed to her that a few minutes had passed, until everything came back. _No!_ At once the tears were back in her eyes and she felt as one slipped down her cheek. "Vegeta…"

None of the others dared to meet her eyes, but her doctor sat down on the bed and said with his gentle voice, "I've heard about the… relationship between you and the pirate and I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way. But you shouldn't get worked up. It wouldn't be good for your health…"

Bulma wanted to scream, to yell at him that she didn't care about her health, when the man she loved was about to die, but instead she only sniffed and nodded once. Already her mind was working again, trying to find a solution to this problem and it didn't take long for her to find one.

"Alright… Lady Bulma, I need to ask you a few questions, concerning your stay on your ship and your health during and after your captivity. Is this alright with you?" Again, Bulma only nodded and the doctor seemed to be relieved. "This is good. Now, would you like that your parents and friends stay for this or do you want us to do this in private?"

"In private," Bulma whispered. "But first, I would like to talk to Goku. Also in private, if possible."

Without exchanging any words, the doctor rose again from the bed and quickly ushered ChiChi and Bulma's parents out of the room, leaving only her and Goku. He knew her since she was a small child, almost since her birth, and he knew that it would be better to give in to her wishes in a situation like this, otherwise she would just get even more upset.

The door closed with a quiet click and Goku sighed, running his hand through his wild black hair. He seemed tired, Bulma noticed, and there was none of the usual sparkle in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry, Bulma."

Shaking her head, she only said, "It wasn't your fault, Goku. You did your best, I know you did. You wouldn't be Son Goku, if you didn't." A small smile appeared on her lips, hoping that it would help her friend to reassure him. "And I wanted to thank your for trying."

"Don't… It didn't work… I just wished…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I just wished there was something I could do…"

"There is…" she whispered, not daring to meet his eyes. "There is something you could do for me. If you don't want to do it, I don't blame you, but…"

Goku sat down on the bed, on the exact same spot that the doctor had vacated only merely minutes before, and gently took her hand. "I'm listening…"

Bulma motioned for him to lean down and he complied, allowing her to whisper something in his ear. He stiffened momentarily, but eventually, when Bulma fell silent, nodded. She gave him a grateful smile and he squeezed her hand once again, before leaving her room without another word to send the doctor back in. There was a determined look on his face. Tonight, he had one last mission to fulfill.

Bulma sighed and forced a smile on her lips, as her doctor entered her room again and closed the door behind him. He sat down on one of the chairs and Bulma more or less patiently endured the questions he asked her about her stay on the ship.

Reluctantly, she revealed that one of the pirates had almost violated her, but that Vegeta had stepped in just in time. He asked her more after that, about their relationship and Bulma admitted with a deep red face that they had slept with each other. From this moment on, the doctor pried further, almost forcing Bulma to open up, saying that he couldn't find a proper diagnosis if she didn't tell him everything. So he found out about nearly everything, as Bulma only left out her death.

Eventually she also told him about health problems on their way back, about her insomnia and sickness. She tried to ignore the scratching of his quill, as he recorded her every word, while she was speaking, first stopping when she reached the point of her sudden blackout after the trial.

"Thank you, Lady Bulma," he said with a slight smile on his face. "I know that it hasn't been easy for you to tell me all of this, but may I ask one last question?"

"Of course…"

"May I ask, when you had your last period?"

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes. This certainly was a question that she hadn't expected at all. "I-I…" she spluttered, trying to remember. It slowly dawned on her that it had been quite some time ago… Only how long? She hadn't noticed that it hadn't been there with all the happenings, even after they had started they journey home. Maybe her subconscious had dismissed the absence of her period as a result of the stress she had been put through, but now that she thought about it… "Do you… do you suspect that I'm…"

"My lady, when?"

After having taken a deep breath, Bulma admitted, "The last time had been before Vegeta and I became lovers."

"This is what I thought," the doctor sighed and removed his glasses to clean them. He hesitated for a few seconds, before he placed them again on his nose and continued, "I assume you already know what I'm going to tell you now. All of your symptoms point to one diagnosis. Lady Bulma, you're carrying the pirate's child. You're pregnant."

* * *

It was close to midnight and not many soldiers were at the fort. Goku kept mostly to the shadows, trying to stay out of sight of the remaining ones, because even though they probably wouldn't think anything of his presence at the fort now, they might think otherwise in the morning. He pressed his back against a corner in the darkness and watched warily, as two soldiers walked past him. They didn't notice his presence. Slowly Goku crept around the corner and walked through the open door, which would lead him down a staircase to the cells.

He knew that he would be breaking the law by doing this, but he couldn't refuse Bulma's request, not after he had failed. No one would know that it was him – at least he hoped so, as he stepped through another door and stood now in front of the row of the cells. There, in the first cell, he saw in the weak light of the moon Vegeta sitting in the straw and leaning with his head against the cold stonewall. The eyes of the Saiyajin opened, when he had heard the footsteps.

"What do you want?"

The voice sounded arrogant and indifferent, but Goku believed he knew Vegeta better than this. It simply was his way of dealing with his predicament. "To help you." Three simple words, but immediately he felt the pirate's eyes boring into him, as if daring him to declare that he was joking. Goku didn't. Instead he took a few steps along the corridor, aware of the pair of dark eyes that was following his each and every move, until he was standing in front of a hook in the wall, where a key was hanging. "Bulma asked me to do this, but I'm not only doing this for her. I'm doing this also for me. I believe that you deserve a second chance Vegeta, even if it isn't in this city and even if it isn't with Bulma. I'm going to offer you this chance." He took the key off the hook and put it on a rock directly in front of Vegeta's cell, where he could reach the key without problems. "The only thing you have to do is to take it."

Vegeta didn't know what to say, as he watched the other Saiyajin turn around and leave the corridor with the parting words to _Use this chance wisely._ His mind was whirling with thoughts and questions. Never before had anyone done something like this for him. His father had betrayed him, as had his crew, so why should he trust Kakarotto?

A small voice in the back of his mind whispered that this other Saiyajin was different from everyone else he had met. In a way, Kakarotto was a lot like his father – they were both honorable men. Bardock hadn't betrayed him and was still loyal to him after all those years and after everything he had done to besmirch the reputation of the Saiyajins. It seemed as if Kakarotto was truly helping him to flee, but somehow Vegeta couldn't find any solace in this fact.

Did he even deserve this? No, and Vegeta knew this very well, but he didn't care. He had thought about this often before – he _was_ a pirate and he had always been ruthless, until that damn woman had turned up and changed his whole world. It was her fault. Without her he would be long dead, killed by Frieza.

But now, here he was. Still alive, though not for long anymore. He could choose the life of a fugitive – Kakarotto had given him this choice – but would his pride allow this kind of life? Wouldn't death be much more preferable? Only a few weeks ago, he had decided that death was indeed better, but now, when he thought about the woman's words, he wasn't so sure anymore.

With a thoughtful look on his face, his eyes landed again on the key.

* * *

Bulma couldn't sleep. Though she had already suspected it, when the doctor had asked her this question, she had a hard time to believe his words. _Pregnant._ With Vegeta's child. And Vegeta was going to die in only a couple of hours. Without knowing that he was going to be a father. Would she ever be able to tell him this? How would he react? Somehow, she had a hard time to imagine Vegeta being and acting as a father. But it was too late now. She was sure that after this morning at the trial she would never see him again – no matter if her plan worked or not.

However, even if she ever got to terms with _this_, how could she break this news to her parents? Would they force her to get married to a stranger, just so they could pretend that her child's father was not a pirate? But according to the doctor and her own calculations she was already two months along! This simply wasn't possible! Besides, she would never marry someone she didn't know at all. The fleeting thought of Yamcha crossed her mind, but she quickly shook it off. He would know that the baby wasn't his.

Fortunately the doctor was bound to professional discretion, so he wouldn't tell anyone about this without her consent. How long could she keep her pregnancy a secret? Maybe one or two more months until she would start to show? But what would she do then? She couldn't abandon her child, but it would also be scoffed at, if she raised it all by herself. She was Lord Brief's daughter for heaven's sake! Women of her station simply didn't get pregnant by pirates. People would never understand!

A frustrated groan escaped her lips, as she flung herself on her other side, trying desperately to find a comfortable position, so that she could finally fall asleep. But somehow she knew that it would be in vain. She was too worried about what was going on to get any decent sleep.

Bulma only hoped that Goku did what she had asked him to and that Vegeta would take his only chance to escape death. She'd rather have her child grow up with his father on the run, but alive, than dead and displayed as a warning for other pirates.

* * *

When Goku descended the stone steps along with other guards the next morning, he prepared himself for the sight of the empty cell, with its door standing wide open and Vegeta nowhere to be seen. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he once again stepped through the door, but his hopes all vanished, when he saw the pirate still sitting in his cell. The key had remained untouched throughout the night.

Their eyes met and Goku sighed heavily. The pirate's eyes were defiant and shining with pride. He was going to face death with his head held high, showing neither fear nor defeat.

This would break Bulma's heart.

The two guards rushed passed him and opened the cell, only sparing the position of the key a questioning glance, obviously thinking that someone had dropped it there by accident, but since the prisoner was still there, they didn't pay this curious fact any more attention. They once again put manacles around Vegeta's ankles and wrists and pulled him into a standing position. None of the Saiyajins lost a word, as Vegeta was led past Goku and up the stairs to the courtyard of the fort, where the execution was about to take place in less than half an hour.

* * *

Bulma awoke to some rustling in her room. Slightly disoriented, she opened her eyes and looked around. The sun was shining brightly through the gaps of the curtains and Bulma had to blink a few times until her eyes had adjusted to the small beam of light. When had she fallen asleep? She turned her head and sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

She immediately spotted a maid, who turned to look at her startled and apologizing. "I'm sorry, Miss," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to wake you, but your parents asked me to check up on you, if you were still asleep at this time."

"My parents?" Bulma asked confused. Why did they send a maid? Normally her mother would check up on her herself. "Where are they?"

"At the fort of course. To watch the execution of this vile pirate…" Obviously the maid hadn't heard yet about the rumor about Bulma and the pirate, otherwise she probably wouldn't have said this.

Bulma clenched her fists and she almost noticed how her face was drained of all its color. "What do you mean?" _Oh please, don't tell me that Vegeta's still here. Tell me that he's fled._

"Well, the execution of the pirate Vegeta. It was set up to be today, in about fifteen minutes to be precise…" The maid paused confused, as Lady Bulma nearly jumped out of her bed and threw a cloak over her nightgown. "Miss? Lady Bulma? Is everything alright?"

Without even reacting to the maid's concerned words, Bulma hurried out of her room. Her bare feet carried her down the stairs into the foyer and through several corridors to the back door that led to the stables. The grooms, both young and old, stared at her disheveled appearance – the bare feet, her state of undress and long aqua-colored hair flying open. But Bulma didn't stop once, as she simply ignored all of them and the pricking of tiny stones underneath her feet – this was nothing compared to her trek through the forest without shoes -, as she looked around for an already saddled and bridled horse, because it would simply take too long to get her own mare ready.

Finally she spotted one and without even bothering to ask if she could take it – she was the Lord's daughter after all – she mounted the brown gelding and urged it into a gallop before she had even left the stables.

Only one thought was running through her head. She had to get to the fort before Vegeta was hanged.

* * *

The last time Son Goku had seen so many people at once had been on Ginger Island, during the festivities of Frieza's defeat. It had been a happy occasion then – it wasn't a happy occasion now. After everything he had tried, even after having been ready to violate the law, Vegeta was still going to be hanged. Once again, Goku realized disappointed, he had failed.

The Prince of the Saiyajins was already standing on the gallows, with his head in the noose, but still he was completely calm. It almost seemed as if he had accepted this. This saddened Goku. He didn't understand how someone could choose death over life so willingly. Maybe, if he didn't have anything left to live for, but he had seen how Vegeta and Bulma interacted with each other. Wasn't she reason enough for him to live? Why not? Goku would first give up on life, if all of his friends, ChiChi and Gohan were gone, if none of them was left. What could be so important for Vegeta that he couldn't live without it?

He was standing along with ChiChi, Gohan, Bardock and all members of his crew, who had been part of the mission, at the side of Lord Briefs and his wife and General Kaiou on the top of some steps, from where they could watch the whole spectacle. Below them the townspeople were gathered, all of them eager to watch a pirate, and one so famous at that, hang.

"This is wrong," he heard Juuhachigou, who was standing right next to Krillin, mumble.

Goku looked over to her. This was the first sign of compassion she had ever shown in his presence. But she was a Jinzoningen. He believed that maybe she could relate to Vegeta more than anyone else. But she was right. This was wrong, but it was the decision of Judge Emna. There was only one person present, who could override his decision, only that this person wasn't about to do anything.

His eyes rested on Lord Briefs, who was staring straight ahead. Goku knew that he was just doing what he believed was right, following the law – only that his decision wasn't right for his daughter.

His attention was once again drawn to the gallows, where now the crimes that Vegeta had committed were once again listed, this time for the public. This was much too familiar for his taste, as he had been in Vegeta's stead only a few weeks ago. Still Vegeta kept a straight face. Goku sighed. Only a miracle could save him now.

Several minutes later, when the end of the long list was finally reached, Goku wished he was anywhere but here. He was only glad that Bulma was still at the palace and didn't have to watch this.

Drums began to play, their cadence getting steadily quicker. In only a few seconds everything would be over. Goku's gaze once again wandered over to Vegeta, who met his eyes and gave him one nod, as if thanking him for what he had done, even though it hadn't been enough. The younger Saiyajin returned the nod, though he still wished that he had been more successful in his attempts to save Vegeta.

Suddenly, only a split second before the drums stopped and the hangman pulled the lever, a cry echoed through the courtyard and all heads turned away from the gallows. All had come to a complete standstill.

"Don't!"

Goku's eyes widened, when he spotted Bulma, still wearing her nightgown under a cloak, running up to them.

"Don't kill him!"

Goku's head whirled around to Vegeta, and for the first time that day there was something on his face that resembled surprise.

"Bulma!" Lord Briefs exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here? The doctor said that you should stay abed for the next two days to recover."

"Father… Daddy, please don't kill him," she only said, when she came to a stop in front of them.

Her father sighed. "Bulma… darling, we've already talked about this. You know that I can't do any—"

"I'm pregnant!" The words left her mouth, before she could even think them and her hand flew to her lips, the moment she had spoken them. She noticed the widening of her parents' and her friends' eyes, but she couldn't take the words back now.

"What are you talking about, Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Bulma," her father said softly, not wanting to believe this. "You're just confused. Come on, one of the guards will bring you home."

"No, father! You don't understand! The doctor told me yesterday! I'm pregnant, with Vegeta's child. You can't kill him!"

Bulma studied her father's face, waiting for any kind of reaction. He had his eyes closed, obviously fighting an inner battle. She hoped, no, she prayed that he would listen to her plea.

Finally, after endless agonizing long seconds, he opened his eyes again. "Bulma… Are you completely sure? Do you really love this man?"

"I am, daddy. I do…"

"Son Goku," Lord Briefs now said directed at the young man. "I know you've said this before, but can this pirate, can he truly be a good man?"

"Yes my Lord, if given the chance…"

Another sigh came over the Lord's lips, as he at last looked at his wife, who was smiling and nodding at him, before he turned to the gallows and declared, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Due to recent developments, Vegeta will be cleared of all charges. Let him go." Protest and confused chatter broke out in the crowd, while everyone of Bulma's close friends were still speechless. Lord Briefs simply ignored his soldiers and advisors, who were questioning his decision. "Go to him, Bulma."

Vegeta couldn't believe this. What had the woman said to her father to convince him to do this?

He barely noticed that someone removed the shackles at his wrists and ankles and the noose around his neck, but the noose was almost instantly replaced by the woman's arms.

For a few seconds, he stiffened in surprise. He didn't know how to react. In only merely moments, his life had once again been turned upside down. He should be dead by now and not alive. He had accepted this. In the end, he had even wanted this! Those last few days, he had only held onto the belief that he didn't want to die for the woman, but then, after Kakarotto had offered him the chance to flee, he had given up.

What was he, a Prince without a kingdom, whose destiny had been stolen by those inferior to him, going to do in a world filled with people who loathed him and wanted to kill him? The promise of death had started to sound rather appealing, but he had wanted to set the terms for his demise. He was no coward and he had wanted to die with the air of a true Prince to show everyone that while they could take his life, they could never take away his pride.

Rather roughly shoving her away from him and gripping her by her upper arms, he looked straight at her and almost yelled, "What have you done?"

"I asked my father to let you go," Bulma replied, not caring what the crowd might think and completely unfazed by his demeanor. She had spent by far enough time with him to know how to deal with his moods and right now he only needed to know the truth. "Vegeta… I'm… I'm expecting. You're going to be a father."

He immediately let go of her, as if he'd been burned and took a step back. His gaze flickered to the back, where her friends were still standing, all of them still looking equally astounded, and then again to the woman. His mind barely registered her words, so he asked only one thing, "How?"

A small grin tugged at her lips. "I believe you know exactly, how this happened."

Shaking his head, Vegeta suddenly said, "You shouldn't have done this. You shouldn't have asked your father to spare me." Damn it! This made everything even more complicated. If he had only never found out about this! His pride would now never permit him to give up his life. The woman was carrying his heir – something he would have never thought possible. Even while he had been with the woman, he had simply _known_ that they would never be together like she wanted them to, let alone that she would bear him a child.

But what should he do now that he couldn't seek release in death anymore?

His gaze once again wandered to the Lord and slowly a plan began to form in his mind.

"Why?" Bulma asked confused. "I love you, Vegeta. I already told you this before. I want you at my side. I want you to be there, when our child grows up!"

"And I already told you that I wouldn't crawl on my knees before your father and your friends!" Vegeta was once again on the defensive and he almost flinched, when he saw the hurt look flash through her eyes, even though it was quickly replaced by fury. But it had to be done.

"Damn it, Vegeta," she now yelled. "Why do you have to be so proud? Be glad that you are alive! Everything has changed! Frieza is dead!"

"Maybe I'm alive! But I lost everything! My kingdom, my crew, my ship, my destiny! I am nothing!"

"No," Bulma contradicted, shaking her head. "You haven't lost everything. You have still me and our child. Isn't this enough?"

"No," Vegeta simply said and brushed past her.

Tears sprung into her eyes, as she watched him fight his way through the curious crowd, which had watched their exchange with much interest. It took some seconds until she had recovered from his outburst, but once she had, she followed him at once. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Wait! What are you doing?"

Vegeta didn't listen to her, as he purposefully strode up to Lord Briefs. If the old man had already done him one _favor_, he certainly wouldn't mind doing him another. Yamcha put himself between Vegeta and Lord Briefs, but the Saiyajin simply pushed him aside. He had to give the old man some credit – he didn't even flinch. Goku stepped up to them, but remained quiet.

"Lord Briefs," he said shortly, fully aware of Bulma, who had reached him. "I need to speak to you in private, but if you wish, Kakarotto and Bardock may be present."

Lord Briefs regarded the pirate in front of him thoughtfully for a few moments, before he eventually nodded. "Alright. General Kaiou, is there a room here at the fort that we could use?"

"Of course. Please follow me."

Bulma watched helplessly, as the five men left the courtyard, unable to move. She had been so sure that he would stay with her, now that he was free, but obviously she had been wrong.

* * *

It was already growing dark, as Vegeta stood in front of the large merchant ship that would bring him away from the Western Capitol with a bag slung over his shoulder, which contained new clothes – similar to the fresh ones he was wearing now, black boots and pants and a dark blue shirt.

A silent sigh escaped his lips. The ship wasn't the Ouji and it wasn't his, but he wouldn't spend much time on this ship anyway. As soon as they reached the crew's first destination, Yadrat, he would be off. From that moment on, he would be completely alone on his quest, his quest to find that legendary power inside of him that two lower members of his race had already found.

Lord Briefs had been rather complaisant, when Vegeta had described his request, or rather his demand, to be allowed passage on a ship and to spread the news of his acquittal. The last thing he needed right now was someone hunting and killing him, when he had just decided that he couldn't die anymore.

There was only one obligation he had had to accept before the Lord had agreed to his terms. Somehow, the fact that Lord Briefs had regarded his grunt as consent, wondered him greatly. What if he didn't keep his promise? Would they then start to hunt him again? Even if, as long as he lay low, they would never be able to find him.

Vegeta just wanted to take the first steps along the plank to board the ship, when he heard some footsteps behind him. Without even looking around, he knew who it was.

Bulma couldn't believe her luck, as she arrived at the harbor, along with Goku, who had offered to accompany her there, and saw that the ship hadn't left yet and that Vegeta was still standing at the quay. Her steps quickened, hoping that he wouldn't be gone, when she got to the ship, but she slowed down again, when he paused in his steps. She noticed that Goku was right behind her, but she didn't care. She just wanted the chance to say goodbye.

Her heartbeat began to quicken immediately, as he turned around and her blue eyes met his dark ones. "Vegeta," she whispered breathlessly.

"Woman," Vegeta only acknowledged her with a nod. "Kakarotto."

"Vegeta," Goku replied. Then, to Bulma he whispered. "I'll be at the carriage, if you need me."

Silence fell between them, after Goku had retreated, as Bulma simply didn't find the words she wanted to say. She had rehearsed them over and over again in her head, while they had been sitting in the carriage on the way to the harbor. There were so many things that she had wanted to tell him. That she loved him. That she needed him. That he shouldn't go. But all those words were gone.

Bulma had once again been devastated, when her father had told her about Vegeta's request to leave the city, but he had tried to cheer her up, by promising her that Goku could bring her to the harbor to say goodbye that very night. It had helped, somehow, to know that she would be able to do this and also, that, even though he wasn't at her side, she knew that he was at least _alive_.

Her mind wandered back in time, to when she had first met him and a small grin hushed over her face. Oh, how she had hated him then! He had been so arrogant all the time and she had believed him to be a coldhearted murderer, but slowly, she had begun to see a side of him that others hadn't seen before. She had seen that he wasn't as cold as he wanted to make believe, that underneath his rough exterior, she could find a heart. He had, after all, supplied her with food the whole time, even after her failed attempt to flee on Namek, and he had taken care of her, after he had rescued her from Nappa. When they had been together, she had seen _him_, the real Vegeta, and fallen in love with him. She still didn't know much about his childhood, but she thought that she had learned the gist of it and knew that it was truly a great feat to even be able to care after everything he had experienced.

She admired him for that.

Bulma opened her mouth, hoping that she would find the right words to convince him to stay, but then thought the better of it and instead just crossed the distance between them to press her lips upon his. At first, she seemed to have caught him by surprise, however, after a few seconds he began to let himself go in the kiss. Bulma could feel everything that he couldn't tell her. All the feelings and emotions he usually kept buried deep inside of him. And suddenly, she wasn't worried anymore. Somehow, it gave her the feeling that she was truly loved and cared for. She simply _knew_ that everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

Vegeta stood at the bow of the ship, staring out into the night sky, while the men around him were working. They had left the harbor only merely minutes ago. A smirk tugged at his lips, as he once again looked at the small note the woman had slipped him just before he had had to board the merchant vessel.

'_You truly are legendary, Vegeta. Never stop believing this, because I know it. I have seen you. Don't laugh at me, but I saw a golden Angel saving me from drowning. Don't give up hope.  
Love,  
Your woman'_

He had snorted at first, when he had read this. _A golden Angel!_ But then, it had suddenly hit him. How he had survived in this storm. How he had been able to not just save himself but the woman as well. If what she wrote was true, it would relieve him of a heavy burden. If what she wrote was true, his destiny wasn't lost. He was no longer _nothing._

With the note once again neatly folded and safely stored in a pocket of his pants, he let the wind hit his face, feeling free for the first time in a very long time.

_I won't stop believing, woman. I won't give up hope._

* * *

There were tears in Bulma's eyes, when she returned to the carriage, where Goku was still patiently waiting for her. He was worried for a moment, but then saw the smile on her lips. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly and smiled up at her best friend, laying her hand above his. "Yes. I think I am… I just miss him already… And I…" Bulma took a shaky breath. "I know this sounds selfish, but I want him to be here, when our child grows up. I don't want our child to never know his father…"

Much to her surprise, Goku flashed her a wide grin. "I wouldn't worry about this. Believe me…"


	48. Epilogue

**A/N: I did it! I just typed the last two words of the chapter and the whole story. The End. It's really over. The Treasure of Power is finished! I started this story in February 2002 and after three years and ten months it's finished! I can't believe it. Somehow, I'm sad and at the same time happy so see the end after such a long time. Sad, because this story has been a part of my life for almost four years. I dedicated hours upon hours of typing, thinking, jotting down notes, gathering ideas, twisting and turning the story until I was finally satisfied. Until now, this story is the longest alone standing piece that I've ever written. A total of 48 chapters, 200 pages (Verdana, 7.5 pt, 7.5 pt. between paragraphs), 3.510 paragraphs and 174.060 words. This story has been witness to so many ups and downs in my life – finishing school, starting and finishing an apprenticeship, starting university, my first real heartbreak and so many other things. But, as I already said, I'm also glad. I'm happy that I brought this story to an end. I'm happy that I'm satisfied with what I've written. Happy to know that people like it. And I'm also happy and relieved to know that I now have time to finish other projects that have been put on hold for so long.**

**On this way I want to thank everyone who has taken some of his precious time to read my story. I also want to thank all of them, who've left a review. You guys are truly the best!**

**So, for the last time in this story, I want you to have fun reading it!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

All was dark in the forest, thick clouds keeping the moon from throwing any light on the path, and a cover of thick white snow was lying on the ground. More snowflakes were silently trickling down, creating a new layer on the already existing ones and covering any tracks that might have been there. No sound was to be heard, except for the slight rustling in the trees, when a moderate breeze blew some snow from their branches.

The quiet crunching of the snow suddenly disturbed the peaceful silence, as a dapple-gray horse slowly trudged along the path. A dark hooded cloak concealed its rider's face, protecting him from the icy cold that seemed to be able to penetrate even the thickest clothes. A thin layer of snow had gathered on the rider's shoulders during his long travel and due to the incredible cold, icicles were hanging from the horses bridle.

Soon, rider and horse left the forest behind and the lights of the Western Capitol could be seen in the near distance. With a click of the tongue, the rider urged his mount into a trot, plunging through the snow and covering the remaining distance within a few minutes, soon passing the city borders, where he once again slowed his horse.

All was quiet in the streets, as most people chose to stay inside at this time of the night and during this frosty weather. However, this didn't bother the rider at all. As long as he didn't meet anyone, he wouldn't be victim of curious looks and maybe even recognized. It was already bad enough that this had to happen eventually, but for now, he'd rather not let anyone know his identity.

It had been a long journey that day and both horse and rider were exhausted, so the rider was glad when he spotted the sign of a tavern in the dim light of a lantern. _The Dai Kaiou's_ it was called and this name caused the rider to snort. He had heard of this place – while it shouldn't be that a bad place to live at for a few days, its owner was said to be a crazy old man. However, this was the only tavern he knew of in the Western Capitol and he didn't want to waste any more time to look for another one and besides, this tavern was one of the few that had stables for the travelers' mounts.

The groom in the stables gave him a curious look, as the rider stepped into the hall, gently pulling his horse behind him, without lowering his hood. The boy got up from the chair on which he was sitting in front of a fireplace and walked up to him. "Can I help you, sir?"

The rider only nodded. "I'm going to stay for a few days. Someone needs to look after my horse." His hand wandered under his cloak and retrieved a small pouch. After having opened it, he took out one golden coin. "I believe this should suffice."

The groom stared at the coin with wide eyes, wondering who this man was, if he had obviously that much money on him. "O-of course, sir. Your horse will receive the best care."

"I expected no less."

The coin was dropped into his hand and the groom could have sworn that there had been a smirk on the rider's face, before he had turned around and left the boy with the dapple-gray gelding.

-

The tavern was loud and filled with people, mostly drunken ones, but it was a warm in there and therefore a welcome change to the cold outside. No one had noticed his entry and he weaved his way through the crowd up to the bar, where he saw an old man with wild and long white hair and an equally long beard. The old man was wearing some strange black tunic and even stranger spectacles – they had black glasses. This had to be the owner, the rider decided, and went straight to him.

"I need a room," he said without hesitation, as soon as he had reached him.

The old man looked up from the glass he was cleaning and straight at him. The rider had a bad feeling about this, as this old man seemed to look right through him, but he didn't even flinch under this scrutinizing gaze. Eventually, after incredible long seconds, the old man nodded and, muttering something under his breath, retrieved a book from underneath the counter. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"A few days," he answered. "I don't know how long exactly."

"Ah yes…" While the old man was scribbling something into the book, the rider took the chance to look around. Everybody in the tavern was minding his own business and no one was paying him any heed. "May I have your name, sir?"

The rider once again took out the pouch and dropped a few gold coins into the book. "I don't believe a name will be necessary."

"Of course not." The old man grinned at him and closed the book, before putting it back at its place. From a nail in the wooden wall behind him, he took a key with a small number engraved in it and handed it to the rider. "Is there anything else I could do for you?"

The rider appeared to be thinking for a few minutes. Despite the heat in the tavern, his fingers still felt partly frozen. Maybe something to warm his limbs wouldn't be too bad. "I take some of the best rum you have."

"Of course, sir. But this one will be on the house." With a wink, the old man retrieved a full bottle of rum from one of the cupboards behind him and put the large bottle and a mug in front of the stranger. The rider thanked him with a nod, took both bottle and mug and retreated to a free table in a dark corner, from where he could watch everything and everyone around him.

The bottle was opened with a silent 'plop' and not one drop of the brown liquid was wasted, as he poured it into the mug. The first draught was the longest and it sent a shudder down his spine. This rum was good, there was no doubt about it. He also had no doubt that he needed the whole bottle until he turned in that night.

Within a few minutes, he had emptied the first mug and already felt the calming effects of the alcohol. He started to relax a bit and also noticed the warmth that now spread through his body. The mug was refilled, but this time he took smaller sips and reveled in the burning sensation in his throat, as he took in his surroundings.

He still had a hard time to believe this, even though he had passed the city borders almost one hour ago. And he still couldn't find any reasonable explanations for his actions, though he slowly began to doubt that there were any. He hadn't needed to do this, he could have just stayed away, but still…

He had returned…

* * *

Bulma sighed, as she stared out of the window into the darkness. There was tracery on the frosted window and, somewhere in the back of her mind, Bulma noticed that it was beautiful, but her mind was too preoccupied to appreciate it. It was snowing again, but as much as she loved snow, it now only told her what she already knew. It was winter again and in a couple of days she would be celebrating Christmas.

_One year, four months and nine days…_

So much time had passed since she had last seen him. One year, four months and nine days since he had boarded that merchant ship to Yadrat. No news, no letter, no word, not even a rumor that he was well and, most importantly, still alive, had reached her. For all she knew, he could be dead already.

No, he couldn't be dead. If he were dead, she would know it. Her heart would tell her. And yet, the gnawing fear in the back of her mind wouldn't go away. It had been so long already… Surely it shouldn't have taken him that long to achieve what he had claimed to be his destiny. Goku had been able to do it effortlessly for more than one year now and even young Gohan had proven to be quite adept to control it, much to ChiChi's chagrin. So why was it taking him so long to come back?

_Why are you so sure that he will ever come back to you?_ the nagging voice of her mind teased her.

Bulma sighed, grasping tightly at the straws of hope that Goku had given her. He had told her not to worry about her child growing up without a father, so she had naturally concluded that Goku knew something she didn't and that Vegeta would come back eventually. But now, her child, her son Trunks, was nine months old and his father had still not come back to them.

Trunks… A small smile appeared on her lips, as her gaze wandered to the door, behind which her son was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Ever since he had been born, he was her everything. She loved him, her parents adored him and even her friends were completely taken by the small boy. While he didn't look much like a Saiyajin, as his eyes were blue and a fine layer of lavender-colored hair was gracing his head, unlike Gohan, his facial features were undeniably those of his father.

_Oh Vegeta…_ Bulma sighed once again, turning her attention back to the thick white snowflakes that were floating past her window. It must be incredibly cold outside. Goose bumps were appearing on her arms and a shiver ran down her spine, as she imagined being outside now. Wherever he was, Bulma hoped that he was somewhere, where it was warm. Maybe he was somewhere, where there was no winter, just eternal summer or spring… She had read of those places, countries and islands that didn't know snow and ice. Maybe he had really traveled there, which would certainly explain his long absence.

_One year, four months and nine days…_

It was a long time. Much had happened in that time. Not only had she given birth to her son, but Goku and ChiChi had married about one month after they had returned from the long journey to rescue her and find the Dragonballs and were now living in a small country house near Gyuu Mao. ChiChi was expecting again and Goku had kept his word of never going to sea again. He was working now, along with his father, as instructor for Physical Combat and Strategizing at the navy's academy.

This had actually been a huge surprise for everyone, as Goku was once again working for General Kaiou, only in a different field. It had taken some time, but Goku finally seemed to have let go of the grudge he had held against the General. Bulma suspected that Bardock had played an important role in this process, as the older Saiyajin got along very well with the General and had become friends with him.

Bardock had also changed a great deal over the past year. The man, who had looked so old and haggard, when she had first met him, appeared now to be a lot younger. A natural tan from spending a lot of time outside had replaced the paleness of his skin. Through hard training, he had built up all the muscles he had lost during his long captivity and his overall demeanor had become more carefree. If someone didn't know that Goku and Bardock were father and son, they could almost be mistaken for brothers, or maybe even twins.

A few days ago, the rest of the former crew of the Kintoun had also returned from a mission. They were still together and General Kaiou had given them a new ship – the Genkidama. Somehow it hadn't surprised Bulma that Krillin had been appointed Captain for this ship. He had been, after all, Goku's first mate on the Kintoun and he had done a good job while they had believed Goku to be dead. Also, before he had gone off to fight Frieza, Goku had named him Captain himself. The others were following him willingly and he was a good and fair man.

Much to their astonishment, the crew of the Genkidama had gained a new member – when she had heard of Krillin's appointment, Juuhachigou had insisted on becoming part of the crew. The Jinzoningen had found all the offers she had received in the Western Capitol beneath her, when she had been looking for work (_Laundress, _she had snorted, as she had returned one day. _I'm a warrior and no laundress!)_. Krillin, who was still completely enamored of her, just couldn't deny her this request. Fortunately, as the other members of the crew already knew what she was capable of, they hadn't objected and welcomed her warmly, even though they didn't miss one opportunity to tease Krillin about it.

Bulma couldn't wait for the announcement that Krillin and Juuhachigou were together. Hopefully, it would finally put an end to the many rumors of them. Actually, she expected this announcement this Christmas, as Krillin had given her a hint that might indicate this, when she had met him two days ago. Her father had invited him and the rest of the crew for the Christmas Ball he planned to hold on Christmas Eve.

Personally, Bulma didn't look forward to the Ball. It was just another one of those formal gatherings that her mother was so fond of. She really hated those parties, as well as she couldn't stand most of the people her parents had invited. Most of them were snobs, just coming to the Ball to be seen and catch up on the newest gossip. It was disgusting, really. However, at least her friends were going to be there, so she hoped that it wouldn't be as dull as she expected it to become.

A loud wail from the room next door tore Bulma out of her thoughts and a small grin grazed her lips, as she rose from the chair she had curled up on and walked into the other room, shaking her head. Whoever said that this boy didn't act like his father was completely wrong. The appetite was definitely the same, as was the stubbornness, when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Don't tell me you're hungry, again," Bulma said to her son, who was staring at her with wide blue eyes, now that she was standing next to him. His tears had stopped and at the moment he appeared to be as innocent as an angel – but appearances were deceiving. She knew that, as soon as she just turned around and left him alone, he would begin to cry so loud that even the people in the other wing of the palace would hear it. At times like these, he definitely acted more like a devil than an angel, and Bulma already feared what would happen, when ChiChi's unborn baby and Trunks were both old enough to get into trouble together.

Bending down, Bulma picked the boy up and settled him in her arms so that it was comfortable for both of them. She held him with one arm and grabbed a candlestick in her other hand, before she left her room to go to the kitchens. It was already late and most of the staff was probably already in bed, but this didn't bother her. Bulma had insisted to take care of her boy without the help of nursemaids and this also meant heating the bottle for him and, now that he was already older, prepare his porridge. All ingredients could be found in the kitchens and she knew where she would find them. One day, Bulma had coaxed the cooks to let her try to cook something else than the simple porridge she could do by now, but quickly found out that this idea hadn't been that good. The result of this experiment had been inedible and Bulma had sworn at this moment that she would never try to cook a real meal again.

Almost one hour later, the small boy was once again lying in his crib, peacefully asleep, and Bulma smiled down at him. It was already past midnight and she had to stifle a loud yawn, careful that she wouldn't wake her son again, after he had just fallen asleep again. Maybe it was about time that she turned in as well.

With this thought in mind, Bulma returned to her own room and unfastened the robe, gently putting it over the back of a chair. She crawled under the covers of her bed and extinguished the flame of the candle next to her bed on the nightstand. Darkness fell over the room, as Bulma lay down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Closing her eyes, she turned to her side and soon sleep came over her.

But as every night for the last one year, four months and nine days, her last thought before she allowed herself to fall asleep, was about Vegeta, wondering, where he was right now and if he was alright.

* * *

"Milord, y-you have a visitor," one of the servants announced the following morning, as he stopped in front of Lord Briefs, who was pondering some documents lying in front of him.

Raising his head, Lord Briefs eyed him with a questioning look on his face. "Who is it?"

"I- I don't know, sir," the servant admitted ruefully, lowering his gaze. "H-he didn't w-want to divulge his identity. B-but he claims that y-you know him."

Lord Briefs eyes became thoughtful, as he listened to the stutter of his servant. Who on earth could make him that nervous, or worse even, scare him so much that a man, who was usually full of confidence around him, turned into a stammering fool?

"Stop spluttering," a deep voice from behind the servant suddenly said. Lord Briefs' eyes widened considerably, as he recognized that voice. A hooded man stepped past the servant, who shrunk away, coming to a halt directly in front of the Lord's desk. "The Lord has already been expecting me, for quite some time, I expect."

"It is alright," Lord Briefs said, finally allowing a small smile on his face. Turning to the servant, he added, "You're dismissed. Please don't tell anyone of our visitor."

"Y-Yes, milord." The servant bowed and left the office, closing the door behind him to give the two men some privacy.

A few seconds passed, during which none of the two men said anything. Each was regarding the other with a somewhat wary look, though Lord Briefs looked more pleased than anything else and showed just the tiniest smugness. So he had been right to trust the promise the man in front of him had given him almost one and a half years ago. "I'm glad to see that you returned."

Finally the hood fell, revealing the face and the untamed dark hair of the Prince of the Saiyajins. His face was schooled into an indifferent mask, as he simply crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I've never been one to break promises. And I won't start now."

The smile on the Lord's face grew even wider, as he heard this and motioned for Vegeta to sit down in one of two armchairs standing around a small table in the corner of his office, while he was getting two glasses and a bottle of cognac out of the cabinet behind his desk. He put both glasses on the table and filled them with the brown golden liquid, before he sat down in the other armchair. After having taken a sip, Lord Briefs eventually turned back to the former pirate. "I see. Despite what people may think, I now believe Goku's words. It appears as if you can truly be a good man. However, you know that the promise you gave me before you left didn't just comprise your return once you attained your goal. I trust you did find what you were looking for…"

"Yes," Vegeta answered curtly. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"That's good news, I suppose. But still, I hope you do remember your promise, Prince Vegeta."

A flicker of surprise could be seen on the Saiyajin's face, as the Lord addressed him as Prince. All the years, the usage of this word had been mocking, but the old man in front of him said it with respect. It was… unnerving, somehow. However, Vegeta quickly shook it off and snorted, "Of course…"

"Bulma and Trunks will be happy to hear that."

"T-Trunks?" he sputtered unexpectedly.

"Yes, Trunks," the Lord said, grinning mischievously. "Your son."

For a split second, there was a look of disgust on his face, as he muttered, "Trunks… What kind of name is Trunks?" But still, he had a son, and somehow this thought caused a strange tightening in his chest.

"It's the name Bulma chose for your son. I believe you've got to live with it. But, if it appeases you, the boy's second name is Vegeta." The Lord was still grinning widely. He just shrugged and simply continued, "Whatever. Now, Bulma doesn't know of your promise, as, and I have to be completely honest with you, I had doubted that you would ever return, and I didn't want to get her hopes up. But I think, I already have an idea how to surprise my dear daughter. You'd only have to be patient for a few more days until you see her and your son. May I ask, where you are staying for the time being?"

"The Dai Kaiou's," the Saiyajin answered, glowering at the mysterious twinkle in the older man's eyes. The Lord was planning something and Vegeta wasn't sure, if he'd like it.

Nodding, the Lord took another sip from the cognac. "It's a good choice, mostly to keep your identity a secret, at least until we divulge it. It wouldn't do you, or anyone else for that matter, any good, if someone recognized you before."

"Before what, exactly?" Vegeta inquired.

"I'm going to tell you in a few minutes, after we have addressed some other, also pressing matters. But," he suddenly said, as he noticed that the former pirate still hadn't touched his drink, "you should first try the cognac. It's very good."

* * *

"Come on, Bulma," ChiChi pressed her, sounding clearly annoyed. "The Ball is going to begin in less than half an hour and you haven't even started to get ready!" The black haired woman was wearing a dark blue gown, which clearly showed the large swelling of her stomach, and her hair was pulled up into a tight bun. With her hands stemmed into her hips, she was impatiently tapping with her foot, while she was standing in front of a screen, behind which she had shoved Bulma just a minute ago to change into her gown for the Christmas Ball.

ChiChi could hear an exasperated sigh from behind the screen and only silently shook her head. There was more rustling, a curse or two, which would even make a sailor blush, until Bulma stepped forward from behind the screen with her arms crossed and a deep scowl on her face. Her gown was of a deep red color, which nicely complimented her pale skin, and her long blue hair was pinned up on her head with only a few curls escaping the pins. "I hate this," she mumbled disdainfully.

Her friend gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know. But seeing as your parents host this Ball, you have no other choice but to attend. And, who knows, maybe you will meet a nice young man."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Bulma said with a sigh. She uncrossed her arms and began to tug at the long sleeves of her gown. "The last time my mother chose my dress for a Ball, she had wanted to set me up."

"You can't blame her," ChiChi argued gently. "It's been how long now? One and a half years?"

"One year, four months and thirteen days," the other woman corrected absently, looking at her reflection in a mirror. Bulma had to admit that she looked gorgeous in this gown. Her pregnancy hadn't done anything to destroy her slim figure; if anything, having been pregnant had given her a few soft curves that had been missing before.

ChiChi walked over to her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That's an awfully long time. I know you still love him, Bulma, but maybe you should try to learn to love another man. Trunks needs a father. Do you really believe that Vegeta will come back to you?"

"I do," Bulma said with more conviction than she actually felt. The last few days, she had thought often about it. ChiChi was right. It was an incredibly long time. What if Vegeta really didn't come back? What if this kiss on the docks had been a final goodbye? She needed to think of Trunks. He was still a baby, but soon he would be older and Bulma had seen how difficult it had been for ChiChi to raise a son all on her own. Maybe, maybe she should take her friend's words to heart and let go of Vegeta.

* * *

A silent sigh escaped Bulma's lips, as she was forced to listen to the incessant self-praise of the man sitting across from her at the dinner table. Hercule Satan, self-proclaimed defeater of the Jinzoningen Cell and Frieza, had moved to the Western Capitol a few months ago along with his daughter and, as everyone believed his stories about his victory over the Jinzoningen and the vicious Beast, he was held in high regards. Bulma believed that she was going to be sick, if she had to listen to him any longer.

_It's all your fault, Goku_, she thought, directing a glare at her best male friend, who was sitting a few seats down at the long table, chatting amiably with Krillin, whose company for this night was no other than Juuhachigou.

Hopefully her father would soon announce the end of the dinner so that everyone could move into the ballroom for the next part of the Christmas Ball. Maybe she could then finally escape the clutches of Satan himself. Bulma almost snorted at that thought, quickly covering her mouth with her hands and faking a cough. She caught a few worried glances from the people around her, but it didn't bother her. The worst thing still was that her _conversational partner_ hadn't noticed a thing and was still relaying his admirable fight against Frieza in great detail. It was surprising, really, how much one could twist the truth and that people still believed it.

Finally dinner had come to an end and everyone was rising from their chairs. Bulma just wanted to disappear in the crowds, as she felt a soft tug at her arm. She had to suppress a groan, when she noticed that she hadn't escaped Satan's clutches after all. "May I have the first dance, Milady?"

Forcing a somewhat pleasant smile on her face, Bulma nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice to keep all the hostility back she felt for this man. Putting her hand on his, she once again threw an angry look towards an oblivious Son Goku.

It truly was a nightmare. Alright, this man knew how to dance – certainly much better than he knew how to fight – but couldn't he just shut up for one minute? Bulma looked around, desperate to catch the eyes of one of her friends and call for help. However, they all seemed to have disappeared. Satan wouldn't even let her go, when the orchestra took a break and she couldn't even say anything insulting because of her parents. It was most frustrating.

Half of the night had already passed, when Bulma eventually saw Yamcha standing near the windows. Praying that he would notice her dilemma and come to rescue her, she didn't once remove her eyes from him and just the tiniest smile fluttered over her lips, as the sailor finally looked up and directly at her. She gave him a helpless look. Fortunately, Yamcha seemed to understand her cry for help and as soon as the orchestra stopped playing, he walked over to them.

"Excuse me, sir," he said with a polite smile. "May I have the following dance with this charming lady?" As it appeared as if Satan wanted to object, Yamcha simply said, "I insist", and already took Bulma's hand, leading her away from him.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Bulma let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank you, Yamcha! I don't know, what I would have done without you."

A small chuckle escaped Yamcha's lips, as the orchestra began to play again and they started to dance. "You'd probably be bored to death by the end of the night."

"Not probably," Bulma contradicted with a scowl. "Most certainly. I can't believe that he is even trying to—"

"To… what?"

"To— to…" A shudder went down Bulma's spine, as she thought about this. "To court me."

"Well, Bulma, to be completely honest, I can't blame him." Bulma raised an eyebrow at the blush on Yamcha's cheeks. "Of all the women in this ballroom tonight, you're without doubt the most beautiful one. Even though it is common knowledge that you're the mother of a pirate's child, many men would still give everything to be with you. Even me…"

"Yamcha…"

"No, Bulma," Yamcha gently cut her off, shaking his head. "It's almost been one and a half years since he left. Face it, he won't come back. I know it's difficult to let go of someone you love. I know that it is almost impossible, but you have to. You can't just wait for him forever, in vain. Bulma, I know that before, before you met him, you felt something for me. You know that I still like you, very much in fact. I'd almost say I still love you. So, if you'd give me just the smallest chance, I'd…"

A soft smile lit up her face, as she slowly raised her hand to gently stroke over his cheek. "Yamcha, I—"

But whatever she wanted to say, the sailor would never know, because at this moment, the orchestra stopped playing and Lord Briefs had climbed the few steps to the entrance of the ballroom and loudly cleared his throat. Every head turned to him and the whole ballroom had fallen silent. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I believe the time is now right to present a special guest tonight. I'd like to introduce my daughter's fiancé – Prince Vegeta of the Saiyajins."

The large doors to the ballroom were opened and a man clad in a dark blue uniform and red cloak, which was fastened on his shoulders, stepped inside. Immediately murmurs broke out among the guests; just a handful were completely silent.

An incredibly pale looking Bulma was one of them.

Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she felt a tight knot in her stomach. She knew that, if she didn't start breathing again soon, she would most likely faint on the spot, but somehow this knowledge was buried somewhere in the far back of her mind.

She couldn't believe this! Was this just a dream? Yes, it had to be a dream. Only in her dreams something like this could happen. It was simply too good to be true. Vegeta wasn't really back. He was just a figment of her imagination. As was her father saying that Vegeta was her fiancé.

"Did you know of this?" a strangled sounding voice next to her asked, tearing her out of her numbness.

Or maybe it wasn't? Everything seemed so real.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly. Bulma looked up to meet the compassionate eyes of Goku. They showed her that he was also surprised, so he hadn't known of this. "Is this a dream?" she asked, still a bit dazed.

"No, it isn't, Bulma." Goku grinned down at her, thinking that this stunned look on her face was truly priceless. But maybe there was similar look on his face. Of course, he had known that Vegeta would be back someday, but trust the Prince – or would that be, trust Lord Briefs? – to make an entrance like this. "You should go up to him."

"But Goku," Yamcha objected, ready to follow Bulma, however Goku's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No, Yamcha," Goku interrupted him with a sympathetic smile directed at his friend. "It is time for you to let her go. Try to be happy for her."

Yamcha looked after Bulma with longing in his eyes, watching the reunion between the two lovers, but eventually shook his head. Maybe Goku was right. Maybe he should heed his own words and finally let her go.

"Come on." Goku squeezed his shoulder, as he led him from the dancefloor, when the music again began to play. "Let's have something to drink."

-

Bulma felt all eyes on her, as she hesitatingly crossed the ballroom and climbed the stairs until she was standing directly in front of Vegeta. She wished she knew what to say, but her mind was blank. It still appeared to be so surreal.

_One year, four months and thirteen days._

He hadn't changed at all, at least not in appearance. Still the same sharp lines of his face, the same wild black hair and still the same intense dark eyes. Yet, there was something different about the way he held himself. He seemed to be calmer, almost as if he had found some inner peace. It brought a small smile to her lips. Had he found what he had been looking for?

Slowly raising her hand, she stifled a sob, when it connected with his hard chest. Unlike all the other times in her dreams, he didn't disappear this time. Her eyes met his, as she finally mumbled, "You're back."

"I'm back," Vegeta confirmed. When he had first laid his eyes on her after not having seen her for such a long time, he had swallowed hard. The woman was still gorgeous, if not even more gorgeous than before and he had felt something stir inside of him. The burning desire to hold her, touch her, to kiss her. He finally knew the reason why he had come back. This woman had done something to him. And now, her touch sent a jolt through his body, a sudden heat, which threatened to overwhelm him. It took all of his self-control to keep his hands to himself.

Suddenly, the orchestra began to play a slow waltz. The attention was drawn from them, as the other guests returned to their dancing. Bulma's heart began to beat even faster, when Vegeta took her hand and led her down the steps on the dance floor. She felt as if she were floating, when they began to move in the rhythm of the piece of music.

This was, what she had dreamt of all her life, ever since she was a little girl. To dance with the Prince of her dreams. Suddenly, one thought tore her out of her dreamlike state. "You know how to dance?"

Vegeta snorted, before he just replied, "I'm a Prince, woman."

"As if that explains everything." She grinned up at him and no matter how deep the scowl on his face was, she could see the slight amused twinkle in his eyes. They might have been separated for almost one and a half years, but apparently nothing had changed between them.

But still, silence fell between them. There were so many things that she wanted to say, so many things that she wanted to ask, but it was still simply too overwhelming. Vegeta was back. Vegeta was back and he was dancing with her… This had to be the happiest day of her life. Seeing her parents dancing past her, she gave them a bright and grateful smile.

"It was your father's idea," Vegeta suddenly said. "He thought it might be best to surprise you."

"That's just like him," Bulma said, still smiling brightly. Then, all of sudden, all the questions that had been bubbling close to the surface, wanted to break out. "How long have you been back already? Where have you been? Have you found the key to the Legendary? Why did my father introduce you as my fiancé?"

There were so many more things that she so desperately wanted to ask, but Vegeta silenced her with a shake of his head. "A few days. Everywhere. Yes." As he said this, Bulma noticed the triumphant glint in his otherwise protected eyes and the tug of a smirk at his lips. "And to answer your last question - before I was allowed to leave the Western Capitol, your father made me promise to return and to take you as my wife."

Bulma stopped abruptly, asking, "My father did… how could he?" She wanted to tear her hand out of his, ready to stomp over to her father and demand an explanation for his actions. How dare he to just issue Vegeta this ultimatum! That was blackmail! Marry my daughter or you won't be allowed to leave! This was simply… Bulma couldn't even find the right words for the feelings that were raging through her body. There was a dark scowl on her face, as Vegeta didn't want to let her go. Instead he pulled her closer, earning many scandalous looks from passing couples, so that their bodies touched, and started again to dance.

"Woman," he growled deep in his throat. "Did you honestly think that I would've agreed to this if I didn't want it?"

"Y-you want it?" she stuttered, completely astonished, all anger immediately forgotten. The only answer she got was a low guttural sound, but it was all the confirmation she needed. He was right. His pride was simply too strong. Vegeta would never do something against his will.

Not caring anymore what people might think of her, she grabbed his head and pulled him down into a deep and ravenous kiss. She didn't need him to talk, to say what he was feeling for her, because as long as he put his emotions into their kisses like that, she would always be sure of one thing.

No matter how rough Vegeta wanted to appear, she knew that even if he might not know what love was, he at least cared for her.

* * *

"He doesn't look like a Saiyajin," Vegeta remarked gruffly, as he looked at the small baby boy in Bulma's arms.

It was the following day that Vegeta finally got to see his son. He had spent the night in one of the guest suites at the palace, without Bulma of course, seeing as they weren't married yet. Bulma had gotten him for breakfast just a few minutes ago with Trunks comfortably settled in her arms and this was the first thing that Vegeta had noticed about the boy.

"He might not look like one," Bulma replied, not at all bothered by his reaction. Knowing him, she had already expected as much. "But he definitely acts like one, now don't you, my little prince?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance, when he heard her baby-voice directed at his heir. If he ever wanted his son to at least behave like a member of his proud race, the woman had to stop coddling him, but somehow he couldn't find the courage to tell the woman even this. He snorted, which earned him a strange look from Bulma. What had become of him? This was pathetic! He was already becoming soft, almost _fearing_ the woman. No, not the woman, he decided quickly. The only thing he feared was her shrill voice, which would surely cost him his eardrums, if he wasn't careful.

"Do you want to hold him?"

This question caught him completely off guard and he stopped dead in his tracks, giving the woman an incredulous frown. "Why would I want to hold him?"

Now Bulma was glaring at him and Vegeta winced inwardly, as he knew that he probably shouldn't have said this. Pathetic, indeed. "Because you're his father, Vegeta," she simply said.

"Whatever," he only replied, brushing past her. He knew that the woman was still glaring at him, almost burning a hole into his back as if telling him that this discussion wasn't over yet. Oh, he was sure that it wasn't over yet. He only hoped that they would continue this discussion in the privacy of either his or her chambers, or in the future, in their chambers, so that they could at least make up properly.

They reached the dining, or in this case, breakfast room within a few minutes and Bulma opened the large door to reveal a long table, at which not only her parents but much to her surprise also Goku, ChiChi and Bardock were sitting. All of them rose from their chairs, though ChiChi did this with some difficulty, when they stepped inside.

"Ah, Bulma, Vegeta," Lord Briefs greeted them. "There you are. Come in, come in. Breakfast will be served shortly. I hope you don't mind that I invited some guests."

"Of course not, father," Bulma answered, smiling brightly at her friends. "It's great to have some more company. Good morning and merry Christmas!"

The others returned her greeting and Bulma suddenly noticed Goku's and Bardock's gazes resting on the person directly behind her. They had only seen each other at distance the night before and not gotten the chance to talk. Somehow, Bulma feared the reaction of her friends to Vegeta's return. While she had not once doubted that Bardock would welcome him back warmly, she hadn't been so sure about Goku, or the rest of her friends for that matter. However, at least part of her fears fled, when she saw the expression on Goku's face – one could almost go as far as saying that the younger Saiyajin was happy to see the Prince.

"My Prince," Bardock eventually said with a smile on his face, breaking the somewhat awkward silence between them. "It's good to see that you've returned. I assume this means that you've been successful on your quest?"

"Your assumption is correct, Bardock," Vegeta replied, not missing the excited glint in the younger Saiyajin's eyes at this news. Turning towards him, Vegeta inclined his head and as their eyes met, they came to a silent understanding. As soon as they found the time, they would test each other's full strength in a sparring match. Vegeta was already looking forward to it. "Kakarotto."

"Vegeta," Goku said, already feeling the excitement flowing through him. Finally someone who could match his strength and was actually allowed to fight him. While Gohan's strength rivaled his, the boy was still missing the experience and ChiChi didn't like it when Gohan fought. She still wanted him to become a scholar and her determination never wavered. Somehow, Goku would have to convince her that training to get better and to harness the power of the Legendary and develop it further was just as important as studying.

"Well then, why don't you all sit down and enjoy our breakfast?" Lord Briefs suggested, as the door was opened again and the servants brought in the food.

During breakfast they talked about a lot of things. Bardock inquired about what Vegeta would do, now that he was back. It was then that Vegeta told him that he would be working at the palace, as one of Lord Brief's chief advisors. The Lord had offered him this position, because Vegeta might look at some things differently than his regular advisors and might therefore be of great assistance. Vegeta had taken him up on his offer, because honestly he didn't know what else he should do. The Lord wouldn't let him go to sea and besides, the position as advisor might help him to prepare for the time, when Lord Briefs was dead and Bulma, as his heiress, would take over his position.

Lord Briefs also finally announced the date for the wedding of Bulma and Vegeta, which would now take place in the first week of January. Even though Bulma had always dreamed of a wedding in July, she knew that they couldn't wait that long. Now that Vegeta, the father of her son, was back, people would expect them marry as soon as possible. Their position in this city was simply too high to cause any more rumors. It was already bad enough to have an illegitimate child, so living with a man without being married for a longer period of time was even worse for a woman of her station. Actually, what other people said didn't matter to Bulma, but she owed this to her parents, especially her father, after everything he had done for her happiness.

"I hope it will be a small wedding," Bulma suddenly said, with a side-glance at Vegeta, who was now again looking mildly interested. "I don't wish for many people to attend. Only family and close friends, if it is possible."

"But Bulma, dear," her mother contradicted. "We've got so many obligations! And haven't you always dreamed of a large wedding?"

"Things change, mom," Bulma mumbled exasperated, not noticing that she had slipped back into the informal speech she usually only used, when she was alone with her parents. "I have changed."

"But darling, what about the other people…"

"I don't care about them, mom. Let them talk. Let them gossip. At least this will give them something to do." Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared defiantly at her parents, daring them to say something.

"Well," ChiChi suddenly spoke up. "I believe a small wedding is a wonderful idea. It's a lot more personal and romantic. I should know this, seeing as our wedding was also a small one." Her eyes met Bulma's and the older woman mouthed a quiet _Thank you_.

Lord Briefs heaved a heavy sigh, as he finally relented. "Alright, Bulma. It will be a small wedding."

Bulma gave him a very grateful smile, resisting the urge to jump up and embrace both of her parents. Instead she only said, "Thank you, dad, mom. This really means much to me, and to Vegeta."

Suddenly, Goku began to grin. "Hey, but if you marry next year, it will mean that there will be two weddings in one year."

"What do you mean, Goku?" Bulma asked, just slightly confused, as she already had a fairly good idea what, or rather, whom he was talking about.

"Well," he grinned at her. "While you and Vegeta have been god knows where last night," A small blush crept onto Bulma's face, as she recalled what she and Vegeta had been doing during that time, "Krillin and Juuhachigou told us that they would marry in the following summer."

-

As soon as breakfast was finished and Lord Briefs had thanked them all for coming, Vegeta immediately rose from his chair and fixed Goku with a challenging look. Son Goku nodded at him and allowed the tiniest smirk on his lips, as he pushed his chair back and got up as well. "Excuse me, please. ChiChi, do you mind spending the afternoon with Bulma? I really would like to show Vegeta the training rooms at the academy. Father, do you want to come along?"

"Of course, Goku," Bardock replied. He thanked Lord Briefs and his wife for the wonderful breakfast, before he followed the other two Saiyajins.

"Men," ChiChi only muttered under her breath, when the men were gone, shaking her head at the fact that Goku hadn't even waited for her answer.

"No," Bulma corrected with a grin. "Saiyajins."

* * *

"I'll catch you, Trunks!" a young boy with wild black hair called, as he raced his friend across the yard behind his parents' house.

It was a beautiful summer's day, seven years after the events that had changed the lives of a group of friends forever had taken place. Just as every year, Son ChiChi believed it necessary to invite all of their friends and family to their house for a large picnic. And just as every year, everyone had turned up.

"You'll never catch me!" Trunks called back, looking over his shoulder.

However, at this moment he didn't see the dark haired youth crossing his path and ran straight into him, knocking both of them and a bowl that the youth was carrying to the ground. The youth groaned and just wanted to get up, as he felt another weight almost crushing him. "Trunks, Goten, get off me. And you, Dende, shut up," he grumbled, as the green skinned youth standing next to him began to chuckle.

"Sorry brother," the black haired boy quickly mumbled, immediately scrambling off him, followed by his friend.

"Sorry Gohan," Trunks also said, though he didn't look nearly as rueful as his friend. Gohan shook his head, as he got again to his feet.

"Goten! Trunks! What have you done?" a shrill voice suddenly shrieked. All three boys winced, resisting the urge to cover their ears. The youngest two looked up and swallowed hard, when they saw the pudding that was now spread all over the grass. They exchanged a quick look and were off again, fleeing from a mother's wrath.

"Mom," Gohan tried to calm her, as ChiChi was about to run after the two boys. "It's not that bad. It was just one pudding. The bowl isn't even broken."

ChiChi looked at her almost thirteen years old son. He was already as tall as her and she knew that he hid his already due to his regular training – she still didn't know how Goku had managed to get her to agree to this – muscular body underneath his loose clothes. His wild black hair went down to his shoulders, but he usually had it tied back, just like today. He truly was growing up to be a handsome young man and ChiChi was already looking forward to meeting girls that he might want to court.

"ChiChi!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. The woman looked around and saw Bulma walking up to her. "What happened here?"

"_Your son_ ran into Gohan, while he had been bringing me the pudding, followed by _my careless other son_. I swear, those two devils are just like their fathers. Where are they by the way? I haven't seen them at all since lunch."

"Probably sparring somewhere, and as I know Bardock, he has gone with them to watch," Bulma answered shrugging. "Whatever, as soon as they smell food, I'm sure they'll come back. Come on, I'll help you get the rest. Maybe Gohan and Dende could go looking for the others and tell them that, if they don't come soon, there'll be no cake left for them."

ChiChi nodded, allowing a small grin on her lips. "Alright. Gohan, would you please…?"

"Of course, mom," Gohan answered grinning. "Are you coming, Dende?"

"Nah," his childhood friend declined with a slight shake of his head. "You go alone. I better help your mother."

Shrugging, Gohan only said, "Alright, save me a seat!", and immediately took off into the direction, where he believed his father and grandfather to be, not noticing that his mother was once again shaking her head behind his back.

It took him only a few minutes to arrive at the meadow that his father had claimed to be perfect for training. Once he was there he saw that not only his grandfather Bardock was watching the two other Saiyajins fight, but also Trunks and Goten cheering on their fathers. Gohan shielded his eyes against the sun, as he joined them. Both fighters were in the level of the Legendary and Gohan felt the itching in his fingers to join them, but he knew that his mother would most likely kill him, if he got into a fight now.

"Hey Gohan, what brings you here?" Bardock asked grinning, already excepting the answer.

"Mom," he only answered, as if this word explained it all, and then whistled on his fingers to get the attention of his father and Vegeta.

Both fighters noticed the youth and paused. "Hey son," Goku called. "Do you want to join us?"

Gohan only shook his head. "I can't. Mom told me to get you, if you want to have any cake."

Goku and Vegeta both looked at each other, as if contemplating what would be more important now. To eat or to finish this match. In the end, both simultaneously dropped out of the level of the Legendary. "We're going to finish this later, Kakarotto, and then I'm finally going to beat you," Vegeta said.

"We're going to see, just who's going to beat who."

"Come on, dad," Goten yelled. "I'm hungry."

"Alright." Walking up to him, Goku lifted him up and sat him down on his shoulders.

"Baby," Trunks teased him, but Goten only stuck his tongue out at him.

The group of five Saiyajins arrived a short time later at the long table in the backyard of Son Goku's house, where the rest of their friends and family were already sitting, obviously only waiting for them to turn up. The table was filled with all kinds of cake, different puddings and fruits to feed at least an army, or a couple of Humans and five Saiyajins.

Goku sat down next to his wife, putting Goten down between him and Gohan, for whom Dende had saved a seat, while Vegeta and Trunks sat down across from them next to Bulma and Bardock. As soon as everyone had settled down and was ready to fill their plates, General Kaiou, who was sitting at the far end of the table along with Muten Roshi and Gyuu Mao, got up and cleared his throat. Immediately all eyes were resting on him and everyone was quiet, except for the blond toddler in Juuhachigou's arms, her and Krillin's daughter Marron, who let out a high-pitched squeal.

"My dear friends," he began with a smile on his face, looking around.

Truly everyone was there. The whole Son family, Lady Bulma and Vegeta with their son, Krillin and Juuhachigou with their daughter, Muten Roshi, Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chao-Zu, Piccolo and even Dende had followed ChiChi's invitation. After everything that had happened, even after some of them went their own way, this tight-knitted group showed what exactly friendship truly was.

"I'm glad to see you all here today, even though it wasn't me who invited you, but Goku's wonderful wife ChiChi. Because of this, I hope you don't mind that I want to say a few words. Last night, as I was sitting in my parlor with a glass of whiskey, I've been thinking of the past. Seven years ago, most of our lives took an unexpected turn. We never asked for the Saiyajins to appear and to take one of the spheres and to kidnap Lady Bulma. We never asked for secrets to be revealed the way it happened. And we also never asked for the scars that had been inflicted.

"But even though we've been hurt, betrayed and lost, we also gained something. Love," Kaiou said, inclining his head to Goku, Bulma and Krillin, "unexpected allies," he nodded at Vegeta and Juuhachigou, "even family." This time he looked at Gohan and Bardock. "But most importantly friends." He first looked at Dende and then around the whole group. "New friendships have been gained, old friendships strengthened. Without friendship, you would have never gotten as far as you have. Friendship has given you strength, strength to overcome seemingly impossible obstacles, strength to overcome your own limits and strength to go on, when you believed that everything was lost. Because of this, I now raise my glass to friendship. May your friendship always exist and help you in hard times."

Son Goku rose from his chair and raised his glass, watching smiling, as his friends and family followed suit, holding their glasses high. Even Vegeta raised his glass, though he only met the younger Saiyajin's eyes, as Goku and the others spoke two words.

"To Friendship."

**THE END**

* * *

**2nd A/N: So, there they are, the two words. I hope you also liked the epilogue of this story and that all of your questions are answered. Believe me, it has been incredible hard to write it. First I wanted to remain under five pages – how many do I have now? A bit more than twelve. I think there are so many more things that I could have put into this chapter, but it is an epilogue for Dende's sake and epilogues are meant to be short, I believe.**

**Whatever, once again thank you all for reading this! You guys helped me going on and bringing this story to an end. THANK YOU! (Still, one last review would be highly appreciated GRINS)**

**I wish all of you a happy new year 2006! Maybe we see each other again in one of my other stories or, if (when) I'll post the sequel to this story. I have a rough and rather vague outline (at least of the beginning) in my head, but I have no idea when the sequel will be posted.**

**And again, thank you! I bow before you!**

**Eternally yours**

**ChibiChibi**


End file.
